Family First
by KikiNickMc
Summary: Sequel to 'On Stage'. Five years had past, Olivia has finally achieved her dream of owning her own Photographic Art Gallery, Fitz is still producing and singing music while their kids Iya and Thomas are thriving. Enjoy this journey filled with laughter, tears and fun. Like always, I promise you minimal amounts of angst. Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal or the music lyrics!
1. Chapter 1

_Home is where the heart is. _

Fitz can honestly say that is true. He relaxes in the back seat of the yellow cab as it pulls up to _Home_. His heart soars with happiness as the car comes to a complete halt and he is reaching for the door. He quickly extends his long legs out of the cab once he'd paid the driver. When he'd retrieved his luggage from the hands of the friendly driver he takes the short steps two at a time, anxiously wanting to surprise his family.

On the other side of the door Tommy was on the living room floor playing with his Lego set while Iya was lying in the chair watching one of her favorite Nickelodeon shows. They both turn to each other as they hear the rattling of the front door. Curious as to who it was, they both got up from their positions and made their way to the foyer. Once the door was open revealing the familiar figure they yelled, "Daddy!"

Fitz drops his bag and rushes towards his babies and picks them up in his arms. "I miss you guys so much" he murmurs breathing in their scent. They smelled of home, love and cookie dough.

It had been two weeks since they'd seen each other asides from the nightly FaceTime sessions. Fitz was away on business that had kept him away from home for 2 weeks.

"Mommy said you were coming home tomorrow" Tommy mentions.

"I was but I couldn't wait to see you guys. I missed you so much" he replies while kissing each one of their cheeks.

"I miss you too daddy " Iya spoke while squeezing her father's neck with her thin arms. After all these years she was still a daddy's girl. Tommy and him bonds over several things but with him he's contended with just his mother whenever he would have to go on trips but Iya finds it more difficult when he leaves.

"What's all this noise?" Olivia asks as she storms out of the kitchen her hands lightly dusted with flour from baking cookies for Iya's bake sale at school. When she reaches the foyer her mouth drops to the floor at the sight of her husband. Her husband who she hasn't seen for way too long. Who she hasn't touched in a while, was standing in front of her with their two nuggets nestled to his chest.

"Fitz... Baby you're home" she voices her breath caught in her chest. Not wasting anymore time she makes her way to him and hugs him with kids and all. She tip toes and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips

"Ewwwww" Tommy says squishing up his face in disgust.

"Oh shut up Tommy. You're a big baby" Iya pokes fun at him. She was only eight years old but she believed herself to be wise beyond her years. Which in some ways she was but her parents reminds her everyday that she's just a child. And her father's little girl.

"You're a baby!" He throws back while poking his tongue out at her.

"Settle down you two" their mother's stern voice booms breaking up their sibling's pseudo brawl.

Fitz releases them to their feet and in the next breath scoops his wife of nine years into his arms. Time has been good to her. At 31 she was just as beautiful as the day he'd first met her. He puts his lips to hers and inhales deeply, the stresses of the past couple of days leaving his body.

"I miss you" he whispers against her mouth.

"I miss you too."

Stepping back from his delectable mouth Olivia asks, "how come you're home so early?"

"Ahhh I just missed you guys and decided that another day would've been pure torture for me. Aren't you happy I'm here?"

They all burst out into happy smiles as they nod their head vigorously - YES. It felt great when the band is altogether.

They moved their reunion into the kitchen where they all catches up on their days while Olivia was finishing up the batch of oatmeal and raisin cookies. After that they order pizza and retired in the living room for a cozy dinner while watching TV. They didn't usually indulge watching TV while eating dinner but since Fitz had surprise them by returning a day earlier they put aside their normal routine for the night. The night ended on a positive note for the kids as Fitz produced presents from St. Thomas for them. They both received hand crafted knickknacks that only they would love.

Throughout the years they both developed a collection for local sculptures from their various travels. The small ones in particular always fascinated them. Olivia was always proud of it because she would say it's her artistic nature in them.

After the kids were tucked into bed and kisses were giving out, Fitz and Olivia made their way to the master room.

**X**

"Oh oh…. Right there… Oh God right there baby" she pants as Fitz strokes deeply inside of her slick hot core. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so good. She craved his body on a regular bases. She was glad that after so many years of marriage that she was still able to experience a healthy sex life with her husband. As they ages he'd only proven to be a better lover. They bodies completely molding to each other. He still takes care of his body and it only serves to make her squirm whenever she sees him without a shirt.

Fitz continues to plummet his thick length in and out of her core. He was barely holding on by a string. Being so long without making love to his wife, makes him want to ejaculate prematurely. But she felt too good as he slips in and out effortlessly. "Babe you're going to make me…" His voice trails off as he feels Olivia's core clenching around his shaft.

"I can't…" and with that thrust he feels himself rushing over the edge of oblivion. His seed fires out of his body like a tap turned on to its fullest.

Feeling his warm essence lining her walls was her undoing as she plunges over the edge with him.

They both cling to each other as their orgasms racked their body for what felt like minutes….hours. Who could tell?

They stayed tangled up in each other's sweaty limbs as they try to regulate their breathing.

Fitz strokes Olivia's hair mindlessly as he takes deep breaths.

"That was aaaamazing" Olivia stresses being the first one to break the silence.

"I missed you so much baby."

"I know. I'm home now. I love you" Fitz responds to her.

"I love you too" her voice soft as she whispers it to him.

They both wrapped each other up tightly in a hug basking in the afterglow of their love making.

After awhile Fitz asked, "how's the gallery, baby? Did you find the new artist for your upcoming show?"

Over the past years Olivia was able to launch her art gallery. It was a small quaint shop located on 5th Ave. She was recognized in the art world as a talented nature's photographer. The gallery was mainly run by her along with her assistant Samantha Veracruz, a modern day artist. Olivia still sold some of her photographic art work as mass produce. Her wall pictures were mostly sold to interior decorating companies. She was making her way up in the art world and was now trying her hand at hosting art shows.

After a beat she answers him, "oh I have amazing news. I did find a contemporary artist. You have to see his work. It's amazing! I haven't met him as yet but I know that I want him to be apart of the show. His work speaks for itself."

"Oh yea?" Fitz smiles at her enthusiasm. He was proud of her for going out and following her dreams. Even though at the beginning of those said dreams he wasn't pleased with sharing her to her work but he was glad that he could've put aside his selfishness. Seeing her smiling like this makes his inside warm.

"Whats the artist name?"

"Quentin Matthews."

"Hmmm. Ok"

"What are you hmmming about?" she asks one of her eyebrows raised inquisitively.

"Nothing. It's nothing" he denies even though his gut felt something was off.

"I'm just glad that you found your last artist. That's all" he concedes.

"C'mere" she urges him towards her lips and kisses him until she felt little big Fitz standing to attention again.

For the rest of the night the two reacquainted their bodies as they danced to that familiar tune of love. Sweet - seasoned - back arching - lip biting -back scratching - soul wrenching love.

**X**

The next morning as Olivia was driving to work she receives an incoming phone call from Raye.

"Good morning Raye" Olivia answers brightly as the Bluetooth connects the call.

"Someone sounds bright today. Does this have to do with my big brother being back in town?"

She listens as Raye teases her.

"Won't you want to know" Olivia laughs as flashes of last night's rendezvous replays in her mind. She could still feel his lips in the most intimate of places. She shakes her head to clear her thoughts and to focus on the road.

"So what's up, hon?" She asks once she was focus again.

"I was wondering if you guys can keep Christian tonight" her voice sounding hopeful.

"Oh sure. Big date?" Olivia asks probingly.

"Uh.. I.. Kinda. Not really. It's just a few drinks with Harri..his father" she mumbles quickly.

"Raye" by just saying her name it was loaded with so much emotions and empathy for her sister in law. Raye and Harrison had gotten a son in their second year together. They were engaged to be married and a month before it all went down he screwed everything up.

He had cheated on her.

In his defense he'd said that it was a drunken stupor but Raye was too crushed and heartbroken to believe him. From then on out they'd broken off their engagement. Over the past two years Raye had tried to move on with her life but that was difficult for her when she shared custody with him. Every time she sees him her heart is filled with so much of anger and an underlying love towards him.

"How long now have you two been back together?" Olivia asks.

"We're not back together. We've just been talking seriously for the past two months and I… I…want to give us another go" she answers hesitantly.

"Raye are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Neither me. But I love him Liv. I tried to move on but all it proves to me is that I love him."

Olivia listens to the pain in her sister in law's voice and feels her heart constricts for her. She couldn't fathom what she would do if Fitz had cheated on her. Even the thought of it makes her skin grow cold.

Olivia sighs because that was all that she could do in the situation. "Do you want me to pick up Chris from you say around 5?"

"That would be perfect. Thank you so much Liv. I owe you one."

"It's ok and I'm sure his cousins have missed him so much. Since tomorrow is Saturday you can pick him up a little after noon."

"You're the best" Raye beams through the phone.

"And Raye?"

"Yes, Liv?"

"Be careful"

"I will. Love you"

"Love you too hon" and with that Olivia ends the call.

**X**

After parking her car in the parking garage she makes her way over to the gallery which was already open, thanks to her right hand woman Samantha. Olivia was so thankful for her, she was literally a life saver. Being a mother, a wife and business owner; it wasn't easy juggling it all. Samantha ensured that Olivia was able to come in around ten in the morning because that allowed her enough time to get her babies ready for school. She left at five which wasn't two bad, the kids would only spend approximately two hours with their nanny, a middle aged Senegalese born woman. She liked that she relayed story of her younger days living in the continent of Africa. It helped entertained the curious brains of her eight and five year's olds children. They all referred to her as Mama Awa.

Dressed impeccably in a tan pencil skirt and olive green blouse Olivia makes her way inside of the building.

"Good morning Sammy" she greeted a bright eyed Samantha.

"Well good morning to you too boss. Don't you look radiant?"

Olivia laughed throwing her head back. "Well I do feel radiant" she confessed. "Fitz came back yesterday" she offered as an explanation along with a sly wink.

"Ooo don't say anything else" Sammy playfully nudges her.

The two women were busy laughing and talking in the middle of the floor close to the front entrance of the store that they didn't realize that they had a visitor until he spoke.

"Hello... I'm here to see Olivia Pope"

Both women turned to see to whom that thick Spanish accent belongs to. Upon turning their eyes Olivia hears Samantha's audible gulp, it was different from hers as she was able to do so silently.

"I…" She clears her throat. "I'm Olivia" she stands with her back straight as she gathers her wits.

"I'm Quentin Matthews. It's a pleasure to be working with you" he smiles and oh my gosh, didn't the two women think he was handsome.

Gulp…

**A/N: I'm back and it feels so good. Woooohooo. FYI: this will so not be like the movie Addicted. I just thought that William Levy aka Quentin Matthews is oh so fine. Woooo child , fans myself lol. So let me know what you think of the first installment. Let me know what you want to see in this sequel and I'll try my best to make it happen. Please follow, favorite and review. Thanks guys. **

**Muahhz.**


	2. Chapter 2

"It's very nice of you to join us Mr. Matthews" Olivia's voice was strong and confident. After overcoming her initial shock of his gorgeous face she was able to check herself. It wasn't her first time encountering a handsome man. After all she's married to a very hot man who happens to be her soul mate, lover and best friend. So here she was sitting in her office across from the highly praised artist as a professional woman and wife.

"Call me Quentin, Ms. Pope" his words rolling off his tongue.

"Mrs. Grant" Olivia corrects and displays her wedding set on her left hand to further drive home her marital status.

"I'm sorry" he clutched his chest playfully as if he was wounded. His smile faltered a little bit but he maintained it nonetheless. "He must be a lucky man to capture the attention of such a beautiful woman."

Olivia blushes at his sentiments and decided to not comment on it, swiftly escaping her further descend down the rabbit trail with him. Instead shifting her focus on the business task at hand.

"Ok Mr. Matt…Quentin" she corrects herself. "The Art show is schedule for two weeks from today. I will need to see the new pieces that you're working on. You can bring them by anytime during our open hours."

"No" was his answer.

"No?" Olivia asked disbelievingly.

"It's too formal, here" his hand waving in the air to indicate the space of her office. "When I introduce people to my work it's done intimately. You can come by my villa and I'll show you what I'm working with."

_Is he serious right now?_ Was the only thought that was going through her mind. Olivia watches him as he stares intently at her. She realizes what he's trying to do here. He was the type of man that thinks that no one was able to stand against their looks and charm. But she will show him that this little show he's trying to put on for her pales in comparison to her husband. Oh yes, her very faithful and loving man.

After filing away her judgments about him at the back of her mind, she decided to reply to him. "Is Sunday afternoon good?" This would be the best time for her to check it out while the shop was close.

"Any day is good for you" his answer was accompanied by a smirk.

Ignoring his flirtatious attempts, Olivia continues talking about the business at hand. They went over the commission fees that he would be charged if his paintings were sold along with the contractual agreements.

To wrap up the meeting Olivia extends her right hand as she begins to get up from her chair. "It's nice meeting you Quentin. I have your business card with your address. Samantha and I will meet you this Sunday." Olivia almost laughed aloud at her victory. _Did he really think I would be coming to his place alone? He's lucky that I wasn't bringing my husband_ - her inner thoughts converses.

"See you soon Olivia" he smiles dashingly while shaking her hand. Before he lets go he brought it to his lips and plants a soft kiss.

Olivia retrieves her hand quickly from his grip, at the same time she heard a knock on her office door. Moving from around the desk she makes her way to the door making sure to signal to Quentin that his presence was no longer needed as she reaches for the door knob. She opens the door and was shocked to see her husband standing before it.

"Baby what are you doing here?" Olivia asks while making her way in to his strong capable arms. She plants a work friendly peck on his lips.

"Wanted to take you out for an early lunch since I was in the area" he replies lovingly gazing into his wife's beautiful face, unaware of the other man's presence.

"Oh yea?" She smiles up at him reciprocating his look.

Fitz felt as if he was being watched strongly. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw a man standing in the doorway of his wife's office.

She was so lost in her husband's thoughtfulness that everything about Quentin was long forgotten.

"Oh I'm sorry. Fitz this is the artist I was telling you about, Quentin Matthews" Olivia introduces them after the trio was standing awkwardly at the entrance of her office for a few seconds after Olivia and Fitz had snapped out of their love bubble.

"Quentin, this is my husband Fitzgerald Grant" she finishes with a proud smile.

Olivia looks on as both men shook each other's hands.

"It was a pleasure meeting you" Quentin tells Fitz as their handshake was finished. "Looking forward to seeing you this Sunday, Olivia" and with that he spun on his heels and left the building.

"Umm what was that? Why are you meeting him on Sunday?" Fitz asks when they were no longer in the presence of the art snob. He already didn't like the fella.

"Oh just some work stuff. I'm not going to take long, a drive out to his loft to view some of his paintings and then I'll be home before you know it" she offer as an explanation.

They both moved to the inside of her office.

"You're not going to his place by yourself Liv! Are you out of your mind?" Fitz couldn't believe what he was hearing. He went from 0 – 100 in a split second at the thought of her being alone with a guy that he'd only met for a minute, that was already giving him death stares.

"Woo calm down caveman. I'll just pretend that you didn't go all batshit crazy a minute ago because you came surprising me for lunch today. And no I'm not crazy, I will not be going to his place alone. It will be me and Samantha."

She wraps her arms around his waist as a means to comfort him. And just to touch him. She couldn't help herself when he was around.

"That makes me feel a little bit better. I just don't like the snob" he confess to her.

"Oh wow, we already have a name for him? Is it jealous Fitz I'm seeing?" she teases him. "Baby, you have nothing to worry about. I'm yours completely."

"Mind" kiss "body" kiss and "soul" longer kiss.

Once his feelings on this Quentin guy was relinquished for the time being he lost himself in his wife's kiss. Pulling apart for much needed air they leaned their foreheads together.

"I love you baby"

"I love you too, Fitz"

"Now come let's go have an early lunch just because we can" he announces cheerfully.

Olivia laughed at him before retrieving her Celine color blocked purse from her bottom drawer at her desk.

Making their way out of her office Olivia stopped to talk to Samantha.

"I'll be back soon Sammy. Just stepping out with this man for a minute. If you don't see me back in the next two hours please call the cops" she jokes.

Fitz leans to her ears, "the only way I would be killing you is with an orgasm" he chuckles as she coughed - clearly choking on her saliva.

Samantha saw the exchange and all she could've done was smile. She hoped that one day love like that would find her.

"Take your time besides I have Henry today. We'll be fine." Henry is a 20 years old art student who worked part time with them. "Besides you know I have no life."

Olivia laughs fluidly, "we'll have to fix that soon" she teases. From the first time Olivia had met Samantha they had instantly hit it off. In the interview she knew that she was the one for the position. Samantha graduated with a degree in business management and a minor in art studies. Art was her passion and that was the main reason why she'd chosen to apply for the position at _The Experience_ – the name of the gallery.

Samantha was only two years younger than Olivia. She has never been married or proposed to and it was a damn shame. She was a beautiful Ecuadorean descent woman. Tanned olive skin, dark wavy hair and curves to literally die for. She's a beauty but for some reason she always attracted the wrong men. Olivia always teased her about helping her find Mr. Right.

"Yea yea whatever. You two head along. I'm sure that Iya and Tommy won't mind a baby brother or sister" Samantha threw back at her. She always teases Olivia about getting pregnant again with the rate she and Fitz go at it.

"You're not funny. On that note I think we're going to leave" Olivia grabs her husband's arm and proceeds to walk away dramatically which only made Samantha laugh.

"Have a nice day Sammy!" Fitz calls out to her from the clutches of his wife's grip.

"You too Fitz" she says as she continues to laugh at her friend. It was funny to her that Olivia always grew defensive in a split second when talking about making more kids.

**X**

As they made their way outside of the building in to the cool pre-Fall temperatures, they held each other's hands. It was in the mid seventies today and it couldn't have been more perfect than that.

"Let's make another baby" Fitz says causally.

"Ha-ha. You're a funny man. We already have two babies that are growing like weeds" her slight panicky voice wasn't lost on him.

"Mmmmkay" he says simply.

"Why do you want another baby?" She asks curiously as they brisk walked on the busy sidewalks of Manhattan.

"I just thought that we can give the earth another cute kid before we hang up the gloves permanently" he reasoned with a chuckle.

"Babe, that's not a good reason at all" she laughs at his explanation. She knew that there was more to it but decided to not press him for it – _yet_.

They walked the remaining two blocks to the small authentic Italian restaurant for lunch. One of the good things about living in New York was the barely present paparazzi. She didn't miss that aspect of Fitz's fame. Since he's been working more behind the scenes producing other people's music for the past five or so years they were able to live a rather normal life.

From time to time they were seen in magazines in the _Just Spotted_ sections with pictures of him, of her, or with them and the kids going about their various errands. Also, when they're on vacation there's always a beach photo to be had. And there's also the various award shows and some of the charity events that they would go too. But for the most party living in New York afforded them the opportunity to raise their children normally. Even though they were going to the best private school New York had to offer.

After being seated and served a glass of Pinot they both indulge in an easy going conversation. They talked about the upcoming PTA meeting at Tommy's school and the play that Iya was in. She is such a star that her grandma and adopted grandpa are flying in from Florida to come see her. Not that Olivia could blame her mother for coming. Iya always did a good job with these kinds of things. She's a natural.

Over the years the Popes, the Grants and all others in between had become a tightly knitted family. They were rivals to the Braverman's on the Parenthood show. Whenever there's an activity involving one of them, despite how small it is they all demonstrates their support in whatever way they can.

Their meal was flowing pleasantly until Olivia answered his "what's your plans for the rest of the afternoon?" question that led them to talk about Raye.

"After work I'm picking up Chris. He's sleeping over with us tonight."

"That's nice of you. I haven't seen my nephew in a while. What's Raye up to?" Fitz asks, he knows that since his sister became a mother she was very "_mother hen"_ about it. She only would allow Chris to sleep over on the kids' birthdays and other days she deemed special. Fitz knows and understands that behind all of her overprotective-ness that she just wanted to keep her baby safe. And he couldn't fault her for that.

Olivia debated on whether or not to tell him the entire truth. She didn't want to lie to him nor did she want to tell him about Raye and Harrison possibly getting back together. She wasn't sure if Raye had talked to any of the Grants about this. Which her intuition tells her that she didn't. After Harrison had cheated on her the Grants didn't take it well. Neither one of them had ever seen her so low. Battling depression while just giving birth to a newborn. But family stuck together and they all helped her through her low point.

"She has a date" Olivia replies pinching the garlic bread at the side of her plate.

"That's nice, it's time she stops waiting around for that loser. Who's the guy?"

"Ummm. I don't know" she finishes way too quickly. _Shit_, she knows that he's going to pick up on her lie.

"Livvie?" He raises one of his eyebrows quizzically.

The two held a staring match for a few seconds until Liv conceded.

"You can't say anything Fitz but she's going on a date with Harrison."

"What! Is she out of her mind?!" Fitz booms a little too loudly, startling her. She was thankful that they were in the back sitting area where there wasn't too many patrons around them.

"Lower your voice" she hisses at him.

"Why would she do that? He'd hurt her badly, Liv" this time his voice was much lower.

"I know and I understand your grievance but this is her decision."

"I don't think she's thinking this through" he says with a head shake.

"I think she has. From what I can see that's all she has been doing for the past two years. I don't like this but I want her to be happy. Happy for herself and for Chris" Olivia spoke softly trying to soothe her husband's raging anger.

"I don't like this. Have she even spoken to mom?"

"I don't think so and Fitz she's a grown woman, no offense but she doesn't need any of our permission. All we can do is support her, pray for the best and be there for her when she needs us."

"It's insanity to do the same thing and expect a different results" Fitz went on. He wasn't going to to accept this relationship just that easy.

"Maybe Harrison has changed. I don't know what else to tell you. Let's change the topic" Olivia acquiesced trying to save the remainder of their lunch from going sour.

And just like that they began conversing about his work for his latest album over a shared piece of ricotta cheesecake as their dessert.

After dessert Fitz paid the check and he walked his wife back to work. He gave her a sweet kiss before returning to his studio which was a good ways from where her gallery was located.

**X**

The rest of the day went by quickly while both of them were at work. Olivia got off at 4:30 PM to pick up her nephew. On their way home she stopped at the store to grab a tub of Ben & Jerry mix flavor ice cream for their dessert tonight. She didn't like keeping ice cream in the fridge because it made her normally sensible Tommy extremely hype. One night she had had to discipline him for stealing the strawberry flavored goodness when he was clearly supposed to be in bed. Her kids could be little monsters from time to time_. Don't let their angelic looks fool you_, her thoughts.

Later that night after dinner was had, they were all sitting in the family room watching the new Penguins of Madagascar movie on HBO. Iya was comfortably snuggled in to her father's arms as he sits in the comfy recliner chair, while Olivia and the boys occupied the sofa.

They all laughed when one of the penguins named Private cracked a joke that went like this:

_What's black and white and red all over? An embarrassed penguin. _

"Daddy" Iya said sweetly.

"Yes, sweet cheeks" he answers her as he continues to stroke her unruly ebony curls as he focuses his eyes on the flat screen. If you were in the room you would've had a hard time telling who was more hooked to the movie, between Fitz and the kids.

"Eric asked me to be his girlfriend in class today" she spouts casually.

Olivia almost spitted out her glass of red wine, her nightly indulgence. She looks over to see Fitz's facial expression, he looks as if he's a heartbeat away from a heart attack. Coming to his rescue Olivia asks, "And what did you tell him, honey?"

Iya turns her attention to her mother, "I told him that I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend until I'm 30 years old. Right daddy?"

Her answer made Olivia burst into laughter. She was laughing so hard that she couldn't answer Tommy's question.

"Mommy, why are you laughing so hard?" He cups her face with his small hands to get her attention when she didn't answer him. She was interrupting their movie.

"I'm fine baby" Olivia says breathlessly as she tries to contain her giggles. She didn't mean to laugh so much but boy wasn't her answer funny.

"So proud of you baby" Fitz says kissing her cheeks.

The rest of the movie went on without any more interruptions. After it was finished Fitz supervised the kids with their nightly routine. When they were done, Olivia went and bid them a good night with a story, prayer and kisses. Chris slept on the bottom bunk of Tommy's bed with the rails up for the night.

Once they were finished with the kids, they both made their way to their room and got ready for sleep time. It wasn't until 10:30 PM that they laid their heads against the fluffy pillows of their bed.

"Liv you laughed earlier but I was about to pass out. Why is boys asking my daughter to be their girlfriend at 8 years old? Am I going to need to go to her school?"

Olivia bites the tremor of her lips to hold back her laughter. "Well that won't happen because she heard you loud and clear about no dating until 30."

"That's good because in the meantime I get to do this to you and not worry about her" his voice is deep betraying his lustful state as his hands reaches underneath the covers to cup her core.

"Mmmm. I like that very much sir " she breathes heavily as she feels his fingers sliding her undies to the side while a thick digit makes quick work up her growing wet slit.

That was all the encouragement he needed to make love to his wife.

X

"Iya put on your pink flats and hurry up or else we are going to be late" Olivia calls out as she slips on her heels. It was already Sunday morning and they were getting ready to go to church. Fitz and Tommy were already dressed and impatiently waiting in the foyer for them. Despite of their mostly busy schedules they found the time to go to church at least twice a month.

Olivia was glad that her kids enjoyed children church at Hillsong NYC. It was an unconventional church being that it's non denominational. Even her husband grew in his faith over the years. They both enjoy the Sunday morning services at the Irvine plaza listening to Pastor Carl.

Thankful that the church was well known to be the home of many celebrities, they were happy that there wasn't copious attentions on them when they attend.

"I'm ready mommy" Iya says as she reaches her mother in the hallway. Olivia smiles taking in her daughter's yellow sun dress with a pink cardigan and the pink Mary Jane flats she'd told her to wear. Iya was a little Fashionista in the making. Always donning her own style.

"You look so pretty, sweet cheeks" Olivia says bending down a little to give her a kiss on her smooth caramel skin.

"Thanks mommy and you look beautiful too" Iya returns the compliments.

"Awwww, thanks baby. Let's go before your brother and dad have a coronary."

"What's a coronary, mommy?" Iya asks as they were making their way arm in arms down the steps.

Olivia explains to her what a coronary is and why it was used as a figure of speech as they made their way to the boys.

"It's about time you beautiful ladies came down" Fitz says good natured.

"Daddy says girls takes way too long to get ready" Tommy interjects, his mouth in a juicy pink pout looking very much like his father. Both boys were dressed stylishly in blue denim button ups with black jeans and brown leather boots.

Olivia scoops him up in her arms, placing him on her hips and pinches his rosy cheeks as she speaks, "tell your father he must learn to be patient, lil man" she finishes with assaulting kisses on him.

Once they'd grabbed all their necessities for their outing, Fitz ensured that the door was locked and alarm set. They hopped into their faithful Audi SUV and drove to church.

**X**

By four, Olivia was pulling out of their driveway to go to Quentin's loft to view the art pieces he had available for the upcoming show.

After driving for approximately 30 minutes to the outskirts of New York City, Olivia decided to call Samantha as she got closer to her destination. Activating her Bluetooth she listens as it rings three times before Samantha answered it.

"Liv, I'm so sorry but I can't make it out there today. I was about to call you. I got a flat tire on the interstate and I'm at the side of the road waiting for the tow truck" Samantha yells loudly over the phone combating the noise from the other vehicles that were driving by.

"Oh no. Do you need me to come get you?"

"No – no that's not necessary. You can go look at the paintings."

"Are you sure?" Olivia asks at the same time her GPS tells her that she'd reached her destination.

"I'll be fine Liv. Send me pictures of some of the pieces."

"Call me if you need anything" Olivia's voice still laced thickly with concern for her friend.

"I will, actually it looks like the tow truck is here. That was fast. Will talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye, Sammy."

Olivia was so busy talking to Samantha that she didn't have time to take in her surroundings.

The house facing her was an old Spanish styled two story villa. It had vines decorating the walls. The landscape was impeccable with green grass lining the circular driveway. There was also a fountain in the middle flowing steady streams of water.

Olivia was debating whether or not she should be here alone with him or simply reschedule. Internally, weighing her options she thought that it was easier to get over it now instead of making the long trek out here again.

Grabbing her purse and phone Olivia made her way to the front door.

"It's a pleasure to have your presence grace my sanctuary" was Quentin's greetings to her as he opened the door to let her in.

**X**

Five hours later and Olivia had not returned home. Fitz had already helped the kids with any homework they had left to do and had gotten them to bed on time. He was now contended in relaxing in the den with the sports channel on waiting on his wife to come home.

His phone begun to ring, looking at the screen he saw that it's his father.

"Hey, Big Jerry" he answers.

"Hey, son."

Their conversation went on for close to half an hour including some time spent talking to his mother. They talked about their week and how they spent the day. They made plans for dinner after Iya's school play.

By the time Fitz was finishing up with his call he heard Liv coming in the front door. With some "I love you's" he hung up.

"Hi beautiful" he calls making his way to her.

"Hi" she returns coming close to him for a sensual kiss.

Pulling back from the kiss, Fitz leans his forehead to hers as he keeps his arms wrapped around her waist. "You and Sam had fun looking at what's his name art?"

"Uh huh. I did have fun" Olivia answers.

"What about Sammy? Didn't she like his work?" Fitz asks curiously. He knew that when it came to art Samantha could spend a great deal of her time talking about it. He was confused as to why his wife would use "I" instead of _We._

"Sam had a flat so I ended up going alone" she explains her partner's absence.

"Wait what. Why didn't you reschedule then?"

Olivia pushes her body slightly away from his after feeling his go stiff.

"Because I was right in front of his house when she called. I didn't want to have to go back out there a second time."

Fitz listens to her reasoning. A part of him understands that his wife would never cheat on him. Then there's another part that understands that plans changes – in this case a flat tire. But another part of him didn't like that his wife was alone with this guy looking at art for five hours. He tried to be _rational Fitz_ in this moment. With age it should bring maturity and he wasn't trying to be the guy that she'd met nine years ago that allowed his jealousy for no apparent reason on her end, to got in the way of their relationship.

However, he will be the husband that no other man could step up to. He would mark himself deep within her soul, mind and flesh. He'll be alert to her every needs so she won't have a reason to wander.

His gut didn't like this Quentin guy but he knows his wife and he trusts her.

"It's ok baby. Let's go to bed" he gently takes her hand and leads her to their haven.

His final words to her for the night was,

"Take off your clothes."

**A/N: HA! I'm having way too much fun writing this sequel. I swear this version of Olitz and their kids are my babies. I'm too emotionally attached to them. Lol.**

**So what are your thoughts on Liv going over to Quentin's house alone? Was it justified because it was business or nah? **

**Did you think Fitz was too easy when he found out she went there by herself? The new revamped, rationally thinking Fitz. HA!**

**Thoughts on Ms. Iya telling folks that she can't date until she's 30. I told y'all she's a daddy's girl. Lol.**

**PSA****: To easy your anxious hearts let me tell you that this will not be a cheating story. As long as I tap my fingers to the screen of my iPad Olivia will never cheat on Fitz and vice versa. They will have obstacles in their marriage, yes, however cheating won't be it. **

**Please leave reviews about this chapter and I promise to update the next one as soon as I possibly can. Will not be every day but I will try to do so twice a week. **

**Thanks for reviewing, favoriting and following this story. **

**Please also check out my other story – ****_'Our Past'_**** it's no On Stage but it would mean a lot to me if you give it a read and review. **

**Until next time,**

**Muahzzz. **


	3. Chapter 3

Three hours later Fitz's infamous words "Take off your clothes" has left Olivia both spent and exhausted. But he wasn't done with her. Here she was laying on her back, naked and drenched in sweat. Between her legs sticky from the combination of their spilt essence. Olivia wasn't able to move a muscle after round two. She didn't know what had gotten into her husband tonight but he was all over her. Taking her to heights she didn't know existed. For a guy that is approaching his fortieth birthday he had the stamina of a twenty something year old.

"Baby, I can't go another round" she pleaded as she feels his arousal pressing against her right thigh while one of his hands are massaging her breast.

"Mmmm" was his response as he nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck. He took delight in nipping the soft flesh there, leaving marks in his wake. He know that was something she will be mad about in the morning. But he didn't care.

Earlier that night Fitz thought he was fine at the thought of his wife spending close to five hours at another man's house by herself for business. But the more he thought about it the more distressed he became. So as soon as the bedroom door was closed he retorted to fucking her into next week Sunday. It was an animalistic hunger and drive that came over him; he wanted to imprint himself in every area of her.

He wanted her to be sore so that throughout the day she'll remember who made her that way. He wanted to leave love bites on her so that when she sees them she'll remember who placed them there. He wanted his wife to remember him always and that's exactly what he's done. He took in her sweat slicked body as she lay next to him still panting for air. It made him wear a satisfied smirk.

He removes himself from her body after she pleaded for mercy to not go again.

They both were silent due to their energy being spent but Fitz's head was swarming with questions. _Why did it take her five hours to view art? _He needed answers before he could sleep.

"Livvie?" He calls out to see if she's still awake.

"Yes, babe" she sounded that she'd exhausted all of her remaining energy just to answer him.

"Why did you take five hours?"

Olivia knew this was coming so she took a deep cleansing breath and recalled her earlier evening to him.

**_Flashback_**

_"It's a pleasure to have your presence grace my sanctuary" was Quentin's greetings to her as he opened the door to let her in._

_Before Olivia made a step forward through his door, she decided to be frank with him. _

_"Quentin I would appreciate if you can act professional while I'm here. It wasn't my intentions to come to your house unaccompanied but things happen. Before I step through your door I expect to be treated with respect. I'm a married woman and I don't appreciate your advances. If you can't respect me I will be sure to find some other artist that will. Do I make myself clear?" _

_Olivia watches his stunned expression and was pleased that she was articulate in her explanations to him. She didn't like coming here by herself and she knew that Fitz wouldn't either. _

_He was still giving her sensual looks and Olivia was just about to turn around and head in the opposite direction from him and his house. _

_Before her thoughts were registered she heard loud clapping coming from inside the house. At first Olivia was startled by it but was quickly put to ease when she saw to whom the applause was coming from. A very short Hispanic older woman with long silver hair made her way to stand next to Quentin. Once she was standing next to him she give him a sharp jab into his side with her elbow. _

_"What have I told you about causing trouble, Quentin? Don't dare think I won't give you an ass whooping in front of this sweet lady! I'm sure I have thought you better than this!" Olivia listened as this woman who's clearly his mother was rebuking him for his behavior. She was so far gone in her rant that she resulted to talk in Spanish to convey her words to him precisely. _

_Now Olivia wasn't sure if she should slip away because it was so embarrassing and funny at the same time. She was about to turn away after trying to tell them bye but the older lady won't have it. _

_"Señorita please don't go. I apologize for my pigheaded son. I'm Carlita, Quentin's madre" her accent is thick. _

_Olivia smiled and bit her lips to hold in the laughter that was trying to spill over it. The look of horror and embarrassment on Quentin's face was priceless. Uh huh, he looked like a little boy being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. _

_"Hello ma'am. I'm Olivia Grant, it's a pleasure to meet you."_

_"Quentin go get señora Olivia something to drink" she commanded him and he literally scurried away. When he was out of sight Olivia couldn't help it and she began to laugh heartily at what just happened. _

_"I'm sorry" she tried to be mannerly by apologizing for her uncontrollable laughter. _

_"No need to apologize. I haven't seen a woman tell off a guy like that since I was a young girl with his father. God bless his soul. I don't care that he's my son, right is right. And I don't appreciate men and women who don't know when to take a hike. People need to learn to respect not only their own relationships but others too."_

_Olivia nodded her agreement with the older lady and from that moment the two hit it off. Carlita was literally a riot. She was about five feet tall but her no nonsense attitude would make her stand out as the biggest in a crowd. _

_As Quentin took Olivia around to view his different pieces Carlita was there side by side. Apparently the older woman was only visiting her son for a few weeks and so happened that she was there to rescue you her from being there alone. Olivia felt much better to be with her rather than be alone with someone who has flirted with her knowing very well that she belongs to someone else. _

_Once Olivia had shown Quentin the pieces that she was interested in, he excused himself and left the ladies alone. It had only taken them two hours to do so. Not being ready for the evening to finish Carlita asked Olivia to stay for dinner. Olivia begrudgingly agreed to do so and for the next hour and half she entertained the older woman before telling her good bye. _

_It was a peculiar turn of events but Olivia could honestly say that she had fun, belly laughing with Quentin's mommy. Now every time that she sees him she will try not to laugh at the remembrance of him being read to filth. _

_The remaining time was spent in commute to and from his place. She had also run into a traffic jam on her way back. _

**_End of Flashback_**

At the end of the story Olivia was rewarded with a laughing Fitz. He was holding his naked belly howling which made her laugh too. They laughed at the expense of Quentin being busted for flirting with a married woman and they both knew from that day on they would never view him the same way. He wasn't a threat to them and Fitz was glad that he didn't say things that he couldn't have taken back out of anger and frustrations.

Growth is important in all relationships and it was in that moment he realized just how far the two of them have come.

Lying on their sides both naked and spent they stared into each other eyes with much love and adoration – once their laughter had subsided. Fitz couldn't imagine his life without this woman. He loves her more than life itself and he knows without a shadow of doubt that he would give up his life for her, if that would guarantee her safety.

Gently stroking her hair away from her forehead he whispers, "I love you so much, Livvie. You're my everything and then some."

He watches as she gives him a shy smile. His favorite smile, it was the one reserved for only him. "I love you so much too" was her honest declaration as she nuzzles her face into his open hand.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds until Olivia turned around signaling that she was ready to sleep and Fitz quickly scooted up to her, spooning against her back. So that their night could end in each other's arm. They're soul mates – they mated for life and no one can get in between them. They won't allow it.

**X**

* * *

><p>The next morning Olivia woke up feeling the aches and sores in the intimate parts of her body from the previous night's activities with Fitz. She looks over to see that his spot was already vacant. <em>He probably was on his morning run<em>, she thought. She then turns her attention to the bedside clock showcasing the time as 7:30 AM. "Shit" she mutters as she scrambles out of bed.

It was Monday morning and she needed to get the kids ready for school and leave the house by 8 AM. Throwing on a day dress and her silk robe Olivia hurries down the stairs.

"Mommy!" Tommy was the first person to greet her. She was shock to see him already in his school uniform sitting at the table eating breakfast with an equally dressed Iya and their dad at the kitchen island.

"Good morning baby" she calls out to him and gives him a kiss on the top of his curly brown head of hair, sparing him from her morning breath. She makes her way to Iya and repeats the same motion.

"Good morning, sweet cheeks. How did you sleep?" Olivia asks her little girl.

"I'm tired. Can I go to school later?" was her answer to her mother.

Iya is not much of a morning person, mostly taken after her mother in that aspect.

"School starts at 9 baby so no you can't go to school later" Olivia says while moving to her very sexy husband who was flipping bacon on their countertop electronic grill.

"Good morning honey" she greets him with a chaste kiss. He was used to her morning breath so he didn't complain.

"Good morning, sweet baby" he whispered to her while his hand envelops her waist. "You had a good night?"

"I had a great night. Thanks to you" she retorts with a seductively raised eyebrow. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Thought you needed some time to recover" he answers with a smug smile.

Olivia blushes and shakes her head disbelievingly. "You're shameless, Mr. Grant"

"When it comes to you I am" he kisses her again this time with a little bit of tongue.

"Mommy!" Tommy calls pulling the adults out of their reverie.

"Yes Tommy" Olivia answers while walking back to the breakfast nook.

"You're coming to my school today right?" He asks excitedly.

"Yes I am baby. How could I forget? I'll be meeting your teacher Ms. Kelly today. I'll get to see all the cool things you've done too plus your dad will be there. Right daddy?" Olivia turns her attention to Fitz as he lowers a plate of bacon, eggs and waffles with a bowl of freshly sliced fruits in front of her.

"You bet, buddy" he confirms to his son with a hand ruffle to his hair.

The family spent the next fifteen minutes eaten and talking about their plans for their day. Several times they had to break up a verbal fight between Iya and her brother.

Fitz had decided to take the kids to school, sparing Olivia from the task. She walked them to the door and kissed each one good bye. Once she'd seen them off she made her way to the kitchen to clean the mess her husband had ensued while preparing their breakfast. She smiles to herself reveling in the happiness of being blessed with an incredible home filled with love and happiness.

**X**

* * *

><p>On her way to work Olivia decided to call her mother.<p>

"Good morning mom" she greeted once Alexis answers the phone.

"Hey, baby. How are you?" Her mother's cheerful voice made her smile.

"I'm well, driving to work right now. How's Rick?"

"He's good. Not too long ago left for work" she replies. Since Ricardo's jewelry business was located in Miami, he and Alexis relocated there. It was bitter sweet for her to sell her house but it didn't make sense for her to keep if she wasn't going to use it.

They were able to move into a beautiful two story house in a gated community off of South Beach which wasn't cheap in the least. They were happy and thriving both personally and professionally, that was all that mattered.

"How's my grand babies and son doing?" Alexis asks.

"They're good. Fitz took them to school today."

"After all these years that husband of yours is still as thoughtful and caring as the first time you've met him."

Olivia smiles to herself, glad that she wasn't the only one who was able to observe that. "Actually I think he's gotten better with time. I'm a luck woman" she admits brazenly.

"And he's a lucky man too. Lucky to be the only man that you've giving yourself fully to. Mind, _body_ and soul."

Olivia laughs as her mother places special emphasis on the body part. "Oh since we're on this topic. Guess what your granddaughter said the other night?"

"Oh boy" was Alexis initial reaction. When it came to Iya there was no telling what it is. "What did my eccentric granddaughter said this time?"

Olivia retells the story of Iya telling her father about Eric asking her to be his girlfriend. And just like her daughter Alexis burst into laughter at the no dates until 30 rules.

"Yea let's wait and see when she becomes a teenager. That no dates till 30 rule will be out the window for her."

"Fitz would have a stroke" Olivia laughs. "He believes that she will be his little girl until the end of time. You know when he goes away on business trips she finds it hard to sleep. He has to make sure he calls her every single night before bed or it's a problem for her. My Lil man on the other hand could care less. As long as he got his mama he's good" Olivia boasts proudly. At least one of her kids remembers that she exist.

"Tommy is a gentle soul. Wonder who he took after because it surely isn't you."

"Hey! I'm a gentle soul. Remember how cute I was as a baby?" Olivia feigns offense. She laughs internally because her mother always say that she was a cute looking baby but not a cute acting one.

"I won't even answer you. On the topic of babies are you planning on getting more?" Alexis asks slyly.

"Not you too." Olivia says letting out an exasperated tone.

"I'm sorry honey I didn't mean to offend you. What do you mean 'not you too?'"

"I'm sorry ma, I didn't mean to take that tone with you. But I don't know if I want another baby. I mean we already have two. Why more?"

Alexis was puzzled by her explanations. "Did Fitz ask for another one?"

Olivia sighs, "He kind of did jokingly in passing the other day. But I know he's serious about it. I'm just scared he's going to ask seriously and I will have to tell him no."

"Why no, honey?" Her mother asked probingly.

"Because it's going to set me back career wise. I mean I've been a mom since I was 24 years old and I haven't complained one day about it but now my babies are growing up and I can finally do something I love without feeling guilty about working while I should be staying home to look after them." Olivia explained to her mother baring her soul. It was always easy talking to her mother. After all she truly was her female best friend. Some people might find it weird how close they are but she didn't. At one point in her life, her mother was all she had.

"Livvie, this sounds like something you and Fitz should talk about. Make sure you guys are on the same page so this won't be a problem. Ok?"

"Yes mom, thanks for listening. I never voiced these concerns aloud but there very much there. I'll see about raising that conversation with him soon to see what he's thinking."

"That's my girl. I'll talk to you soon. Kiss my grand babies for me. I love you darling and just know that your mom is always praying for you and your family. You guys will be fine."

"I love you too mom. Tell Rick I said hi. Can't wait to see you guys next week."

"Me too" Alexis confirms.

"Have a nice day mom" Olivia says smiling brightly after having a heart to heart conversation with her mother.

"You too, Livia" with that she disconnected the call.

Olivia smiled a relief smile as she makes her way to the parking lot to park her car. Today was another day in the life of Olivia Grant extraordinaire.

**X**

* * *

><p>Fitz arrives fifteen minutes early at the Leman Manhattan Prepatory School, the private school that both Iya and Tommy attends. He makes his way through the building first making sure to check in and receiving his temporary security pass. Liv wasn't there as yet since she'd only left her gallery ten minutes ago.<p>

Fitz had a long day working with a new band. He was offering them some words of advice but they weren't too keen on receiving it. They wanted to do things their way and he knows that their way wasn't going to cut it. They were wasting his time and money. But there was little he could do because they're under contract.

Times like this he realizes that producing music is not so much fun. You have to be the rational thinker in the group of dreamers and wannabe trendsetters. Everyone wanted to do their thing _'differently'_ but when it gets to the bottom, nothing is ever new. There's nothing new under the sun. It may have a different spin but the same core is there.

He didn't want to burst their bubbles but he will have to. He can't afford for them to record a crappy album because it will not only affect them but also him.

Fitz was so much in thought that he'd walked down the hallway and approach the conference room with little effort or recollection. Today's PTA meeting was for Tommy's class, this will be their second one for the school term. Since this is Tommy's first year of kindergarten Fitz was hoping to get involve with the sports. Both Olivia and him tries to be active parents in the school system for their children.

"Good afternoon Mr. Grant" the young preppy Ms. Kelly greeted Fitz as he walks inside of the room.

"Hi. Ms. Kelly" Fitz replies with a warm smile. "Where's everyone?" He asks looking around to the still empty room.

"I guess no one is as dedicated as you are Mr. Grant" she says softly while fluttering her lashes. After realizing her tone was inappropriate from the look on Fitz's face she cleared her throat and said, "They'll be here shortly. We're still ten minutes early."

"Ok. I'll go find two seats for my wife and I" Fitz replies making his way to save two front row chairs that were by the wall.

The next few minutes Fitz looked through emails on his iPhone and put it away once other parents started filling in the room. He said some hellos to a few of them he'd come to know. Some of the parents were doctors, lawyers, government workers and the list goes on. Two minutes before the meeting had start his wife struts her fine ass self through the door. Fitz hadn't seen what she'd worn to work today because they left her in her night clothes. But from the way she was dressed he surely wouldn't have been able to let her go out looking like that. She was dressed beautifully in a fitted crème color short sleeved dress that contrasted beautifully against her mocha skin. On her neck she had adorn a beautifully multicolored small neck scarf that covered the delicate skin there. He chuckled internally knowing why she'd worn it.

After seeing him she strutted across to where he was sitting. She quickly sat next to him and give him a chaste kiss.

"Love the neck scarf babe" he whispers to her.

She gives him a stealthily look. _Like don't even try it Grant._

It only made him chuckle. "I'm sorry" he murmured in between laughs.

Before Olivia was able to reply to him. Ms. Kelly started talking. The meeting covered events that were expected to happen within the school year. They talked about a field trip to the New York zoo and aquarium. They asked for volunteers to sit in as chaperons for that trip. After checking their calendar they'd decided that it was best that Olivia sign up since Fitz had an important meeting that day already.

Fitz's ears perked when they talked about needing volunteers to assist the soccer coach. Along with Fitz two other dads volunteered their Saturdays. At the end of the meeting most of the parents were conversing among themselves while they waited for some one on one time with Ms. Kelly, to talk about their little one.

When it was their turn Ms. Kelly plastered on a broad smile as she watched the very happy and beautiful Mrs. Grant. _That was a title she would've love to have. Having being a fan of III (3rd) Legend since she was in her late teens. She always found the musician extremely attractive and had always held him as her celebrity crush, Kelly thinks to herself. _

"How's Tommy doing in class?" Olivia asks after watching the slightly younger brunette woman trying hard to not eye ogle her husband but failing miserably. _I know he's handsome bitch – back off_, Olivia's mind seethes.

"Tommy is such a gentle soul. Very helpful too. He keeps to himself a lot. But there's one concern I have about him" Ms. Kelly's voice takes on a serious tone from its usual nasal happiness.

"What concern is that?" Olivia asks quickly her voice slightly defensive.

Olivia watches as she gives her another one of her pensive smiles before turning her attentions towards Fitz.

"It's not a big deal but I wanted to talk to you before it becomes one. Today there was an incident involving Tommy. I didn't call you in because like I said it's not a big deal."

"Ok what happened?" Olivia asks trying to rush her along the formalities. She wanted to know what happened with her baby.

"Today I saw him breaking one of the other kids crayon in half. I asked him why he'd done that and his reply was that the other child started it. When I confronted the other student he said that he didn't. I checked to see Tommy's box of crayons and all were intact, not a single one was broken. I spoke to him and I hope that he understands that he can't go around being aggressive."

"Excuse me? Aggressive? You're calling my son aggressive? This does not sound like Tommy. Did you ask the other children if they'd seen anything besides from Tommy breaking the crayon?" Olivia was seething and she had to remind herself where she was. How dare she had the tone to imply that her son is this aggressive person that goes around assaulting other kids? _I'm his mother and I know that he only fights back when he's under attack. I'll get to the bottom of this_ – her thoughts.

Fitz puts his hand on the small of his wife's back to try and calm her down with gentle rubs. She's dangerous when she's in _'momma bear'_ mode.

Before Ms. Kelly could've replied an African American couple approaches them and the wife spoke first.

"I don't mean to interrupt you but are you Tommy's parents?"

Olivia was still fuming and didn't reply because she didn't feel like being interrupted at this moment. Fitz saw his wife's attitude and answered for them, "yes we are."

"I couldn't help but overhear you discussing an incident that happen with Tommy today. See, my husband and I were waiting for our turn to talk to Ms. Kelly and I thought that we should come over to explain from our daughter's point of view what had happened."

Olivia was about to say, _'no one asked you' _but her husband who knows her so well gripped her back tightly in warning.

"Okay" Ms. Kelly said, clearly confused as to why they would give their daughter's point of view.

"By the way I'm Alena and this is my husband John" the woman introduces herself and husband to both Olivia and Fitz who shook their hands along with Ms. Kelly.

"My daughter Ariel came home today crying because one of the student had taken her crayon during drawing time and broken it. I'd asked her if this was the first occurrence and she told me no. Ariel is a very shy child and sometimes it takes her a while to build up the courage to take action against whatever is bothering her. The only reason she'd talked to us so quickly about the crayon incident is because she said her friend Tommy got in trouble for her. This is not the first time she'd brought up Tommy as you know Ms. Kelly that they would normally sit together. As her friend he'd taken it on himself to defend her" she paused looking at a relieve Olivia before she continued.

"Like I said I just wanted to come over here and tell you the story from my daughter's point of view."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Smith but I wasn't aware that Ariel is having issues with another student" Ms. Kelly said almost immediately after Alena was finished talking.

"And that's something we will discuss on our time Ms. Kelly" Alena replied with a curt smile.

"Mrs. Grant would you mind exchanging business card?" The woman asked Olivia.

"Actually, Alena please call me Olivia and I was just about to ask you for yours" Olivia replied as she reaches into her tote for one of hers.

The two women exchange cards while the others stood around. Fitz recognized that John was one of the fathers who'd signed up for soccer volunteering.

"Well if there isn't anything else to discuss Ms. Kelly I think my wife and I will be going" Fitz concludes the meeting with a handshake. When he'd gotten to John he slipped him his business card and was giving his in return.

"Looking forward to seeing you on the field John" Fitz says with a warm smile. "It was a pleasure meeting you both and thank you for clarifying the story by telling us what your daughter had reported. When we get home we'll be sure to talk to Tommy" Fitz expresses his gratitude to both parents.

After Olivia had said her good byes she and Fitz left the room. Since both of them had driven separately they give each other a chaste kiss until they saw each other at home.

**X**

* * *

><p>As soon as they went through the door Tommy rushes to the foyer. "Mommy!" He calls as he barrels across the floor.<p>

"Wooo Tommy slow down before you fall baby!" She calls to him but he didn't heed her warning. His body slams into her legs and she clutches him to her so that she won't topple over.

"Hey Lil man. How was your day?" She asks getting low to scoop him up. Boy was that a task for her these days. Like Iya he's on the tall side like their dad.

"It was good but I got in to some trouble with Ms. Kelly" he says softly with his head tilted down.

"No greetings for your old man, Tom Tom?" Fitz says from beside Olivia's right side after giving them a moment.

He reaches his hand up for his father to collect him. Once he was nestled against his chest he gives him a kiss on one of his cheeks. "Hi daddy."

Fitz gives him a kiss back, "Hi son. Where's your sister?"

"She's in the kitchen with mama Awa" he confirms.

Trying to get back on topic Olivia asks, "Why did you get in to trouble with Ms. Kelly, Tommy?"

He turns his attention to his mother, "Jordan always picks on Ariel and today I just got tired of him. He always pulls her hair when we're in line and she won't say anything mommy. I told her she has to be strong and tell him no. But she don't be strong mommy so I had to be strong for her. Today he broke her crayon when we were drawing animals. So I got up and went to his desk and broke one of his" he finishes with a humph. His eyebrows are knitted together in frustration and his mouth is kept in a tight pout.

Olivia was proud of her son, she truly was. As much as he and his sister would fight each other they would stick together against outside company. They protected each other and that's the sort of relationship she'd wanted her kids to have. But she know she have to tell him to not take matters in his own hands.

"I'm so proud of you baby but you can't go around taking matters like that in your own hand. You have to complain to Ms. Kelly when things like that happens so she can discipline Jordan because what he's doing is wrong. I'm so proud of you for standing up for Ariel. But baby promise me that you will go complain to Ms. Kelly first before you do something about it?" She asks giving his cheek a gentle brush.

"I promise mommy."

"Proud of you son", Fitz says giving him a loud smack on his cheeks again before lowering him to the floor.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaa!" He calls out loudly as he rushes to the kitchen with the same speed that he came out.

"She's going to be mad with him an –"

"Tommy stop yelling my name!" was all they heard from the kitchen. They both turned to each other and chuckle. _Our kids._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and again I had so much fun writing it. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. I truly appreciate it. **

**Fitz put in the work at the beginning huh? Lol. I told y'all that this story will have you laughing. Hope you found Quentin's mamma reading him his rights funny. HAHA. I could've went with him still trying to get at Liv but I'm no good with triangle dramas. Not here for that anways. So instead I give you something that both Liv and Fitz could laugh over. It's great to see how far they've come. **

**On the other hand there's an "I want more babies and I don't want anymore" drama that's about to ensue. Yikes. Thoughts on Liv's reasons to not want any more kids? Valid points? I'm not giving away if they will have any more or not - that will be up to me and my fingers. Muhahaha. *evil laughter* **

**Awww so our sweet Tommy was only representing Ariel. Mama Liv wasn't having her son being called "aggressive". Liv in this story is kind of who I see myself as with kids one day. Lol. **

**Alexis made an appearance too. Love writing her. :)**

**Thanks again for reading and please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter. It keeps me motivated. **

**Muahzzz. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: *Warning* smut ahead. Read at your own risks. ;)**

* * *

><p>The week went by fast and before they knew it, it was Friday evening. They'd already have dinner with the kids and were retiring for the night.<p>

"Can I join you in the shower?" Fitz asked a now naked Olivia as she stood in their bathroom finishing up with brushing her teeth.

"Mmmm it all depends" she replies with a sensual smile, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

"It all depends by how much I can sit you on top of this countertop and eat you out till you cum in my mouth. Is that what it depends on, Livvie?" His baritone voice deeper than usual speaks against her ear as he maintains eye contact with her through the mirror.

Fitz didn't wait for her to reply. But instead he turned her around and lifted her slim body to sit on the countertop near the sink.

"Fitz" Olivia gasps as he went to quick work on her pulsing core. "Oh fuck me" she moans as his skillful tongue licks between her folds.

"So fucking tasty" Fitz mumbles as he nibbles on her sensitive bud. He couldn't get his fill of his Livvie. The rest of their week had been so hectic that they didn't have time to indulge in marital bliss since Sunday night. He was a man famished and that was evident in the way that he eats his wife out like his life depended on it.

Olivia felt Fitz's tongue stiffen and then plunges into her slick heat. In and out it goes. "Fuck, baby you're good at this. Ahhhh don't stop" she moans as her hands fists his dark brown locks.

Fitz throws Olivia's legs over his shoulder to gain more access. He steps back for a second to admire her glistening sex. He cups it with an entire hand, he watches as she squirms underneath him, only making him harder. He takes a thick digit and runs it between her folds, slightly grazing her clit.

Olivia was feeling tortured and needed release from his teasing assault on her rose bud.

"Fitz, fuck me baby!" she begs as she grinds her core against his finger for some friction.

"This is whose pussy?" his gruff voice asks as he plunges the teasing digit into her tight heat. He wasted no time in added another. Knowing his wife for so many years, he was able to play her libido like a fine tune.

He steps closer to her and continues plunging his drenched fingers in and out of her. He nibbles on her neck as he hears her panting and moaning at the top of her voice. He was so glad that their room was soundproof.

Olivia was so gone and his dirty talks only aided in drifting her mental capacity away. Her brain felt like if she was on ecstasy. She couldn't remember her name if someone had asked for it in that moment.

Fitz moves his lips from her neck down to her breast as he continues to pleasure her with his fingers. He takes one of the brown bud in between his teeth and gives it a gentle nip causing her to scream.

"Who this pussy belongs to, Livvie?" He asks in between switching out breasts and repeating the same nipping action.

"Oh fuck it's yours. This pussy is yours" she screams as she feels her walls pulsing around his digits as she's pushed over into oblivion.

Wanting to taste her, Fitz quickly removes his fingers from her core and latches his mouth to capture her dripping essence. The sweetness of her essence fueled Fitz's hunger once again. His mouth stayed between her legs until he felt her trembling with another orgasm.

"Baby you're trying to kill me" Olivia pants as she gets down from the counter top and stands facing the mirror with her back to Fitz. Her legs were still shaky from experiencing two orgasms. But boy wasn't she turned on even more when she saw Fitz's dick standing at attention. His dick always served to make her arouse. It was well proportioned and it always beckoned for her to come near. She couldn't resist it.

"Spread e'm!" Fitz commanded once she was in front of him and leaning over the countertop. The glorious sight of her backside and dripping pussy had him touching himself. His hand wraps around his impressive girth moving it up and down.

"Fuck!" Olivia cries as she feels the first thrust into her core. No matter how many time they'd done this, the first thrust always surprises her. She begs for a minute to adjust to him before they find their rhythm.

"God, baby your pussy always feels so good. So tight and warm and wet. This pussy is all mine" with each precise thrust to her sweet spot Fitz's words accompanied.

Olivia holds onto the edge of the sink as she tries to keep her balance. Her knuckles are growing wet with perspiration and she can feel the burning sensation deep down in the pit of her belly. She felt her orgasm building. "Harder baby, fuck me harder" was her cry for release.

Fitz increases his pace as he slams into her over and over. His hands holding her waist in place as he thrusts her up off the ground with each deep stroke. Their primitive cries and moans along with slapping skin was all that could be heard inside of the bathroom.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Olivia screams as she was being pushed over the edge to euphoria. She feels Fitz's essence spilling into her not too long after. It felt as if minutes or hours has passed as the two ride the waves of their orgasm.

"Fuck me!" was all Fitz could've said after his never ending ejaculation had ceased. Not wanting to crush her with his weight he quickly removes himself from being embedded deeply into Olivia's core, causing her to wince in the process.

"You ok baby?" He asks as he kisses her shoulder tenderly.

Olivia nodded her response to him as she stands, still holding onto the bathroom sink for support. Her legs felt like jelly.

"Let me draw us a bath. It's been a while since we had one together" Fitz says after realizing he's done his number on his wife. At least this way she would be able to relax and let the warm water soothe her muscles.

Olivia watches as Fitz turns on the tap in their large tub, he filled it with some sweetly scented bath oil before coming for her.

Once they'd seated themselves inside comfortably, Fitz behind her and she in front they allowed the warm water to soothe them.

"This is like a slice of heaven. We should do this more often" Olivia's voice was soft and dreamy.

"Which part? The fucking part or the bath part?" He muse cheekily.

"Both parts. Mr. Grant" she retorts in a seductive voice.

"Baby stop" Fitz warns as he feels her hand slipping between the two of them and touching his semi-hard erection.

"Stop what Mr. Grant? The last time I checked you liked me touching your cock. Isn't that so?" she asked innocently as her hand fisted him and began moving up and down. By now he was fully hard. Her dirty talks gets him every time.

"Ahhhh fuck" was all that he could vocalize. He was losing control by the hands of this goddess. He felt himself twitched in her hand as she continued to stroke him under the water.

Feeling the wanton need in her core Olivia turns around to face him in the tub. Still holding on to his erection she guides herself onto him.

"Shit" they both mutter as they were joined by the hips.

Fitz pulls her into a tantalizing kiss as their body moves in synchronization. He sucks on her tongue swallowing her moans as she continued to ride him relentlessly. They will be water everywhere but they didn't care.

After some minutes Olivia feels the tingling beginning in her toes as her orgasm builds. She throws her head back and holds onto the edges of the bathtub as she continued to slam down on Fitz. Water swishing and splashing everywhere. Her intense feelings only increases as Fitz sucks on her nipples combining with his thumb pressing on her clit. She was overcome with sensation and the only thing she had left to do was to let go and cum.

Once they'd come down from their high they both sat silently in the tub for a few minutes basking in their post-coital bliss.

"Let's have another baby" Fitz whispers to her breaking their cocoon of silence.

Olivia's body went stiff against his. _How quickly can a mood be changed? _Her thoughts. After her talk with her mother she'd forgotten to raise the conversation back up with Fitz. She was dreading this and now she had to let him down easily.

"Why do you want another baby, Fitz?" she asks the same question that she'd asked a week ago.

She listens as he takes a deep breath before replying to her, "in a few months I'll be forty and it would be a great blessing if we were to have a third child. We're not getting younger, Livvie" he vocalizes.

Don't even talk to her about age. Olivia knew all too well about growing old. When she'd turn thirty she had had an early midlife crisis.

"Fitz but having a baby now will set me back career wise. You know I won't want to hire a full time nanny so that will only leave me not working."

"That's not true you won't have to stop working. We both own our own business so we can afford to take our child to work. We can make it work, Livvie" he kisses her neck to assure her.

"But what if I don't want any more? "She asks after a beat.

"Is that what you want?" she hears him ask his voice dripping with disappointment. It made her cringe.

"Maybe. I don't know" she replies all of a sudden feeling selfish for denying him another child.

"Ok" he says dejectedly. "The water is getting cold we should probably get out" he kisses her cheek before standing and giving her a helping hand.

Once they were out they dried their skins off and slipped into their nightwear. The air was tense and no one knew what to say.

"Good night Fitz, I love you" Olivia calls once they were in between the crisp soft sheets of their bed.

"I love you too" he mumbles back and with that they each went into a force slumber with decent amount of air space between them.

* * *

><p>"What's going on in here?' Olivia asked making her way inside of the kitchen the next morning, to see Iya and Tommy making a mess with cereal and milk.<p>

"We're making breakfast mommy" Tommy's cheerful voice answers.

"Is that so?" Olivia smiles at their thoughtfulness.

"Yes! You can have Fruit Loops or Honey Nut Cheerios. Your choice" Iya says displaying the bowls dramatically with her hands which one was which.

"I'll have one bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios please" Olivia acquiesced.

"Coming right up Mademoiselle" Iya says with a French accent. After all she was learning it in school.

"Your maître d Tommy will be there to serve you in ten seconds. Please have a seat at the breakfast nook" Iya continued in her French accent.

Olivia tried not to laugh as her curly hair gray eyed boy walks toward her with a definitive scowl on his face. He was in deep concentration to not spill milk from the white cereal bowl.

Olivia helps him with the bowl once he was standing in front of her.

"Tommy don't forget your line" his sister calls from the kitchen island.

"Oh oh, yea mommy I have to say my part" he bows in front of his mother, "Thomas is pleased to be of service to you madwomansell."

Olivia threw her head back in laughter at Tommy's version of mademoiselle. She brought him into her lap and kisses him as she takes in his shy face and crimson cheeks.

"You're my sweet boy. I love you so much" she continues to kiss him. "Come over here Iya" she calls her ever growing daughter and she comes.

Hugging them both she takes turns kissing them. "You guys and your father are my everything. I have the best family" she continues. "Thanks so much for making me breakfast."

"You're welcome mommy" both Iya and Tommy say in unison.

"Good morning family" Fitz calls as he enters into their kitchen. He'd just gotten back from his morning run.

Olivia was salivating at his sweat drenched skin, his fitted running tights and his muscular chest and arms. She bit her lips unconsciously and clenched below. _Dammit_! She chastises herself for acting like she wasn't with him less than ten hours ago.

"Good morning daddy. We made you breakfast" Iya responds first showing her father the bowl of already soggy cereals.

"Oh that's lovely" he says making his way to the breakfast nook. He kisses each child and then his wife before settling down for the soggy cereal that his children had graciously made for him.

"Daddy what time are we leaving?" Tommy asks, as it was their first Saturday for soccer practice.

"We have to be at the park for ten so we'll leave at nine. Ok buddy?"

"Ok dad" Tommy replied clearly satisfied. During the week his father had taken him to one of the sporting goods store to buy his soccer cleats, knee pads and every other thing that he will need for the game. Fitz had even bought himself some soccer gears since he was expecting to be hands on.

"What are you girls up to today?" Fitz asks as he finishes the last of his cereal.

"Iya will be coming to work with me. We'll only be there for half day so that'll leave us with plenty of time to do things. Actually I was wanting to take her to get her hair straightened out for her play next week."

"Really mommy?" Iya asked excitedly. Her head of massive ebony curls had never been straightened in her short existence.

"You mean temporary straightening right? Like what you do yours from time to time" Fitz asks for clarity.

"Yes" Olivia answers him.

"Oh good because I don't want her hair to get anything permanently done to it."

"You got my word" Olivia replies evenly. Of course her husband love the curls so she won't dare relax Iya's or her hair for that matter.

Once the kitchen was put back to order, everyone got a shower and dressed for the day. By nine they were all leaving the house. The boys were fully loaded with soccer balls and their other equipment inside of the Audi SUV while the girls were stylishly dressed inside of the Mercedes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Olivia and Iya <span>**

"Mommy?" Iya calls from the backseat of the car as Olivia was driving through traffic.

"Yes, sweet cheeks" she answers as she makes eye contact with her daughter. She sees the gleam in her eyes and knows that she's up to trouble.

"Tommy and I are responsible, right?"

Olivia arches her browse quizzically wondering where this was going. "Sure" she says because the truth of the matter is; that they're most times responsible.

"That's not an answer mommy. Either it's a yes or a no" Iya declines the answer she was given.

"Ok baby, yes, most times you and Tommy are responsible" Olivia replied more accurately. She glances in the rear view mirror to see a sly smile on her daughter's face.

"So if we're responsible and only responsible people are giving things to take care of that means we should be giving something to be responsible for."

"Oh boy. What's going on over there Iya?" Olivia wasn't able to withstand her beating around the bush any longer.

"All I'm trying to say is, that responsible children should get pets' mommy. Can me and Tommy have a puppy?" she asks sweetly.

Crap! Olivia thought. How could she have been blindsided by her? The reason they'd never gotten any pets it's because their mother is a chicken. She was afraid of all animals, dogs being the least of that fear.

After moving on from the stop light she says, "I don't know Iya. I'll have to talk to your father first. Ok?"

"Ok" Iya sounds dejected sounding all too familiar like her dad last night, Olivia thinks sadly.

"I promise we'll take care of him or her" Iya says trying to further persuade her mother.

"I know you will baby. Let mommy talk to dad first."

The two switches their conversation and focuses instead on the play next week. Iya was playing an Indian warrior who was the first female to fight against intruders who were trying to invade their land. Olivia was surprised that such a heavy topic was chosen for the play but she was glad for it nonetheless. It teaches the children about American history and the obstacles that many people group faced and still faces.

All in all Ms. Iya was happy to forget talking about getting a puppy when her mother brought up a trip to the salon.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fitz and Tommy<span>**

Fitz and Tommy arrived ten minutes early in the school's private field. They climbed out of the vehicle once it was parked and made their way to the trunk to get out their equipment. Since it was still early they decided to sit inside the open trunk.

"Dad can we have a puppy?" Tommy asks after some silence had envelope them. "Dogs are supposed to be man's best friend. I want a best friend who's a dog please" he begs.

_Why did my kids have to be so smart and so cute?_ Fitz thinks to himself.

"Actually buddy I think a dog would be nice for us." _Since we're not having any more babies._ Fitz thinks to himself.

"Yayyyy!" Tommy squeals delightfully.

"Do you have a breed in mind?"

"Breed? I dunno what's that" Tommy replies with his eyebrows crinkled up.

Fitz smiles, he enjoys the teaching moments. "It means what kind of dog you want. Like do you want a German shepherd or a poodle?"

Fitz laughs as he scrunches up his nose this time at the mention of a poodle. Apparently he knows what that is and doesn't approves.

"I don't care as long as it's not a girly looking dog" he admits.

"Ok buddy. I think the coach is here. Let's grab our stuff and head over there" Fitz says.

The two walked in the company of each other across the field easily conversing about everything and nothing. Tommy was giving him some joke from one of the cartoons he watches. And it was actually funny, leaving his father in stitches.

* * *

><p>The day flew by and before they know it they were home enjoying a quiet dinner before watching some TV and then heading to bed. Tommy was worn out from their soccer practice, according to his dad his son has a mean kick but he could be bias. The two seemed to have enjoyed their father and son time.<p>

All night Iya was running her fingers through her silky tresses. She loves her curls and all but she was transfixed by how long her hair was when it was straightened out. She didn't like sitting in the chair for hours though. But her mother had quickly told her the age old not so much a secret, 'beauty is pain' line.

As the kids were being taken to bed Tommy blurted out, "Daddy said we're getting a dog."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh" Iya squealed as she jumps up and down. She runs to her father and attacked him with a hug. "Thanks daddy!"

Olivia takes in the scene in front of her. She couldn't believe that Fitz would agree to something like that without talking to her. She smiles politely when the kids hugs her.

Once the kids were down for the count they both made their way to their room. Olivia was upset that he didn't discuss this with her.

After taking care of her nightly routine she makes her way out of their bathroom and head to bed.

"Fitz why did you agree to buy a dog for our children without discussing it first with me? You know I don't really like animals."

"Everything is not about you" he replies coolly.

Olivia raises on her elbows to look at his face, "what's that supposed to mean?" she asks defensively.

"It means that the kids are getting a dog. End of discussion."

"And what if I said no? Don't I have a say?" Olivia probes. Truth of the matter is, she was going to say yes for the dog even though she's not 100% there for the idea. But she didn't like Fitz dismissing her feelings or her take on it.

"**No** seems to be your favorite word as of late" he replies sarcastically. His back was flat to the bed and his eyes close.

"Fitz why are you behaving so obtuse?" her voice raised a few octaves.

"Me obtuse? I'm not the one who's being stubborn here. I'm giving my children something that they want. At least if they can't have a little brother or sister they'll have a dog."

Olivia gasps at him. "Is that what this is about? Screw you Fitz!" Olivia screams at him and scrambles out of bed.

Fitz rushes behind her down the hallway, "don't come near me!" she hisses underneath her breath as to not wake the kids up.

"Liv, stop. I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

"Of course you did. I'm the selfish bitch as you've so nicely put it."

"No you're not. I'm sorry. Please forgive me" he begs as he holds onto her hand.

Olivia was too tired to retrieve to the guest room. She wasn't in the mood to put on a bed sheet on the naked bed so she turned around and returned to the master room.

_Am I behaving like a selfish bitch_? Was the last thing she thought; before she drifted into slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What's going to work? Team work! Nice work from Tommy and Iya this chapter. Them, double teaming their parents for a puppy. Lol. Explosive sex in the beginning and explosive words in the end. Oh boy. **

**According to Olivia, "Am I behaving like a selfish bitch?" Thoughts? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review, they keep me motivated. :)**

**Vjax why did you have to be a guest? I would love to converse with you ma'am. :(**

**Special thanks to all of my guests reviewers (Cleo), whom I'm not able to send a personal message to. I appreciate all of your in-depth reviews. They make me smile and feel all fuzzy on the insides. Haha. **

**Ooo I don't watch Scandal anymore but from the dialogue that I saw on Tumblr of Olitz phone sex, FIYAH! So that kinda influenced the sexy time in this chapter. Lol**

**I had to stop here because if I didn't the chapter would've been way too long. Thanks again for reading and leaving your thoughts. **

**Muahzzz. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the new chapter and thanks for all of the wonderful reviews from last chapter. **

* * *

><p>"Look at my grand baby" Alexis whispers in awe to Olivia as they sat in the dim lights of the school's auditorium. It was finally the day of the play and Iya was doing a phenomenal job of remembering her lines and coordinating them with her facial expressions and bodily functions.<p>

Right now she was being captured by some soldiers and her loud cries were giving her mother goose bumps. It sounded so authentic, that she had to double check to make sure that she wasn't really being hurt.

"She really is a natural" Olivia finally responded to her mother after coming out of a trance.

Olivia was seated with her mother to her left and Fitz to her right. The large gang almost filled up an entire row by themselves. Besides the three of them sitting there, there's Tommy, Janet, Big Jerry, Raye, little Christian, Ricardo and Harrison. No one had expected him to be there but he was. It was apparent that things between him and Raye were going well.

Olivia made a mental note to ask her to lunch sometime soon, as a disguise to catch up properly.

Olivia steals a glance at her husband to see him intently focusing on the stage. He looked particularly handsome tonight, dressed in a sky blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up on his thick forearms with black dress pants. She always love seeing him in blue as it brings out the intensity of his eyes.

She was becoming hot and bothered by his sexiness, admiring the chisel outline of his jaw. It has been four days since the two had been intimate. For the past few days they'd been walking around on egg shells with each other; since the entire argument went down Saturday night. Although Fitz had woken up the next morning and apologized for hitting below the belt with his remarks, it didn't resolve much. Olivia had also apologized for discounting his feelings in the matter. Yes it was her body and she could do what she pleases with it but he was still her husband. And they freely shared their bodies with each other. She took into consideration his feelings and appeased him by telling him that she'll think about it.

While they were in the _'thinking about it'_ stage, Olivia was afraid to become intimate with him. Because every time she did, it was a likelihood that his potent sperm would impregnate her, birth control be damned.

Fitz turns in the dark to see his wife staring at him. She stole his breath away earlier, when he first saw her walking in the room. She's beautifully dress in a simple raspberry colored dress that's tight around the bodice, hugging her shapely breasts and loose from the waist down. Her hair was up in a messy bun, exposing her long elegant neck. He gives her a small smile while secretly hoping, that tonight he won't have to go play piano to exorcise his emotional energy.

It had been four long days of not touching his wife with nothing more than a chaste kiss! It was one thing for either one of them to be out of town and then an entire different situation when they're sleeping in the same bed. Tonight he hopes to rectify that problem. Giving her hand a little squeeze, Fitz returns his attention to the stage.

Within the next thirty minutes, they were two more costumes and sets changes. A theme song was sang, the cast took their final bow and the curtains were finally coming down. Everyone in the auditorium stood to their feet as a cloud of thunderous applauds were sounded.

Fitz whistled as if it was game day, unable to contain his feelings of proudness towards his daughter.

Leaving the other folks behind, Fitz, Olivia and Tommy made their way backstage to greet Iya. Being the thoughtful father that he is, Fitz made sure to pick up a small bouquet of roses for her on his way from work.

Seeing her dad's tall figure among the other parents coming through the door, Iya runs towards him excitedly. "Daddy! How did I do?" she asks breathlessly.

Scooping her up in his arms, Fitz squeezes her tightly to his chest. "You were absolutely amazing, darling!"

"Yes you were, sweetie" Olivia congratulated her squeezing one of her hands

"Iya you made the bad guys kidnap you? What was that about?" Tommy asks, still not over that part of the play.

"They had to capture me so that the land could be free. Duhh" Iya replied with an eye roll. Apparently, her brother wasn't a big fan of the sacrificial lamb role that she'd played.

"Not tonight you two. Tommy tell your sister she did a good job" Olivia warns them both.

"You did a good job even though the bad guys got you" he added the last part under his breath.

"Ok that should suffice for now" Olivia says to diffuse the sibling rivalry. "Where's your bag Iya? Go get it so we can leave. Grandma Lexi is waiting for you."

Iya squeals with delight as she hadn't gotten the chance to see her grandmother, as yet. She'd arrived after they'd already left for school.

"I'll be right back!" she calls, dashing towards the makeshift dressing rooms to retrieve her duffle bag containing her school uniform and a change of clothes.

"Excuse me?" both Olivia and Fitz turns around to see a middle age brunette woman trying to grab their attention.

"I'm Emily Stone, I'm a producer for Disney. Are you the parents of that lovely warrior princess tonight?" she asks curiously.

"Um. Yes we are" Olivia regarded her shrewdly. _Like, where the hell is this going?_

"I'm Fitzgerald Grant, this is my wife Olivia, our son Thomas and the warrior princess is Iya" Fitz ever the polite one introduces them.

"She's really talented. Have you thought about her becoming a child actor?" the woman asks genuinely.

Olivia lets out a snort before saying, "no we haven't."

"Then you probably should think about it. She's as equally talented as some of the actors I've seen coming to work for us. She could be the next _That's so Raven_ for TV."

"What! Iya's gonna be on TV?" Tommy asks his mother disbelievingly.

"No she's not, Tommy" Olivia replies calmly.

"But she could be. Just think about the possibilities that could open for her. Here's my business card with my personal cell number. Call me if you change your mind" Emily says while giving Fitz her signature, bright pink business card.

"By the way aren't you III Legend?" she interrupts Fitz from speaking.

"Yes I am" Fitz confirms with a polite smile.

"When will your new album launch? Saw them speculating on E! News the other day. My husband and I are big fans of your music" she continues.

Fitz was still humbled by his fans. "I'm working on one hopefully to launch it around the beginning of December. But shhh don't tell anyone" he warns, causing Emily to laugh.

"I'm back!" Iya announces with a beaming smile. Her duffle bag slung over one shoulder while her hands are occupied holding her bouquet of roses.

"Here's the young lady of the night" Emily sounded, turning her attention towards Iya.

Iya gives her a polite smile while giving her father her bag to hold.

"You were amazing out there and I was just talking to your parents about you possibly coming to act for Disney."

"Thank you ma'am" Iya says mannerly, but then let's out a squeal when the last part of her statement had resonated with her. "Like be on TV?" she asks elatedly for clarification.

"Exactly. How would you like that?" Emily continues to stir the pot.

"I would love it!"

"Me too. I wanna be on TV too!" Tommy chimes in from besides his sister.

The trio conversation was going on, unaware of the looks passing between Fitz and Olivia. He was nonchalant about it while she was urging him to wrap the conversation up.

Finally conceding to his wife's wishes, Fitz says "it was nice meeting you Mrs. Stone. If we do make a decision we will be contacting you. I'm afraid we would need to be excused as the rest of our family is waiting for us." With a quick handshake Fitz turns to leave.

Olivia gives her a swift handshake accompanied by a tight smile before turning to leave as well.

With the kids walking in front of her, Olivia couldn't help replay what just happened.

* * *

><p>The gang was all bounded together, seated around a long table in the semi-private room of a swanky restaurant, Le Crepe. Iya was excitedly talking about her night including her offer to be an actor for Disney.<p>

"Liv, that sounds wonderful. You and Fitz would let her do it? Maybe she could only do guest starring acts when school is out" Janet quipSN while sipping her wine.

Olivia chuckles internally at that thought.

"I think that's a good idea. It's up to her though" Fitz states simply.

"Right" Olivia mutters underneath her breath, taking another swig of wine.

Only Fitz was privy to her snarky comments and he realizes that his potential hopes of getting laid tonight, has been shot down.

The night went on with boisterous laughter and animated chatters as they all caught up with each other in smaller groups, with the exception of Harrison. He was the odd man out when the men had grouped together, leaving him having to converse with Raye and Olivia.

The kids were having their own fun by playing with their food – taking advantage of their parent's minimal supervision.

"Christian, don't you dare do that!" Raye warns him seeing his chubby hands filled with pasta ready to throw on Tommy.

"Thomas, are you playing with your food?" Olivia asks sternly seeing him in the same plight.

"No, mommy" he confesses lowering his eyes to the table. He was always the shy one when it comes to being disciplined.

"Ha ha" Iya sounded ready to poke fun at him but Olivia's voice settled her, "stop that!"

Turning her attention back onto Raye and Harrison, Olivia tries to focus in on what he's trying to say. He was talking about work and some other stuffs that he has going on for him. Her mind was not there as she was feeling irritable.

Dessert was served and they all dug in. The adults assisted the smaller kids with the chocolate fondue.

Feeling the effects of too many glasses of wine, Olivia excuses herself from the table.

Not long after, Raye excuses herself and follows her sister in law to the bathroom. Raye waited for her to finish her business and exit the stall before pouncing on her with questions.

"Are you ok, Liv?"

"Yea yea I'm good" Olivia waves her off as she turns the tap on to wash her hands.

"Things looks good between you and Harrison. Yea?" Olivia quirks an eyebrow at her, hoping that this would thwart her from her interrogation. She wasn't in the mood for it.

"It is. He seems remorseful for his actions and I think we have a chance of moving forward. I mean I'm still hurt that he would cheat on me albeit drunkenly, it still was cheating. But I love him and I think we deserve a second chance of being a family. Christian deserves that" Raye finishes misty eyed.

"Come here" Olivia says enveloping her in a warm hug. "I just want you to be happy and if being back with him does, then so be it."

"I wish dad and Fitz are this understanding. I know mom will come around; but Fitz and Big Jerry are acting like if he doesn't exist" she says while dabbing her eyes with some tissue.

"It will take time for them to, but for now, focus on building a healthy relationship with him and eventually your brother and father may not resent him. After all he did hurt their baby girl" Olivia reminds her.

"I know and I was such a mess too" Raye sighs. "It's going to be ok. What do you always say about your gut?"

Olivia laughs, "That it's always right?"

"Yes, well my gut is telling me that everything will be alright. Thanks for listening Liv. We have to do lunch soon" she says.

"I agree. We could probably do it next week?"

"Sounds good. Just text or call me."

"I will. And Raye you don't ever have to thank me for listening. That's what friends are for."

"More like family, Grant" Raye quips good naturedly.

"Right!" Olivia retorts with a hearty laugh.

"My brother won't have it any other way."

"That he won't" Olivia says underneath her breath as they made their way out of the restroom.

Once they'd return to the table the tab was already taken care of – a battle between the men, leaving Ricardo the victor.

"Liv, don't forget our manis and pedis day this weekend" Janet said while hugging her daughter in law.

_Crap!_ Olivia had forgotten. "Of course not. Let's make a day out of it since mom is in town. Raye you should come too and let's leave the guys to babysit. Girls day out" Olivia prompted.

"I want to come too" Iya interjects, seeing that no one was extending an invitation to her.

"Of course sweetie. You're invited too" her nana says.

Olivia smiles at her, her big daughter. Her hair was still bone straight adorned with a pink sparkly headband. She really likes girly things. The sparklier the better. While she does really well in all areas of school she gravitates more towards the arts. Enjoying fashion, music and art. At the age of eight she could already play a few songs on her dad's piano.

He was having her stabbing her chunky fingers at keys, for as long as they could remember. Tommy on the other hand preferred not to take part in it. He was more fascinated in building things with his hands, only to demolish them and restart all over again.

The evening ended not too long after. Everyone kissed and hug each other goody bye. They all went in separate directions with the exception of Alexis and Rick, as they'd accompanied Olivia and Fitz back to their home with the kids.

* * *

><p>By the time they'd gotten home it was already 9:30 PM. Olivia supervised the kids with their preparation for bed while her mom, Rick and Fitz sipped on tea and coffee in the living room. It was always nice when they would visit them. Not being able to see her mom everyday, gives her an appreciation for the time that they do get to spend together.<p>

Once the kids had been tucked in, she made her way downstairs to the adults. Before joining them to sit, she made sure to grab herself a cup of chamomile tea.

Fitz was sitting in the single armchair while Rick and Alexis occupied the love seat leaving the couch empty.

Flopping down on the comfy sofa, Olivia took a long sip of her hot beverage. Outside was getting chilly as fall had greeted them this week. It was her favorite time of the year.

"What are you guys talking about?" Olivia asks curiously trying to wiggle her way in to the conversation.

"Nothing much. The weather. How lovely dinner was" Alexis listed.

"Hmmm" she mumbles drinking her tea. She took a chance to look over at Fitz, he was relaxing in the armchair looking contended. She wanted to go sit on his lap and kiss him senseless. She misses his long lingering kisses. Well, she had no one to blame for that but herself.

"Would you guys ever consider having Iya act? I remember when some designers had asked for her to model their clothes but you guys had said no. That was when she was like 3 I think" Alexis inquired.

"Kid's got talent" Ricardo chimes in.

"It's not a problem with me. If she wants to do it then I won't have a problem supporting her" Fitz says casually. They all offered their opinions except for Olivia.

Everyone turns to Olivia as she was eerily quiet. "What do you think, Liv?" her mother asks.

Olivia sips her tea, trying to reign in her emotions. "I won't like my daughter being out in the public like that."

"Here we go" Fitz mutters underneath his breath but was heard by everyone.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asks with a bit of an attitude. She was moody, probably coming to be that time of the month.

"Why can't it simply be about Iya's decision? She clearly has talent and tonight she was recognized for it" Olivia listens at her husband's exasperated voice.

"Because she's a child and children don't make decisions their parents do" Olivia says between clenched teeth.

"Ok, anyone wants some more coffee or tea?" Alexis gets up to clear the air.

"Actually, Carina, I think I'll retire for the night" Ricardo interrupts kissing his wife on the cheek using his nickname for her. He was jetlag and he really didn't want to witness an argument between his step daughter and her husband. He gets up and kisses Liv also, "good night, Livia." He waves at Fitz, "You too Fitz." He finally makes his way upstairs leaving Olivia, Fitz and Alexis to themselves.

"Ok, what's going on with the two of you?" Alexis asks once they were alone, looking at their brooding faces.

"Nothing" Fitz grunts out getting up on his feet to retire for the night as well. He wasn't in the mood for talking. He stops in front of his mother in law and kisses her cheek. "Good night, mom" he says softly giving her a boyish smile.

"Good night, sweetheart" she squeezes one of his hands in hers. She'd really come to love him as if she'd given birth to him. Her Livvie, couldn't have chosen better.

"I'll see you upstairs" he tells Olivia before taking the steps, two at a time.

Olivia takes a deep breath and stretches out her limbs onto the sofa. _I should probably sleep here_, she thinks. At least she won't have to be on egg shells if she did.

"Livvie? What's wrong honey?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Everything is great" she says sarcastically.

"Really? So we're going to pretend that that little argument didn't happened? Or the way the two of you hardly addressed each other since I've been in New York?"

_Shit!_ Of all of the people, who could've sense that something is off with her and Fitz, would be her mom. It was no used pretending around her.

"What's wrong baby? Do you want to talk about it?" her mom probes, not for the sake of being nosy but because she genuinely cared.

"No…yes…maybe" Liv rushes out before breaking down in tears. Her mom rushes to her side and hugs her.

"What's wrong with me? My very loving husband asks me to have another child and I'm selfish enough to deny him. I don't know how he would take it, if I tell him after thinking about it, that my answer is still no."

Olivia sobs into her mom's open arms. She didn't realize that she was so wrung up with emotions, that it had made her extremely irritable to deal with.

"Is that your answer baby?"

"Yes…maybe. On one hand I would do it again for him but on the other I'm simply contended with the life we have now" Olivia sighs once her tears had subsided some.

"Honey, you guys have got to sit down and really talk about this. You can't let this get in between the two of you. You hear me?" Olivia felt waves of peace radiating through her as her mother lovingly strokes her hair. She may be 31, but she was still her mother's little girl.

"Yes ma'am" she acknowledges.

"In the meantime, when was the last time you got some?" Alexis shamelessly asks.

"Mom!" Olivia was mortified, covering her face with her hands.

"I'm just asking because you're ticking. Hell even Fitz is!" Alexis finishes, heartily laughing.

"I can't believe that you just said that to me" Olivia shrieked from underneath her hands.

"Don't make me give you specific detailing on what to do, because I will. So why don't you march your cute tuckus, that you got from your mama, up those stairs and go get you some?" Alexis continues with her unabashed advice.

By now Olivia was full out laughing. Where the hell was her godly mother who she'd gain most of her spiritual learnings from?

"Ok mom, you need to lay off from the reality shows. I'm going to heed your advice and go upstairs and pretend that this conversation never happened."

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night, sweetie. And remember to not?" Alexis asks probing Olivia to answer.

"Go to bed angry" Olivia finishes. "Love you mom, so glad you're here" Olivia hugs her mother tightly.

"Me too honey. I'll see you tomorrow."

Alexis stops her from getting the empty mugs from the coffee table and insisted on doing it herself - shooing her out of the room

* * *

><p>By the time Olivia had gotten up to the master room, Fitz was already in bed resting against the bedhead reading a book with his reading glasses perched on his straight nose. Those black sexy Tom Ford framed glasses that transforms him into a sexy professor. That didn't help her case when he was only in his navy blue drawstring pajamas bottom, leaving his chiseled chest on display. And if she knows him as well as she does, she can bet her last dollar that he is flying commando underneath.<p>

_Deep breaths Olivia_, she tells herself as she scurries into their adjoined bathroom. After taking a refreshing shower she applies lotion to her skin and slips into one of her satin numbers. She felt sexy and she hopes that Fitz would take notice.

Entering the room she sees that he's still reading, even when holding a book he could make it look extremely sexy. His bicep bulging by the simple bend of his elbow.

Olivia gets into the bed and scoots herself in to the middle of it, moving closer to him.

"What you reading?" she asks casually while propping herself onto her elbow, she turns her body towards him, giving him a good view of her cleavage.

Fitz turns to her and sees the seduction in front of him and turns back to his book. He didn't want to be tempted into having sex with this goddess. He was pissed at her for many reasons but in that moment all of those reasons were forgotten. The negative energy slipped out of his body and was replaced by unbridled lust. He was fully craving to be imbedded deep within her.

"Fuck it!" He mutters closing the book hastily and throwing it on the floor. He swiftly removes his glasses, shoving it on to the night stand before turning towards his sexy, frustratingly, gorgeous and loving wife.

Not wasting any time Fitz pins her underneath his body as his mouth merges with hers. He kisses her hungrily plunging his tongue into her mouth drawing out the taste of her minty breath.

Olivia was lost in the sensation of his hands groping her hips and then moving to her butt. She needed more of him so she opens her legs to accommodate him fully. She immediately begins to grind against his erection as it is placed perfectly against the center of her core.

Fitz continues his lavish kisses on her neck and clavicle while moving his lower body against hers. He could already feel her wetness seeping through the fabric of his pants. He delighted in making her wet. He smirks against her skin after discovering her readiness for him, she'd forgone any underwear.

Continuing his journey down south he reaches for the straps of her teddy to slip it off of her shoulders, releasing her full shapely mounds. He ravishes one erect nipple at a time. His hands always occupying the unattended one.

Olivia writhes and moans underneath him as his skillful mouth and hands continues to heighten her arousal. She needed him more than ever.

"Fitz" she begs for him to bring her to ecstasy.

"Shhhh" he mutters while heading more south, kissing every inch of skin in his wake. He roughly pushes up her teddy to her torso and she grabs it and pulls it over her head, leaving her self completely naked.

"You're a naughty girl? Forgetting to wear your panty" Fitz says while lowering his face to her dripping core. He nuzzles his face into her and inhales deeply, "smells so good" and then he takes a long lick between her folds "and tastes marvelous."

"Fitz" Olivia moans as her fingers reaches to grip his brown curls.

Fitz teases her by nibbling on her hidden pearl, leaving her wanting and rubbing against him for friction, to aid her in her release. His clever mouth feasted on her leaving her squirming and her back arching off of the bed. He stimulated her with two of his digits while his mouth latches on to her clit. That combination didn't last long as it brought her over the cliff, leaving her thrashing against him while he laps up her juices.

Once the tremor in her core had subsided some, Fitz made quick work of his pajamas bottoms. He crawled up her body and in one swift motion, impaled her fully with his length. The feel of her hot, wet core had him speaking gibberish. He was at home, finally and he reveled in their sexual intimacy.

They found an easy rhythm as their hips moved in time to. Olivia's legs were wrapped firmly around his waist as her heels digs into his butt urging him to go deeper.

Fitz holds her hands above her head as he continues to thrust deeply inside of her. Every moan and every cry from her egged him on further.

They took their time for a while but soon the telltale feel of their impending orgasms, were rising in their bodies and it demanded release.

Fitz let go of her hands replacing his grip onto the headboard of their bed. Olivia hands move to his back, her nails dragging against his sweat slicked skin as he begins to move at a break neck speed.

From the leverage of his grip on the bedhead, Fitz slams into Olivia powerfully. Her loud cries mix with his deep guttural grunts were all that could be heard.

Olivia bites her lips at an attempt to contain the screams that were passing through her mouth, at the hand of a great orgasm. Her body shook violently as Fitz's last thrust pushed her over the cliff into oblivion.

Fitz curses as he feels her core clenching around him tightly, bringing him to his orgasm. He spills his seed deep within her.

They both stayed like that for a little while longer as their orgasm ran its course.

With a "_humph"_ Fitz rolls off of Olivia and lays on his back besides her.

Their breathing was still labored from their excursion.

Olivia being the first to regain her wit, rolls over to snuggle up to Fitz. "Thanks babe, I needed that."

Fitz kisses the top of her head, her messy bun even messier. "You're welcome."

"Just hold me tonight" she begs as she wraps her arms around him tighter. She felt her emotions rising and tears springing to her eyes. She felt foolish for avoiding him for the past four days.

"Livvie, you ok?" he asks after feeling the first drop of her tears in the crook of his neck.

He removes himself from being in close proximity and held her at arm's length to read her.

"No" she says solemnly.

"What's wrong?" He asks searching her face, concern etched on his.

"I don't know. I'm feeling miserable right now. I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you lately" she mumbles away to him.

"Olivia, stop. What's really wrong? We'd already talked about you taking time to think about what we've talked about. I'm not pressuring you, baby. When you're ready we can talk about it" Fitz says patiently while one of his hands rubs up and down her back.

"What if after I think about it, my answer is still no? Would you hate me?" she asks hesitantly, her voice caught in her throat as she finishes.

Not missing a beat Fitz replies, "Of course not, Livvie. I could never hate you. I have a great wife and two beautiful kids. I couldn't ask for more. Well technically I did ask for more but even if you said no baby, we'll still make. I will still be in love with you. You're the love of my life always. And nothing or no one can come between us. Ok?"

She smiles satisfyingly at him and kisses him. "I love you too so so much."

"So let's forget about the baby talk" Fitz concludes, bringing her closer to him. Even if they never made another child, he didn't want to mess up the beautiful relationship that they have with each other. What they have is way more important than what they had or what they could get. The present was their gift.

Wrapped up in each other arms, they were happy that they could've finally resolved their situation. They were back on the same page and it felt so good.

* * *

><p>The following evening everyone was cooped up in the living room after grandma Lexi had made a scrumptious dinner. They were all full and contented as they sat and lay around the living room. Olivia took her reconciliation with Fitz as her opportunity to sit on his lap with his daughter snuggled up under his arm. If it was up to her, Olivia would get no time with her own husband. She claimed her father for herself and hated sharing him.<p>

Olivia smiles when her mother gives her a knowing wink. Mothers always knows best and she was glad that she listened to her advice last night.

Tommy was entertaining Rick with his today's drawings from school. Poor Rick had to ask him what some of the drawings were as it was clearly unidentifiable.

"Are you excited for your first showing tomorrow?" Alexis asks Olivia.

"More like terrified. Hopefully everything runs smoothly. We've finished putting up all of the art work on display today; and had the artists come in to see if they'd wanted to make any changes to it. But so far most of them had none, except for one" Olivia finishes with an eye roll.

"She's a diva?" Alexis query.

"More like a He. He has resolved to be, even more difficult with me after I'd told him off. Can't wait to be done with him for good' she responded.

"Is that S.O.B still bothering you?" Fitz jumps in after realizing who they were talking about and mentally preparing to have a few choice words with Quentin Matthews tomorrow night.

"Dad what's a S.O.B?" Tommy asks, his curiousity being peaked by the foreign word.

"Yea dad, what's that?" Iya joins from underneath his arm.

All eyes were on him as they awaited an explanation. Even the adults looked on curiously. Fitz groans inwardly, both him and Olivia does their best to not use foul language in front of their kids.

"It means son of a baker" there, he muses. That was the closest they were getting to the truth.

"Woo his parents are bakers?" Iya asks dubiously.

"Uh huh" he mutters being careful to not make eye contact with her.

"Can we go get cupcakes from their store then?" Tommy asks, always thinking about a sugary dessert.

"No but we can go to the cupcake store next to your school tomorrow" Fitz bribes them to get them off of the S.O.B topic.

"Yes!" Tommy exclaims.

"S.O.B huh?" Olivia whispers in his ear.

He smirks at her and wraps his arms tightly around her waist.

"So what time do you need me to be by your side, schmoozing with the art snobs?" He asks his voice lowered so that only she can hear him.

"Doors open at 8, so you can bring your sexy self at a quarter to the hour" she whispers back in his ear.

"I'll be there, Mrs. Grant" Fitz mumbles back to her with a soft kiss.

"Dad?"

"Yes Tommy?" Fitz replied breaking the kiss from his wife.

"You like kissing mommy a whole lot?"

Both Alexis and Rick let out a soft snort from the love seat.

Tommy was on a roll tonight.

Olivia angles her face, so that she could catch her husband's every facial expression.

After restoring his resolve, Fitz finally answers him, "yes son, I do like kissing your mother a whole lot."

"Why? Aren't you afraid of catching cooties?"

Fitz snickers at his question. "I'll catch your cooties any day of the week" he whispers in Olivia's ears garnering himself a slap to the arm.

"Fitz, I think it's time you tell him about the birds and the bees" Olivia interjects.

Iya jumps up from her seat excitedly, "I know what that is about. It's when a woman and a man –"

"Iya!" all the adults calls at the same time.

"No sweetie. Just like how your dad and I talked to you by yourself, we will need to talk to Tommy too. Ok?" Olivia says cautiously, to reign in her daughter from further spilling to her little brother, what the birds and the bees are.

"Ok" she resigns plopping herself back on to the spot next to her father.

Fitz makes a mental note to have a father and son time this Saturday before their soccer, practice to enlighten him about the birds and the bees. He could honestly say that he's not as nervous to talk to him like he was with Iya. He's so not looking forward to her teenage years.

The rest of the night the family enjoyed a comfortable evening without any more, deep questioning from Tommy, instead they made plans for a Florida Christmas with the Sanchez's.

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" Olivia asks smoothing out the seamless fabric of her red dress for the hundredth time.<p>

"You look fabulous. Now stop fidgeting" Samantha chastises her. "You're making me nervous with all this pacing. Where's Fitz? He should come and give you the female version of a blow job or something to ease your tensions."

Olivia throws her head back in laughter at the sheer madness of her second in command. Actually she wouldn't mind if her husband was there to relieve some of her tensions. Looking down at her phone she shoots a quick text message at him:

**_Where are you? Need you help ;)_**

Despite knowing that he wasn't due for another twenty minutes.

She looks up when she hears his deep baritone voice says, "I'm here."

"Speak of the devil" Samantha says giving Olivia an exaggerated wink. "As much as I'd love to stay here and see how it goes, I'm much needed at the front. I'll go make sure the caterers have all they need and that Henry is manning the stereo effectively."

"Hi Fitz" she waves at him before leaving her boss's office.

With just the two of them inside, Olivia says, "Lock the door! I need some stress relievers. STAT!"

Fitz smirks at her, "you don't have to tell me twice" the sound of the lock was deafening as he turns it. He saunters over to his wife, clearing the contents of her desk onto the floor in one sweeping motion.

"Fitz!" Olivia pants as she feels her arousal heightened by his lack of care. His eyes were stormy and it darkened with lust. He was the epitome of ruggedly handsome in his tailored black suit, white button downs and red tie. His hair slicked back, leaving her favorite errant curl dangling freely on his forehead. His cologne fills her nostrils with his virile scent. She was turned on by this very sexy man. He still has it. He's like a bottle of fine scotch. He looks and tastes better with age.

"This is going to be fast and rough" his voice deep with arousal as his hands cups her face. "Think you can handle it?" He asks arrogantly. As his skillful fingers strokes her chin, then the column of her neck and to the base of her throat.

"Yes" she whispers breathily.

"Good" he smirks at her

Fitz hikes her dress up and roughly pulls down her skimpy thong. He groans at the sight of her thigh high stockings.

"Are you trying to kill me, Livvie? Sweet Jesus" he mutters at the sight of her freshly waxed sex along with the garter belt that was holding up her thigh high stockings. She clearly had gotten it done today, he thinks, of her newly waxed area.

Fitz looks at his watch seeing that they only have approximately ten minute to do what they both needed. He lifts her by her slender waist and sits her on top of the desk, pulling her to the edge of it.

Olivia wastes no time in opening up her legs to accommodate him. Fitz makes himself at home between them. He grips her face and kisses her hungrily while she works to undo his belt and zipper.

Finally freeing him, Olivia marvels in the velvety feel of his erection. It was fully at attention and begged to be touched. She squeezes him in her hand as she lines him up with her core.

Fitz sinks into her in one powerful thrust. Olivia wraps her stocking cladded legs and heels cloaked feet around his butt – drawing him closer.

Their kisses continued to be feverish as their body works together. They both tried to contain their moans and grunts, because they weren't in the privacy of their soundproof bedroom.

Bringing one of his hands between them, Fitz rubs deep circles into her clit. Massaging it and bringing her to an intense orgasm.

Pumping two more times within her, he brings about his own release. They stayed like that for a few seconds catching their breaths before Fitz pulls out of her. He takes his handkerchief and wipes her off intimately before doing the same for himself.

Once clothes were properly fixed and make up redid, they finally made their way to commence _The Experience's _first art show.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's a longer chapter because I'm not sure if I'll get another chance to update this week. Please let me know your thoughts. So many things happened.**

**Fitz & Liv had their baby conversation. Thoughts on their decision? Should Iya pursue acting at such a tender age? Tommy, is a riot with his questions. Alexis is still as savvy as ever.. Love her! Lol. Thoughts, comments and suggestions are all welcomed! **

**Thanks so much for reading my story and leaving reviews. They keep me motivated. **

**Until next time. **

**Muahzzz**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, please enjoy this chapter!**

**Recap: Olivia and Fitz had a quickie in her office before the commencement of _The Experience_ Gallery's first art show. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The night was flowing well as Olivia and Fitz schmoozed the crowd. Fitz was extremely proud of his wife as she wooed fellow art gurus with her eclectic taste. He was beaming even wider as they spoke to an art professor from Seattle's University (SU), who happened to be in town that weekend. She was so impressed by her that she'd informally asked for her presence as a guest speaker at the school's art conference, which is to be held in January. He watched as both women exchange business cards before excusing themselves from each other's presence.<p>

Fitz was more than happy to be on the arm of the most beautiful woman in the room. Her red dress hugs against the beautiful curves of her body. Sometimes when he would look at her, he couldn't believe that she's thirty one going on thirty two in a few months. She looked as young and beautiful as the day he'd first seen her at his concert. He truly believe that he'd lucked out by asking for her number that night.

"What?" Olivia asks shyly.

After hearing her voice he was let out of his spell, "huh?"

"You were staring" she accuses, biting on her lower lip.

"I was. Wasn't I?" Fitz draws her close to his chest as they stood against the wall in the far corner of the room.

"Did you see something you like?"

"Nope. I saw something that I love" he responds, while playing with a tendril of her hair and gazing down in to her brown orbs.

"I'm so proud of you Livvie and I'm happy that you followed your dream. Just look around you and see what you've done, honey."

Fitz signals with his head to the crowd of seventy to a hundred people, all smartly dressed in evening attire. They all had a glass of bubbly champagne in their hands, as they gather around different art. From passing by some of the groups earlier, he could hear most of them talking about the freshness of the pieces that transcends perfectly without being overpowering.

All night Samantha was in her element, playing along with Olivia as the good hostess. The two made a great team. Even Henry who's normally reserved came out of hiding dressed impeccably in a suit and tie for the evening.

Olivia finally responds to her husband's exuberant praises by giving him a soft kiss. "I love you so much baby, thanks for believing in me and supporting me. You've been my day one cheerleader."

"I'll always shake my pom pom for you, Mrs. Grant" his reply accompanied with a cheeky grin as his arms tightens around her waist.

"Now that, I look forward to. Later?" Olivia asks coyly placing an open palm on his chest.

"You bet. Celebratory love making is a must."

Olivia laughs and gives him another kiss before extracting herself from his grip.

After their brief moment at ended, the duo moved on to rub elbows with another group of attendees.

Being in the music industry, Fitz wasn't aware of many of the people there. He admires the fact that his wife made clear introductions to most of them. He hadn't realized how much of an art snob she was until tonight. The thought made him smile.

The evening continued to go well as he sipped continuously on champagne, while eating a few succulent hors d'oeuvres and other tasty finger foods that were being passed around on the waiters' platters. Olivia had only managed to sip on the same glass of champagne all night. She said, _something about wanting to maintain a clear head._ Luckily, tonight they'd hired a driver, neither one of them had to worry about over indulgence of too many bubbly filled flutes.

Fitz was in conversation with Pablo, the art gallery owner that was responsible for Olivia's first photographic art display; in an art show a few years back. They were catching up on work and other miniscule topics. Olivia had excused herself from them a few minutes ago, to check in with Samantha. All was continuing to go well, until Fitz looked up to see a sharply dressed Quentin sauntering towards him and Pablo.

"Pablo" he watched as he greeted the other man with a firm handshake that morphed into a hug.

"Quentin! Wow it's been a while" Pablo returns.

"I know but you know how I get when I'm working on my art."

"That's true. Oh where are my manners? This is Fitz Grant" Pablo stops himself to introduce Fitz and Quentin.

"No need to Pablo. I'm afraid we've already met" Fitz interrupts. He took another sip of his champagne after speaking.

For niceties sake, the two men shook hands, their grips tight and intimidating.

"I was just telling Fitz how amazing Olivia has done tonight" Pablo praises.

"She's amazing" Quentin says with a cunning smile.

Before Fitz could've said something Pablo jumped in, "I agree. Fitz is one lucky bastard."

"That I am. Now if you don't mind me excusing myself, I'll be going to the men's room."

"Don't leave because of me" Quentin says with a challenging gaze.

His look didn't deter Fitz. If it wasn't for such a formal and elegant setting that his wife happened to be hosting, he would've gone rogue on him. No words to be spoken, just action.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble Quentin but nothing I say or do, takes you into consideration."

Quentin touches his chest to feign hurt. The room was still swirling with chatters as everyone were having a good time. They were all oblivious to the icy chill rising between the two men.

"Hey baby" Fitz turns around immediately once he felt soft petite arms circling his waist. _She probably has seen my predicament and came to my rescue,_ he thought.

"Are you ok?" she asks softly for his ears only.

He gives her a reassuring smile that she reciprocates. Moving her body from behind him, she steps towards his right side which was closer to Pablo.

"Quentin, its lovely of you to join us this evening" she greets him with a hand outstretched. She gives him a quick handshake, releasing his hand after realizing that he was planning on kissing the back of it.

"You look lovely this evening" he states with a smirk.

"Thank you but I think my husband said something along that line. Was it exquisite, honey?" she asks innocently to Fitz with an eyelash flutter. She was trying to calm him down after seeing the tension in his jaw. That means he's pissed and is doing everything to contain his anger.

Fitz lowers his mouth to her ear and whisper, "I think I said you look good to eat. Which I plan on doing before the night is out."

Olivia lets out a nervous chuckle to cover up the flush feeling; that she'd just experienced with his deep voice in her ear. Sensitive ears.

"So, Pablo how's John?" Olivia asks trying to contain her flurry of emotions and the brewing steam between her husband and Quentin.

All it took was one question about his partner and Pablo's dam of information was burst open. He talked about any and everything that there is to know about John. Some was TMI-ish while others were down right funny.

Once an exit had presented themselves both Olivia and Fitz escaped from the conversation, leaving Quentin to fend for himself.

The night dwindle down and people started trickling out into the slightly chilly fall air of New York. Olivia thanked as many people for their support and patronage.

When it had boiled down to just Olivia, Fitz, Samantha, Henry and the catering workers who were busy cleaning the place, they all breathe a sigh of relief.

Filling each one of them a glass of champagne including a slightly underage Henry they all brought their glasses together in a toast. Olivia cheers, "To a great evening."

Glasses are clinked before the bubbly beverage is downed.

"I'll see you guys on Monday" Olivia says hugging both of her workers who she'd come to care for.

"Thanks for everything guys. I couldn't have done it without you. Please enjoy your weekend" she continues.

"Good night too. Mrs. Grant. Mr. Grant" Henry the ever mannerly young man bided. Sometimes Olivia would forget that he'd grown up in England, so many of his gentlemen traits were still present.

"Good night Henry" Fitz replies giving him a friendly handshake, unlike the one he'd giving to Quentin. He was happy that he didn't ran into him for the rest of the evening.

Samantha says her good byes and whispers to Olivia that she actually has a date this weekend, which caused his wife to squeal. He's going to have to ask her, why she's so excited when she's not even the one that's going on it.

Once the catering company had left the building, the security system was activated once the door was closed.

Not long after, they were safely tucked inside of the black town car. Olivia could finally breathe.

* * *

><p>With her feet rested snugly on Fitz's lap, he did her the honor of removing her nude stilettos and started massaging her stocking clad feet.<p>

"Oh God that feels so good. Don't stop" she moans as he rubs deeply into the arches of her feet.

"Ok."

He continues to work on her feet, either eliciting a moan or a giggle, whenever it would make her tickle.

His hands moved from her feet to her silky smooth calves as he continues to work out the kinks and knots present. He didn't understand, how women could subject themselves to such pain, wearing sky high heels even though it looks very sexy. Actually, he thinks he understands because he loves seeing Olivia in heels. It's worth massaging her feet after.

His hands continued to creep up her legs, reaching her thighs and inching higher. Fitz's body was practically over hers in the back seat of the car. His suit jacket was unbuttoned, showcasing his white shirt and red tie. His tie was loosened around his neck. His right leg was kneeling on the floor of the car while his other one rests between her legs on the seat.

The atmosphere subtly changes as his hands crept higher and higher. Thankfully his wandering hands are concealed by the partition separating them from their driver.

"God. You're so wet" he pants, as his fingers first made contact with the dampened satin of her underwear.

Olivia moans in gladness as his skillful fingers presses against her folds. She was lost in a world, surrounded only by the scent of his masculine cologne and sensual touch.

Her head swarms as he slips a finger inside of her black panties, running up and down the slippery slope of her folds.

As the two absorbs in their own world they were oblivious to the passing street lights, oncoming car lights or the honks of an impatient driver.

Feeling as if time had stood still, Fitz finally joins his mouth with his wife's. He keeps his weight on his knees as he clutches the back of her head deepening the kiss.

Her back was braced to the secure door of the car and his delicious weight pushed her against it.

"Fitz, baby. What are you doing to me?" she whispers against his soft lips as they pulled away for air. He was driving her mad as his thick digit surges through her heat.

"Mmmm" he growls as he devours her mouth again. This time more passionate. He nibbles on her pouty lips, drinking in the faint taste of the champagne remains.

"Your lips are so kissable and you're so tight" he moans.

His erection was already straining against the front of his pants. He couldn't wait for the driver to take them home.

Breaking the drunken kiss, Fitz removes his single finger from her dripping core and his leg that was trapped between her knees.

He lowered both legs to the floor and angles her body towards him on the seat.

He took in her flush appearance. Her once flawless updo showed signs of being tousled. Her lips bee stung and swollen from his aggressions.

"Fitz what are you doing?" Olivia asks, trying to catch her breath.

"Fulfilling my promise" he answers audaciously as he reaches underneath her dress, hooks his fingers into the waist band of her underwear and pulls the skimpily styled black satin panty, down her legs.

"Shit!" her voice is rising as Fitz places his tongue between her folds.

"Mmmm" was his response as his head was securely buried partially underneath her dress, between her legs.

"So tasty, sweet baby" he mumbles against her sex.

"Ahhh" Olivia reaches down and interlaces her fingers into his brown curly locks.

"Fuck!" she booms a little too loudly when the car was dropped into a pothole, making Fitz lose his momentum and caused him to bite down on her hidden pearl. It was delicious pleasurable pain.

Fitz continues to make love to her core with his mouth. He couldn't get enough of her, no matter how much he tries. He enjoys giving her pleasure, worshipping her body and protecting her heart. He believes that's his life's mission.

As he sucks diligently on her engorged pearl with just the right amount of pressure he could feel her composure slipping.

He pushed her legs wide open each time she tried to lock them, in the fairly large confinement of the car. Every time he murmurs onto her core, he feels her body shivers beneath him.

Her fingers continues to tug and pull at his hair.

"Fitz...I'mmmm...gonna...cum" she pants.

With one final flick of his tongue in her most sensitive area, he feels her tensing as her orgasm surges throw her.

He revels in the extra essence that is being flowed out from her. He laps up her juices until he feels her body goes limp. Placing a soft kiss on her lower lips, he finally retrieves from beneath her dress.

Olivia was panting for air as her back is braced partially on the car seat and door.

Fitz was a sight to behold. His hair was rumpled from the manipulation of her fingers. His mouth glistens with her essence and his forehead had beads of sweat lining it.

"That was amazing" Olivia says as she gets up from her seat to straddle Fitz's legs. "Thank you" she whispers against his lips as she cups his face in her palms.

"You're welcome" he replies just before their lips were fused together.

Breaking away from the kiss she says, "as soon as we get home. I'll be taking care of this." Olivia grabs a hold of his erection covered by his pants and squeezes it.

"This car can't drive fast enough" he growls as he moves to nibble on her neck.

"I know" Olivia breathes moving her core against his erection to create friction.

"Livvie" Fitz warningly calls her name. "Don't do that."

"Or what?" Olivia gyrates her hips against his tent, causing him to grunt.

"Or else, I'll fuck you at the back of this car."

She watches as his eyes turn stormy gray and she knows that he would if she don't stop teasing him.

Like if on clockwork, the car comes to a stop signaling that they'd reached home.

Olivia clambers off of him as gracefully as her panty-less state allowed. Before she could've grabbed the discarded material, Fitz reached for it and stuffed it inside of his pants pocket.

Their driver got out and opened their door. Olivia exists first feeling flushed and slightly embarrassed. She wondered, if he had heard them or moreover her. She tried to not be loud.

She mumbles a shy "thank you" to him before making her way to their house.

"Thank you Roger. Have a good night" Fitz also thanks him and gives him a generous tip before he follows Olivia's path to their house.

"Have a good night Mr. and Mrs. Grant" Roger bids before returning to the town car.

* * *

><p>Olivia unlocks the front door and deactivates the alarm as soon as she enters. Fitz soon after follows her through the door, locks it and reactivates the security alarm.<p>

"Now I believe I have something for you" Fitz says gripping Olivia by the waist and pulling her flush against his body.

"And what's that?" she asks biting her lower lip.

"This" he says grinding his erection against her stomach.

In one swift movement, Fitz lifts her off of the ground and her legs automatically wraps around his waist. Settling her against his painfully stiff erection. He latches his mouth to hers and begin to kiss her hungrily.

"Fitz mom and Rick is here, we can't do this down here" she protests but he continues to kiss her. "The kids" she tries a different tactic.

But Fitz continued to kiss her lips and palm her ass through her dress. His legs moved blindly through the house, trying to find the stairs without breaking their kiss.

Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, Fitz began to climb it with a writhing and moaning Olivia. Their tongues dancing around each other.

"Shit!" He mutters as his feet missed a tread. He unwraps one of his hands quickly from around Liv and uses it to break their fall. He grabs a hold of the railing and that stops them from hitting themselves on the wooden stairs.

They burst into laughter at their near fatality. Fitz releases Olivia and she sits on a stair above him with her back resting against a few steps, while he kneels on the lower one with his head on her chest.

"Where were we?" Fitz asks after they'd stopped laughing.

"I think you were kissing me, old man Grant" Olivia teases.

"I'll show you who's an old man."

Fitz moves up her body to bring his face to hers. He places both hands to the side of her head, keeping his weight from crushing her.

He picks up the kiss by plunging his tongue into her waiting mouth.

The two continued to make out on the stairs as if they had no care in the world. Fitz hands were groping Olivia's breast through her dress as her hands were running over the wide expanse of his muscular back.

"Daddy?"

"Shit" Fitz whispers against Liv's lips. "Don't move. Let's pretend like he's not there."

"Fitz we can't do that. Get up" Olivia whispers back at him while trying to push him off of her.

"Mommy" Tommy calls again, this time coming down the stairs towards them.

"Yes baby, what are you doing up so late?" she tried to control the tremor in her voice.

"I'm thirsty. I am going for some water" he says as he rubs his sleepy eyes, taking the steps one at a time.

"Oh and why didn't you ask grandma?" Olivia finally got Fitz to move off of her. Thankfully, the room was mostly dark except for the glow from the night lights in a few outlets around the stairs.

"Didn't want to wake her up" he explains. "Daddy why were you on top of mommy?"

Of course Tommy would observed that. "She fell and I was helping her up" he offers as an explanation.

"Oh" his voice still sounds sleepy. His parents hoped that he wouldn't recall any of this in the morning.

"Let's go for that water, baby."

"Ok mommy. Good night daddy." He walks towards his mother and gives her his hand.

"Good night son" Fitz lowers himself to give him a hug. Turning towards Olivia he says, "I'm going to start a bath. To be continued, Mrs. Grant" with a smirk.

"Sounds good." She smiles at him before walking towards the kitchen with Tommy.

She draws two glasses of water from the refrigerator door. She hands Tommy the smaller glass and he gulps it down in one drink. He was really thirsty, she thinks.

"Ahhhh" he says once the glass was removed from his lips.

"You were really thirsty, son."

"Uh huh."

"Ok let me take you up to bed." Olivia takes both glasses and placed them in the sink. She'll tend to them in the morning.

She follows Tommy to his room and tucks him into his race car sheet and comforter set. She kisses him on his forehead while ruffling his curly hair.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Tommy?"

"Why was daddy's pants pointy in the front?"

Olivia lets out a little chuckle. Her little man was quite observant.

"You know what sweetie, I'll let daddy explain that to you. Ok?"

"Uh huh. But can my pants do that too?" He asks curiously.

"Someday _far_ _far_ away, it probably will."

"Ok, mommy. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie. Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

Olivia couldn't help but to chuckle at her son's question. His father really needs to talk to him. He's been asking so much questions as of late. He knows about good touch and bad touch but haven't been fully exposed to the birds and bees as yet.

She stayed with him until she heard his breathing even out. Placing another kiss on his forehead, she bids him a final good night.

* * *

><p>Fitz was already in the oversize bathtub soaked in sudsy warm vanilla coconut bath water. His head was rested against the edge of the tub propped up by a bath pillow. All the tensions of the day's work and activities were slowly leaving his body, making him relaxed. It felt heavenly, having the warm water caress his muscles.<p>

"It's nice for you to finally join me" he greets Olivia as she enters the room.

"Your son had me locked down with 21 questions."

Fitz chuckles, "that boy is very inquisitive."

"You have no idea" she retorts. Her hands reaches to her side to lower the zipper of her figure hugging dress. She slowly pulls it over her head.

"Where's your panties, young lady?"

"I'm afraid my boyfriend stole them" she grins at him. Her dress was heaped on to the dry cleaners pile. She made work of removing her bra, garter belt and stockings before throwing them into the laundry hamper.

"He must be a wicked fella" Fitz muses, while watching her every movements. He was rock hard as he watched her slim curvy figure move before him. Like a lioness waiting to hunt for food; he was waiting to prey on her.

"Don't look at me like that"

"Like what?" He grunts.

"Like you're planning on using that thing on me" she points to his erection tip that was protruding out of the water.

"Come here" he beckons her with an outstretched hand. She concedes by taking his hand and letting him lead her to straddle his thighs.

He hugs her to himself, nuzzles her neck and inhales her scent deeply.

For the next forty minutes the two lose themselves in each other. They took their time making sensual sweet love, releasing the pent up emotions from tonight.

With her back to his chest, Olivia pants for oxygen as her lungs hungrily breathes it in.

"Thanks for everything you've done for me. For our kids. You're an amazing husband and father."

"You don't have to thank me, Livvie. Each day I'll try to be the man that I know you deserve and the father our kids deserve. I love you so much" he hugs her waist tightly.

"I love you too."

They spend a few more minutes in the tub before leaving. The water was long cold but they didn't mind it.

Olivia grabs a fluffy white towel from the towel warmer and gives it to Fitz. She takes another one for herself and they both dried off their skin in silence.

When they were dried, the towels were returned to the warmer and they made their way to the walking closet.

"By the way, Tommy wants to know why was daddy's pants pointy at the front and if his can do it too. So sir, you have your work cut out for you. Good luck!" Olivia kisses his cheek before shimmying herself into a lavender silk nightie.

Fitz groans as he pulls on a sky blue pajamas bottom. This impending conversation is getting better and better, he thought.

When they'd both settled into bed, they kissed each other good night before moving into their favorite sleeping position. A spoon.

* * *

><p>The next morning it was a hustle and bustle as everyone prepared for their day. Olivia, her mom and Iya were meeting up with Raye and Janet for a girls' day out. At the last minute they'd decided to go for brunch at one of their favorite spots.<p>

Being that the weather was increasingly getting cold; they all dressed in light jackets over their outfits. A mass of kisses were given before the three ladies went out the door.

"So what are you going to do today, Rick?" Fitz asks he takes a sip of his piping hot coffee.

"Actually, your old man invited me to go golfing with a few of his buddies. We're going around lunch time" Rick answers.

"Sounds good. Tommy and I are leaving soon, his soccer practice starts at 10."

"How's he doing on the field?"

"Pretty good. He has a mean right leg" Fitz grins proudly.

"Tommy!" Fitz calls, wondering what's taking him so long.

"I'm coming daddy" he shouts from upstairs.

"What is he doing up there?" Rick inquires

"I have no idea. Probably looking for his soccer ball."

Rick shrugs casually in his seat. The two fell into a comfortable silence both indulging in the quiet atmosphere.

"I'm here daddy!" Tommy announces as he makes his way into the family room.

"What the…?" Fitz stops himself from cursing.

"Tommy what's in your pants?" he asks his son.

"Toilet paper. Look dad, I look like you" he replies proudly as he pats the front of his pants that was stuffed with toilet paper.

"Good God" Fitz groans, as one hand covered his mouth to stop him from laughing. He places his coffee mug onto the square ottoman and gets up to attend to his son.

"You can't leave the house like this son" Fitz tries to reason.

"But why? I saw you last night and the front of your pants were out like this" he illustrates by pointing to his toilet paper stuffed front.

Fitz looks over to Rick, who seems to be changing color. A result of trying to hold in his laughter.

"Let's go to the bathroom and we'll talk there."

"Ok" Tommy agrees, while following his father's lead to the master bathroom.

Fitz gingerly sat on the closed toilet seat with Tommy standing in front of him. He helped him take the toilet paper out of his little boxer briefs. Once they were all gone, he picked him up and carried him into the master room's sitting area.

Sitting on the dark purple love seat, he puts his son on his knees.

"Daddy is going to explain some things to you, bud. Ok?" Fitz searches his little face for any displeasure. "And if you have any questions just ask me. Don't be afraid to."

Tommy nodded his head in understanding. Fitz took a deep breath before beginning to talk.

"Last night my pants was pointed out because daddy had an erection."

"Arection. What's that?"

Fitz lets out a small sigh of frustration, as he tries to figure out how he can bring this down to his son's level and help him understand.

"An erection is kinda like a balloon. When you blow air into it, it swells and becomes stiff."

"Huh?" Tommy's face marred with lines of confusion.

"That's probably not good" Fitz says with a nervous chuckle.

Fitz takes a deep breath and tries again. "When a man loves a woman like how I love your mother, he has feelings for her. Especially when he kisses her. Those feelings makes him feel really good. And when he feels good, his body changes."

"How?" Tommy asks in wonderment.

"Well his penis grows and it becomes hard."

"Because of the air in it like the balloon?"

"Uhh. Actually no. It's because of blood. Remember in the doctor's office we saw the picture of the little boy with the veins?"

"Yes" Tommy recognizes. His shiny grey eyes focused on his dad.

"Did you see how the veins ran all over his body?"

"Uh huh"

"Well penises have veins too."

Tommy looked at his father like if he'd grown a second head.

Fitz asks with a reassuring smile, "You think you're getting, it buddy?"

"I think so" he pauses to think and then continues. "Because you have feelings for mommy, you like kissing her and it makes you get an arection?" he scrunches his nose up the way that his father does when in deep concentration.

Fitz chuckles, of course Tommy would get it. He could honestly say that he is blessed with having two very intelligent children. It sorts of make their work a little easy. From an early age they'd allowed them to be expressive and free but respectful.

"That's about right, son."

"How come I don't get an arection for mommy? I have feelings too. I love her."

"That's because you're her son. One day when you're married you're going to feel that way about your wife. Your mother is my wife and that's why I can get an erection. Sons don't get erections for their mommies" he teaches him.

"Oh"

"As you grow older, you'll understand more. I know right now it makes no sense to you but in time it will. Just have patience. Ok bud?"

"Ok, daddy."

"Remember we also talked about bad touch and good touch?"

"Yes!" Tommy jumps down from his father's lap and stands in front of him.

"Only you, mommy and my doctor can touch my penis" he points to it.

"That's good. What else?" His father urges him on.

"My buttocks too. Only mommy, you and Dr. Roshauna." He mentions his pediatrician's name and pats his butt while he speaks.

"And if someone touches you there and you don't like it, what must you do?"

"Tell you and mommy. Grandpa Jerry, nana, grandma Lexi and Rick. And Aunty Raye too."

Fitz gives him a proud smile. "And if it happens at school, a teacher. If you ever have questions don't be afraid to ask me or your mother. Ok?"

Tommy nods his head up and down in acknowledgement. "Yes, daddy."

"Keep all this penis talk between me and you. Don't go telling your sister what we talked about. Deal?"

Tommy nodded and accepted his pinky to pinky swear on their promise.

"Deal!"

"Now come on, let's go before we're late for practice" Fitz jumps to his feet, grabs Tommy and slings him over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

Tommy giggles at the unexpected lift.

* * *

><p>After brunch the ladies were all assembled in individual spa chairs as the beauty technicians tend to their feet and hands. Iya was in heaven, being able to select the color nail polish that she wants. She'd chosen a bright neon green that her mother's eyes repulsed at.<p>

"Do you want a warmer color, honey?" Olivia asks as she flipped through this month's Essence magazine.

"Um nope" Iya replies with a pop of the _p_. "I like it and I know that no one else will be wearing it" she added with a giggle.

"Ok. Ms. Trendsetter" her aunt Raye says, sitting in the chair from across her with a magazine also in her hand.

"How's school?" Grandma Lexi asks her. She's relaxing against the back of the chair as it massages her little body.

"School is good, grandma. I'm getting straight A's. Oh mommy, Kendra is having a sleep over. Can I go this time? You never let me go" she pouts.

"I'll ask your father when we get home" her mother replies. Iya has never been to a sleepover at a friend's house, in all of her eight years of life with the exception of her grandparents or Aunty Raye.

"But daddy always say no problem and you always say no" she continues to pout at her mother.

Olivia made eye contact with her mother, who was smiling mischievously from behind her granddaughter. She's probably thinking about how I used to complain to her about the same thingSN as a young girl_. Mom you're too overprotective or mom I'm a big girl, _were all things she used to say_._ Now the table has turned.

Olivia sighs, "Ok. This time I'll talk to Kendra's mommy and daddy and I'll see from there."

"But mommmm" Iya sings. "Kendra has two daddies" she added as an afterthought.

"Huh?" Olivia asks slightly confused.

"Kendra…has...two...daddies" Iya repeats herself slowly to help her mother understands.

Olivia still wore a lost look on her face.

"They're gay, Liv" Raye says as clarification.

"Oh…oh." Of course, Olivia. She chides herself. She was thinking along the line of her having a father and a step-father.

"Like I said, I'll talk to your father" she reiterates to her scowling daughter.

The rest of the spa outing was filled with light child friendly conversations. Olivia wasn't able to ask Raye any questions about Harrison and it seems as if that was much welcomed by her. Janet and Alexis catch up with each other, promising to take another trip to God knows where, together. It always fascinates Olivia that Fitz's and her mother could hit it off like this.

After the ladies were done, they decided to visit the Neiman Marcus store on 5th Ave – knowing her daughter, Olivia had to monitor the amount of things she picked up. Seeing a nice Marc Jacobs wallet, she picked it up for Fitz. She remembered him complaining that it was time he switched out from the one he has. It's a wonder that they live so grounded with them technically being millionaires. They led simple fulfilling lives.

Their kids have allowances and they have chores too. They wore things until they're no longer good or the kids outgrow them. They donate a lot too. Olivia for one do not believe in the onetime wear of a piece of clothes. It was ridiculous to only wear something once other than your wedding dress or some couture dress for an elegant evening. And that most time is on borrow.

Not wanting her son to be left out, she bought him a pair of Nikes as the ones he currently wears are becoming too small.

Once the bill was ringed up, they all left the mall and head back to their own place.

* * *

><p>"How was soccer practice today, Tommy?" Olivia asks as they were all gathered in the kitchen preparing hamburgers for dinner. Olivia was slicing tomatoes and other veggies for the toppings. Her mother was making a side of potato salad while Fitz and Ricardo was out on the back patio manning the grill. Iya and her brother were tasked with setting the main dining table – with condiments, plates, cups, napkins and forks.<p>

"Good I made a goal" he says excitedly. "But the ball hit me in my tummy" he says pointing to his lower abdomen with his right hand while his left hand holds the bottle of ketchup. Not surprising, that he is ambidextrous like his dad.

"Does it hurt?" Olivia asks immediately dropping the knife on the cutting board to come tend to her son.

"When it hit me it hurt but not anymore" he explains.

"Ok baby" she ruffles his brown curls and kiss his head. "Now go carry the ketchup to your sister. I'm sure she has a theme going" she pats his little bottom as he walks out of the room.

Olivia and her mother continued to work around each other making small talks about their extended relatives. Whom, Olivia was happy that she doesn't see very often.

"It's crazy how you and Janet seems to hit it off" Olivia says, changing the topic.

"I know right. Who would've known that I would gain a good friend when you got married" her mother confesses.

"And here I am thinking I was the lucky one."

Taking a piece of saran wrap she covers the potato salad. "But you are. You married a great man. Took me over twenty years to find me a good one" Alexis jokes.

"And that was your own doing" Olivia adds with a smile.

The two continued to work in silence, clearing the dirty dishes that they'd used to prep the food.

"Mom, I know I've probably told you this before but thank you for putting me first when it was just the two of us. You didn't have to do it and God knows so many parents that don't, but you did and I'm always grateful for the mom that I was given. I love you."

"Oh stop, Livvie. You're going to make me cry" Alexis becomes misty eyed. She walks over to her daughter and envelopes her into a warm hug.

"I'm so proud of you baby. There's nothing I won't do for you."

The two pulled apart after being startled, when Fitz and Rick entered the room laughing loudly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to break up your moment or anything" Fitz apologizes with a smile. His hands holding the tray of cooked hamburgers.

"It's ok" the ladies replies in unison both wiping their eyes with the back of their hands.

Everyone grabbed the remaining foods and beverage that were in the kitchen before making their way out to the dining room.

"Wow this is so pretty" Alexis was the first one to speak as they made their way into the dining room.

The kids had decorated the table finely, with the fresh flowers that was normally kept at the breakfast nook. They had the eating utensils inexpertly wrapped in an array of colorful napkins and place cards with each of their names, written and designed with pencils, were on each plate. Iya's doing.

Everyone rain praises on the kids as they smile shyly taking it in.

* * *

><p>"I feel like I haven't seen you all day" Fitz complains, as they were transporting the many decorative pillows from their bed to the little storage chest at the foot of it.<p>

"I know right. We need a getaway. Just the two of us. It's been eight year since it was just us" Olivia replies plopping her body onto the soft mattress. She was yet again adorn in a satin nightie with spaghetti straps. This was mainly for Fitz. He likes the feel of _caressing satin on satin skin_, his words not hers.

"That sounds like heaven right now. Can we leave tomorrow? Leave the nuggets with their grandparents. I could use a break in more ways than one." Fitz slides in between the sheets and snuggles behind her.

"I wish. But let's plan for some alone time as soon as the kids are out of school. Ok?" Olivia offers a reasonable solution.

"Mmmkay" Olivia can feel his pouty lips against her neck.

"You're a lot like Tommy when you do that" she teased him.

"Speaking of your dear son, Thomas. Today he had toilet paper stuff inside the front of his underwear" Fitz recalls.

"Oh my God. Say it isn't so, Fitz!"

"I'm afraid dear wife your son wanted to be like his old man and have an _arection_" Fitz repeats the way Tommy pronounced the word.

Olivia's hands flew to her face as she rolls over laughing.

Fitz joins her merits, finally able to laugh about the situation.

"What are we going to do with these two children?" Olivia asks breathlessly.

"I have no idea but they're surely funny."

"Thanks to me" Olivia smirks turning to face him.

"Says the woman who laughs from the time she begins to tell a joke _all_ the way to the end."

"That's because it's funny and I have a hard time trying not to laugh" Olivia says defending herself as she cups his chin. "Besides your jokes are corny."

"My jokes are corny? I'll show you corny, woman" with that his fingers reaches to her belly and begins a tickle fest.

"Fitz stop!" Olivia shouts while laughing as he assaults her belly with his finger and mouth. He motorboats her with his mouth and that had her almost peeing her pants.

"No! Not until you tell me my jokes aren't corny."

"Never!" Olivia retorts trying hard to wiggle her way out from underneath him.

"Then I'm going to continue to tickle you "

"Ok ok. Your jokes aren't corny" she acquiesces trying to catch her breath.

Fitz stops his assault on her. "You promise?"

"I promise" she smiles up to him. "Now kiss me!" She orders him

Fitz had no problem fulfilling his wife's command. None at all!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really didn't know where to end. I kept going and going like the energizer bunny. HA! The bad thing about long chapters is editing. Woosah. I apologize in advance for the grammatical errors. **

**They were lots of penis talks this chapter between father and son. I don't have a child and many of "the talk" stuffs comes from my inexperienced POV. LOL. **

**As a parent or not, would you be ok with sending Iya to her friend's sleepover with two male parents? This is not to bash gays or anything like that. I like writing situations that are different from "norm". It helps me ask myself, "What would I do if I was in their shoes." Thoughts?**

**Don't forget to leave reviews. I truly appreciate reading them keeps me motivated :-). I have so many tricks up my sleeves. **

**Until next time,**

**Muahzz**!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews from last chapter. Hope you enjoy the new installment. **

* * *

><p>On Monday morning Alexis and Ricardo returned to Miami with a promise of meeting up for Christmas. The kids were dropped off to school by their father while Olivia made the airport trip.<p>

Reaching in to work an hour late, Olivia was greeted by a bubbly Samantha.

"Good morning Sam. I'm so sorry for being late" Olivia rushes out as she storms into the gallery.

"Ahh that's ok" Samantha waved her hand in dismissal. "It's been slow this morning. We had one customer, more like one window shopper."

"Of course" Olivia said with an eye roll. "Is Henry here today?"

"Till this afternoon" Sam responded.

"I thought so, today is a school day for him. Have you gotten him to show you any of his work as yet?" Olivia inquired. It's been a year and no one had ever seen one of his paintings. He's extremely shy when it comes to his work. It made no sense to Olivia, because he's going to Art school, and he has to show his teachers something to grade.

"Nope, still nothing. Something tells me he's really good."

"Of course he is. I wonder if he would let us exhibit some of his work here. When he's ready that is." Olivia added with a sigh.

"Who knows? Soooo…do you want to know how my date went or not?" Samantha asked coyly, while smoothing the front of her black linen fitted dress.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I was going to ask but I got sidetracked with talking about Henry" Olivia sets her purse on the nearby chair, that purpose as a decorative piece for the gallery. "How did it went?" she asked with a broad smile.

"It was great. I've never had such a perfect first date" Olivia watches Samantha's dreamy eyes as she relives the memory.

"So what happened? Where did he take?" she fired off questions.

"Liv it was perfect. He picked me up at my apartment at 7 and then he carried me for dinner. Not at any restaurant but my favorite one –"

"Momofuku Ko?" Olivia interjects and Samantha nodded her head eagerly, _yes_. "I'm impressed" she told her with a smile.

"I was too. He's an investment banker and I met him through one of my friends. He's actually her cousin" Samantha added shyly. It's hard to find a good guy out there, so she didn't object to her friend telling her cousin about her single friend.

Olivia continued to smile enthralled by the story. They were grateful that the gallery was quiet, except for their voices and the background music, being played through the surround sound system.

"We had amazing conversation. We talked about any and everything. It's like…we just clicked" her eyes stared off into space as she explained to her friend and boss. She gives her head a little shake before continuing. "After that we went dancing. At a Latin club of course" she added with a chuckle. "He's a fairly good dancer too."

"This is wonderful Samantha. This reminds me of my first date with Fitz" Olivia gives her a bright smile, as she recalls her own precious memories. "Are you going to go out again with him?"

Olivia watches as Samantha gives her a sheepish smile.

"Samantha Velacruz you did not!" Olivia booms.

Samantha burst into laughter as she shook her head up and down – _yes_.

"You did? Didn't you?"

"Uh huh" Samantha lets out still laughing. Her cheeks pink from blushing too much.

"How was it? Was he any good?"

"Compared to the others I've been with, I will have to say a strong yes" Sam answered.

"Well look at that. I hope things work out for you Hun, you deserve happiness" Olivia gives her arm a squeeze.

"I appreciate you saying that, Liv."

"Delivery for Ms. Olivia Pope" their cocoon was broken by the voice of a delivery guy holding a beautifully arranged bouquet of pink peonies.

Olivia was taken aback by the use of her maiden name. She hasn't been Ms. Pope in nine years.

"That'll be me" she said, approaching the guy holding the arrangement.

"Just sign here ma'am" he said, holding up a clipboard with a sheet of paper attached to it.

Olivia signs her name on the line as _Olivia Grant_.

"Who sent these?" she asked.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I am not at liberty to say" he answered.

"That's fine. Probably from my husband, anyways" she reasoned.

"Where do you want these?" The gentleman asked.

"I'll just take it. Thank you"

"You're welcome and have a great day ma'am" he said, before turning to leave the store.

"Does Fitz have a brother?" Samantha wastes no time to ask.

Olivia laughs at her. "I'm sorry but he's one of a kind."

"That's too bad. The guy still sends you flower after all these years."

Olivia inhales the fresh scent of the flowers with a smile. "He's truly a catch. I wonder why he used Pope on the delivery" she questioned aloud.

Samantha gives her a shrug. "Dunno. Role play?"

That garnered another laugh from Olivia.

"Well Sam, we've already spent way too much time on the clock idling. I'm going to my office to finish up the budget and to look over the sales from the exhibit."

"Great. I've already emailed you the list of buyers."

"You're the best" Olivia said with a satisfied smile. She grabs her handbag from the chair and makes her way to her office. Once she was in there, she laughed at the sight on the floor.

They were pens, paper, an elephant designed paper weight and other miscellaneous things lining it. The sight made her blushed as she recalled the quickie that she and Fitz had last Friday. Boy wasn't she happy for the stress decompressor that day. It made a difference in the way she'd carry herself that evening.

Placing the large arrangement at the frontal corner of her desk, she also placed her handbag in its designated drawer, and proceeds to pick up the discarded items on the floor.

Once everything was back to its place, Olivia finally sat in the comfy chair behind her desk.

She sees the flower and once again smiles. Stuck between the stems of the flowers was the message card, she grabs it and reads:

**_So proud of the work you did on Friday. _**

**_~ Always thinking of you. _**

Awwwww he's so sweet, she thought. Grabbing her iPhone from her purse, she shoots her husband a quick text.

**OG: There's a reason why I keep you. Thanks for being an amazing husband. Love you. **

Not long after Fitz responded:

**FG: You don't have to thank me for anything. I enjoy pleasing you as much as you love being pleased. Love you too ;)**

Olivia reads the message with a smile as wide as the Atlantic. She was a fool in love. Who could really blame her?

* * *

><p>The day flew by before she know it. She kept busy throughout the day only stopping for lunch. By the time she looked down at her watch it was already 5. She stretched her tired limbs out before going out to the main part of the gallery. She walked around a few times asking the patrons, if they needed assisting but they all seemed contend, to watch the various art pieces without interruption.<p>

By 5:30 she was already leaving, headed to her car in the nearby parking garage. On her way home she listened to the radio and smiled when they played one of Fitz's song. She was still one of his fangirls. His biggest fangirl to be exact.

Her mind ran to Iya's sleepover request, she made a mental note to talk about it with Fitz later. Olivia had already came to her decision but since the two worked as a team they consulted with each other. Besides, she did promise her daughter that she'll talk about it with her father.

Olivia was surprised to see that Fitz was already home by the time she got there. She exited her car that was parked next to his and made her way to her family.

"Good afternoon, family" she greeted, as she walks into the family room. They were all spread out, either on the couch or the floor, with eyes glued to the TV showing cartoons.

"Mommy!" Tommy was the first one to greet her, he gets up from his spot on the couch and ran into her waiting arms.

"Hey sweet boy. How was your day?" She asked giving him a kiss.

"It was goooood. Mama Awa got us ice cream after school" he spoke excitedly.

"Is that so? And where's mine?"

"Dunno. I ate it all. Sorry" he said, clutching his belly with both hands.

"Then I'll have to eat you" Olivia lowered herself to the floor, taking him with her and pretended to chomp away on his neck and arms. He squeals with laughter as she continues to playfully eat him.

"Iya save me!" He screams for his sister, who only needed an invitation to the party. Iya rushes to her brother's aid and start attacking her mother's arms with raspberries.

Olivia managed to wrestle both of them into her arms. And squeeze them together. They kept wiggling their bodies until they wiggled their way out of her grip. Once they were free, Olivia calls Fitz to her rescue. She was out powered by the duo.

All 6ft 2 of him got up from the couch and in one stride grab both children from off his wife. They were no match to him. He wrestles them to the ground and holds them underneath his arms.

"Now Liv" he calls her to tickle their bellies.

Olivia advances to them and starts a tickle parade on their little bellies and armpits. They were laughing and thrashing themselves against their father.

After they begged for mercy, they were finally released. They laid on the floor next to their father, panting for air.

"I guess I won" Olivia said, declaring her victory.

"That's because you cheated" Iya huffed. "Me and Tommy would've taken you down."

"They do have a point, sweetie" Fitz said from his position on the floor. "For a second I thought they would've won."

Olivia laughs. "That's because they're giants."

"Thanks to me" he retorts.

"Why we giants, mommy?" Tommy asks.

"You're not a real giant honey, but I said that because you are tall. Both of you are and someday will be taller than me."

"Oh. I'll be strong and tall like daddy and I'll grow an arection too."

"Tommy!" Both Olivia and Fitz say at the same time.

"Remember our deal?" his father asked.

"Sorry daddy" Tommy said with his eyes casting downwards.

"Its ok bud. Don't let it happen again. Ok?"

"Ok."

"What's an arection?" Iya asked, sitting up to look at her mother.

"We'll talk about it later. Who wants to help me cook dinner?" Olivia queried trying to change the topic.

"Me!" "Me!" The kids let out in chorus.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked.

"Spaghetti and meatball" they both let out. Their favorite meal and Olivia didn't mind because it was easy to prepare.

"Spaghetti and meatball it is. Go wash your hands and put on your aprons" she tells them and they both rushed to their feet and ran out the room.

"Stop running!" their father calls after them.

Olivia crawls over to Fitz on her hands and knees. Once she was in front of him, she gives him a sweet kiss. "Hello Mr. Grant" she whispered against his lips.

"Hey sweet baby. How was your day?" He asked, while bringing his mouth back to hers.

"It was productive. Besides I got the most beautiful bouquet from the most beautiful man. Thank you for that" Olivia said between kisses.

"Wait. What. I didn't send you any flowers" Fitz stops her from going in for another kiss.

"Huh?" Olivia was dumbfounded by his remark. "But you said I didn't have to thank you for pleasuring me in the text."

"I thought you were talking about morning sex" he said, for clarity.

"Oh my God! Then who sent them?"

"Could it be just a thank you arrangement? What did the card say?" Fitz asked trying to make sense of it.

"First of all, it came addressed to Ms. Pope, which was already strange. The card said something about – being proud of me for the art show that I hosted and it was signed, _always thinking about you_" Olivia retells with a shiver. Who would send that to me, she thought?

"That is strange. Did you ask the delivery person who was the sender?" Fitz gets up to his feet and started pacing. He didn't like this at all.

"I did ask and they didn't tell. I automatically thought they were from you."

"You thought I would've sent flowers to you as Ms. Pope? You're a Grant, so I won't even think about doing that!" he spat harshly.

"Hey! Don't yell at me. I didn't do anything wrong" Olivia retorts. She also stands to her feet and began pacing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I don't like this. Where's the flowers?"

"Uhh in my office. I can call the gallery now and have Henry dump it."

"Please" was all Fitz said. He didn't know what kind of sick game this person was playing but he didn't take kindly to it.

Fitz continued to pace as he listens to Olivia call the gallery and asked Henry to dump the flowers for her.

"There, it's over" she said to him, after ending the call.

Fitz smothers her in a bear hug, "I want you to be careful. If this happens again, let me know, ok."

"I will. Now let me go change out of these clothes and head to the kitchen before those two burn it down. Please go supervise your kids in the meantime."

"Yes ma'am" Fitz said, giving her butt a swat as she leaves the room.

He makes his way to his children, to see them already took the box of pasta out of the pantry, along with the pot that they normally used to boil it in. He helped them fill it up with water and placed it onto the gas stove to boil.

Not long after Olivia joins them in a simple maxi dress and her favorite lounging cardigan.

They all talked as the food was being cooked. Iya brought up the sleepover again and like before, Olivia told her that dad and her will discuss it later. Tommy was talking about his friends and what they did in school today. He was excited about the upcoming field trip to the zoo. Something that reminded Olivia that she was on record as one of their chaperones. Fitz discussed his work also. He finally was able to have the difficult band agree with his way of producing. He also announced that he was in the final stages of recording his personal album and will not be singing any of the songs, for them as yet. He wants to surprise them.

After dinner, they helped the kids with their homework before any TV was watched. After an hour of TV, they helped the kids to bed and Olivia returned to the kitchen to clean up the dishes.

"Don't you think it's time we hired someone to look after the house, Liv?" Fitz asked, as he enveloped her waist into a hug from behind.

Olivia rests the soapy plate that she was working on, back into the sink and relaxes into his arms.

"I like taking care of my family" she said simply.

"I know but it's not easy for you to work and have to come home and have to cook. Plus there's cleaning and doing laundry. You're doing too much, sweetie" Fitz tried to reason with her.

"I guess I am. I'll think about it" she tells him. "In the meantime help me prep smoothies for breakfast."

"My pleasure."

* * *

><p>"I've been looking forward to this moment all day" Fitz saids as he flops his achy body on to the comfy bed and rolls to snuggle alongside his wife.<p>

"What exactly have you been waiting for, Grant?" she asked, with her eyes half closed, enjoying the feel of his warm body pressed up against her back.

"To be in bed with my favorite wife" he places a soft kiss on her neck.

"I'm your only wife" Olivia mumbles as she turns her body to face him.

"If you say so, wife number one" he jokes.

"I have something to talk to you about, Fitz" he halts his kisses to her neck.

"Oh?" Fitz raises a quizzical brow at her.

"Iya asked to go to a sleepover at Kendra's."

"Who's Kendra? And what happened to Tiffany and Zoey? I thought those two are her best friends" Fitz looks even more puzzled.

"You're slow behind, Grant. Kendra started school in the last semester of last school year. At least that's what I think. I've met her a few times when visiting the school, hanging with Iya" Olivia explains, as one of her hands rubs through his chest hair.

"Ok. Have you met the parents?"

"That's the thing, I haven't met them."

"Then that's a no. We're not going to send her overnight at someone's house that we don't even know. So tell her to forget it."

"Sheesh. Why do I always have to be the bad guy? Why can't you tell her" Olivia complains.

"Because that's just the way it is" he sing songs his response to her.

Olivia pouts at him.

"Let's make a deal then. Who first cums have to tell her. Deal?" He propositioned.

Olivia watches as his face broke out into a boyish grin. "And who told you that I was up to that tonight?"

"Because I know you and I know this" he touches her body with an open palm. First, touching her left shoulder and then he runs his hand across her clavicle, the valley between her breast, down her stomach and then it settles between the apex of her thighs.

She was a goner and Fitz made sure she lost the bet. One orgasm later, she laid beneath him panting for oxygen.

"You'll be breaking the bad news, sweetie" he gives her a final peck before rolling off of her.

"Whatever. It was worth it" she puffs.

"Here" Fitz grabs his discarded pajamas bottom to her.

"Always the gentleman. Thank you" she collects the piece of clothing and uses it to wipe off the mess that they'd made between her thighs.

* * *

><p>"You always treat me like a baby mom!" Iya pouts, as her mother delivers the bad news the following evening.<p>

"Iya do not use that tone with me" Olivia warns her.

Gathered in the family room that evening, Olivia told Iya that she won't be going to the sleepover because they've never met Kendra's parents. The girl didn't take it well and decided to refute her parent's decision.

Tommy was occupied on the floor ignoring them, as he played a video game on his iPad mini. It was only the three of them, since Fitz wasn't home from work.

"But that's not fair. Everyone will be there. Tiffany and Zoey will be there" the little girl continued to protest, her eyes filling up with water.

"Iya, even if we were to meet Kendra's parents tomorrow, it still would be too soon to send you on a sleepover for Friday night."

"But why? I only get to go places with you and dad. Tommy is a baby not me" her voice wavering with unshed tears.

"I'm not a baby. I'm a big boy!" Tommy interjects from the floor.

"Iya you're only eight and until you're older, you will be accompanied by me or your father. It's because we love you and want to keep you safe."

Iya bursts into tears. "I never get to do anything fun" she mumbles into the arm of the chair, she was sitting across from her mother. Her entire face turned a shade of deep pink.

Olivia watches her and feels bad for denying her the ability to do a sleepover with her friends. She just didn't like the idea of any one of her children sleeping at a friend's house. All of her paranoia came from her upbringing. Her mother never allowed her as a child to do it because of her own experience. When her mother was a little girl she was fingered by her friend's older brother. Thankfully, her best friend had woken up to see him hovering over her, and that prevented him from going farther. Suffice to say, the tradition of no sleepovers was passed down from generation to generation.

"Don't cry, baby" Olivia gets up to go comfort her wailing daughter.

But Iya had other plans, she got up from the chair and advanced towards the stairs. She rushed towards her room.

Olivia allowed her to go to her room uninterrupted, giving her some space. Letting out a huge sigh, she plops her bottom to the ground next to Tommy.

She ruffles his brown curls and kisses his plump cheek. Her baby was getting baby, she thought – watching him focusing on his favorite game, fruit ninja.

"How was school today, baby?" she asked, her head propped comfortably on her hands.

"Goood" he replied, as his finger simultaneously swipes across the screen, slashing the fruits before they hit the bottom.

"What did you learn?"

"Stuffs" he continued to pay attention on his game.

"What kind of stuffs?" Olivia asks while rubbing up and down his back, covered by a white tee.

"Uhhhhh. Fuck!" He exclaims in anger after accidentally swiping a bomb only to be blown up. _Game Over! _

"Tommy! Don't let me hear you saying that word again!" Olivia chastises him.

"I'm sorry mom" he mutters, feeling embarrassed for getting yelled at. He places his iPad on the ground and watches his mother through sad eyes.

"Where did you ever heard that word from?" she asks, knowing for sure that it couldn't be her or Fitz. They didn't have a habit of using foul language in front of the kids.

"When daddy and Rick were grilling I heard daddy say fuck your team" Tommy explains.

"Tommy please don't say that word again" she pinches the bridge of her nose. She can feel a headache coming.

"I know you heard your father saying it but you can't. Ok?"

"But. Why?" he pouts at her.

"Because it's a bad word."

"But daddy says it. Are you going to spank him?"

Olivia lets out a chuckle. "No I'm not but I will have a strict conversation with him."

"Ok. I won't do it again" he tells his mother sincerely.

"That's my good boy. Come give mama a hug" he scoots over to her and wraps his little arms around her.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, mommy."

Olivia squeezes him to her and allow him to snuggle up against her.

"I'm home" Fitz calls from the foyer as he comes through the door, breaking up Tommy and Olivia's serenity.

"In here" Olivia shouts.

Not long after, Fitz was walking in the family room, looking as fresh and handsome as he'd looked that morning. His blue denim jeans, hugging his firm ass spectacularly. A simple black Henley long sleeve T-shirt covered his sinew muscles. On his feet he wore comfortably stylish Adidas sneakers. The lightweight military styled camo jacket was already hung in the coat closet.

"What are my family up to?" he greeted, seeing mother and son wrapped up in each other.

"Smuggling" Tommy offered.

Fitz and Olivia laughed out loud at his answer. Fitz corrected him, "you mean snuggling, son."

"Oh" he says thoughtfully.

"How was your day?" He asked his wife.

She lets out a long sigh, "hectic but productive" she answers.

He gives a brief smile and a nod in acknowledgement – he then takes a seat on the plush armchair. "Where's Iya?" Fitz asks looking around to see her missing from the band.

"She's in her room. A little upset right now" Olivia said.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Iya and mommy were arguing. Then Iya went to her room. She's mad, daddy" Tommy adds his summarize version.

"Is that so? What for?"

"The sleepover discussion."

"Oh" Fitz gives her a tight smile. "She'll get over it."

Olivia sighs hoping that she will.

"Since you're home, let me go reheat dinner. Mom baked a casserole before she left. Is that good?" she asked her husband while lifting Tommy to his feet before standing on hers.

"That's fine with me."

"Great. I'll make a fresh garden salad to go with it."

Olivia makes her way to him and plants a lingering kiss on his lips before relocating to the kitchen.

She preheated the oven and placed the Pyrex dish with the casserole in it for fifteen minutes, to reheat it. As she waited for the casserole to finish, she sliced veggies and mixed them together in some light vinaigrette.

From time to time, she would hear Tommy and his father laughing at the TV. Probably watching some form of cartoon. Her husband was a kid at heart.

Carrying all of the foods along with eating utensils to the breakfast nook, she was ready to serve dinner.

"Dinner is ready! Tommy go wash your hands and tell your sister dinner is ready!" Olivia announced, loudly.

Tommy jumps up immediately from his seat on the couch that was next to his dad. He ran up the stairs to do as he was told.

Fitz turned off the 70" smart TV before going to the kitchen. He stopped at the kitchen sink to wash his hands, then took his seat at the head of the four seated table.

"Hmmmm this smells and looks good" he complimented his wife, who was busy fetching glasses filled with organic passion fruit juice to the table.

"Thanks" she replied, taking her seat at the other end of the table once the beverages were safely delivered.

Tommy rushes into the kitchen with the same speed he went upstairs with. The front of his shirt has sprinkles of water on it. He didn't care about his appearance as he took a seat to his father's right hand side.

"Where's your sister?" his mother asked.

"Iya said she's not coming down for dinner" Tommy relays whilst shrugging his shoulder.

"Did she say why?" Olivia continued.

"Uh huh. She said that she's mad and will stay in her room forever." Tommy scrunches up his nose as he reflects on her word, "woo can she really stay in her room forever?"

Ignoring his question, Olivia turned to her husband, "Fitz, do you mind?"

Taking a deep breath, he nods his head, pushes back his chair, stood up and made his way up to his daughter's room.

* * *

><p>He knocks on her door twice before announcing that he was coming in.<p>

"Sweet cheeks" he uses her nickname to warm her up. The sight of her sitting in the middle of her full size bed with her knees up to her chest and her cheeks tear stained made his heart ache. He never liked seeing his baby girl cry.

She said nothing to him, she sat on her bed and stared at the book in her hand.

Not letting her unwelcome presence deter him, he takes a seat next to her.

**_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_**

**_You make me happy when skies are grey_**

**_You never know, dear, how much I love you_**

**_Please don't take my sunshine away"_**

Fitz continued to sing the song a second time before he was able to see her cracking a smile. It was their song, the song he sung to her every morning when she was a baby and when she's sad.

"There you are" he tells her when he sees her smile turns bigger and eventually showed teeth. "I

never want to see my baby girl sad" he hugs her to his side and kisses her ebony curls that was piled up on top of her head in a puff. Her natural curls were back after it was washed the night before.

"You wanna go down for some food?"

"I'm not hungry, dad" she answers him in a soft voice.

"You have to eat sweetie. Your mother prepared dinner for us" at the mention of her mother's name, Iya scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Hey hey what's that for?" Fitz's eyebrows were knitted together. He won't allow anyone including his children to disrespect his wife.

"I'm mad at mommy. She never lets me do anything. She's…she's….overprotective" Iya finally finishes with a huff.

"I understand how you may be feeling but I want you to understand that everything your mother does is because she loves you. We do not know Kendra's mother and father. That's the reason why we cannot send you to their house. What if something goes wrong?" Fitz's blue eyes bores into his daughter's grey ones, to get his message across effectively. She had a defiant look on her face, looking just like her mother when angry.

"Kendra has two daddies" she corrected him. "They're nice people, they send cupcakes for our class every Friday."

"Oh they may be nice people but the fact still remains the same. Unless we meet them and get to know them a bit we won't be sending you. Ok?"

Iya grumbles underneath her breath for a few seconds but finally says, "Ok." She couldn't argue with her father because her other two best friends are practically raised by nannies. Their parents are hardly around.

"How about we take our tents out and camp out in the backyard this weekend?"

"Really dad?" her eyes grew wide with excitement.

"I'm game if you are" he tells her.

"Yes yes. Thank you thank you" she hugs him to her chest tightly in gratitude.

After a few seconds they finally broke away, "let's go and eat before our food gets too cold. And Iya when you go downstairs you will apologize to your mother for not coming down when she sent Tommy to get you."

"Yes, dad" she added sullenly.

Her mood was instantly elevated when her dad picked her up and threw her across his shoulder. She giggled all the way down the stairs, hanging upside down.

Olivia smiled seeing her daughter's giggling form, on top of her father's shoulder. They finally could eat, Tommy was bugging her for his food, in the past ten minutes as they waited for them.

Planting her to the ground, Iya immediately turns around and walks towards her mother. With her eyes lowered to her clasped hands, she apologizes, "I'm sorry mommy" she said in a quiet voice.

Olivia tilts her chin up with two of her fingers, to gain eye contact, "what are you sorry for?" she asked.

"I'm sorry for not coming to dinner when you sent Tommy" she was remorseful.

"I forgive you, baby" Olivia wraps her arms around her and allowed her to do the same. Their hearts realigned with each other in that brief moment of reconciliation.

Iya takes the seat next to her mother and before long they were all eating dinner with animated chatters.

* * *

><p>"Do you think I'm too overprotective?" Olivia asked her husband later that night as they lie in bed.<p>

"Not really" Fitz chose to answer with.

"What you mean not really? It's either a yes or a no, babe."

Fitz rolls over to his side and cups her breast through the satin gown, to distract her. "I think you're a great mother. I couldn't have chosen a better woman to impregnate."

"Well when you put it like that, I guess I'm one lucky broad to be III Legend's baby mama" she quips.

"You bet your ass you are!" he exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Whatever! And please leave my boobs alone, they're sensitive."

"My boobs. I'm just allowing you to wear them" he tells her as he continues to fondle her round mounds through the smooth fabric. He could already feel her erect nipples straining against the material. He was one lucky fella.

"Fitz" Olivia moans as his large palm continue to knead her breast. She could already feel the moisture pooling between her legs.

He turns her over onto her back, without losing grip of that one breast. Hovering over her, he removes his hand from her breast and plants it at the side of her. He lowers his body to hers and kisses her senselessly.

Tonight they were not making love, they just wanted to engage in the lustful sex of two people being attracted to each other.

Knowing that they both fly commandos, most of the times at night, ridding themselves of their clothes was easy. Olivia pulled off her satin nightie over her head with her hands while Fitz pushed off his drawstring pajamas with his feet.

Not wasting time, he lines up his erect member with her dripping core and plunges in with one deep thrust.

"Shit!" She moans as that one stroke hits her spot.

Fitz latches his mouth onto hers as he continued to move inside of her. Her legs are wrapped around his waist, pulling him in deeper as he continued to send powerful thrust her way.

She cries out as her orgasm builds but her cries were muffled by his mouth. He speeds up his rhythm after feeling her heat clamping around his shaft. Like a determine man to reach his goal, he hammers into her over and over until he pushes her over the edge.

She bites down on his bottom lip since he won't let hers go. As her core spasms around him, he continues to slam into her – prolonging her orgasm. Not long after he felt his body go rigid as he ejaculates his sperm deep inside of her.

He stays on top of her for a little while, to catch his uneven breath. With some semblance of regulated breathing, he pulls out his soften member from her.

Olivia rolls over and straddles one of his thighs, not wanting to lose contact with him. Her upper body snuggled against his chest. With her movement all of their combined fluids flowed out of her and onto his thigh.

"Eww baby. When I give you my sperm, I don't want it back" Fitz says in a ragged voice.

"That's the most crap I've ever heard. So after you give it to me, you don't want it back?" she asked raising her head from off of his chest to look up at him.

"That's right" he says pulling her close to kiss the top of her head.

"That makes no sense. So when you masturbate doesn't it go on you?" she rested her head back on to his chest comfortably, and wiggles her wet core on his thigh for good measure. Olivia didn't like the wet after effects of their love making nor did she hate it. She just like having the scent of her husband on her for as long as she could keep it. Something about that makes her feel close to him.

"That's different" he confirms.

"So you're admitting that you do masturbate?" Olivia smiles deviously.

Fitz squeezes her body and replied unashamedly, "yes I am and so do you. We're in this together" he lowers his head and nibbles on one of her sensitive ear lobes.

"Only when we do phone sex" she confirms.

"Me too" Fitz's voice muffled, as he continued to nibble on her ear lobe.

Olivia was already turned on and she started to grind her core against his thigh. Being on only one side of his body, she was able to grab his already erect member in her hand.

She raises her head slightly, to face him. Immediately he latches onto her soft kissable lips. Their tongues dueled for dominance as she continued to grind on his thigh and pump his member.

As she rubs her engorged clit against his thigh she feels her orgasm building. As she got closer and closer, she increased the speed of her gyrating hips and her hands pumping. The feel of his warm shaft aroused her beyond words.

"Livvie…I'm gonna…" Fitz words were interrupted as he felt himself shudder in his wife's hand. His seed squirted up in to the air, landing on her hands and on his legs and stomach.

Seeing the generous fluid, pushed Olivia in to oblivion and she cried out as waves of pleasure courses through her.

"Wow" she pants coming off of her high.

"I've never had someone orgasm from dry humping my leg" Fitz says breathlessly.

"There's always a first" she tells him.

"That's true Mrs. Grant" he agrees.

"And that's why I'll get you for making my baby say the F word"

"Oops" he gives her a nervous chuckle. "Did I do that?"

"Yes you did Urkel, yes you did. I'll deal with you later cuz right now…" she wasn't able to finish her speech as sleep took over her.

They fell asleep with each other, wrapped up in their sticky mess.

* * *

><p>Saturday night came and Iya was infinitely happy as she camped in the backyard with her father and little brother. Olivia had declined, from the fun as she wasn't feeling too well all Saturday. A moderate headache had consumed her. She retired to bed early, leaving Fitz in care of the two minions.<p>

The kids enjoyed s'mores that was roasted over their small bonfire. To give them an authentic camping experience, Fitz made a small fire in their fire pit. The fire not only provided them with s'mores but it also ward off the chilly night air.

Not only were the kids having a good time but their father too. He enjoyed regaling childhood stories to them. They were fascinated by the fact that he was once a kid. Of course, Tommy had all sorts of questions about growing up, in which Fitz was happy to answer. He was just grateful that he didn't mention anything about his penis.

Once they were finish eating, the kids and Fitz laid out on their backs in their sleeping bags, looking up at the faint stars. They spent the next hour making up stories about them.

Unbeknownst to them, they had a special viewer, watching them from the kitchen window.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was mostly fluff. Who in the world sent flowers to Ms. Pope? Oh oh. Ms. Iya got mad with her mother. I was going to write that she tells Liv "I hate you" but I had to spare her fictional behind. Because…Liv don't play. Lol. Do you think Liv is too overprotective?**

**Please leave all reviews, I truly appreciate them. **

**Also, Happy Thanksgiving to you. I'm thankful for my readers; because without you, I won't feel motivated to write. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I apologize for the confusion with the ending of last chapter. The _special viewer _was actually, Liv. Let's pretend that she went to the kitchen for some water during the course of the night. Hope that clears things up. However, there's still a creep out there that sent her flowers. Enjoy the update!**

* * *

><p><em>The past two weeks the Grants were busy going about their daily lives. Iya had gotten 2nd in a class held Spelling Bee competition. She was so devastated by the fact, she'd gotten one word wrong, resulted in her coming in second to Jessica Pearson. Nevertheless, her parents were very proud of her. And to show their support, they placed her little trophy in the achievement cabinet that they kept for her and her brother. It was joined with a few other trophies, certificate of achievements both academically and sports. But at the end of the day they wouldn't have loved her any less if she'd placed last. <em>

_During the two weeks that had passed, Tommy was bouncing off the wall with excitement; as time for his school's field trip grew closer and closer. It's not as if he hadn't visited the zoo before, but something about going with his classmates, excited him beyond belief. Every day he would mark the day off on the calendar his mother allowed him to use in her home office, counting down the days to his field trip. _

_In the two weeks' time frame, Fitz's album was completed but wasn't officially dropped. That all would end in the upcoming weekend. Fitz had a feeling that his new album was his best one yet. He was already being pestered into doing a tour, by his long standing manager and friend, Sean. After all these years the two still worked together despite living on opposite coasts. _

_Ever since the incident with the flowers, Olivia was relieved that it hadn't happened again. Every time she went to work, she always looked around in every direction, checking for suspicious activities or people. But as the weeks rolled by and nothing showed to be weird, she felt a great sense of relief. Fitz had already warned her, that if it should happen again, he would be hiring a bodyguard for her. Which she finds absurd since he hardly uses one, being a celebrity and all. But she understood where he's coming from. _

_Also, things were going great for Samantha and her new boo and she couldn't be more than happy for her. If things continued to go well, she'd told her that she and Fitz would love to take them out to dinner, sometime in the future – in which Samantha was ecstatic about. _

* * *

><p>The day had finally came for Thomas' field trip. That morning Olivia got him up, helped him shower and got him dressed. Since they were going out into the fields they weren't required to wear their full school uniforms. Instead she dressed him in his school's polo shirt and a pair of dark denim jeans. The weather was growing cold as it got deeper into fall. She ensured that he was wearing a warm jacket and boots. She even grabbed a beanie in case his head got cold.<p>

Olivia was dressed in black skinny jeans that were feeling a little too snug. She had on a lightweight blush pink cable sweater and brown 3 inches heeled boots. Her hair was straightened and up in a high ponytail. Her look was effortlessly chic and comfortable. She needed that comfort when dealing with the kids on the field trip. It would be her, Ms. Kelly and two other parents in charge of twenty children.

"I'm so excited" Tommy tells his mother as they made their way downstairs. His sister and father were already sitting at the breakfast table drinking orange juice.

"I'm glad you are" she tells him smiling. He was such a sweet boy. Follows instructions without problems unlike his sister. With Iya it's a little more difficult to get her to do things. They both have such unique personalities, where he is shy and reserved, Iya commands attention wherever she goes. They were perfect mixture of their parents and they loved them both equally.

"Good morning, champ!" Fitz greets his son as he makes his way into the kitchen.

"Good morning dad" he returns. "Iya" he acknowledges his sister simply.

"Tommy" she replies evenly, as she picks up her toast to bite in.

The siblings had an understanding with each other. They know thay they love each other like crazy but they try to be cool about it. Some nights they would even sleep in each other's room for the sake of it.

"Good morning" Olivia smiled brightly, as she finally made her way to the breakfast nook. She had stopped along the way, to use the downstairs bathroom next to the stairs.

"Good morning, sweetheart" her husband gives her a sweet smile while stabbing his eggs with his fork.

"Morning, mom" Iya said mid chew.

"Oh my goodness! Iya, what's going on with your hair?" Olivia asked in horror, after getting a good look at her daughter's head. She was dressed neatly in her uniform but her hair was all over the place. There were a few things on her head that looked like braids and then they were some hair ties holding some of them together. It was a hot mess.

"Fitz you said you had it" Olivia turned her attention to her husband, only to have him give a sheepish look.

"I haven't combed her hair in so long. It's too thick and long for me to control now" he offered as an explanation, for his dreadful hairdressing skills. Olivia trusted him to do the task, because when she was younger he was able to get it in a high puff or he was able to do braided pig tails. She couldn't fault him, some days she didn't think she could handle it either. When she wasn't going to school, Olivia mostly had her wearing Wash and Go's or Braid Outs.

"I told you, Dad, that Mom won't like it."

"Of course I won't like it. Did you see your hair?" Olivia's face was aghast. She turned to her son and said, "Tommy go eat your breakfast I'll be right back." She left the room and went to her daughter's bathroom. She grabbed a huge hair tie, bobby pins, some pomade, hair moisturizer, a detangling comb and her very trustee hairbrush.

Returning to the room, she made her way behind her daughter, to begin the arduous task of undoing these so called braids her father had given her.

"You need to stick to your and Tommy's hair, Hon" Olivia teased Fitz, as she'd gotten most of the braids undid.

"I was only trying to help and she asked for braids" he defended.

"Ouch" Iya cried out in pain, when the tooth of the comb came into contact with a knot.

"It's ok" her mother tried to comfort her. Olivia sprayed a concoction of water and deep conditioner on to her hair, to help detangle the knots. "Sit still, Iya!" she chastised her, for moving each time she passed the comb through her curly ringlets.

Olivia continued to work on her hair as the rest of them indulged in their breakfast.

"Tommy, what are you going to bring back for me from the zoo?" Iya asked.

"I don't have money" he tells her with a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Ask dad" she whisper shouts at him. "He has plenty" she continued.

Fitz acrches an eyebrow at his two children. _Didn't they think he could've heard their scheming? _He thought to himself.

"Ok, I will do that" Tommy whisper shouts back at her.

Olivia smiled and shook her head from side to side at the scene in front of her. She returned her attention to the task at hand. She applied some of the pomade to Iya's edges before smoothing it over with the brush. Once they were slicked down, she uses both hands to pull her hair up, into a high one. After that she twisted the ends of her hair and tucks it into a bun, securing it with some bobby pins.

"You're finished" she announced to her.

"Thank you, mom" Iya was happy that it was finally over.

Olivia walks around the table to claim her seat at the opposite end of Fitz.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" Fitz asked, as he watches her nose turn up in disgust at the eggs he'd prepared. He made it just the way she liked, scrambled with onions and peppers.

"No. I think I'll just eat a piece of toast and drink some orange juice" she replied.

"Liv, that's the third time for the week that you've eaten that for breakfast. You need protein too. Are you ok?" His face marred with worry.

"I'm fine, something about the eggs smells awful" she pauses before continuing, "but to relieve your anxious heart, I will say that I am in good health, Sir. At least that's what my doctor said yesterday, when I visited her for my annual checkup. So you're stuck with me for a long time" Olivia added the last part teasingly.

"Oh just checking that you aren't –"Fitz raised his eyebrows to indicate his unspoken message.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him, confused. It took her a few seconds to get what he was implying. Then she said, "oh God no. Remember my friend visited last week" she reminded him, speaking in code.

"Aunty Abby visited?" How come I didn't see her?" Iya asked.

_Oh boy_, Olivia thought. She and Fitz could never have a civil conversation without inquisitive inputs from their kids.

"That's because she didn't. Not that friend anyways." Olivia said ending the discussion. She looked at her watched and see that it's almost time for them to leave. "Ok you two, go brush your teeth and meet us in the foyer."

Iya got up first but before leaving the room she said, "Mom, can we go see Aunty Abby, Uncle Stephen and baby Brooklyn?"

"That's not a bad idea." Olivia said. They would normally see Abby and family once a year. She and Stephen were still living out in Seattle. Almost two years ago, Abby had finally gotten pregnant. It had taken her and Stephen a long time to conceive. Countless amount of fertility treatments later, and they were finally able to meet Brooklyn Rose Finch. Of course, they'd asked Fitz and Liv to be her godparents, which they wholeheartedly accept.

"We can see if we can meet them during Christmas break from school. No guarantees, ok?" Olivia said, she didn't like making promises, with the schedule between her and Fitz, things often times got rearranged, postponed or cancelled.

"Got it" Iya said, before leaving the room. Tommy hot on her trail.

When Olivia and Fitz were finally alone he resumed their conversation.

"Are you sure about what I asked you? I mean you looked –"he allowed himself to trail off. He didn't want to tell his wife she looked fat because she didn't. But for the past few weeks he couldn't help but to see, small physical changes with her body. Her breasts were fuller and she was always complaining about them feeling sensitive as of late. Plus her incredible sexual drive, which wasn't much of a change. Granted, that both of them have a very healthy and active sex life. Plus there was her choice in food and if memory served him right, she never liked eggs during her pregnancies.

"Are you trying to call me fat?" Olivia snapped at him.

"Oh no. That's not what I meant at all" he replied quickly, his tone got defensive. Then there was her constant mood changes that he will never mention. He'd learned his lesson the last two times. "I'm sorry that I even said anything. Don't mind me" his tone was softer to appease her mood.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. Sometimes I feel that I am -" she paused, not daring to mention the word pregnant. Afraid that once she'd said it, that it will somehow come true. She continued, "But I know I'm not since I got my period last week and I'm on the pills."

"Ok" was all Fitz said, as he gives her a small nod. He got up from the table and cleared away the dishes from it.

Once he was finished, both him and Olivia made their way to the foyer at the same time the kids were rushing in. They always moved like they were late for work.

Fitz had decided to take them all to school, his very important meeting was only a few blocks from them, and he had plenty of time to get there. It was scheduled for noon and he was dropping them off at nine. Plus he wasn't going to the studio that day.

They all jumped into the black Audi SUV and got themselves comfortable. For the past few months, Tommy was always extra happy whenever he'd ride in the car. He's finally able to sit without a booster seat. Olivia sits in the passenger side, buckling up, as Fitz turns the keys in the ignition.

"All aboard?" he calls out loudly.

"Aye aye captain" the kids replied. Olivia smiles, because it was such a silly but cute thing that they do. It was their thing whenever he would have them altogether.

"This is Captain Fitzgerald reporting for duty. I want you to remain buckled up at all times, as we take this machine on the road. Can you do that for me?"

"Aye aye captain" they answered with giggles.

"Madam assistant captain, are you ready?" He asked his wife.

"Yes" she answered simply with a goofy smile.

"That's not the right answer. What should she say kids?"

"Aye aye captain" they yelled in unison.

Olivia laughed before conceding to their rules, "aye aye captain" her voice was low.

"I can't hear you!" Fitz teased.

"Aye aye captain!" She repeated louder.

By then they were all laughing as the car moved through traffic.

Life with The Grants were always fun and entertaining.

* * *

><p>By 10:30 the school bus had arrived at the Central Park Zoo, huddled with kids, teacher and volunteers. They were divided into groups of five. Tommy being in his mother group along with his friend Ariel and three others.<p>

By the time they were unloaded they were greeted by their tour guide, Adam. Adam went over various rules and guidelines that must be followed when they ventured into the animal exhibitions. He stresses the need for the kids to be supervised at all times.

Once he was finished talking, he passed out little paper hats with the zoo logos to the kids. They were excited to receive the free gifts, they could take it home as souvenirs. Adam and his assistant also passed out little bags with brochures and pens to the adults.

Once rules and guidelines were established the very large group was off. Their first exhibit being the Garden and Sea Lion pool. The kids were oohing and awing as the sea lions displayed their acrobatic skills.

Adam told the kids that their names are April, Clarissa and Scooter.

Olivia watched mesmerized, as the sea lions displayed their talents. She listened to the kids call out their names in no particular order.

It went something like this, "look here Clarissa" or "go Scooter" and "you're so pretty April" it all made Olivia laugh.

Olivia didn't know how they could've told the difference between the three. They all looked the same to her.

She took out her smallest, SLR Nikon camera that she owns. Still being a nature photographer enthusiasts, she couldn't pass up the opportunity to snap pictures of animals.

So far the kids were on their best behaviors. Walking in pairs, holding hands.

From the Sea Lion exhibition they made their way to the Allison Maher Stern Snow Leopard Exhibit.

Like before, Adam, talked about the exhibit with the children and answered all their questions.

"What if the leopard comes out and eats us?" one of the kids asked.

"Jordan that won't happen" Ms. Kelly spoke up to dissuade his line of questioning. Being aware of Jordan's bullying behavior, she made it her duty to keep an extra eye on him.

"How do you know that? You're just a teacher." Jordan spoke back his tone none too kindly.

_Okaaaayyy_, was all Olivia could think. Was he the little boy giving trouble to Ariel? She mentally questioned, remembering an incident Tommy had with a boy named Jordan a while back.

"Ms. Kelly is right, Jordan" Adam came to her rescue.

His googly eyed look didn't go unnoticed by Olivia.

During the discussion with Jordan, one of the leopards decided to roar. A deep, out of the belly type of roar. It startled everyone especially the kids. Most of them broke into tears at the terrifying sound.

"Mommy, mommy" Tommy cried clutching onto his mother's legs.

Olivia looked around to see all five of the children in her group crying. She couldn't console Tommy and leave the rest. So instead she crouched down and huddled them together, as much as she can and tried to comfort them.

"Shhhh shhhh shhh" she says, trying to get them to stop. "The leopard was only talking" she tells them.

"He scarewee" Ariel says between sobs.

"I know but he's not going to hurt you. Ok? You're all safe" she gives them a squeeze.

Olivia looked up to see some of the kids had stopped crying in the other groups. Jordan apparently was the only one with a dry face. He had a smug smile as he said, "bunch of babies."

Olivia watched as Ms. Kelly took him to the side and talked to him. Olivia was glad she wasn't a teacher, by now she would've already wrung his neck off. She shudders at the thought.

She finally got up to her full height, after the kids had stopped crying. Not long after, she felt someone tugging on her right jeans cladded leg, she looked down to see Ariel looking up at her with big brown eyes.

"Hey" Olivia greets her with a smile.

"I have to go pee pee" she tells her.

"Sure, just give me a minute to talk to Ms. Kelly." Olivia could see why her son was taken with Ariel, she had such a gentle soul and you couldn't help but want to protect her. From the time she'd been around her, she hardly heard her talking.

Olivia tells Ms. Kelly that one of the students needed a bathroom break. She in turns asked aloud, who else needed bathroom breaks and a bunch of their hands were raised.

They were only in the zoo for about an hour and their little bladders were ready to go again. Adam led them to the nearest restrooms that was around the turn. They had the kids make two lines as they went in one by one.

Once they'd all finished their business and hands were washed, they decided it was time for lunch.

One of the good things about the private school was, they didn't require any money for field trips. All expenses were covered. With the tuition being so expensive per school year, it was a reasonable compromise.

They all were seated at four huge picnic styled tables. To make things easier, they had two of the servers taking the orders and placing it for them, rather than going through the long line, like the other patrons.

Olivia didn't want to know how much the school had paid, to receive such VIP treatments but she was happy for it, nonetheless.

When the kids had finished eaten, the adults got up and cleared their mess. Olivia was walking to the garbage cans that were placed a little ways from their table, when she was greeted by Kelly. Her hands were full of paper plates and cups.

Olivia threw away her two cups in the recycling bin before helping Kelly. "I got it" Olivia said, taking majority of the waste from her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Grant" Kelly's peppy tone replied.

"No problem" Olivia give her a small smile. Olivia didn't mind her most times, because she's clearly a great teacher and love kids. However, Olivia didn't like her fangirling over her husband. She didn't care that he's a musician and celebrity, she just didn't like women fawning over him. Period!

As they scraped the foods off of the plates in to the bin, Kelly decided to make small talks.

"Do you know if III Legend is going to have a concert for his new album?"

Ok she's back to not liking her. Which part of him being Mr. Grant, father of Tommy she couldn't respect? In Olivia's eyes she thinks that she only sees him as III Legend the bachelor. "Umm. Kelly, if he does ,you're going to know at the same time the general public does" Olivia said evenly.

"Uh…yea...of course…" Kelly stuttered embarrassingly.

After that, silence won over while they finished separating their trash. Olivia understood being Eco friendly but the zoo was asking a lot from the visitors. They're asked to throw their uneaten food in one bin and the utensils in another, choosing between plastic and aluminum too. Well, it's not that hard to, do but doing it for yourself and twenty kids is a mountainous task.

From lunch, the kids went into the birds' house and they were all mesmerized by the large quantity that the zoo housed. They were, red, blue, green, white, yellow and multicolored birds everywhere.

The wild chirping excited the kids and they mimicked the sounds with great enthusiasm.

Their last stop was at the zoo's theater where they watched the Rio movie in 4D. It was an entirely different experience. Olivia had to admit how impressive she found it. This was her first time viewing a 4D movie. The animation for the film was incredible and it came to life around them. The kids were beyond themselves with excitement.

The field trip came to an end, the kids were all accounted for and were seated on the school bus. Adam shared some imparting words of wisdom with them. Advising them to take care of the earth and always to follow their dreams and passions like he did. Once he was finished, Ms. Kelly urged the children to say "thank you."

"Thank you. Mr. Adam!" they all sing songed, loudly.

"You're welcome and be good to Ms. Kelly" he tells them before hopping off the bus. Olivia could see him passing his business card to a blushing Kelly.

After a while, she saw her hopped onto the bus and took her seat at the front. Their driver starts the bus and off they went.

The short drive to the school had some of the kids drowsy. By the time they'd reached, some were full out sleeping, Tommy included.

Olivia nudged him and whispers in his ears, "wake up baby" she watched as he growled in his sleep at her disturbance. He looked just like his father, in moments like these. If it wasn't for his caramel skin and gray eyes, he would've passed as an identical mini Fitz.

Finally waking up, he rubs his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness. He holds his mother's hand as she led him off the bus. When they were all assembled in the classroom, the adults were finally able to let out a huge sigh of relief. They were fortunate to have an accident free trip.

By the time they were settled in, it was about time for school to be dismissed.

* * *

><p>Olivia sat at the back of the class with Tommy; as they watched each of the children's parents, guardians or nannies came for them. Each child was showing off their souvenirs that they'd gotten from the zoo and they recalled their visit enthusiastically.<p>

Looking down at her watch, Olivia saw that it was already after two. _Where is Fitz?_ She thought. He was supposed to already been there to pick them up.

"Where's, daddy?" Tommy whined. He was still sleepy and exhausted from the day's events.

"I don't know son and I forgot my phone on the car charger." Olivia replied. She looked up and saw Kelly walking towards them, they were the only three remaining.

"Hi, Mrs. Grant I just want to thank you again for chaperoning this trip. I know you're a busy woman and I want to let you know, your volunteerism is appreciated."

"It was my pleasure, Kelly. As long as this little one" she rubs Tommy curls, much to his displeasure and continues, "is in your class I'll be present as much as I can."

"Thank you" Kelly gives her another smile.

"Oh Kelly, may I borrow your phone? I forgot mine and I need to call my husband."

"Sure" Kelly says without hesitation. She immediately reaches into the back pocket of her jeans and withdrew her smartphone.

Olivia lets out an audible gasp when she was given the phone. She couldn't believe what she saw. Olivia closed her eyes in hopes, that what she'd seen would disappear, but it didn't.

On the back of the phone case was a printed picture of Fitz. If memory served her right, it was from his Instagram page. It was a picture of him lying on the beach with his aviators shading his eyes while grinning. He had on a simple white tee and board shorts. _At least, he wasn't half naked,_ Olivia thought.

"Look mom its dad" Tommy said, pointing at the phone case she was staring at in her hands.

"I see" Olivia's voice was measured and controlled.

"I'm a big fan" Kelly said with a nervous chuckle.

"Mmm" Olivia give her a tight smile. She understood teenage celebrity crushes and posters pasted on their bedroom walls. But this, she couldn't understand. This was her husband. _Was it always going to be like this?_ Olivia thought. _Will women always secretly envy her position in his life? _

"Iya" Tommy called seeing his sister making her way through his classroom's door, followed by his father.

Olivia was none the happier for the intrusion. She returned the phone to Ms. Kelly, "I won't be needing this after all" she tells her. It's a good thing she didn't used it either because she didn't want her gaining access to Fitz's cell number

Ms. Kelly collects her phone and casts a nervous glance Fitz's way. "Good day, Mr. Grant" she greets him as she returns to her desk at the front of the room.

Fitz said a brief hello to her, as he made his way to his wife and child.

"You forgot this" he tells her, dangling her iPhone in front of him.

"Tommy where's my gift?" Iya wastes no time to ask, interrupting Olivia's response.

"Sheesh, Iya. Look" he thrusts a small snow globe with penguins into her hands. He'd picked it out in the gift shop and asked his mother to pay for it.

"It's so pretty, thank you" she beamed at him.

"Iya, you don't ask people if they brought back something for you. Wait for them to give it to you" Olivia chastised her. She had talked to her, over and over about behaving like that.

"Yes, mom" she answered, despondently.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Fitz interjected.

"Thought you would've never showed up." Olivia gives him a death stare.

"Aren't we in a bright mood today" Fitz teased her which garnered him an eye roll from his wife. He loved to poke her buttons.

Olivia gets up from the small chair and Tommy follows suit. They collected their belongings and went through the door.

"What took you so long?" Olivia asked her husband, as they walk towards the parking garage to get the car. She couldn't believe that he was thirty minutes late.

"Had things to do plus I had to pick up our daughter" Fitz answers her with a cheeky smile.

"Hmmm. You're in a good mood" she muttered nonchalantly.

"Yes I am" he smiled at her,

Fitz unlocks the SUV with a click of his keychain. The kids open the backdoor and immediately screeched loudly.

Their voices startled Olivia but the closer she got, she was able to see what had them so excited.

Sitting in a box between the two front rows was a puppy, a golden retriever to be exact. It was the most perfect looking puppy.

"Fitz" Olivia turned to him and give him a big smile.

"Yes, Livvie" Fitz returns her smile.

"This is amazing." she tells him, gesturing towards the kids who'd taken the pup out of the blanket lined box, and was holding it. They were going out of their minds with glee.

"How and when?" she asked.

"Carl, hooked me up with a buyer two weeks ago. He's four weeks old. I had to wait until he got all of his shots and was fully weaned before I could bring him home. Liv, you should've seen him. From the first time I laid eyes on him, I knew we had to have him."

"I'm glad you did. I know I wasn't thrilled at first but this will actually be good for us" she gives him a tight hug of appreciation.

"I'm glad you think so" he returns her hug.

"So what are we going to name him?" Fitz asked the kids, who were busy hugging the pup.

"Spot" Tommy said.

"Nooo. He doesn't even have spots" his sister shook her head. "Jack" she offered.

It was Fitz's turn to say no, "how about, Rover?" he asked instead

The kids both said, "No" and Olivia laughed.

"What you think, mommy?" Tommy asked for her input.

"Mmm. How about, Rex?"

"Rex" Iya tested.

"Mmm, Rex" Fitz also tested while rubbing his chin, deep in thought.

"Rex" Tommy finally said and the pup grumbled in response.

"I think he likes it" Olivia pointed out.

"Then Rex it is." Fitz chimed in.

"Rex, we'll be best of friends." Tommy said, rubbing the pup's head as Iya holds him in her arms.

* * *

><p>Before heading home they stopped at the nearest Pet store to purchase essentials for Rex. The kids were throwing any and everything they could find into the shopping cart. Their father was much too willing to oblige, while Olivia tried to counter their spending.<p>

Walking from aisle to aisle with an over eager salesman and the kids in front, they spent time talking about their day.

Olivia brought up the phone case incident and Fitz burst into laughter.

"You find it funny?" Olivia hissed at him.

Fitz tried to stifle his laugh but failed miserably. "Babe, it's not unusual for fans to do that."

"Well I don't like it. You're mine and I don't like other women having access to what's mine" she said, harshly.

"Livvie, the only thing they have access to is an Internet picture. You have access to the real deal baby" he motions towards his body with an open palm.

Olivia rolls her eyes playfully at him, "I know I'm being irrational but it aggravates me when women eye ogles you, like you're a piece of meat. You're my piece of meat" she pouts.

Fitz threw his head back and laughed again. He loved seeing jealous Liv, it did something to him. "Well I'm glad to know how you feel because I feel worst. That Quentin bastard, the next time I see him and he has some snarky comment to make, I promise you, I'll floor his ass" Fitz was getting worked up, just thinking about it.

It was Olivia's turn to laugh. "I give you my permission."

"Excuse me Dad, can we get a doggy sweater for, Rex? It's cold out" Iya ever the fashionista asked, breaking up her parents' conversation.

"Ah sure. No pink or sparkly things" he warned her. Knowing his daughter, she would look for the sparkliest and brightest color sweater the store had to offer.

"Ok, daddy" she agreed before making her way to the front of them and reuniting with Tommy and the salesman.

After they'd bought over a thousand dollars' worth of doggies stuffs, they finally left the pet store. Leaving the store, they were greeted by paparazzi who started snapping pictures of them and shouting random questions.

_Whose dog it is? _Was one of their questions. They saw Fitz holding the puppy but yet asked such a stupid question.

Fitz grabbed both of his kids underneath his arms while holding Rex, shielding them from the bright flashes. The pup squirmed and growled in his arms as a result of the bright lights. Olivia followed behind them with the two salesmen, pushing their shopping carts.

The relentless paparazzi continued unwanted soliciting as they loaded the SUV. Fitz made sure to put the kids and Rex in the car first and Olivia join them shortly after.

One of the paparazzi came up to one of the back car windows and started flashing his camera.

"Back up!" Fitz shouts at him.

He ignored him and continued to snap away.

"Back the fuck off!" Fitz barks, and grabs him by his shirt to haul him off. He could never understand paparazzi. _Why can't he and his family have their privacy? Especially his kids._ They didn't need to be exposed like this.

"Fitz, get in the car!" Olivia ordered, getting out of the car quickly. She had seen the scuffle beginning through the tinted windows. She didn't want him to do anything rash and moreover have it on camera.

Fitz released the man's shirt and listened to his wife. He opens the driver's side door and slams it in anger.

"Dad they're still flashing" Tommy pointed out, holding on to Rex.

"We're getting out now" Fitz said coldly.

Fitz started the car and once the salesmen had closed the trunk, he pulls out of the parking lot.

"Woo that was crazy" Iya said clutching her chest as if now she could finally breathe.

"Dad, were you going to beat that guy up?" Tommy inquired.

"I wish" he mumbled.

"Let's not bother your, Dad" Olivia said to halt the 21 questions.

The ride home was mostly quiet, the only sound came from the kids and their new family addition.

* * *

><p>By the time, bedtime came around, Olivia was bone tired. It was a workout setting up everything for Rex, cooking dinner, getting the kids ready for bed, on top of chaperoning a field trip of twenty hyperactive kids. She made a mental note, to talk to Fitz about getting a housekeeper. After being fed, Rex was down for the count in his doggy bed. They'd set his bed up in the hallway next to the upstairs sitting area.<p>

Olivia and Fitz had to demand the kids to go to bed and leave the poor dog alone. They would've played all night with him, if they'd left them. They were simply overjoyed with their new family addition.

Rex, seemed to already be the perfect fit to their family. He was energetic and very attentive. He loved the attention and cuddling that the kids give to him. Even Olivia was love-struck by the little furry gold creature.

"Babe, you look sick" Fitz mentioned casually, as he walked into their bedroom to see his wife hugging her stomach while lying in a fetal position.

"Tired" she mumbled.

Without saying a word, Fitz grabbed the decorative pillows and placed them in to the storage container. He then unrolls the comforter from underneath her and covers her body with it.

"Thanks" she muttered half asleep.

Fitz kissed her forehead and whispered, "sweet dreams, sweet baby."

* * *

><p>"Liv" Fitz murmured sleepily. He felt her body suddenly jerk off the bed. He looked at the bedside clock to see that it's only 4:30 AM.<p>

He didn't get an answer. After waiting about a minute, he was returning to slumber when he heard her retching.

"Liv?" this time he got out of bed and made his way to their en suite bathroom.

His sleepy eyes immediately cleared, when he saw her kneeing in front of the toilet.

"Are you ok?" he immediately chastised himself for asking that. Of course she wasn't. She was busy vomiting up last night's meal.

He got down on his knees behind her and began to rub her back.

After a few minutes of hurling up nothing, Olivia finally collapsed against him. She was bone tired. She woke up feeling extremely nauseous.

Fitz held her in his arms and allowed her to rest. After a few seconds he reached forward and flushed the toilet to get rid of the unpleasant odor.

He pulled her to her feet and carried her to the sink. He helped her washed her face and rinsed her mouth with some mouthwash. He draws some water from the tap and gives her to drink. She graciously collects it and after allowed him to take her back to bed.

She immediately falls asleeps after returning to her side.

So many thoughts were swirling around his head as he lay next to his wife.

Eventually, he succumbs to sleep.

* * *

><p>Olivia felt refreshed as she got out of bed an hour and half later. She let Fitz sleep some more, feeling bad for interrupting his sleep earlier. She took a long shower ,allowing the warm water to caress her muscles.<p>

She got out of the shower and pat dries her skin, with a plush towel. Grabbing her favorite lotion, she rubs it all over her skin. She enjoyed simple moments like this, where she's allowed to take in the beauty of her body. It wasn't perfect but it was hers to love.

She watched her glowing skin in the mirror, she couldn't help but smile at her sun kissed skin. People paid for skin the color of hers, she was blessed with it.

Slipping on a pair of lacy hipster panties, she felt sexy matching it with a lacy push up bra. Once her undergarments were on, she expertly did her makeup and hair for the day. She grabbed her silk robe, slipped it on and made her way quietly out the door, without waking Fitz.

On the other side of the door, Olivia was greeted by Rex. She immediately got low and rubs circles into his back.

"Good morning, Rex. You look good this morning. Yes you do, yes you do" she talks to the dog while rubbing his soft coat.

Rex, enjoyed the attention so much that he sprawled himself on the floor. "Let's go make breakfast, bud" Olivia scoops him up in her arms. He wasn't comfortable with the stairs as yet, so they'll carry him up and down it, until he grows older. She couldn't believe that she was already head over heels in love with the little guy.

The two made their way in to the kitchen, starting off their day. Olivia starts a fresh pot of coffee for Fitz, then scoops out some dog food for Rex along with a bowl of milk.

The two were enjoying a quiet morning as Olivia prepared breakfast for her family. She skipped eggs altogether and instead, grilled bacon and cooked blueberry pancakes.

When she was finished she made her way upstairs with Rex to wake up the kids. One by one they got up, Rex's presence made them more enthused to face the day.

Liv lets them get ready and makes her way to the master room.

"Good morning, babe" she gives Fitz a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Mmm" he murmured against her mouth. "Good morning to you too" he smiled against her lips. His eyes remained closed.

"Time to get up."

"I don't want to. Come back to bed" he grumbled.

"I can't. You can't. We have to go to work" she reasoned good sense.

"Mmm" he finally relinquished his sleepy state and opened his eyes. "I see boobies" he sing songs to her. Olivia's robe was slightly opened at the front and he could see her breast partially covered by the lacy bra.

Olivia rolled her eyes at him. "I swear, you're worse than the kids. Get up!" She smacks his butt playfully and stands to her feet.

"Ok mom" he teased, swinging his legs to the edge of the bed. Once he was sitting upright he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. I must've caught a bug yesterday from the zoo" she reasoned the cause of her sickness.

"Mmm. Ok" Fitz said, unconvinced.

A brief silence takes place as both of them asked themselves, "what if we're pregnant?"

Olivia wasn't convinced, she shook it off. She allowed Fitz to use the bathroom and shower while she went to check on the kids. In the meantime she assisted Tommy with dressing and helped Iya with her hair.

Once she'd finished, she returned to her room, put on her outfit for the day and touched up her makeup. The day had officially begun and she was more than prepared for it.

* * *

><p>Olivia enjoyed a quiet commute to work. Surprisingly, traffic wasn't horrific on this somewhat warm fall morning. It was in the early sixties and in her opinion that was perfect. Her mood and outfit reflected a happy demeanor.<p>

Parking her car in the building's parking garage, Olivia strutted her way to the gallery. As she walked the busy sidewalk her phone rang.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hi, Mrs. Grant this is Shelby, Dr. Rawlins assistant" she was greeted by the familiar nurse.

"Hi, Shelby. Is everything ok?"

Completely ignoring her question Shelby replied, "Dr. Rawlins want to know if you can come in today. Something came up in your blood work-"

"What! Is it serious?" Olivia can feel the bottom of her stomach falling. She felt queasy too.

"It's best if you come in. Can you come in this morning?" Shelby continued to be professional over the phone. She didn't want to divulge too much information via phone.

"Uh yea" Olivia replied. Her heart was beating a hundred times per minute. "I can be there within the hour"

"Great. She has a patient but I'm sure she'll be able to fit you in. She wanted to see you as soon as possible. Ok. Mrs. Grant, I will see you soon" Shelby said.

"Ok" Olivia whispered. She was afraid of what might come out of her doctor's mouth.

She immediately called Fitz after ending the call.

"Liv?"

"Fitz, can you go with me with to the doctor. They just called and said something came up in my blood" Olivia rushed out.

"Of course, I will. What time do you need me there? I can come pick you up" he tells her.

"You can come now because I told them, I'll be there within the hour."

"I'm on my way. And baby, it's going to be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think they found in her blood work? What would you have done with the phone case incident? Also, there's a new addition to the family. Rex! I chose a golden retriever because they're so stinking cute, especially as a pup. Thanks to Google for helping me out with puppy and Central Park Zoo information. HA!**

**I sincerely apologize to those of you that were reading my story, _Our Past. _ I have decided to delete the story. Well I already did, I could no longer write it. I think I screwed up the storyline. _Oh well_. I will probably revisit it with a better one. Hang tight. **

**Anyhow, please leave reviews about this chapter. **

**Until next time,**

**Muahzz. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Recap: Olivia got a phone call from her doctor's office that something was found in her blood work. _Dun dun duuunnnn! _ For some reason these chapters are getting longer and longer. I can't stop myself. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Olivia was beside herself with worry, as she waited in one of the examining rooms with Fitz. They'd arrived at the doctor's office ten minutes ago. Shelby greeted them and checked them into the available room, before leaving to announce their arrival to Dr. Rawlins.<p>

Olivia was seated up on the examining table, while Fitz sat on the single white chair next to the bed.

"It's going to be alright, Livvie" he coaxed, rubbing circles into her back. He was trying his best to keep her calm. When he'd picked her up thirty minutes ago, she was one breath away from hysteria. She was doing much better now. He was glad that his presence was somewhat comforting. From the moment he'd picked her up, she held onto him as though he was her lifeline.

"What if I'm really sick? What if it's cancer? Oh God!" she gasped, at the mention of the C word.

Fitz's heart was thumping fast, but he didn't let on. He had to remain calm for both of them. "It's going to be alright, baby" he repeated again, his tone lacking much conviction.

Olivia exhales loudly, easing the tension in her chest.

"I hope so" she said, throwing herself backwards to lay down on the narrow bed.

A creak in the door alert them of a visitor.

"And how's my favorite couple doing today?" Dr. Roshauna Rawlins, greeted with a big smile. She looked radiant in a light pink shift dress underneath her open front lily white lab coat. As customary, her stethoscope hung loosely around her neck. Kitten heeled nude pumps graced her feet. She always gave off an air of sophistication and elegance.

"Not too good right now" Fitz answered, honestly.

Dr. Rawlins frowned at his statement but before she can speak Olivia did.

"What's wrong with me?" Olivia asked, as soon as she found the courage to speak.

Dr. Rawlins', smile returned as she addressed her question. "Olivia, before I go into your blood work, I want to apologize that I didn't catch it when you were at my office. Because it was a regular routine checkup we allowed the test to be done within standard time, with no rush" she explained.

Olivia's grip on Fitz's hand got tighter. She felt as though she would pass out at any minute.

"What's it?" she inquired, impatiently.

"Based on your blood work your hCG levels are through the roof." Dr. Rawlins paused, and give them a smile.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Grant. You're pregnant" her voice carried a happy tone.

The room went silent at her annoucement.

"What! How can that be? I take my contraceptive religiously and I saw my period last week" Olivia uttered, in disbelief.

"It's possible that you experienced spotting. Bleeding sometimes represent implantation of a fertilized ovum. From the test we estimate that you're around 5-6 weeks. Have you been having any symptoms lately?" Dr. Rawlins asked.

Olivia was shocked beyond words. She was really pregnant, she thought. Fitz was right. She wasn't supposed to be here again. She and Fitz moved on from this stage of their life.

Seeing her blank expression, Fitz came to her rescue and began listing his observations. "Actually, this morning she woke up around 4 and was vomiting. Then there's her sensitive boobs and oh, the smell of eggs. She can't stand it as of late."

When he was finished, Dr. Rawlins said "Thank you." She turned to Liv and asked, "Have you refilled your contraceptive prescription as yet?"

"No, it's still in purse" Olivia's voice was small. She could feel the tears stinging the back of her eyes. _Oh God, I didn't want to be here again, her thoughts. _

"Good. I wanted you to come in as soon as possible. Again I'm sorry that I didn't run any tests at your last appointment. We kind of overlooked that, because of your period" she took a breath and continued, "instead of prescription for contraceptive pills, I'll write you a new one for prenatal vitamins."

"Ok" Olivia replied, looking none too happy.

"Are you ok?" Dr. Rawlins asked, seeing the sad expression on her face.

"Yes" Olivia choked out.

Hearing her answer, Dr. Rawlins, turn her attention to Fitz, who was wearing a wide smile. His hands were intertwined with his wife. Seeing his easy expression she can tell he was excited while Olivia wasn't.

"I'll give you two a minute and I'll be back to check on the baby." Dr. Rawlins announced, before leaving the room to have a nurse transport the Ultrasound machine.

"Wow" Fitz uttered, in wonderment. He was beyond excited. Words couldn't express how happy he was to hear that they're pregnant.

"This is great, Liv" he excitedly, declared.

Olivia, doesn't say anything. She remains quiet and stares at the white wall straight ahead of her. So much emotions were running through her that she didn't know what to say. So she said nothing.

"Liv?" Fitz questioned, finally paying attention to her silence. In the midst of being excited for new life, he'd forgot that this was something she didn't want.

"Yea" she whispered, hoarsely from the tears caught in her throat.

"You want this right?" he asked, his voice low, heart racing and palms sweaty.

He watched, as she gives him a tight smile and nods her head once. He can see the tears filled her eyes but they refuse to spill.

Their moment ended when, Dr. Rawlins, and the nurse returned to the room. She advised Olivia, to lay on her back and roll the bottom of her top up – exposing her flat stomach.

Dr. Rawlins, applied the gel to her belly and clicks some buttons on the machine. Fitz watched on in wonder as he sees a small blip come alive on the screen. And then the faint thumping rhythm of their heartbeat was sounding throughout the room. He couldn't help but cry, it was such a miracle for him to witness. He never thought that they would have a third child.

He looked at Olivia's face and see the tears rolling down her cheeks as well. Her attention was on the screen.

Freezing the screen, Dr. Rawlins said, "Based on the heart development, I'll say you're actually 6-7 weeks pregnant. Baby is healthy and everything else looks good as well."

She reminded her to stop taking the pills. She went over the Do's and Don'ts list that Olivia was sort of a pro at, having done this twice. Which after they scheduled a checkup visit, three weeks from that date. When she was finished she asked them if they had any questions.

Olivia, nervously asked, "Will anything happen to the baby because of the birth control and the glass of wine I drink most nights?"

"Doing both while pregnant is harmful for the baby but since we were able to stop it early, both you and baby will be fine." Dr. Rawlins assured.

Olivia nodded her head in acknowledgement.

A few seconds of silence hung in the air, after no one else asked any more questions.

"Thank you. Dr. Rawlins, we appreciate your discretion and helpfulness that you always provide to us." Fitz got up to shake the doctor's hand.

"No problem" she give him a warm smile before turning her attention to her patient. "Olivia, if you need me please don't hesitate to contact me" she paused and crook an eyebrow suggestively. "About anything" she finished, before grabbing the door handle to exit the room.

"Thank you" Olivia replied, giving her a little smile.

Olivia fixed her clothes and hair in silence as Fitz watched on. Once she was finished, she wordlessly signals for them to go. They made their way out of the room and to the nurses' station, she collects her prescription before leaving the building.

Fitz didn't know what to say as he walked beside her. He could literally see her shutting him out, her walls were getting higher and thicker with each stride of her legs.

Reaching the silver S600 Mercedes Benz, Fitz unlocked the doors, before opening the passenger side for her.

Once she was settled inside, he closed it and walked around to his side.

Taking his seat in the luxury vehicle, he starts the car. Before pulling off, he turned to her and asked, "Do you want to go home?"

"No. Take me back to work please" she replied, her face staring straight ahead.

"You sure you don't want to rest?"

Olivia sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes at no one in particular. Her patience was growing thin. She didn't want to be babied up. "No. Take me back to work _please_" she repeated evenly.

"Ok" was all he said, before pulling out of the parking garage.

He made his way through the busy Manhattan traffic. Sometimes he didn't understand why they even drive here. It's terrible most times. It takes them close to twenty minutes to drive three miles.

Silence enveloped the car as they drove back, neither one talking. Fitz, didn't know what to say and he didn't want to put his foot in his mouth. So he decided to remain quiet.

Pulling into the parking garage of the skyscraper her gallery was housed in, he parked the car.

"You don't have to come" she told him, seeing him reached for his seatbelt whilst she reached for the door handle.

"Ok" Fitz relented, wanting to give her some space. "But can I get a kiss before you go?" he bit the bullet and asked. He didn't want them to leave each other on a dull note.

He watched her back, as she stopped mid movement, she slowly turned to face him and he took it as his cue, to move into her.

He was going in for a chaste kiss but the taste of her cherry lip balm had him wanting more. The kissed lasted for a few seconds before Liv pulled away.

"I have to go" she told him, pressing her fingers to her lips as if to savor his taste.

"Ok. I'll see you at home" he said, in a voice of defeat not liking her cold disposition.

"Yes" she agreed, finally opening the door and moving out of the car, leaving him watching after her.

When she was no longer in sight, he looked up and prayed for strength to deal with the storm that was coming.

* * *

><p>Olivia wanted to be alone in the quiet space of her office. She didn't want to be interrupted by anyone. Walking through the door of the gallery she realized that it wasn't possible. They were quite a few customers inside, and Samantha was already advancing towards her with a wide smile. She wasn't in the mood for any of it.<p>

"Good morning, Boss Lady" Samantha greeted, happily.

"Good morning, Sam" Olivia returned, with as much warmth and energy that she could've mustered.

Being oblivious to Olivia's mood, Samantha continued in the same happy tone. "The delivery guy dropped in another set of pink peonies and this time it was accompanied by a box of chocolate truffles. Fitz, is really putting in the work" Samantha teased.

At her words, the hair on Olivia's skin pricked as her pores opened. She immediately knew that Fitz hadn't sent the flowers or the chocolate.

"Where did you put it?" Olivia's asked, harshly.

"Uh… In your office –"

Olivia stormed off before Samantha could finish. She made her way to the back of the gallery, where her office was housed. She was grateful that none of the customers had stopped her along the way.

Opening her office door, she sees the light pink peonies, standing in a long transparent vase filled with water, rested on the center of her desk. Next to it was a box of gourmet chocolate truffles with a red bow.

Olivia was seething mad, she didn't need this today. She marches over to the floral arrangement and grabs the card. She read it over and over again.

**_I just want to know if you're always thinking of me like I think of you. It can be just like old times. _**

**_~ Always Thinking of You_**

"What the fuck?" Olivia bellowed. She grabbed the entire arrangement and slammed it on to the floor. Water splashed everywhere from the explosion. Olivia dropped to her knees amidst the mess and broke down in tears. She was feeling extremely overwhelmed. Life felt too much for her in that moment. Her body racked with tears, she only hoped that no one could hear.

Her sobs turned into hiccups as she sat on the floor with her hand resting on her still flat belly.

"I fooled myself into believing that I wasn't pregnant, but here you are" she said through hiccups, talking to her belly. The funny thing about the entire situation is, she conceived before Fitz had even brought up the baby talk. Her conception time fell right before Fitz went out of the country for a two weeks business trip.

All this time she was pregnant and she didn't even know. She didn't want to know. She saw the same signs as Fitz but chosen to ignore it. But now she couldn't run from the idea of being pregnant, _again_.

Not wanting to think about her pregnancy for another second more, she gets up on her feet.

Her dark gray pencil skirt became darker from the puddle of water that she'd sat in. Looking down at the mess, Olivia let out a groan.

She just wanted to stay seated on the floor and wallow in self-pity. She didn't want to think about the positives of her situation. Her loving children or her loving husband, she just wanted to wallow.

In a timely fashion, her inner prompting brought back her favorite quote to mind. _ "Life is 10 percent of what happens to you and 90 percent of what you do about it."_

She frowned at her mind for being so optimistic. She just wanted to be left alone. She didn't want all this positive thinking right now.

Letting out a giant sigh, she walked over to the small closet that was in the corner of the room. She grabbed a pair of boyfriend fitted jeans before walking into the en suite bathroom.

As soon as she hit the room, a wave of nausea swept over her. She rushed to the toilet, planting her knees on the ground, just before she began to hurl up her breakfast.

Olivia spent the next five minutes with her head stuck in the toilet. She was a yammering mess of tears and puking.

When she was finished, she flushed the toilet and braced her back to the wall. She was too tired to get up. She needed to rinse out her mouth but that will just have to wait.

A few minutes went by before Olivia heard Samantha calling for her. She didn't have the strength to answer her. She heard her voice getting closer and closer.

"Liv?" she heard her, calling from the outside of the slightly ajar door.

"In here" Olivia croaked, after a few seconds. Her throat felt like sandpaper had scrubbed it.

Samantha took that as an invitation to enter. "Oh my god, Liv! Are you ok?" she asked alarmed, after seeing her boss looking disheveled, sitting on the floor.

"Yu_p_" she popped the _p _at the end.

"You want some water?" Samantha asked.

Olivia nodded yes. "Who's looking at the gallery?" she inquired.

"Henry is here. Don't worry about it."

Olivia nodded again.

"I'll be right back" Samantha said, before leaving to grab a bottle of water.

When she'd left, Olivia decided to get up from the tile floor to go rinse her mouth. She grabbed, one of several disposal Colgate wisps, that she keeps in one of the bathroom drawers. She made quick work of brushing her teeth and tongue. Once she was completed, she rinsed her mouth with mouth wash and discard the wisp. By the time she was finished, Samantha returned with a bottle of water and a glass.

Olivia collects both items from her and pours half of the water into the glass.

She took a long drink, enjoying the feel of the cooling sensation on her burning throat.

Samantha watched in silence. She had so many questions swirling around her head. After Olivia was missing for close to an hour, she'd decided to venture in to her office, just to check on her. But first, she had to wait until Henry was at work, before leaving the front of the gallery. Once he was on the clock and settled in, she left him to go check on Liv.

When she first saw the peonies on the floor, covered in broken glass and water, she immediately panicked. Finding her sitting on the bathroom floor didn't help alleviate her panicky feelings but rather increased it.

"Liv?"

Olivia was standing in front of her looking down at the empty glass in her hands.

"I'm pregnant" she admitted, softly.

"What?" Samantha asked, unable to hear her answer.

"I'm pregnant" she repeated, a little louder.

"Oh" she responded. Samantha didn't expect that. She thought that she and Fitz, had a fight hence the broken floral arrangement and tears stained cheeks.

"When did you find out?"

"About an hour ago" Olivia answered.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yea I'm good. Was feeling nauseous earlier but I'm fine now."

"Ok" Samantha said, not knowing what else to tell her. She clearly looked unhappy and she wasn't about to ask her, if she was excited.

"Do you want anything? Some tea? Ginger ale?" she started, reeling off things that she remembers pregnant women liked.

"No, that's fine. But I could use your help, cleaning up the flowers" Olivia replied. "I kind of lost it earlier" she said with a small chuckle.

"I can see" Samantha teased her. "No problem" she give her a smile. "Let me grab a broom and mop from the supply closet."

"Thank you, Sam" Olivia smiled at her in appreciation. She was glad that she was intuitive enough to not ask her too many questions.

"You're welcome" Samantha said, before turning to leave the bathroom.

When the door was locked on her way out, Olivia peeled off the damp skirt from her body, dropping it to the floor. Then removed her four inch black pumps, before sliding into her jeans. Taking both the shoes and discarded skirt with her, she left the room.

She exchanged her pumps for a pair of red Manolo Blahnik strappy sandals, to better compliment her updated outfit. A seamlessly fitted, linen white tie-front long sleeve shirt, dark blue boyfriend jeans with her recently added red heels.

By the time she was finished, Samantha returned with the cleaning apparatus.

The two spent the next few minutes cleaning up the mess. Samantha teased her, for going hulk and it made her laugh for the first time, since that dreadful phone call that morning. She briefly forgot everything, as she threw her head back in rapture.

"Let me know if you need anything else" Samantha told her, once they were finished.

"I'll be fine. Thank you" Olivia give her a genuine smile.

"Suit yourself. Don't rush to come outside. Henry and I have it. You should take an easy day. Doctors' orders" she joked and immediately regretted it, when Olivia face fell into a frown.

"I'm sorry – "she began but Olivia interrupted her. "It's ok."

"Ok. I'll see you later" with that Samantha left the door.

Olivia sat despondent, looking out the high rising view of her office window. The outside looked as gloomy as she felt.

* * *

><p>By 3 PM Fitz was ready to call it a day. He was beyond worried about his wife. He'd sent her several text messages, asking if she's ok in different ways, and she simply replied with a "<em>yea" <em>each time.

He was trying to stay focus as he listens to the female singer, record one of her singles at the studio, but his mind was so far away.

Excusing himself from the recording room, he left his assistant and lead guitarist to handle it.

Making his way to his lush office, he pulls out his chair and plops himself on to it.

He picked up his cellphone and dials his wife's number. He listened as it kept ringing and ringing until he heard her voicemail come on.

After the beep he records a message.

"**Livvie, call me. I want to make sure you're ok". **He ends the call and threw his phone on top of the desk in the same breath.

Fitz ran his hands through his hair as the feeling of agitation rose within.

Feeling restless, he got up from his chair and started pacing. A habit that he'd picked up from his wife throughout the years.

Their impending fallout, couldn't have happened at a more inconvenient time. Tomorrow he and Liv are supposed to be the smiling, happy couple at his album launch party.

_Now she wouldn't even talk to him. _

He sighed in frustration as his hands are shove roughly into the front pockets of his jeans, he continued, watching the gloomy weather through the window.

* * *

><p>Fitz arrived home around six in the evening, to his surprise Liv wasn't at home as yet. He made his way from the garage and walked inside of the house to be greeted by the kids.<p>

"Good night, Daddy" they greeted him at the same time.

"Hey, good night kids. How was school today?" He asked, knowing that they won't have much complains being that it was Friday.

"It was good. Not too much work today" Tommy offered.

"Mmm. And you quite like that huh, son?"

"Uh huh" Tommy nodded his head, simultaneously as he spoke.

"How about you, sweet cheeks?" He turned his attention to his daughter. He smiled at her outfit. She was adorned in a pink sequins sweater top, black leggings and a yellow tulle skirt.

"Meh. It was fine. Some of the girls were being mean to the new girl" she replied, retelling the drama of a grade 3 class.

"And I hope you weren't one of them being mean?" her father asked, looking her straight in the eye to gauge her reaction. Not only were they taught to report any bad things that occurred to them, but also to not take advantage of people.

"No, daddy. I was trying to defend her but they won't listen to me."

"You did good defending her, Sweetie. You know that small acts of kindness we do for others, come back to us?"

"Really?" Iya asked, incredulously.

"Really" he confirmed.

"How?" Tommy questioned.

Fitz scratched the back of his head as he tried to remember a personal example before saying:

"Whenever your mother is upset, I always try to do something nice for her. Like send her flowers and that makes her happy. Which in turns makes me happy."

"Mmmkay. How does her being happy makes you happy?" Iya inquired.

Fitz chuckled softly, she didn't know _the half_ of it. "Let's say that when Mommy is in a good mood, Daddy is in a good mood too" he said, with a smile. "By the way where's, Rex?"

"We left him in the kitchen with Mama Awa. She baked him treats."

"Oh. Really? Let's go see." They all strode into the modern open plan kitchen, Fitz leading the way.

"Hey, Fitz. How are you?" Mama Awa greeted. She was seated by the kitchen counter, feeding Rex the soft chewable doggie cookie on her lap

The kids immediately went for Rex. Tommy grabbed one of his soft toys from the storage basket, and they took him on the floor and started playing.

"I'm ok. How are you doing?" Fitz answered her question, ignoring the kids and dog. He continued, "Thanks again for looking after Rex today. I know you only come here for the children but I appreciate you, dog sitting for us too."

"Ahh nonsense. I'm just happy to help. Where's Liv? Late meeting?" she inquired.

Fitz shrugged his shoulder casually. "Probably."

"Ok. Since she's not in as yet, I'll be happy to make you guys some dinner. The kids had a snack earlier in the afternoon and they're probably hungry now" she offered, kindly.

"I don't want to inconvenience you" Fitz reasoned, with a smile.

"It's no problem. By the way I was meaning to talk to you and Liv about something."

"Yea? What's that? Please don't tell me you're quitting. Olivia won't have that. You're the only person, besides family she trusts to leave our children with" Fitz truly hopes, that she wasn't quitting on them. Plus with a third addition, they truly needed the extra hand.

"No I'm not quitting. I may be a middle aged woman but I still have plenty energy" she joked.

Fitz was relieved by her admission but was still curious as to what she wanted to talk about.

"I'm getting older and I'm looking to cut down on the different part time jobs that I do. You know I'm only here when you need me and then I have other families that does the same. Well I'm looking to be a full time nanny and would happily take care of the house when the children are at school. I know Liv love doing all those things herself, but it's just a suggestion."

Fitz couldn't help but smile at the timeliness of her proposal. "I think that would be great. I'll talk it over with Liv and we'll get back to you."

Mama Awa smiled brightly at the slightly open door of opportunity. To further open that door, she got up from her seat and started preparing dinner, a delectable meal of Cajun chicken pasta.

* * *

><p>Time had literally flown by that evening. She'd gotten off work since four, instead of going home she went to a nearby café. She'd taken a window seat, watching people as they walked by. It was something she liked to do but never have time to. It made her feel like a tourist in this world. In her mind, she came up with stories about what the passersby's life looked like. It was a silly game because you really can't judge a book by its cover, but it was fun. She sipped on hot chocolate as she was lost in her own world. It wasn't until the waitress asked her if she needed a refill that she was conscious about her environment. She declined the refill, seeing that the time was already six. She paid her tab and left the café, still as confused and overwhelmed like she came in.<p>

By seven O' clock, Olivia was coming through the front door.

Entering into the family room, Olivia heard laughing coming from the kitchen. The kids were laughing and Fitz was chastising Tommy, for feeding Rex from off of his plate.

Listening to them, made her smile and she felt guilty for avoiding this, her family. She loved them with all her heart but today she just needed to be by herself. She hoped that Fitz won't be too mad.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way into the kitchen. "Well what do we have here?" she said brightly, with a wide smile plastered on her face. This was the happiest she sounded all day.

"Mommy, where have you been? Mama Awa made dinner for us" Tommy announced. He was truly a mother's boy. His first concern was always about her.

"Oh that's nice. Thank you for doing that" Olivia turned her attention to Mama Awa.

"You're welcome" the older woman said from the kitchen island. She was clearing away the dirty dishes.

Not wanting to intrude and still needing some time alone, Olivia said, "Mommy is tired, your father is going to tuck you in tonight" she spoke, her attention on both Iya and Tommy.

"But I want you to tuck me in" Tommy protested.

"Baby, I'll do that tomorrow. I'm tired" she tried again.

He pouted at her.

Olivia rubbed her eyes, feeling the drowsiness stepping in.

She kissed both of her kids on their foreheads before making her way to the refrigerator.

All this time she had yet to fully acknowledge Fitz. She eventually turned to him and said, "I'll talk to you later" with that she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and marched up the stairs to their master room.

* * *

><p>Once she was in there, she stripped out of her clothes and hit the shower. She allowed her head to be soaked, not caring about the blowout she'd recently gotten. She stood under the large oval shower head as water drops like a water fountain.<p>

When she was tired of the beating droplets, she grabbed her coconut shampoo and worked a sudsy lather on to her hair. Then moved onto her skin, applying her favorite creamy body wash to a loofah. She scrubbed her skin until she felt it was clean.

She took her time stepping out of the steamy shower. Grabbing a fresh towel from the towel warmer, she made her way to the large walking closet.

In the midst of pulling on her night gown, Fitz entered the room. She quickly pulled the gown over her naked body, maintaining an appearance of modesty.

Halting her movement once the thin straps were on her shoulders, she watched as Fitz watches her from the doorway of the closet. His body braced against the doorframe, his arms wrapped around his waist loosely.

Olivia was becoming unraveled under his penetrative gaze.

"Why didn't you answer your phone, Olivia?" he asked, ever so sweetly. His voice was calm and quiet but she wasn't fooled by it.

Olivia took a few seconds before answering him. "I just needed some time alone" she replied simply, her eyes looking into his.

"Didn't it cross your mind that I would be worried sick about you? I haven't spoken to you since I'd dropped you off this morning" his voice raised a few octave as he spoke. He was trying to be cool but he was angry that she would shut him out like this.

"We texted"

"'_Yea_' is not a conversation. I needed to know that you're ok. You can't _not_ answer your phone for hours and except me to not worry. If I hadn't called the gallery and spoken to Samantha, I would've come there to check on you."

"I'm _fine_. I just needed some alone time, that's all. I'm sorry for worrying you" she placed her index and middle fingers to her temple area. A mild headache was forming.

His voice softened, as he took in the distress look on her face, the last thing he wanted to do was stress her out. "I get that, baby. I do, but you can't just shut me out. We're a team. Remember? Us against the world" he reminded her.

Olivia gives him a small nod, her eyes refilled with tears. She was still not in the mood for talking.

"Can we talk tomorrow?" She asked, her voice lacking much energy.

Understanding that she must be tired he relents and say, "Sure."

"Ok, well I'm going to bed. Good night" she kissed him briefly on his cheek before walking out of the closet.

After applying body lotion and throwing the decorative pillows in to the storage bin, Olivia was finally able to relax in bed.

As soon as her head touched the pillow, her body succumbed to slumber.

Before Fitz was even finish with his nightly routine, Olivia was already knocked out.

He kissed her forehead good night before claiming his side. He listens to her breathing and like before, he prayed for strength to deal with whatever situation may come their way.

All he knows, is that he'll support his wife one hundred percent even if it pains him.

* * *

><p>The next morning Olivia was awaken by loud noises. The kids and Rex had somehow made it into their room.<p>

"Shhhh" Iya whispered to her brother. "You're going to wake mom up" she said after seeing her mother stir.

Olivia saw the three of them at the foot of the king size bed. They were both still dressed in their pajamas, lying on their backs with Rex in the middle. She's going to have to remember, to establish a no bed rule for Rex.

Turning to her side, she saw Fitz sprawled off asleep. His mouth was slightly open and a light snoring escaped his lips.

Then the nausea hits her. Jolting from the bed, she rushed to the bathroom, leaving the kids looking on in bewilderment.

She felt bad for throwing up in front of them but she couldn't help it. They'll be worried about her and she wasn't ready to tell them about the pregnancy.

"Tommy – "she was about to tell him to go back into the bedroom, when another wave of nausea hits her. She dry heaved for a few seconds before it stopped. Putting on a brave face she got up and clean up her mess.

Facing her son she said, "Mommy, is all better now" her voice was bright as ever, even though she felt the complete opposite.

"You sure?" Tommy asked, still standing in the middle of the en suite bathroom, looking up at her with concerned eyes.

"Yes, honey" she replied.

He wasn't convinced but he took her word for now.

Feeling a little better, the two of them returned to the bedroom, only to see Iya and her father snuggled together – eyes wide open, with a sleeping Rex.

"Good morning" Olivia officially greeted, they all grumbled a form of _good morning_ to her – sleepiness clogging their mannerism.

Both she and Tommy climbed onto the bed beside them. Fitz and Olivia were at the end while the kids and dog occupied the middle.

With nothing else to do in the cozy room, they slept in for another few hours.

When they'd woken up, Fitz and Olivia got them ready for their sleepover at their grandparents'. They were anxious to go to Long Island. As promised years ago, Big Jerry did purchase a horse. Betsy was his pride and joy, and the kids enjoyed riding her, whenever they would visit.

Once they were sure to have everything ready, they ate breakfast, and after that loaded the car with their sleepover essentials.

Olivia hugged and kissed the kids – _see you laters_. She wasn't accompanying them on the car ride. She'd chosen to stay back and let Fitz do the task.

"Love you mom. I'll see you tomorrow" Iya said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too baby" she replied squeezing her.

"Mommy, if you get sick again, just call me and I'll come home to you" Tommy said, seriously.

"I will, Sir, but just know that I'll be alright.

He gives her a brief nod in acknowledgement. Fitz gives her a chaste kiss before jumping in to the car.

After seeing them off, she returned to the sanctuary of her room.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, Olivia behaved like the Grinch, stealing joys. She was moody and easily irritated. Too bad, Fitz felt the brunt of her craze hormones. He tried his best to not take it personally.<p>

It was around 7 PM, when they started the multi-tasks of getting dressed for the album's release party. The theme for the evening was classy elegance, in keeping with his new music. The party was being held on the rooftop of the Peninsula hotel, located on Fifth Ave and 55th street.

Fitz was decked to the nines, in a black fitted Giorgio Armani Soho wool crepe four season suit. Forgoing a tie, he wore only a white shirt underneath with the top two buttons undone. His Ermengildo Zegna wingtip bluchers reflected the lights of their walking closet. He finished off his look, with a mustard and black geometric design pocket square. Lastly, spraying his favorite Tom Ford Black Orchid cologne, on main pulse points, he turned his attention to his wife.

She stood facing the full length mirror in their walking closet, which was more like a dressing room. Olivia's hair cascade in waves of curls down her shoulders. Earlier she'd teased and coiled it into perfection. She wore her diamond chandelier earrings, the first really expensive gift Fitz had given to her at his cousin's wedding. She paired it with the matching bracelet, that he'd gifted her on their 5th anniversary. She was draped artfully in a skin-baring halter back dress, with a deep neckline and an alluring center slit. It was in the most beautiful shade of yellow. Not only was the fit of the dress perfect but the color also was. It made her already glowing skin, brighter. Her makeup, simple and elegant.

When the two were satisfied with their own looks, they made their way out of the door and into the waiting SUV, greeted by their bodyguards for the night.

The vehicle pulled away from the house and in to traffic. Both of them sat quietly, looking through the windows of the back of the car. The dancing lights of the high rise buildings twinkles at them.

"You look great" Fitz said genuinely, taking his eyes off of his window to look at her, realizing that he hadn't complimented her for the evening.

"Thanks. You look great too." She replied simply without turning away from her view.

The atmosphere returned to silence.

As soon as the car had arrived at the hotel, an onslaught of shouting and camera flashing could be heard. One of their bodyguards for the evening got out and opened the car door. Liv, stepped out first with his assistance and he followed. With smiles wide, they waded through the live paparazzi camped outside of the hotel.

For publicity sake, Fitz answered some of their questions and posed for pictures with Olivia along the way.

Fitz held on to Olivia's hand as they entered the glass wall elevators all the way up to the 23rd floor.

* * *

><p>With a ding, the elevator doors opens. Olivia immediately broke into a beautiful smile, the first for the night, as she took in the tasteful atmosphere and the soulful voice of her husband – emanating from the surrounding speakers that were strategically placed around the rooftop. It always made her giddy with happiness, whenever she would hear him sing.<p>

They were immediately accosted by Lauren, Fitz's assistant, to the photo booth. A picture of the album cover was blown up to be used as the background.

After taking some required pictures, Olivia moves along with Fitz as they mingled and talk with various music producers, singers, managers and other celebrities that were in attendance. Over the years she has learnt to not be so star-struck, she'd become accustomed to it. Besides she'd learnt that these people are just that, _people_.

Olivia hugged Sean and asked about his wife. It wasn't often that they see them. They made some more small talks, all the while Fitz's soulful voice serenades the posh crowd in the background.

The décor was classy and incoming with the music. She was grateful for the heat lamps that were tactically placed throughout the floor. It kept her warm despite her back was outside.

Olivia and her husband broke off from each other within an hour of their arrival. He went off to obligatory impromptu meetings with various powerful men, while she chitchatted with some of the women in attendance.

All night she sipped on expensive orange juice, out of crystal flutes, while everyone else either drank champagne or some other liquored down beverages.

All conversations halted instantly, when the keys of the baby grand piano – perched on a little stage, in the middle of the rooftop, sounded.

Her breath was caught in her chest, the minute she looked up and saw Fitz's eyes trained on her. He wore a wicked gleam, his baby blues penetrated her brown orbs from ten feet away. Her legs almost gave out in that moment.

The melody of the piano were being expertly played softly, while the other band members joined in.

Seated upright behind the piano, Fitz said, "This album is dedicated to my one true love. I love you, Livvie."

Olivia gasped, clutched her chest and looked around self-consciously. Everyone's eyes were on her, they all looked on with a smile twitching at the corner of their lips.

She returned her attention to Fitz as he soulfully began singing,

**_(Look up Stay with you by John Legend as you read this part)_**

**_Oooo Ooooo Ooooo _**

**_We've been together for a while now_**

**_We're growing stronger everyday now_**

**_It feels so good and there's no doubt_**

By now she was swaying in time to the beat as the song picks up.

**_I will stay with you as each morning brings sunrise_**

**_And the flowers bloom in springtime_**

**_On my love you can rely_**

**_And I'll stay with you_**

**_Oh I'll stay with you through the ups and the downs_**

**_Oh I'll stay with you when no one else is around_**

**_And when the dark clouds arrive_**

**_I will stay by your side_**

**_I know we'll be alright_**

**_I will stay with you_**

**_Ooo Oooo Oooooo_**

Tears pooled in her eyes as she watched her husband passionately sings for her, in the presence of a hundred people.

**_Though relationships can get old_**

**_They have the tendency to grow cold_**

**_We have something like a miracle_**

**_Yeah, and I'll stay with you_**

**_Oh I'll stay with you through the ups and the downs_**

**_Oh I'll stay with you when no one else is around_**

**_And when the dark clouds arrive_**

**_I will stay by your side_**

**_I know we'll be alright_**

**_I will stay with you_**

By now she was crying. Tears flowed effortlessly down her supple cheeks. Her vision clouded but she was still able to watch Fitz. His eyes were closed and his fingers skillfully caressed the keys of the piano. He was in his element, singing out of his heart.

**_And there will be heartaches and pains, yes it will_**

**_But through it all, we will remain_**

**_In this life, we all know_**

**_Friends may come, and they may go_**

**_Through the years I know_**

**_I will stay_**

**_And in the end I know that we'll find_**

**_Love so beautiful and divine_**

**_We'll be lovers for a lifetime, yeah_**

**_And I'll stay with you_**

**_I will stay with you_**

Olivia took a seat in the nearest outdoor chaise, after feeling like she couldn't handle standing anymore – due to the overwhelming emotions rising in her chest.

Fitz reopens his eyes, making contact with hers as he finished off the song.

**_Oh I'll stay with you through the ups and the downs_**

**_Oh I'll stay with you when no one else is around_**

**_And when the dark clouds arrive_**

**_I will stay by your side_**

**_I know we'll be alright_**

**_I will stay with you_**

**_Everything will be fine_**

**_And I will stay with you_**

**_Through the end of time_**

**_I will stay with you_**

As the music slowly dies down, Olivia gets up and rushed out of the room as a wave of nausea hits her. She tried to be as graceful as possible as her legs moved quickly on 5 inch stilettos. For some reason her morning sickness came at all times.

She made it to the bathroom just in time, to close the door of the elegant and spacious stall, before dropping to her knees and throwing up. She was an unforgiving mixture of tears and vomit.

* * *

><p>After finishing his only live song for the evening, Fitz took a bow and got off the miniature stage.<p>

He looked around for Liv but she was nowhere to be seen. Before he was able to go look for her, he was seized into ambush after ambushes of congratulators.

Finally, being able to free himself from the crowd, he made his way to the gents' room before searching for his hot date.

Emerging from the lavatory, he went in search for Olivia. It didn't take him long to find her as she was standing in a deserted corner of the rooftop, leaning against the rail.

His legs made quick work as he moved into her direction – at the same time a server was passing and he grabbed two goblets of lemon infused waters.

Her back was to him as he approached her. She looked small and sad. The sight broke his heart, he felt it constricted within his chest. While his hands almost, carelessly releases the goblets of water.

"Hi" was all he could croak, after staring at her back for a few seconds.

"Hi" he heard her reply. Slowly, her face was revealed to him, as she took her time turning around. Her cheeks bared signs of tears once fallen.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine" she replied, in a small voice.

"I brought this for you" he hands her one of the glass.

She takes it from him, "thanks" she muttered. She brought the glass to her lips, taking a good drink – quenching her thirst and soothing her raw throat.

When she was finished, the two stood staring at each other in silence. Fitz's heart was breaking with each breath that he made. He needed to ask her something, something that would either bring pain to his life or joy.

"Livvie –"he stops himself, unable to go forward.

He looked behind him to see if they were all alone and thankfully they were. One of his slower songs came on and people were dancing with their significant others or friends.

"Do you want this?" he asked, despite his voice being shaky.

"What?" she asked, confused by what he's saying.

Fitz, takes a deep breath before continuing.

"The baby, I know you didn't want another baby" his voice choked in his throat. "If you want to" he stopped unable to say the word. "If you want to…I'll understand… I…I love you too much to see you sad…It's going to hurt me if you want to but I'll understand…" he trailed off, determined to keep the tears flooding his eyes at bay.

Olivia started to really cry, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Was I acting so badly that he thinks I want to abort our child? _She asked herself. God, knows she wasn't keen on having a third baby but she couldn't fathom aborting something that they'd made out of love.

"Hold me" she whispered through her tears.

Fitz held on to her, like she was his lifeline. The words of his song blaring through his sub-conscience. **_I will stay with you through the end of time._**

Wrapped up in each other they swayed to the music, in their own world, away from everyone else. Olivia was still sniffling in his chest as she let fear, worry and unplanned burdens go.

"I'll never end something that the two of us created out of love" she reassured him, her mouth pressed into his chest as she inhales his masculine scent.

Fitz literally felt his body grow light, because he'd meant what he said. If she didn't want to do it, he would still support her. Love hurts sometimes.

He felt her lifting her head from his chest and he looks down to see her beautiful smile. A smile he hadn't seen in close to 48 hours.

"But you, Sir, is getting a vasectomy. There's not going to be a fourth time" she said sternly with a smirk growing on her lips.

He smiled that million watt smile at her and said, "Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh friggin' shit! This chapter was my favorite to write. Fitz being sacrificial over her happiness vs his. Like how many dudes does that? What are your thoughts on what he asked? Was he noble to ask her that or not? It made me cry while I was writing it. **

**What are your thoughts on how Liv handled the news? She's not all smiles and giggles but she'll be ok. **

**Plus we got a glimpse of overprotective Tommy. :) He'll be home for his mother, just call him. Lol.**

**Also, Liv got another floral arrangement but this time it was accompanied by chocolate truffles. Yikes. We'll dive into more of that in the next chapter. I wanted this one to be more Olitz centric since there's a, you guessed it, _a third child _on the way. Unfortunately, it will only be one. I was going back and forth as whether to make her pregnant or not but I went for it. Because things like this happens in real life and I try to be realistic in my writing. **

**Cleo**** – Thank you kindly for pointing out that dogs don't really consume milk. Guess you figured out who don't own any pets. Lol**

**I really enjoyed your reviews for last chapter. ParadoxEquation, I used to be around kids a lot but all that dialogue comes from me being a big goofball. Lol**

**Sorry for the long A/N, just wanted to thank you and shed some light on my favorite parts of this chapter. **

**Thank you for your readership and support. Leave them reviews!**

**_Sayonara._**


	10. Chapter 10

_The night was successful, his music was received with high notes of praise. Sales on iTunes and Google Marketplace were being completed at a rapid pace, from the time the album was released at midnight. The name of his album was already trending on Twitter. People are already raving that this could be his best album, yet. _

* * *

><p>From the moment Fitz had revealed his inner worries to her, Olivia felt something aligned within her heart. A spark ignited and thawed her quickly. She understands that life happens. Even though this has been a shock for her, it's not the end of the world. She's lucky that she has a husband and partner whom she loves very much and who loves her just as much or even more – evidence of this was clearly shown early in the evening. She could do this, one day at a time – she will do it.<p>

Sitting in the back of the car, her arms are wrapped around his waist, and her face is nestled between the crook of his neck. She felt warm, safe, love and protected. She couldn't have struck a better luck than if she was a unicorn. This incredible, beautiful, selfless, passionate man, was hers and hers for the keeping. With gratitude and love overwhelming in her heart, she hugs him tighter. Squeezing him to herself. She needed to be one with him. She needed to feel him in places that only he could reach.

Fitz could sense the atmosphere changing as her body rubs against his. To take his mind off of the increasing heat, he turns his attention to the window. He looks at the passing landmarks and knows that they would soon be home. They could contain themselves until then or _not_. In the meantime, he returns his attention to his beautiful wife and inhales the scent of her hair, and strokes her bare arms, resting underneath his suit jacket.

Finally, the car came to a halt at the appointed destination. The door was opened from the outside and the pair stepped out. They bid their driver and bodyguards a good night before making their way to the front door.

Olivia led the way into their safe haven, stopping inside the foyer with her arms wrapped around her midsection protectively.

"Do you hear that?" Fitz asked, stepping right up to her back. His breath exhaling on the back of her neck.

"No" Olivia replied, on a whim of breath.

"Exactly. We're all alone" he said. They couldn't remember the last time they were fully kids free, and he plans on using it to his potential.

Olivia smiled at his answer, even though she misses her babies, she was glad for the alone time with her husband.

"Go sit by the piano. I'll be right back" he commanded, his voice low in her ear, hands on her waist.

She felt her legs wobbled from the lack of support when his body unexpectedly retreated from hers. Taking a calming breath, Olivia made her way to the baby grand piano. Feeling slightly wicked, she slips off her heels before clambering on top of the sleek black finish piano. Assuming a sultry pose, she waited.

* * *

><p>Fitz had a plan for the evening, a plan that only occurred to him mere fifteen minutes ago. He had all of the things he needed from the kitchen in his hands as he walked towards his wife.<p>

Mouth agape, from the sight of his wife lying across his piano. Her head was propped up by an elbow. Her silky smooth legs out on display through the alluring slit of the dress. Her heavy breasts were no longer a tantalizing cleavage but fully out for him to see. He swallows the mounting saliva.

Walking towards her, he carries a jar of golden honey that he'd heated up in the microwave and a bowl of cold juicy ripe strawberries. Besides his Livvie, the combination of those two items were his favorite treat. However, tonight he had plans of combing them altogether.

"Lie on your back" he directed, in a gentle but firm voice.

Olivia does as she was told. Lying on her back against the cold surface, her feet dangles over the keys of his piano while her head is in the same direction of the grand window. She closes her eyes as she anticipates his next move.

The room was mostly dark, except for the small light emanating from the lone candle, Fitz had just lighten. It had to be dark for privacy sake, since the piano was sitting right in front of a window – looking out at the street.

"I'm gonna play for you and then I'm gonna fuck you. You ok with that?" He asked, in a gruff voice.

Olivia gulped and squirmed involuntarily on top of the piano. _Oh God he's so fucking hot when he's domineering_, she thinks.

"Yes" she answered, in a voice barely sounding like her own.

"Good."

With her consent, Fitz proceeded to take off his dress shirt, unbuttoning it slowly as he took in the vision that is her. She was truly the most beautiful woman he'd ever been with. Her hair splayed around her head in a cloud of curls atop the piano, her chocolate complexion contrasting beautifully against the yellow of her dress. She complimented him in every way that was important. She was indeed his other half, his soul mate.

When his shirt was dropped to the floor, he wasted no time stepping out of his shoes and dress pants, leaving himself only in a pair of Calvin Klein black boxer briefs. He could feel himself straining against the front of his underwear, begging for release but release will come in due time.

He moved around the piano to her head side. Lowering his head, his tongue flicks out of his warm mouth, and licks her soft lips from one corner to the next. She immediately opens her mouth to catch his tongue between her lips, but he pulls away, denying her.

He repeats the same licking action down her neck, and in the valley between her breasts. He cleverly slips the straps of her dress off of her shoulders, and pushes the dress downwards. Leaving her top expose minus the nipple covers. Fitz deftly removes each one to display her brown erect nipples.

Continuing his licking actions, he licks one nipple then the other. He repeats this act until her nipples were painfully hard.

He ignores her pleas as he continued to tease and taunt her. Wrapping his mouth around one round mound, he sucks on her nipple. The satisfaction made him moan in delight. His other hand squeezes and kneads the neglected breast.

He can hear her moans and cries as he continued to work on her sensitive breasts.

Olivia's back arches off of the piano, as she feels her orgasm building. Her breasts were over-sensitized and Fitz's torturous mouth only aided in the hyperactive nerves, creating sensory overload in her nipples.

She grips the back of his hair for relief but that only eggs him on. He suckles on her right breasts like a man craze or hungry. She couldn't help but close her eyes when she felt his sharp teeth nip at her nipple. It was her doing, as her orgasm racked violently throughout her body. She saw stars behind the closed lids of her eyes.

Fitz stepped back, clearly satisfied, that he was able to bring her to her first orgasm with just his mouth on her breast. But that would only be her first of many for the night.

He made his way back to the front of the piano and finished undressing her. He removed the dress completely, exposing her drenched sex and beige panties. Fitz leans over the piano and brings her close to the edge, where her legs were resting on the piano bench and her core was centered where he would be sitting.

Before he took his seat on the matching black finish bench, he hooked his fingers in the waist band of her skimpy panties and pulled them down her long legs.

Finally taken his seat, he starts to play his piano. Skillful, long, elegant fingers skim the keys, as he takes in the sight of her glistening core a head lower than his line of vision. It was driving him crazy. He couldn't wait to taste her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Take off those heels, lay on my bed<em>**

**_Whisper dirty secrets while I'm pulling on your hair_**

**_Poison in our veins, but we don't even care_**

The vibrations from his piano was reverberating throughout her body. She felt beautiful and gloriously sexy, lying naked on top of the piano in front of her husband, as he serenades her with his deep sex infused voice.

**_Candles dripping on your body, baby this ain't truth or dare_**

**_Everybody wonders where we've run off to_**

**_My body on your body, baby sticking like some glue_**

She felt as though she could cum from the sound of his voice alone. Each time she tried to close her legs together, his head nudges them apart. She needed friction to ease the throbbing between her thighs. In that moment, the only thing she could think of doing was lowering her hands to her core.

**The music stops abruptly.**

"Fuck!" Fitz groans at the sight of her middle finger disappearing between her lower folds.

"No no" he shakes his head, getting up from his seat. It was a miracle he didn't explode from the sight of her fingering herself. _God_, he never wanted something more in his life like he wanted to sink inside of her, but that would have to wait. He needed to finish this song first.

He yanks her hand away, from pleasuring herself.

"Did I tell you to do that?" He asked, darkly.

"Fitz…" She begs, growing more frustrated by the seconds.

"Did…I…ask…you…to…do…that?" he enunciated each word.

"No but…-"she was cut off with a shush.

Fitz grabbed his belt from the loop of his pants and wrapped it around her wrists, securing it onto the edge of the piano.

Standing over her, he said, "Now. You'll be fucked when I'm ready for you to be fucked."

With that statement he returned behind his piano and picked up the song from where he'd left off.

**_Naughty, let's get naughty, girl it's only one or two_**

**_The fever's fucking running, feel the heat between us two!_**

Olivia gasped when she heard the profanity spilling out of his mouth. It was sexy as hell and it only made her want him more. She could feel her essence running down the inside of her thighs. She never felt more wanton with arousal.

**_I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride_**

**_I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby_**

**_On you lady, all night, all, all night!_**

Holy shit! She think she may've cum when he was singing against her core. His hot breath tantalizing her sensitive skin. She thinks, she's going to lose her mind before the song comes to an end.

**_I'm gon' take care of your body,_**

**_I'll be gentle, don't you scream_**

**_It's getting hotter, make it softer,_**

**_Feel your chest on top of me._**

Olivia jumped a few inches off the piano when she felt warm syrupy liquid pouring on her core, all the while Fitz continues to sing and play flawlessly with one hands.

**_I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride_**

**_I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby_**

**_On you lady, all night, all night!_**

**_I'm gon' make you feel that loving,_**

**_Getting weak all in your knees._**

**_Kiss your body from the tip-top,_**

**_All the way down to your feet!_**

At the end of the chorus, Fitz finds himself with his mouth latched onto her honey drenched sex – with a strawberry between his lips, pressed against her engorged bundle of nerves. He mumbles the remaining lyrics of the song.

**_Oh, oh, oh, and we can go slow, slow,_**

**_Yeah we can go slow, oh, oh, oh_**

**_Lay on your back, you like it right there_**

**_Don't have to say it twice_**

**_Love, there's nothing here to fear_**

**_Taking it back, back to where it's clear_**

**_Rolling on and on, sounds of love are in the air!_**

Olivia vaguely hears the piano stop strumming, her body was on sensory overload. If he touched her fingers she believed that it would make her cum.

Fitz rose slowly from his seat, strawberry still between his lips and pressed against her heat. He took a hold of the same strawberry in one handm and crushed it together, squeezing the juices on her lower lips.

He lowers his head to lap up her essence, her legs finding rest on his bare wide shoulders. At first he took his time going slow, savoring her taste but it wasn't enough. Her scent and taste heightens his arousal. Her loud screams only fueled his desire to take it up a notch.

Fitz's tongue swirls around her bundle of nerves, over and over, in a way that would be her outdoing. She couldn't think, she literally couldn't think, as all of her energy and thoughts were focus on what he was doing to her body. She couldn't grab on to anything because her hands were restrained. All she had was her legs on his shoulders. Whenever he would plunge his tongue inside of her, she would try to squeeze his neck to assuage the intense feelings. That did nothing for her, as he would hold them apart – leaving her expose, and at complete mercy to his relentlessly skillful tongue.

She was one second away from crawling out of her skin, by the pleasure she was receiving. It was purely undiluted euphoria.

Then he did that thing with his tongue which only he could do, and she was pushed over the cliff, into oblivion. Olivia screamed loudly unaware of her surroundings and thankful, that the kids weren't at home, so her moans went unbridled in to the air.

Fitz moaned in contentment when a fresh wave of arousal hits his lips. She was writing and panting underneath his mouth but he wouldn't let up. He continued the same torturous process a second time, sans honey and strawberry. She was sweet enough for him to eat.

Her toes curled upwards from the third earth-shattering orgasm that she'd received for the night. Her body was spent, but she knew that the night was far from over.

"Babe" she pants out, when she came down from the last orgasm. She was soaked in sweat, her inner thighs sticky from a mixture of her essence, honey and strawberry.

Fitz doesn't answer but instead reaches for her face to kiss her. His tongue darts in to her mouth and she moans when her arousal was found on her tongue. His kisses was deep and erotic.

She moans deeply, as his hands grips the back of her head tightly, as their tongues dance with each other.

From the outside if anyone was close enough or high enough to see, they would see a woman's naked body sitting on top of a piano with her legs wrapped around a man as he stood on his two feet.

With her now free hands, Olivia started tugging on his boxer briefs as their heated kiss continued.

Aiding her in her futile attempts, Fitz pushes down his undergarment in one smooth stroke, freeing his erection.

He brings her body to the edge of the piano and pulls away from her.

"Open your legs" he commanded, and her legs fell open for him.

Fitz grabbed a hold of his shaft and began to stroke himself. Olivia licked her lips at the fully erect and beautiful penis. He was above average length and width. The veins were visible along the impressive length. She wanted to suck on it but knowing him, he wouldn't let her at this time. So she waited with her legs wide open, as he watched her with gray blue stormy eyes. She thinks, that tomorrow the top of this piano would be one sticky messy.

"Now I'm going to fuck you" he startled her from her thoughts, when he went to work.

And boy, didn't He. Fitz entered her slick heat in one smooth stroke, filling her all the way up. He give her a brief two seconds to collect her bearings before he slammed in and out of her.

His hands wraps around her neck as he continued to assault her body. The pleasure of his somewhat tight grip around her neck, and the pressure of his cock ramming in and out of her heat, was a heady combination. She took it _all_ in strides. Allowing him to command and overpower her body. Whatever he wanted and needed, she give to him in that moment.

It wasn't long before he had her screaming his name from the the top of her lungs. He grunted his release, as his hot seed shoots inside of her.

They both laid on top of the baby grand piano, both tired and spent.

* * *

><p>They were now sitting by the kitchen island after retreating to the downstairs bathroom for a shower and another round of incredible lovemaking. They were immensely famished.<p>

Fitz took in his wife's post-coital glow as she sits on the barstool, wrap in a fluffy navy blue bathrobe that matches his.

"Livvie, what in the world are you eating?" He asked, trying to muffle his disgust as he watch her prepare a late night snack.

"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him like he was crazy. "Haven't you ever eaten peanut butter and cheese?"

"That's the most disgusting combination I've ever heard about" he replied, laughingly.

"Don't make fun of me. That's what peanut wants to eat" she pouts at him.

"Oh let's blame it on peanut, says the woman who eats jalapeños from the jar like it's going out of style."

Olivia rolled her eyes playfully at him. "You just don't have good taste buds" she retorted.

"I believe my taste buds are sane unlike yours" he continued.

"Don't make me hurt you, Grant" she warns with the butter knife held in the air pointed at him.

Fitz puts both hands up in surrender.

"Good" she tells him with a smirk, clearly satisfied that she'd won this round.

Olivia indulge in her peanut butter and cheese sandwich while Fitz ate a safer, peanut butter and jelly version.

"Babe, look your song _Ride_ is trending" Olivia announced, after she'd picked up her phone and accessed Twitter.

"Yea?" Fitz peaked onto the screen of her phone.

"at kikinickmc says, III Legend knows how to write a good f*** song" Olivia giggles once she'd finish reading the tweet to him.

"I must agree with her. How did you come up with a song like that, Honey?"

"You" Fitz answered simply, staring into her eyes.

"Me?" Olivia asked, both surprised and blushing.

"Yes you. You're my little freak and that helps me write songs that other men could use, to bring out their women's inner freaks."

Olivia chuckled at his answer. "You surely bring out the freak in me. I love you baby" she kissed the side of his face closest to hers.

"I love you more" he plants a soft kiss on her lips. "Let's get some sleep, it's already four in the morning."

She agreed with a quick nod of her head. Once they were finish eating, they got up and went to bed, leaving clothes strewn all over the piano area and dirty dishes in the sink.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Olivia was woken up by the insistent urge to vomit. Despite being over the toilet for a good five minutes her mood were considerably good. She stood in the en suite bathroom with the door closed as to not wake Fitz, by her retching sounds.<p>

She was humming to the song he'd sang her last night. She couldn't believe the words of that song, and the way that it'd made her feel. The mere memory of it, is making her aroused. After brushing her teeth, she returned to their bedroom, only to see the bed sheet that was covering Fitz now resting on the floor.

He was stark naked, his morning wood nestled against his thigh. She give a mental thank you to the sheets for making her work easier. Well, thanks to her husband too, who sometimes love to sleep commando.

Olivia shimmies out of the nightgown she'd slipped on earlier that morning.

She climbs up the foot of the bed, with her hands and knees on either side of his body. Once she'd reached her target, she slowly lowers her lower body to his thighs, straddling him.

She gently grabs his shaft between both hands. She hears a loud moan escaped his lips, while comatose.

Olivia smiled at the sight, of her making his body aroused, whether he was awake or not. His penis quickly becoming hard in her hands with her rhythmical hand movement.

"Livv…ahh" Fitz moans, as his eyes slowly opens, regaining consciousness.

She doesn't answer him but instead bring her mouth to the tip of his erection. She watches him as she swirls the tip with her tongue, she could see him having a hard time reigning in control.

With her eyes still on him, she opens her mouth and takes him in, as far as she could possibly go.

He lets out a deep guttural moan

She felt empowered and sexy as she drives him near to insanity, via her mouth. Over the years, she has learnt what his likes and dislikes are. She'd learned that when she squeezes his balls while sucking on his cock that it made him explode on the spot. After a few minutes of driving him up the wall crazy, she does her one two combination, and it brought him to climax. She swallowed every drop of his hot seed.

Flopping back on to the bed with a "huff", she started to chuckle beside him.

Fitz pants for oxygen after encountering hurricane Olivia. He could never get fed up of her wicked tongue. He may be her first and only lover, but he can testify to her veteran status when it comes to lovemaking. She was incredibly good, always left him thoroughly sated and _Poped_. He could honestly say, that, he was fully sexually satisfied at home. But now his wife was laughing and he had no clue as to why.

"What's so funny?" He breathlessly asked.

After her laughter had died down some, she replied, "remember that time, when I give you a blow job when I was pregnant with Iya and I swallowed and we freaked out because we thought that the sperm would affect her" she rushed out, her laughter picking up again.

Fitz joined in with her laughing as he too recall the time when they had no clue what they were doing, being first time parents and all. A time where pregnancy books and Google were their best friends. Time had surely change, they're going on baby number three. They were going to do this a third time, he thinks.

With his free arms, he wraps them around her tightly, bringing her naked body flush against his as they continued to laugh at the memory.

Once their laughing had stopped, Fitz said, "We're going to be ok."

He kisses the top of her hair before continuing, "I knew that you never wanted three babies and I can't lie and tell you that I'm not over the moon with happiness by the news your doctor gave us. I love you so much, Livvie, that seeing you pregnant with a part of me, makes me feel like the most treasured and loved person in the world."

She held on to him tightly and smiled. She knew that she would've done it all over for him. "I know I acted silly over the past two days but you have to understand that I was overwhelmed and it wasn't until you suggested to me that…" she broke off unable to even utter the word abortion.

Shaking her head to clear it from that line of thinking, she continued, "It made things so clear for me. I may not have been thrilled at the prospect of being pregnant again, but you know what? I believe that it's going to be ok. I have the most _amazing_ husband by my side. Honey, you don't even know how incredible you are. You have the most beautiful and selfless heart. You put me and the kids before yourself. Gosh, I love you sooooooo much" she confessed, with tears in her eyes.

His sacrifice and love for his family makes him the only man for her. The two reunited their hearts and aligned their minds to be in one accord.

* * *

><p>After they'd put some semblance of order to the house – post last night's rendezvous, they'd decided to go out for brunch, before picking up the kids from Long Island.<p>

On their way there, Fitz talked to Liv about Mama Awa's proposal and she was elated. She immediately said yes and they made plans to talk to her tomorrow evening, when they both got home from work.

Sitting in the passenger side of the S600, Olivia was happy taking in the sight of her husband. He was wearing a long sleeve fitted navy blue sweater that outlined his shapely arms, his face wearing a light scruff and his curls falling widely on top his head. He looked delectable, but that's not saying much when he always does.

"Stop looking at me like that" he warned her, as he peddled the gas.

Olivia rolled her eyes mostly at herself, she couldn't believe that she wanted him again.

"Damn stupid hormones" she mumbles.

Fitz chuckles and before he could reply, his phone started to ring. The car Bluetooth system announced, _Mom's calling_.

"Hi, Mom" Fitz answers the call by clicking on the hands free button on his steering wheel.

"Daddy?" He heard coming over the speaker as a greeting.

"Hey, Son. What's up?" Fitz made conversation while Olivia looked on with a pleasant smile on her face.

"I'm good, Daddy. We just came in from riding Betsey. Iya wait" Fitz could hear his daughter fighting for the phone.

"Put the phone on speaker, Tommy."

With some assistance from his sister he was able to.

"Ok, now we can all talk, no need to fight" he warns them.

"Are you two behaving yourselves for your grandparents?"

"Yes, Daddy" they both sang.

"Great. That's what I want to hear. So tell me how your ride on Betsey was?"

Iya spoke first, "it was good. Grandpa rode with me and the horse went super speed. It was fun. We should get one" she ended whimsically.

"And I got to hold the reigns" Tommy said.

Olivia listens as the three most, (well besides the other one nestled inside of her womb) talk. She was enjoying the easy bantering and the occasional warning their father had to issue to break up their bickering.

"Did mommy puke again daddy? Is she really ok?" her thoughts were broken when she heard the worry tone of her son.

"Hey baby, Mommy is ok. I'm right here" she interjects. "I'm here listening to you, your sister and dad talk."

"Mommy!" They both exclaimed cheerfully. They weren't aware that she was next to their father.

"Hey guys, I miss you" she said with a smile on her face.

"How can you miss us? We've only been gone for a few hours" Iya stated.

"I don't care if you were gone for a minute, I would still miss you" she reiterated to them.

"Well in that case I miss you too." Iya graciously said.

"I'm glad I was missed. How did you sleep last night, Tom Tom?"

"Good. Grandma read to me and I went straight to sleep" he answered his mother. Occasionally, he would be scared to sleep when he's away from home, but she was glad that this time he had an easy time.

"That's good, Baby. Daddy and I, will come get you guys this afternoon. Be good to your grandparents and listen to what they tell you to do."

"Yes, Mommy" they chorus.

"Good. Where's your, Nana?" she asked.

"She's right in the other room" Iya says, and Olivia listens as Tommy yells for her.

After a few seconds they heard, "Hello" from the older woman.

"Good morning, Jan. How's everything?"

"Hey, Liv we're good. I was preparing some cut up fruits for these two and Christian who's on his way."

"Oh. All of your grands will be visiting you today, that's nice" Olivia said with a smile.

"That's all an old woman like me could live for. I enjoy having them altogether"

"Jan, you're the furthest thing from old."

"Hi, Mom" Fitz interjected, with the tone of a lonely son being left out.

"Hi, Fitzy, congrats on the new album."

"Thanks, Mom" Olivia watched as he beamed at her through the phone.

"You'll have to get me a copy" she tells him and Olivia's eyes grew wide in apprehension.

She watches Fitz's face, only to see him wearing the same expression as hers. There is no way in hell, she would let him give his mother a CD, with the song he'd sang last night on it. He probably would have to come up with a clean and holier than thou version, just for her.

"I'll see about that, Mom. I'm not even sure it's your taste" he offered, as a way to sway her from wanting to listen to it.

"Nonsense, Fitzgerald! I want to hear what classical piece you came up with this time. I could buy it you know" she threatens.

Olivia stifles her giggle, as she watches him walk right in to a deathly trap. He looked like a twelve year old boy, who was caught with the JcPenney bra catalog by his mother.

"I'll get one for you, Mom" he acquiesces.

"That's what I want to hear. Liv, I'll see you soon honey. Bye, honey. Love you two."

"Love you too, Mom" Fitz replies before ending the call.

"How am I going to get out of that one? She can't hear that CD, Liv. That's not the only song about sex on there" he spoke in horror.

Liv bursts into laughter at his panic stricken face. A grown man, with almost three kids, at almost forty years of age, who's still a little boy when it comes to his mother.

"It will be funny when Janet tells you, where you could _ride_" she teases him.

"Not funny!" He tried to chastise her, but failed miserably to do so, as laughter peals out of his mouth.

The two enjoyed their hearty laughing, of a bad boy being caught by his mother.

* * *

><p>They were seated in a secluded corner of one of Manhattan's famous upscale brunch spots, enjoying the delectable crepes filled with sun-dried tomatoes, spinach, mushrooms and spicy sautéed sausages. Fitz's meal included eggs which Olivia declined with a quickness.<p>

They enjoyed effortless conversation with each other. They talked about the baby and how they both want the sex to be a surprise at the delivery. They talked some more about Mama Awa's new duties and also if she might want to live in, which would totally be up to her. They had the space to afford her one of the bedrooms.

They laughed and giggled, enjoying this time alone with each other. It felt as though they'd grown closer over the space of a few hours. They felt happy and carefree, something that a good night and morning loving would do for you.

They were unaware of the surrounding world, until their bubble was broken by someone calling Olivia's name. Olivia looked around to see Samantha approaching them, looking savvy in gray slim fitted jeans and a purple sweater top.

"Hey you two" she greeted, once standing in front of their small table.

Olivia got up to hug her. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Fitz also got up to give her a hug.

"My boyfriend and I came out to brunch" Olivia raised her eyebrows at the mention of the _B_ word. When had it gotten so serious?

"Well it's a good thing we came here, at least now I'll get to see the man that has stolen your attention" Olivia teased.

"He should be back. He was going to the gent's room. By the way Fitz!" She exclaimed once her attention was on him. "Your new album is FIYAH! Liv what do you be doing to this man? I got it last night when it dropped and my goodness, its muy calor!"

Fitz laughed heartily, he always enjoyed Samantha's easygoing humor.

"Me? He's the one who wrote it" Olivia defended herself.

"But he had to have inspiration from somewhere. Right, Fitz?" Samantha concluded with a laugh.

Olivia rolled her eyes at the both of them, as they childishly high five each other.

They were all in good spirits until they heard the clearing of a throat.

"Hey, Baby" Samantha turned around to greet her boyfriend.

"Guys this is my boyfriend…"

Olivia gasped when she came face to face with the man that was now occupying her friend's time, body and feelings. She hadn't seen his face in years. Then like a bullet to her chest, the note that was sent to her, came piercing through her brain.

**_I just want to know if you're always thinking of me like I think of you. It can be just like old times_**.

It cannot be…can it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I'll leave you there. The person may or may not be the person who sends Liv the flowers. This chapter was mostly fluff for Liv and Fitz. Everyone kept writing PianoGate, so I tried my own version of it. Hope y'all enjoy it, you know how I get embarrassed when writing smut. Lol**

**So I usually, only use John Legend songs for III Legend but that song _Ride _by SOMO is FIYAH! I mean it got you feeling some kinda way. Oops.**

**Liv is surely acclimating to baby number 3 and like I said, she'll be fine. Like Dispatcher652 said "life threw her a curve ball" in which LoreneMichelle41 said, "However damn at a certain point you gotta strap on the big gurl panties and make shyt happen." Liv's big gurl panties are on. Ok? Lol**

**Thank you guys for all of the lovely reviews, everyone had a wide variety of things to say and I enjoyed reading every one of it. Shout-out to my new readers and followers. Welcome aboard!**

**Until next time, Readers! XOXO**

* * *

><p><strong>Update: I just read a guest review that said, "you don't need a pillow and blanket to f**k on a piano" the comment made me confused. I even went back to my story to see where I suggested that but I didn't. So I took it a step further and went to Google the comment, to see if it's a line in a song or something. What showed up, I wasn't prepared for. It's no secret that I don't watch Scandal anymore, so I wasn't aware of the scene in it's full context other than the little tidbits I get from tumblr or when I read fanfic. Now I fully understand the Guest reviewer's comment and it made me LOL. Jake is so effing lame. Bless canon Olivia and her choices. Meh. Thought I would share my mid morning laugh with you! Lol<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm trying to update as often as possible but work got me so busy. Hope you enjoy the new update. We pick up right at the restaurant. **

* * *

><p>"Guys, this is my boyfriend, Brian Johnson" Samantha beams through the introduction.<p>

Olivia immediately felt nauseous, the last time she'd seen him was at the gallery of her first art show, the night that Iya was born.

Fitz had a sense of Deja vu when he shook the other man's hands in greeting, but he couldn't place where he'd met him before.

"And this is my boss, Olivia" Samantha ended the introductions with her.

Olivia grimly extended her hand to him and give him a brief handshake. She was trying to play it cool and pretend like she doesn't know him.

"Nice to meet you, Olivia" he smiles brightly at her.

"How did you two meet?" Fitz asked, as the four of them occupied the secluded space at one corner of the restaurant.

_This should be interesting_, Olivia thinks.

"Through his cousin" Samantha answered without hesitation.

Fitz smiled politely at her answer, but doesn't say anything further.

Olivia needed to get out of there soon, and she needed to tell Fitz about the new set of flowers and candy that was delivered to her.

The atmosphere became awkward, really fast, Samantha was the only one smiling. Liv looked at her, while Brian was staring at Liv, and Fitz was staring at him.

Sensing the tension in the air, Samantha spoke up, "well it was nice running into you guys. See you on Monday, Liv and good luck on the new album, Fitz."

Olivia got up to give her a brief hug. "Take care, Sam" she whispers, close to her ears.

"I will" she replied.

"Thanks, Sam. Have a good weekend, you too, Brian" Fitz cuts in before the duo departs.

"Thanks" Brian responded, halfheartedly. "Nice meeting you, Livia" he said at the last minute, before sauntering off with Samantha on his arms.

Olivia cringed at the old nickname he'd used to call her, she hated it then and hates it even more now.

"Did he just say, Livia?" Fitz asks peculiarly.

"I believe so" Olivia said simply, while sipping on her water to help quell the upset stomach she was currently experiencing, from the repulsion of Brian's presence.

"Mmm" Fitz murmured, _I have half a mind to go out there and stop this clown in his tracks, and let him know that any sort of endearment to my wife's name, comes from me and me alone_, his thoughts blaring. But he won't act a fool, so he stayed cool.

"I felt like I've met him before which is odd," Fitz randomly adds.

It was Olivia's turn to go "mmm," before she could expound her answer, their waiter delivered the tab, interrupting them.

Fitz places a wad of twenties on the table which was more than enough to cover their bill, and to leave their server with a very adequate tip.

Wordlessly, they both got up from the table and exited the restaurant. Unfortunate for them, a swarm of papz were outside waiting in anticipation.

***Camera flashes wildly***

_"III Legend, is it true that you came to confront your wife on her secret brunch date with old time beau, Brian Johnson?" _One of the papz shouted at them, Olivia immediately grew cold.

_What the fuck! _Her mind was reeling with a million and one things. Fitz looks at the shouting paparazzi like he'd grown an extra pair of head, his mind trying to make sense of what he's saying. He grabbed on to Liv's hand and walked away briskly towards their car.

All the way to the car, the papz continued to take pictures and asked ridiculous questions. Some were sensible to ask Fitz about his new album, while others were asking, _"If trouble was in paradise for the Grants?"_

Finally secure in the fully tinted car, Olivia was able to breathe a sigh of relief.

Fitz barely waited for Olivia to pull on her seatbelt, before he rushed out of the parking garage and away from the pessimistic paparazzi.

* * *

><p>"Do you know, Brian Johnson?" Fitz asks, as they roll up to a traffic light. They've been driving for nearly five minutes in silence.<p>

Olivia looked over at him while she answered, "yes. We went to SU together. Remember we'd seen him years ago at the exhibition for my first set of pictures?"

Fitz taps the steering wheel with his fingers as he mentally tries to recall the event. He knew he had a feeling that he'd met the person before but it had been so long ago, close to ten years to be exact. Then like a light bulb went on in his head, and he remembers Liv introducing him as a friend, while he was adamant about being introduced as her ex-boyfriend.

"He's your ex-boyfriend?" Fitz stated, more like a question.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "no he's not my ex. We've been on a few dates but we never had a serious relationship" she clarified.

"Oh" Fitz said, feeling awfully better when it shouldn't really matter since he was married to her, and what she did or who she did it with before him wasn't any of his business.

"Are you going to tell, Samantha?" Fitz inquired.

"Should I? If he's going to pretend like he doesn't know me, then it should all be fine because I certainly don't think of him."

"Yea, but you should still tell her so it won't be a problem if it comes up. And why would the papz ask if you were on a secret date with him?"

"I have no idea why they would ask that."

The light changed to green and Fitz stepped off the break peddle.

"Fitz, I have something to tell you. I forgot about it because so much of stuff happened after."

"What's that?" He asked, in a cool voice, turning his eyes to briefly take her in. Her forehead was knitted together in worry, marring her beautiful face. Nevertheless, she still looked radiant in a long sleeve emerald green body-con sweater dress that she'd paired with black, low heeled ankle boots. Per usual, she looked effortlessly chic in her get up. Her hair was braided to the side and fell over her right shoulder. On top of her head she wore a back stylish floppy hat. She looked magnificent with her face wearing little to no makeup, sans some deep berry color lips, and her ever present mascara.

Olivia took a deep breath, and relayed to him everything that had happened after he'd dropped her off from the doctor's visit, regarding the flowers and chocolate

"What!" Fitz bellows. "Why am I only hearing about this now, Olivia?" his voice boomed as his grip tightens on the steering wheel.

"I forgot. With everything that happened with us and the news about the baby, I simply forgot."

"How could your forget something so serious? Someone is stalking you and you forgot that! I told you to tell me if this happened again but you forgot!" Fitz was angry and right now a lot of his anger was misplaced. He knew that she was up in arms after finding out she was pregnant again, but that still didn't excuse her for waiting two whole days to tell him. This person could've seriously hurt her.

Olivia sighed because she wasn't in the mood to argue with him, she left him to continue his rant.

"If you weren't in such a pissy mood after the doctor's appointment you would've been able to handle the situation better."

_Oh, he wants to go there, Olivia thought. _She kept her mouth shut and let him continue talking.

"Then you won't take any of my calls. Do you realize how reckless you behave by not telling me?!" Fitz finally stopped talking, and waited for her to explain herself.

Olivia was already pissed that he was taking this out on her. Should she have told him as soon as possible? Yes! But he didn't have any right to berate her for forgetting.

After he realized that she wasn't speaking to him, he picked up his phone to speed dial his assistant.

"Lauren?" He greeted tersely.

"Hey, Fitz" she greeted, her voice sounding surprised.

"Sorry for bothering you on your day off but I need an appointment with the bodyguard agency today."

"Uh sure. Are you planning on going to an event?" Lauren inquired, pulling herself into professional mode.

"No I'm looking for a full time bodyguard."

"Ok, I'll get on it now" she tells him.

"Thanks, Lauren" and with that he ended the call.

He continued driving but he could feel eyes boring in to the side of his face.

After a few minutes of driving, the silence was broken by Olivia.

"Are you seriously hiring a bodyguard for _me_ without _my_ input?"

Fitz scoff at her comment, "apparently I'm the only one who takes _your_ life seriously."

"Fitz, you're behaving irrational" she stated evenly, with an eye roll. By now her arms were securely wrapped around her waist, in full defense mode.

"Irrational?! Irrational!? Is that what you call wanting your pregnant wife safe? If so, then I'm the most irrational person on earth."

_Oh my god, I can't deal with him when he becomes so stubborn. _Olivia opens and closes her mouth several times to say something, but it wouldn't make any difference to him once his mind was already made up.

"So what if the person sends me another gift?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll handle it" his mind was already shifting gears. After he hires her bodyguard, he'll let the agency employ one of their private investigator's, to investigate who's sending the flowers. He didn't want to involve the police as yet, because if he did, the media would find out about it before the day is out.

The heated air seemed to cool a bit, "I think its Brian. How much of a coincidence is all of this? Why would the papz ask if I was meeting up with him?" She reasoned, more than likely it was him, her intuition tells her it's him.

"Why would he though? He's with Samantha and you haven't seen him in close to ten years. Why now?"

"I don't know I could be wrong but the last note said, something about us being like old times."

Fitz chuckles humorless, "this fucker has a lot of nerves. Wait till I get my hands on him. Here I was thinking that it's, Quentin."

"Fitz, I don't know for sure that it's him, and we can't go accusing him. It's just that my gut tells me it's him."

He exhales his breath and shakes his head, he was becoming worked up over the entire situation.

"In the meantime you're not to go anywhere alone."

"Why the hell not? If he'd wanted to kidnap me I'm sure he could've already done it" she irately replied.

"Don't fucking talk like that!" Fitz banged his hand on the steering wheel as he drove, sounding the car horn which startled Olivia and the other drivers on the road. That was exactly what he think would happen. He couldn't fathom anything happening to his wife or kids, he would singlehandedly destroy any person that hurts them. Their safety wasn't a joke to him. All this time he realized that he was being naïve, thinking that they could go through life with his celebrity status – without protection.

"You'll be getting a bodyguard from now on. End of discussion!"

_How can a beautiful start to a day turn so sour?_ She thinks to herself. She left him with the final say so, for now, as the car was pulling up to his parent's house.

* * *

><p>Before the car was even fully parked, she reached for the door and climbed out, slamming the door in the process.<p>

"Seriously?" Fitz asked, climbing out of the car once he'd parked securely, and taken out the keys from the ignition.

"Don't even talk to me right now" she warns him as they made their way to the front door.

By the time she'd ring the doorbell and the door was swung wide open, both of them plastered on big happy smiles. All air of tensions were left on the outside of the house.

"Dad! Mommy!" Iya flung herself at them after she'd open the door per her nana's request.

"Hey, sweet cheeks" her father said with a smile, hugging her to his chest.

Before Olivia could've gotten into a proper greeting with her eldest child, Tommy and Chris came barreling through the house. She could hear Janet calling after them to slow down

"Aunty, Libby" Chris called as he runs towards her, but he was beat by a faster Tommy.

"Mommy, you made it" Tommy said, launching himself into her arms almost knocking her down to the ground.

"Of course" she said simply, taking in the loving she was getting from her son and nephew.

"Up up" Christian motioned with his hands for her to pick him up.

She was about to crouch down and pick him up but Fitz beats her to it, he sweeps the little boy up and places him on his shoulder "This is what I'm talking about" he tells her in a low stern voice.

Olivia shoots him daggers, he was already behaving overbearing. It's going to be a long eight months of him hovering over her. Livvie, be careful, don't lift that, don't do that, etc.

"Hey, nephew! I haven't seen you in a while. Did you grow? I think you did" Fitz said, blowing raspberries on to his tummy. Christian was eaten up the attention while Tommy eagerly awaits his turn.

Olivia hugged her daughter to her side and the two made their way into the kitchen, leaving the boys to their own accords. Janet was in the kitchen busy preparing lunch. Over the past few years she'd taken to cooking, thanks to Alexis. It was something that she'd always wanted to learn to do, in a non-amateur way. So her best bud, suggested that she takes some culinary classes to hone her skills.

As soon as Olivia hits the open plan kitchen, the scent of seafood hits her and it immediately had bile rising up her throat.

Janet watches as Olivia dashes out the kitchen, and heads towards the bathroom down the hall, leaving her and her granddaughter to their selves.

"Is she ok?" Janet asked her granddaughter.

"Dunno" she shrugged. "Yesterday morning she woke up and rushed to the toilet to puke" Iya said, with a look of repulsion on her face.

"Oh" Janet replied with a smile. If it is what she thinks it is, she will be one happy grandma.

After a few minutes, Olivia returned to the room. Thankful, that Janet was done cooking, and most of the crab that she'd prepared was covered down. The lingering scent was still in the air but Olivia was able to push through it.

"Everything ok?" Janet queried, moving towards her with a glass of ginger ale. This was a test to prove if her theory was true.

"Yea I'm good. Remember I'm allergic to seafood so I guess the scent made me feel queasy."

"Right."

"Thanks" Olivia collected the cold drink from her mother in law.

Janet watches as she gobbles it down, and sighs in contentment once the liquid had reached her stomach.

"Better?" She asked her with a smirk.

"Better" Olivia confirmed.

"How did the kids behave today?" She inquired, as she took a comfortable seat at one of eight wooden barstools, surrounding the large rectangular shaped island.

"Oh, they're such darlings despite the bickering."

"Iya?" Olivia turned her attention to her daughter who was a few seats down from her, playing on her iPad.

"Yes, mommy" she raised her head up innocently.

"It wasn't bad, Sweetie" Janet came to her grandkids rescue.

"I know but we try to have them behave when they go out."

"It's ok and I know us grandparents can be very lenient when it comes to our grandchildren, but know that we won't let them walk all over us. They're good kids."

Olivia smiled at the older woman in gratitude, "speaking of grandparents, where's Big J?"

"Oh, he's in the study with Raye and Harrison" Janet replied, in a hush tone.

Olivia's eyes grew wide at the mention of Harrison's name. Since the reconciliation between him and Raye, Harrison stepped up to the plate, becoming a model father and partner. Everyone could see it, except for the two Grant men who refuses to let go of past hurts. Several times, Raye had asked for them to go out on a double date but Fitz would refuse each time.

"Mmm. Anything serious?" Olivia probed.

Janet looked around to see if they were truly alone and they were. Iya was engrossed with her game, and they could hear Fitz and the boys' roughhousing in the living room down the hall.

"I think he wants to marry her."

Olivia's eyes grew even wider. Boy, wouldn't she want to be in Harrison's position while he spoke to her father in law, or when Fitz gets wind of this.

"Wow…that's…wow" Olivia was speechless.

"I think that's good. Why wait? He loves her and she loves him. If they were able to move on from such a huge hurdle, maybe they're ready to start the next chapter of their lives. Who are we to judge?" Janet spoke empathically.

Olivia nodded her head in agreement at her wisdom, "you're right. Marriage isn't perfect, but it takes two persons that love each other and are willing to fight for each other to make it."

"Even though sometimes you want to fight _them_ instead of fight _for_ them" Janet added good natured.

"Amen to that" Olivia quipped as she fell into an easy laugh.

"By the way, what did you make for lunch?"

"Shrimp and crab stew, your mother sent me the recipe. But don't worry, I made you some beef stew separately."

Olivia smiled brightly, "aww thanks, Jan, you didn't have to but I'm glad you did."

"No problem" Janet laughed at her bright expression at the mention of the beef stew.

Fitz entered the room with the boys hot on his trail, all of them wearing disheveled clothes, an end result from them roughhousing with each other. Fitz saunters over to his mother and kisses her cheek.

"Something smells good in here" he stated while inhaling deeply.

"That's lunch" Janet quipped, before hitting his hand for trying to open one of the deep, cast iron pots sitting on top the stove.

Tommy and Christian happened to see, and they both started to laugh and point at him. "Nana, hit you dad"

"Uh huh, uncle Fizz get POW POW" Christian joined in with Tommy, as he reenact the scene by hitting his own hand.

Olivia sat perched on her seat, trying to stifle her laughter as the cousins making fun of him. Christian was much smaller than Tommy but they were both joined at the hip. She watched their matching curly hair, where Tommy's is a mixture of all shades of brown, Christian's hair was jet black. They both sported light caramel skin and gray eyes.

"Did you bring the CD, honey?" Janet inquired sweetly, as she took out a secret tray of butter pecan cookies to cool.

"Uh…no I'll get it to you before the week is out" Fitz replied.

"Oh good, I can't wait to hear it" she strokes his jaw lovingly as her face beams with pride.

Olivia watched as he embraces his mother's touch. That was one of the many things she loves about him, the ability to love and respect his mother – his parents in general, even though he's grown and no longer lives with them. She believes in the saying, "you can tell how a man will treat you, by the way he treats his mother" she believes it wholeheartedly. She knows for a fact that whoever lands her sweet Tommy, will be just as lucky as her.

Everyone was chit chatting when Big Jerry, Harrison and Raye entered the room.

"Liv!" Raye greeted, as she came across to hug her. Once she was finish she moved on to her brother.

"You, Sir, need some soap for your mouth!" Raye teased her older sibling, hitting his arm.

"Ssh" Fitz hushed her, before she could say more about his album. Knowing her, she would spill the beans right there and then.

Olivia give Harrison a hug as well as her father in law. For a man that just turned seventy, he was still looking good and holding up his end well. His cancer was in remission, thankfully.

"Dad" Fitz greeted, hugging his father. "How's, Betsey?"

"Ahhh, she's a beauty. When are you going to ride here?"

Fitz shrugged his shoulder, he was the only person in the family that has yet to ride her.

"The kids did great. Ms. Iya, wants to be a jockey."

"That'll pass" Fitz said confidently, one thing he knows about his daughter, is that her career choices changes every day. She no longer wanted to be an actress after discovering that it wasn't all fun and games. When they'd ask her if she wanted to take acting classes, she refused, leaving a thrilled Olivia. It wasn't any secret that she didn't want her daughter to be publicized on television. If she wants to do it when she's much older, her mother would be more incline to it.

After avoiding Harrison for the allotted time before it became rude, he finally acknowledges him with a handshake. There was a time that he liked him but now, every time he saw him, he saw his sister in pain and that he couldn't tolerate.

"How did you like the game last night?" Harrison asked, to form a civil conversation with him. Being that it was Super Bowl season, and the Giants had played last night, he thought that it was a safe topic to discuss.

"They won but Manning, needs to do better than that."

"I agree. Did you see what the Seahawks almost did to them?" And just like that the two started talking about sports.

Olivia chance a look at Raye, who looked on with a thankful smile. Their eyes made contact and when it did, they both smiled at each other.

Shortly after, Janet announced that lunch is ready, Olivia asked if she needed help serving but she declines.

They all sat informally around the dining room table, as they indulged in the meal that was lovingly prepared. Olivia was grateful for her beef stew as she ate it with a small loaf of bread. Everyone was given fruit drink except for Olivia, who was giving another glass of ginger ale.

Olivia thought it weird that Janet kept asking her if she's ok, and if the scent is getting to her but she simply brushed it off, until she saw the drink choice for her. A switch went off in her head, as she realizes that Janet knows she's pregnant. Looking up from her bowl of stew, Olivia makes eye contact with her, and watches as she gives her a knowing smile.

Olivia blushes before returning to eat. She didn't want to confirm anything as yet. When they were ready, more like when she's ready, they'll tell everyone.

They enjoyed lunch in the midst of a lot of chatters and laughter from the little ones and adults alike, as the foods in their plates dwindles down.

Once they were finished, Janet announced that she'd made butter pecan cookies with vanilla ice cream for dessert. Olivia offered to help, and this time she didn't decline the assistance. She helped her take away everyone's dirty dishes. From the minute she'd stacked more than two plates in her hands, she could feel Fitz's disapproving glare.

She ignored him as she continued to help her mother in law. Once the dirty dishes were replaced with little bowls of ice cream, side with a butter pecan cookie in the corner of each bowl, the two ladies took their seats.

"Christian and Tommy, stop playing with your food!" Their grandmother reprimands them and they immediately stopped. The boys had a scoop of ice cream on their outstretched tongues to see whose will melt first.

"Yes, Nana" they complied in grim tones, sticking their tongues back into their mouths.

"This is really good, Nana. Can you teach me how to make it?" Iya asked, from two seats away from her grandmother.

Janet was touched by her request, "of course, darling."

"Yay!" Iya give a victory dance.

Olivia took a scoop of her ice cream and shook her head at her daughter's antics.

"Can we go outside and play?" Tommy asked, mid scoop.

"After you finish eating" his father tells him.

Tommy smiles in acknowledgment and proceeds to eat his ice cream rapidly.

"Slow down, Tommy, or you'll get a tummy ache" Olivia warns, which made Tommy laugh out loud. He found the homophone funny, Tommy and tummy.

Everyone ate in a comfortable silence, only the clattering of their spoons against the ware bowls could be heard.

Clearing her throat, Raye announced, "I have some news I would like to share."

All the adults stopped eating and turn their attentions towards her, the kids could care less what the announcement was as they continued to indulge in their dessert.

With expectant eyes on her, she continued, "Harrison and I are getting married on December 1st and I was hoping that you all could be there for us." Her voice wavering as she came to the end of her announcement, clearly anxious.

Fitz looked at his father to see his reaction and all he saw was love emanating from his eyes towards them. He looks at his mother to see her eyes filled with water as she looked on in happiness. His wife also bore a similar look to his mother. He didn't feel happy by the news but he won't voice it. _Is it even my place to say? _He asks himself.

"Congratulations, baby! Of course we _all_ will be there!" Janet got up from her seat to go hug them. Olivia follows suit and they embraced the betrothed couple and offer them words of congratulations.

Iya finally got wind that her aunt is getting married, and lets out a squeal in delight. She too hugs them both. Seeing all of the excitement surrounding his parents, Christian stops playing with his cousin, and runs towards them – preferring a seat on his father's lap.

Big Jerry smiled on, as he'd already given them his blessings, after two hours of talking in his study – he was finally ok to have Harrison become his son in law.

Everyone returned to their seats from the small jubilee, and Fitz had yet to say anything to them. He didn't know what to say. He stared ahead avoiding his wife's stern glare and his mother's penetrating one.

"Congratulations" he announced, with as much enthusiasm he could muster after another moment had passed. He knew that he had to say something, anything, but not nothing, before both his mother and wife skinned him alive.

"Thanks" Raye said, dejectedly. She was hurt that her brother wasn't happy for her.

The table got awkward when no one spoke another word after that.

"Can we go outside and play now?" Tommy asked again, not in the mood for the adults' melancholy atmosphere.

"Sure, let's go" Fitz jumps up at the first opportunity to make himself scarce.

The boys cheered, "Yay" as they went to put on their shoes. Being that the weather was getting colder, they both had on hooded sweatshirts and sweatpants. Iya opted to stay inside with the other women, as they were already talking about all things wedding.

Big Jerry and Harrison followed Fitz out the backdoor and into the backyard, where a play set was set up for the grandkids, containing two swings, a climber, seesaw and slide.

All three men looked on as the boys energetically played with the various parts of the play set.

"Can I speak to you for a second, Fitz?" Harrison asked within ten minutes of them being outside.

"Uh sure," Fitz turns to him, giving him his undivided attention.

"Can we do so in private?" He asked, as he gestures towards the back fence that was a good ways away from the house.

"Don't worry about the kids, I'll keep an eye on them" Big Jerry interjected.

"Sure" Fitz said, as he let Harrison lead him away to seclusion.

They walked in silence towards the fence, both their minds racing with a hundred thoughts per second.

"Fitz, I want to apologize to you. I know you don't like me because of what I did to your sister and quite frankly I do not blame you. I'm disgusted with myself for putting her through such pain…but I want to make it right. I love that woman more than life itself, and I want to do right by her and Christian. I'm not asking you to be my friend or anything like that, I'm asking for another chance. I'm asking for you to forgive me for the wrong that I did to her."

Fitz listened as Harrison spoke, a million and one thoughts ran through his mind. He could berate him from now until the end of time and it still won't do any good. His sister had moved on, hell, even his father had moved on but he still held on to the grudge. People always say that_, everyone deserves a second chance_, but when it comes to act on forgiveness, no one wants to do it. In that moment of mercy, Fitz decided to forgive him. Forgive him not only for himself but for Raye. His baby sister deserved to be happy and if her child's father was going to do the job, then he'll have no choice but to stand with her.

After what seemed like a long time Fitz finally spoke, "I'll forgive you this once but if you ever pull a stunt like you did three years ago, I'll fucking kill you." Fitz stated, very seriously.

Harrison nodded his head in remorse, and just like that the animosity fell away. They stayed talking to each other, truly catching up for lost time.

* * *

><p>Evening came and a third of the Grants were packed up in the Mercedes and headed off to their home. The day was well spent, albeit the rough patches here and there.<p>

Olivia had forgotten all about their argument that they had on their way to Long Island, until she was reminded of it when he'd told her that he'd gotten her a bodyguard, just as they were pulling out of the driveway from his parent's house. From tomorrow a Tom Stanton will be accompanying her to work.

She rolled her eyes and turned on the radio to a kid friendly station, blatantly ignoring him

The kids bopped and sang to the songs they know.

A cover of Aretha Franklin's _Respect_ song came on, and they began singing at the top of their lungs.

"Tommy, you're spelling it wrong" Iya boomed at him mid singing.

"Noooooo" he tells her, before continuing with the chorus, "R-E-S-T-C-T-E" he sang at the top of his lungs.

"It' R-E-S-P-E-C-T" Iya corrected, causing Olivia to chuckle from the front seat. The two of them took joy in one upping one another. Whether it be who could kick a soccer ball the farthest, or eat the most cereals, or make their bed the fastest, it was always a competition. She'd told them countless times that one of their strengths might be the other's weakness, and vice versa, and to not make fun of each other weakness.

The rest of the ride went on with much more out of tune singing from the backseat, until one of them had fallen asleep, and the other was slowly going.

They grabbed their sleeping kids once the car was parked. Fitz carried Iya while Olivia struggled along with Tommy. They took them straight to bed as it was already eight in the night, and luckily they'd taken a bath before leaving their grandparents' house.

Fitz returned to the garage, collecting all of their belongings from the car. After he'd took the sleepover bag into the laundry room, he made his way to the living room where he saw Olivia sitting at attention, waiting for him.

"We're going to talk about the bodyguard situation like two grown adults now" she said, as way of greeting.

"No" he stated coolly.

"No?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"No is correct. There's nothing to talk about. Your safety is not a topic of discussion. I. Want. You. Safe. At. All. Times."

"Fitz, I get that, but you don't need to be so caveman-ish about it. I don't appreciate that!" That is what pisses her off about the entire situation. She didn't mind him wanting to keep her safe but he didn't have to be so pigheaded about it. She's her own person and she could look after herself!

"If that's how you see it, then fine Olivia, I apologize for being a caveman but I'm not budging on this. You're getting a bodyguard full time."

"And you?" she asked with a neck roll.

Before Fitz could reply, their doorbell dinged. He took that as his cue and went to answer it, leaving her question unanswered.

Olivia sat in the overstuffed chair seething mad, eagerly awaiting his return. She was mentally listing off all of the things that she didn't appreciate him doing today. She was alert and ready for battle, that was until she saw Fitz returning with a beautiful arranged bouquet of pink peonies.

"Do you think I'm overreacting now?" He asked, darkly. Whoever it is, that is sending flowers to his wife, will wish that they'd never been born once he's finish with them. They've pushed him off the cliff of mercy and there's no way of return. His anger and vengeance are fully unleash.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Rum, pum, pum rum, pum, pum – man down, in the words of RiRi. Lol. Fitz is legit pissed. Do you think he's overreacting when it comes to the safety of his family? How about when he snapped at Liv, for not telling him sooner about the 2nd sets of flowers?**

**How do you like when women make a mental list to help win an argument? Too bad Liv couldn't have used hers. Lol**

**Harrison and Raye are getting married. Too soon? Remember, they've been waddling through the heartbreak of infidelity for the past two years going on three, so I think they deserve a go. Thoughts on Harrison apologizing to Fitz?**

**Janet knows about the pregnancy but she's being a lady about it. **

**Next chapter we'll deal with the stalker once and for all. He has poked the raging lion , aka Fitzy. Hehe.**

**Any and all comments are welcomed. I have some pictures of what I imagine Tommy and Iya looks like. Anyone interested in seeing them?**

**PS: I plan on writing this story until the kids' gets married, etc. lol. I dunno I'm just attached to them and I like writing, it gives me a moment of escape from the craziness of this world. *Daydreaming* I hope y'all are ok with that. Instead of several time jumps, I'm trying to do a day to day approach, which may result in a little slower storytelling. Is that ok?**

**Sorry for those of you, who had to read the horrendous rough draft previously posted, I just wanted to put something up ASAP. I'm so sorry, lol.**

**Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. :).**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, it literally took me 3 days to finish write this chapter. Every time I would start writing, I would fall asleep lol. Any who, hope you enjoy the new installment. **

* * *

><p>Mentally and emotionally drained she lay in bed. Fitz was downstairs talking with two of the security guards from the agency that was sent over on an emergency house call, in relations to the latest stunt by Mr. Creeper. To pass time and occupy her mind, she stared at the ceiling as she awaits her husband's presence. She lay in disbelief, over someone's blatant disregard of ethics – to send her flowers at her place of business and rest. It was a frightening thing to think about. A stalker! Her mind couldn't wrap around that someone is singlehandedly targeting her. The thought alone made her shiver.<p>

"God, please protect me and my family… Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Amen." she prays.

The grave seriousness of the situation finally hitting home to her. She hugs the soft comforter to her chest, in hopes to feel secure and safe. She didn't want anything happening to her nor her family. Unconsciously, her right hand moves underneath the white and mint green cover, to rest on her stomach, shielding her unborn child.

A few minutes later the door to their bedroom swings open, the doorway filling up with Fitz's familiar figure.

"Everything is handled for the night" he offers, words of comfort, as he walks towards the bed foot.

Olivia nods her head in acknowledgement.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" he announced.

"Ok" she croaked.

She watches as his body disappears into their adjoined master bathroom.

She faintly listens to the running water that's falling from the showerhead through the slightly ajar door.

Minutes later, she watches as he returns in a flannel pajamas bottom, white t-shirt with water marks on his shoulders, compliments of his damp hair.

Olivia's eyes returned to the spot on the ceiling, ignoring his body as it sinks into the mattress.

Fitz lets out an exhausted sigh. "What a day!?"

"Mmm" Olivia mumbles, barely audible.

They both let out a deep breath at the same time, lying in silence. Fitz joins her in staring up at the ceiling.

A minute or so passes when out of the blue, Fitz says "I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you today. I just completely lose it when it comes to you and the kids' safety" apologizing to her.

Olivia lets his words fall in the air for a few seconds, mulling over it before replying in a soft tone, "thank you for apologizing. I get that but I hate when you would exclude me from the decision making. It makes me feel like I'm your child and not your partner."

Silence fell again as Fitz absorbs her words.

"I'm sorry but… baby, you can be so stubborn sometimes and I just have this need to protect you." His voice was in a hush tone, matching hers as he replies.

Feeling the need to connect with his eyes, she turns her head to face him, still lying on her back, and he does the same. With their eyes on each other, she tells him, "I love you for protecting me but I also need for you to value my opinion and listen to my input. Just don't make me voiceless, pleaseeee…"

Fitz turns on his side so that he can cup her face in his.

"I never want to make you voiceless. You're my equal, I vow to you that on our wedding day and I'm sorry that sometimes I get carried away. But I need for you to let me take care of you, Livvie. I know this is something you've struggled with from the first time we've started dating. But I need you to trust _me_, when things goes wrong, I need for you to tell _me_."

She knows he has a point. She was so used to being independent that sometimes she would forget that she didn't have to do it all by herself. The many years that they've been together has taught her to rely on him like he has relied on her. It was his nature to fight for and protect her, she knows that he need to feel wanted and loved. It was his machoism trait. He needs to know that he can take care of his family.

He strokes one of her cheeks with his thumb in a soothing circle.

"I trust you" she whispers to him, watching his striking cerulean eyes focused on her brown orbs, she was lost in a sea of emotions. Her current situation, made her even more emotional along with the heightened hormones of her pregnancy.

"C'mere" he motions for her to lie in his arms, and she did without hesitation.

From the moment his arms were securely wrapped around her waist, she felt a sense of peace and tranquility.

"I'm so scared" she admits, barely above a whisper.

He holds her tighter, like it was going to be their last hug.

Fitz kisses atop her head and whispers, "I'll protect you with my life." Many a men would say poetic words in order to gain affections from women; but Fitz's words were a testament to his love for his family. It was an all-consuming kind of love that would stand the test of time.

When he utter those self-sacrificing words, Olivia felt a dam open, a sob escapes through her lips, absorbed by his chest. Her body shook with tears, Fitz didn't budge but allowed her to cry against his chest.

They held onto each other even when their eyes closes, signaling their defeat to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Call me if you need anything and make sure you talk to, Samantha." Fitz kisses Olivia on the lips as they stood in the foyer. He was leaving the house early, way before her and the kids. Apparently, his album had done tremendously well over the weekend and his manager was already talking about going on tour, to the top ten cities in America and three international cities: London, Sydney and Toronto. If they go ahead with it, he'll be on the road for at least a month.<p>

"I will… now go before Sean, beheads you." Olivia teases him. She was robed in her peach and white bathrobe with a messy case of bed head. Last night she was too distracted to even put on her satin scarf. Unfortunately for her, there was no backup. They were using the linen sheet set instead of silk.

Fitz gives her another peck, not wanting to leave her today. He knows that she will be safe. Her new security guard Tom Stanton had already reported for duty, occupying Fitz's barely used home office.

So far the investigations were coming to a dead end. From the investigations that were had last night (post the delivery of the new set of flowers), they were at a road block. One of the security guys named Huck, was able to hack in to every floral shops' registry within fifty miles of the gallery. Fortunately, they were able to locate the floral shop that was used to purchase the flowers. Unfortunately for them, every time her name showed up in the system, the person paid with cash instead of a credit card. There was no way in telling who could've possibly bought it.

Returning to the moment, Fitz says "Kiss the kids for me when they get up. Tell Tommy, tonight we'll watch the game."

"Anything else, Mr. Grant?"

He presses his index finger to his lips as he pretends to think about it. "Tell my wife I need some loving tonight" he adds cheekily.

Olivia throws her head back, and laughs carefree. "I believe that can be arrange" she retorts, once her laughter subsided.

"Good… Have a great day, sweet baby."

"You too. I love you."

"I love you too," and with that he gives her a final peck before heading out the door.

* * *

><p>Fitz drives to work in a comfortable silence. Just the hum of his engine rumbling under the hood, could be heard. He tried not to think about his wife's stalker. He simply hopes whoever the person is can be found, the sooner the better. One thing Fitz knows, is that going forward they won't be traipsing all over New York City without a bodyguard. He couldn't risk anything happening to his family.<p>

Turning on the radio, he smiles when he heard one of his new songs playing. _I still got it_, he thinks to himself. It's been a few years since he actually made a new album, being behind the scenes is fun but he also enjoys singing. _Especially singing to my wife. When she's naked… When she's naked on top my piano… _his mind continues to go down a slippery slope until images of Saturday night/early morning came to mind.

Flashes of her wet pussy ingrains on his memory. The thought alone, stirs his member awake. He would never get fed up of making love to his wife. Every time was a good time for them. He never experienced such sexually contentment with any of his previous partners. That's probably because, he and Liv connected on a deeper level, and when they made love, they do so unselfishly, giving to each other everything they have, catering to each other's body and needs. It was magical…

* * *

><p>"What!" Olivia answers her cellphone as she prepares breakfast for the kids. She was in heaven this morning, compliments of a good night's rest and zero morning sickness.<p>

Her humming was interrupted when she saw her husband's handsome face displaying on her iPhone screen. He'd left home approximately ten minutes ago and was already calling her.

"Mmm" he moans in her ears.

Olivia smirks at, "babe?"

"What you doing?" He asks playfully, in a way too deep voice.

Olivia laughs at him, knowing her husband too well she asks, "Fitz, are you horny?"

"How did you know?" He asked surprised, chuckling at himself. He thought he'd done a good job of hiding the fact.

"I just know" she replies, confidently.

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh" she lodges the phone between her shoulder and ears, freeing both hands to effectively prepare breakfast.

"What you wearing?" He asked, although he knows he'd left her in her bathrobe, and that he couldn't properly delve into such inquiries while he drives through traffic.

"Nothing" Olivia lies.

"Really?" He was becoming very intrigued.

"Absolutely nothing. Actually I'm bent over in front of the mirror, looking at this new found mole in between my…" She trails off, as laughter bubbles up to the surface of her mouth.

"I'm turning around this car. Don't move!"

Olivia was full blown laughing at her nuttier than a fruitcake husband. Sometimes he could behave like an insatiable teenager, although she has her days when she feels like jumping him every thirty minutes.

"Don't even think about it, Grant! I think I can do the work by myself. It will be _self-satisfying_" she smacks her lips at the end.

Fitz groans as the new picture he conjure up in his mind, replaces the one of her spread eagle on his piano. It was going to be a long _stiff_ day for him, literally.

"But if you're good, I can share my cookie with you tonight" she tells him in a sultry voice. She enjoys the playful banter that they have, whether in person, over the phone or via text message.

"I can't be good when you like me being bad. I'm a baaaaad boy and you know you like it."

It was Olivia's turn to clench her legs together, feeling the throbbing at the apex of her thighs, it increases ten folds.

"I – "she was cut off by one of her awaken kids.

"Morning Mommy" Iya yawns as she makes her way in to the kitchen still dress in her pink hello kitty pajamas.

"Good morning, baby" Olivia greets her. Turning back to her phone, she tells Fitz, "I'll talk to you later baby. Love you. Have a good. You too… I will… Ok… Bye… I promise….tonight… yes tonight…you're shameless and your daughter is in the room… I'm hanging up now…." When he finally says '_see you later' _Olivia then ends the call.

She rests the just used phone on the kitchen island before making her way to her daughter. She kisses her on her right cheek.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good…I guess…I'm still tired" Iya lets out another yawn. She wasn't a morning person.

"Don't worry, you'll get to sleep in soon. Thanksgiving break is coming up in the next two weeks."

"I can't wait" she mumbles tiredly, rubbing her eyes. "Mom?"

"Yea, honey"

"I was watching this movie at nana yesterday, about a small kid like me, who asks his mother to make extra lunch to give to the children in his class that don't have any."

"They're hungry children in your class?" Olivia asks, interrupting her. She would be in shock, if such an expensive school had hungry children.

"Oh no. Not in my class but on the streets. There's always a homeless person begging for money. For Thanksgiving can we cook lunch for some of them?"

Olivia was blown away by her daughter's bigheartedness. At the age of eight she was already advocating for the less fortunate. She smiled inwardly, feelings of pride overwhelms her.

"I think that's a great idea, Iya." Olivia gives her a tight squeeze. "I'm so proud of you right now."

Iya blushes under her mother's heavy handed hugs.

"I'll talk to your father about it but I see no problem why he won't agree to it.

"Yay" Iya cheered, something that she does quite frequently when things are in her favor.

Olivia finally releases her grip on her and takes a step back. "Where's, Rex? Haven't seen him all morning."

"In Tommy's room. He said they had to share room because he's his best friend."

Olivia playfully rolls her eyes and smirks. Of course her sweet Tommy would say something like that.

As if the two could hear them talking about them, they appeared in the kitchen within two seconds of Iya answering her mother's question.

"Morning, Mama." He greets her and she bends down to give him a smooch.

"Morning, baby" she ruffles his curly hair.

Rex barks in attempts to grab Olivia's attention.

"Good morning, Rex" she rubs his back tenderly.

The next hour they ate breakfast before getting up, and heading up stairs to get ready for school and work. Per usual, Olivia only has to partially supervise the kids' get-dressing process. They were able to do most of it on their own.

Before leaving, she informed them about the new bodyguard, so that they won't be blindsided when they see Tom.

* * *

><p>"You needed to see me?" Samantha asked, as she makes her way into Olivia's office after lunch. Henry was at the front manning the gallery by himself.<p>

"Yes, Sam. Have a seat" Olivia gesture for her to take a seat on the sofa in the corner of her office. She gets up from behind her desk, and moves to sit beside Samantha, on the opposite side of the couch.

"What's up?" Samantha asks coolly, even though her heart was hammering in her chest. She can only hope that she wasn't getting fired.

"Umm. This maybe weird but I just needed to tell you something, so that it won't come as a surprise to you, down the road."

"Okay. What's that?" Samantha's nerves increased a score.

Olivia takes a deep breath and smoothens the invisible lines on her black trousers that she'd worn today with a turquoise colored shirt.

"Your boyfriend Brian, and I, dated for a bit while we both went to SU. That was like forever ago and I just wanted you to know."

"Oh" Samantha utters speechless. Of all the things that she was expecting to hear her say, this wasn't one of them.

Samantha stays quiet, thinking over everything in her head. She was trying to comprehend how her words made her feel.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, she confesses, "Now it makes sense that he would ask so many questions about you. About the kids and Fitz too."

Olivia internally freaked, when she mentions her family. "What does he want to know about my kids?" she asked nonchalant, covering up her panic stricken voice.

"I can't really remember. Not anything serious though" Samantha pauses before continuing, "I believe he asked which school they go to, because his cousin has a daughter that will be going to kindergarten next year, and he promised to put her through private school. He's just looking for good recommendations. I think that's about it, I told him the name of their school."

Olivia looks bewildered.

"Hope that's not a problem? Sam asked, cautiously.

Instead of answering her, Liv rubs her temples. This was getting more and more frustrating. Her alarm bells were sounding at her, telling her that it's Brian who is sending the flowers. She's going to have to call Fitz and tell him the latest news before a repeat of Sunday occurs.

"No but… be careful, Sam" she pleadingly warns her.

"What? Why? Is he some serial dater? Did he hurt you badly when you guys were – ?"

Olivia interrupts her line of questioning and replies, "No, we were never a serious couple. We've been on a few dates here and there but it never got serious. It all started when we became friends in one of my art classes, and one day he'd asked me out to dinner. At the time I wasn't seeing anyone so I agreed. But for some reason I could never go the extra step with him. I only saw him as a friend, we never even kissed, except for some pecks on the cheeks. I told him how I felt one day after class, and from since then he avoided me like the plague."

Internally, Samantha was relieved. Their relationship or lack thereof wasn't anything that she should be concerned by. Olivia has definitely moved on but did, Brian? She asked herself. From the moment she'd told him, where she works and who she works for, he became obsess with all things Olivia. Asking questions like where she'd been to school, to how her day was, etc. _Creepy_.

"Thanks for telling me. You didn't have to but I'm glad you did."

Olivia gives her a polite smile before getting up and returning to her seat behind the desk.

Samantha took it as her cue to leave the room.

Once she was gone, Olivia picks up her phone and dials Fitz.

He answers on the third ring and she could hear laughing in the background. A bunch of raspy voices laughing deeply, probably his other band members and Sean.

"Sweet baby"

Olivia smiles at the greeting. After all these years she was still his _sweet baby_. "Hi" she shyly replies.

"Hi"

She could hear him shuffling on the other end, probably moving to his office.

"What are you up to? Sounds like I was interrupting something."

"No, you're not. The guys are roasting Derrick" his voice still laced with laughter. Derrick was his lead guitarist and good friend. He'd move from LA to NY when they'd decided to relocate all those years ago. He still hadn't settled down either.

"Mmm…leave D alone" she chastise him. Per his request he'd asked that they call him D.

"I swear it wasn't me, I'm just an innocent bystander."

"Right…" Olivia played along.

"Anyway I called you to tell you…" She relayed what Samantha had told her previously to him. Fitz wasn't pleased by the news, at all. She could hear his breathing become rapid and his words harsh as he describe how much of a piece of shit, Brian is.

He ended the call after asking if everything was working out with Tom, she'd replied yes.

* * *

><p>Olivia and Fitz had reached home within five minutes of each other. They both chance it as coincidence. Tom was released for the day and the other security personnel, Huck, had reported for duty. He was working on the case from all angles but kept coming up with dead ends. The stalker person did everything with cash, leaving no electronic trail.<p>

As they made their way inside of the house, it was surprisingly quiet.

"Hey, good evening" Olivia greeted Mama Awa, who was picking up the Lego blocks from the floor.

"Hi, Liv… Fitz. How you do today?"

"We're good. Where are the kids?"

"Sleeping, they were basically falling over themselves when I picked them up from school earlier. They've been sleeping all afternoon which is really unusual."

"Mmm. That is strange." Fitz agreed.

"Yea, I tried to wake them up but they only stayed awake for like a second, before they're sleeping again. They haven't eaten any afternoon snacks either."

"I'll go check on them" Olivia said.

"Liv, before you do that lets discuss Mama Awa's proposal" Fitz interjected.

They stayed, discussing Mama Awa's new position. They disclosed that they're expecting again, so that she won't be blindsided when Liv starts showing. She agreed to live in during the weekdays and take the weekends off, starting next week. For the most part she'll be looking after the kids, the house (which is basically the day to day maintenance of it, since a cleaning company comes once every two weeks to give it a good overhaul clean) and laundry. Liv still wanted to be the one cooking for her family.

After they'd discuss new salaries and benefits with her, Fitz made his way to the kitchen at the same time as Rex. He pours him a bowl of doggie food and fresh water. He was growing like weed.

* * *

><p>Olivia went to check on Iya and she was dead to the world. She touched her shoulders and gently shakes her. Slowly her eyes opens, showcasing her gray orbs.<p>

"You're tired?" Olivia asks in a soft voice.

"Yea" Iya croaked, rubbing her eyes, her mouth in a disapproving pout.

"Let's get up and eat first, and then you can go to sleep. Ok?" she gives her little girl a kiss on the top of her curls.

She nods her head in understanding and gets up.

Olivia helps her get up, and takes her into the conjoined bathroom. Then she makes her way to Tommy and repeats the same process, this time he was even worse than his sister. Olivia had to physically take him to the bathroom, and splashed some water on his face until he was alert.

Slowly, the trio made it downstairs. Just in time for Fitz to finish making his quick easy dinner, of Mac and cheese with Italian sausage and corn.

The aroma helped awaken the kids some more.

"Hey Hansel and Gretel" he greets, his children.

"Hey Dad" they replied drearily in unison, sounding like zombies.

Fitz brings over two dishes of food for them while Olivia grabbed two glasses of milk.

"Thanks Dad" they each said, as he gives them their food.

Olivia places a glass of milk at each of their plate's right side and was given the same gratitude.

"How was school today?" She asked, after they were all sitting and grace was said.

"Good. But I feel funny after I ate the candy that your friend left for us" Iya said, chewing on her food.

"My friend? What candy you're talking about?" Olivia asked, confused.

"My teacher brought a gift bag and said that your friend left it for us at the security office. It has so much of cool stuffs." Tommy interjects. He lets out a burp, "excuse me" he says sheepishly.

Fitz and Olivia looked at each other, their minds trying to figure out what was going on.

"Go bring the gift bags" their father requested, immediately.

Both kids got up and ran to the living room where the bags were. Tommy came back carrying a big blue gift bag while Iya's was pink. Olivia took a hold of Tommy's own while Fitz grabbed on to Iya's.

"I don't know who would drop this by your school" she mumbles as she searches through the large amount of action figurines. Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, The Incredible Hulk, etc., then there were candies, in all assortments and flavors. She kept emptying out the bag until she reached the bottom of it.

Fitz mirrored her actions, dinner long neglected as they investigates the contents of the bag.

"Oh my God" Olivia whispers, her heart literally stopped beaten for a few seconds.

Fitz looks up to see his wife holding a piece of paper in her hands, and the distress could only be one thing. _He_ left the bags for the kids.

"I'm calling the police now! He's going to jail tonight! This has gone too fu-"he stops himself, realizing that the kids alarming eyes were on him. "Too far. Huck!" He yells as he makes his way to his office.

The note Olivia had read was; **_this should've been our kids. But you had to screw me over in college. We could've been together, Livia. You should've been Olivia Johnson and not married to some piece of white shit, making half breed kids. _**

Olivia gasps as she reads the note over and over. What kind of sick bastard would target her kids? Her mind ran to the candies, she picks up one of it, to see if the wrappers had been tampered with. _Oh, God what if he poisoned the kids?_

"Did you guys eat any of the candy?" she asked the kids, her voice filled with panic.

The kids were alarmed by their parents' behavior. "Yea. I ate one after school and then it made me feel sleepy." Iya tells her mother.

"I ate two" Tommy relays.

Olivia gets up and rushes towards Fitz's office. Once she's there she says, "Fitz I think we need to carry the children to the hospital. Something was in the candy."

"What the fuck?" Fitz bellows.

Olivia produces one of the candy and shows Huck. "They said after they took it, it made them drowsy."

Huck collects the candy and exams it for a few seconds before replying, "It's possible that the candy was laced with sleeping pills. You should take them to the hospital."

Fitz bangs his hand on the table. This was getting more and more outrageous. He wants to physically rip Brian apart. Who the fuck he thinks he is, to come and tamper with his family?

"The cops are on their way. I say you go to the hospital _now_ with them, and I'll provide them with all of the evidence we have so far" Huck reasoned, to get the ball rolling.

"What's his address?" Fitz asked, he knows by now Huck would have all of the bastard's information.

"Fitz no, let the cops handle it" Olivia pleads.

"He's not going to get away with what he's done to you, and the kids. He's going to pay for this, Livvie. What's the address, Huck?!" He demanded this time.

"Fitz, please don't do something stupid. You can't go to jail. Where would that leave us?" Olivia started crying.

"Take the kids to the hospital, Liv!"

"Mommy, what's wrong" they all turn to see Tommy and Iya standing in the doorway looking scared, holding hands.

"Nothing, mommy is upset. Fitz, please" was all Olivia said before walking out the room with the children.

She grabbed her purse and keys before heading through the front door. Before they could've made it too far, she turned around, and went back for some samples of candy – just in case they needed to test it.

Her life was a frigging lifetime movie, she couldn't believe it.

* * *

><p>An hour later at the hospital, she could finally breathe a sigh of relief. Indeed the candy was laced with sleeping pills, it was confirmed by the hospital's poison control lab. Luckily, it hadn't caused any major harm to the children as it was a low dose.<p>

Since they'd slept all afternoon, the doctor believes that they will be fine, only with some minor case of grogginess. The kids were so wired that they didn't even feel groggy. Their adrenaline was on high as they tried to keep up with what was going on around them.

Olivia tried calling Fitz over and over but he won't answer his phone. She was worried out of her mind about him. She prayed that he doesn't do anything reckless.

Huck had called her a few minutes ago, and assured her that the cops had come by and collected the contents of the bags, along with his statement. He had turned in every information he had acquire about Brian to them.

The cops required a statement from her and Fitz but Huck had told them that they're at the hospital with their children.

As Olivia sat on a chair in the examining room, in between two beds – each one holding a child, a female officer approaches her.

Olivia excuses herself while the attending ER doctor continued to thoroughly examine her kids.

She relayed everything that has happened in the past two weeks to the officer, who was busy jotting it down on a notepad.

When they were finish talking, the officer handed her a business card, and told her that they'll be in touch. With that Olivia returned to her babies, holding on to each one of their hands, she silently prays for their father.

* * *

><p>Once he'd received the bastard's address from Huck, he sprinted out the house, and jumped into his Land Rover, while stabbing in the address on his phone GPS. The bastard literally lived ten minutes away from where they lived.<p>

Fitz's mind swirled with all sorts of murderous thoughts. He could literally snap his head off without feeling any remorse.

He took deep breaths after deep breaths, trying to cool his raging anger. Fitz can't recall ever being this angry in his entire life. He pushes through traffic aggressively, until he reaches in front of the townhouse complex. Luckily, there was an empty parking spot available.

He roughly parks his jeep, double checks the apartment number and hops out of the vehicle.

He makes his way up the few short steps and started banging on door 212 - C.

With each bang that he delivered, his heartbeat increased.

The door was abruptly opened, halting his incessant knocking.

Brian's mouth was open and ready to yell at the perpetrator, but was immediately shut up when a punch land him square in the face. Instantaneously, blood started rushing down his nose.

"You fucking piece of shit! How dare you send flowers to my wife" he punches him again, this time in the belly causing him to bend over.

Fitz moves in to the entrance hall and closes the door from potential prying eyes.

Fitz raises his right knee and launches it to his nuts, causing him to squeal. "You fucking give my kids sleeping pills. You messed with the wrong fucking man's family. I could fucking kill you right now" Fitz gives him a backhand slap, making his body hit the floor.

Gathering his equilibrium, Brian sits on the floor and looks up at him, smiling deviously through the trickling of blood. "Your life would've been _mine_ if that bitch had given me a chance in college" he snarls.

Fitz couldn't believe this fool. He raised his hand to launch another blow but the door had swung open, halting him.

**\\POLICE/**

A young Hispanic man, dressed in black police uniform, shouted as he enters with his gun aiming forward.

Fitz drops his hands to his side as he awaited instructions from the cop.

Brian looks up at Fitz smugly, thinking that the cop has come to his rescue.

"Are you, Brian Johnson?" the cop asked, the beaten man on the floor.

"Uh…yeah" he trailed, his smug smile replace by a frown.

"You're under arrest for knowingly provided drugs to two minors along with other pending charges."

"You have the right to remain silent when questioned.

Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law…" Fitz listens as the officer reads him his Miranda rights.

"What about me? That fucker assaulted me."

"Be quiet and move along. Self-defense is not a crime" the young officer winked at Fitz.

Fitz stood still in one spot, unable to move or speak.

"Sir, your wife and kids are at the hospital"

Fitz broke out of his trance as he nods his appreciation to the officer.

He made his way out of the building behind the officer, who was escorting a livid Brian. By now, back up had come and they were an audience out front.

Some officers passed him with a sheet of paper in one of their hands, most likely a search warrant. He bends his head and walks to his jeep as fast as possible, without bringing too much attention to himself. He didn't know whether it was his star power that made the office turn a blind eye to his wrongdoings, but he was grateful. Instead of being in the backseat of a police car, he was able to jump in his jeep and head off to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Liv was getting the sleeping kids ready for home when Fitz arrived, looking disheveled and angry.<p>

"Fitz" she breathes, cupping his face to examine him.

"I'm ok, Livvie" he tells her with a small smile.

"I was so worried. Where did you go?"

His silence was all she needed to confirm that he'd went to Brian's house. Then she looked down at his left knuckles, bearing evidence of his brawl. With the doctor around, she refrained from making a scene.

"The kids are fine. We can go home now" she tells him, diverting the topic.

His heart warmed, when he saw the siblings sleeping together on one bed, wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Let's go home" he says, making his way to grab the eldest child.

* * *

><p>Lying in the master bed, Fitz holds on to a weeping Olivia. He couldn't help but be mad that two nights in a row that bastard was the cause for his wife's tears.<p>

Instead of taking the kids to their rooms when they'd gotten home, they carried them to their king size bed - needing to feel their presence close by.

"He's going to go away for a long…long time" Fitz tells her as he strokes her arm.

Olivia hiccupped and just held him tighter. Tonight was one of the worst nights of her life.

Eventually, she succumbed to sleep and Fitz just held onto her. He looked down at his family and he was overcome with sadness that he wasn't able to fully protect them. Tears stream down his face as he thinks about what harm could've befall his wife and kids. Going forward, things will definitely be different.

Brian may've lost the battle but he definitely has stolen his family sense of security.

* * *

><p>The next morning Fitz woke up to an empty bed. He felt disoriented as thoughts of last night plagues his mind. He immediately jumps to his feet, in search of them.<p>

Coming down the stairs, he walk the hallway, heading in the direction of the living room where he heard the TV playing. He comes across his wife and children snuggle together watching cartoons. They all jump when he made a shuffling noise with his feet. He cursed himself for startling them.

"Daddy, good morning." Iya was the first one to turn around and see him.

"Good morning. Can I join you guys?" he asked timidly.

They all nodded their heads vigorously.

Iya gets up from the love seat and allowed her father to sit, she then climbs on to his lap. Olivia braces her back on to his shoulder as she holds Tommy against her side.

They stayed like that for an hour or so watching mindless TV.

Their cocoon of comfort was broken when the house phone started ringing. Fitz got up to answer it.

"Grants" he answers curtly.

"Fitz, its Huck"

"Hey, what's up?" Fitz walked out of the room, so that the kids won't have to overhear the gruesome conversation.

"That guy was planning on kidnapping your wife" Huck says, bluntly.

"What!" Fitz booms, as he entered and closed the door to his office.

Unfazed by Fitz's reaction, Huck continues "when they searched through his house, they came across a back room that was an Olivia Pope shrine. They were newspaper and magazines clippings of Olivia everywhere. Pictures of her pregnant and him writing on her belly, '_it should've been my child' _he's a sick fucker."

Fitz felt sick to his stomach as he listens to Huck tell him about all of the things he was planning. Apparently, Brian had a house he'd built in Vermont for him and Liv. There was an entire timetable of what their life should and would be like, on the walls. Fitz wondered how come Huck was so knowledgeable about all of this.

As if he was reading his mind, Huck says, "The cop that came to arrest him, is my cousin Pedro, he won't say anything about the beat down you give to him. I called him once I had given you his address."

Fitz was eternal grateful that a man he had barely known in the past 48 hours, would go through such great lengths to help him.

"Huck, I don't know how I can express my gratitude for what you've done. Thanks so much."

"You don't have to thank me. _Family First_ and if it was my family, let's just say he's lucky to be held in a jail cell right now." Huck snickers.

Fitz smiles briefly, a thought coming to his mind, before he could think much about it, he says "how about you coming to work full time for me and my family?"

Huck grew silent, thinking over his proposal. To work for a family would give him a redeeming satisfaction that he won't otherwise get, while body guarding uppity celebrities.

"I'll do it but only with my buddy Tom."

Fitz sighed deeply, not realizing how much of a relief his acceptance had given him. "Thanks Huck. I promise you'll be taken care of financial."

"I'm not too worried about that."

They talked for a few more minutes, in relations to what's next with their working relationship.

When Fitz had finished talking to Huck, he dialed Iya's and Tommy's school, requesting to speak directly to the principal.

After a few minutes of being back and forth with irrelevant assistants and secretaries, he was finally connected to the principal's office. He wasted no time, telling her how he felt. He talked about the harm that the school has caused, by giving their kids items that was not consented by their parents. Principal Thomas, apologizes profusely, and promises to get to the bottom of the issue. He ended the call abruptly, not before telling her that the kids won't be going to school today.

Before he could make his way back to his family, the phone in his hands rang again. This time it was Detective Boyd, both he and Olivia were needed at the police station.

He promised, that they'll be there in the next hour or so.

He returns to the living room only to see it vacant, he then makes his way to the kitchen to see his family eating with Rex staring at them. Mama Awa was at the stove preparing something.

"Good morning Fitz, I made you an omelet" Mama Awa tells him from over her shoulder.

"I appreciate that. Thanks'" he tells her, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"We have to go down to the station" he tells Olivia, and she nods in acknowledgement.

She was preparing for that all morning.

Mama Awa bring over his cheese and ham omelet. He thanks her for it before digging in. They all ate in silence, the effects of last evening wearing gloomily on them.

When they were finished eating, Fitz and Olivia excused themselves to go and get dress for their appointment at the police station.

They'd told the kids that it was ok for them to watch TV for as long as they want, in which they happily obliged.

When they were both dressed, they kissed them _see you later_, and told Awa to call if she needed anything. They weren't so worried to leave them at home since Tom was on duty.

On the way to the station, Fitz relayed to Olivia everything Huck had told him. He quickly grabbed an empty plastic bag from the backseat, when she started retching up her breakfast. He was worried the most about her. The incident will shave off any sort of naïveté that she had remaining. She was fully exposed to the harshness and cruelty of this world.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the office and was immediately greeted by Detective Boyd, who took them into his office.<p>

"He's asking to speak to you, Mrs. Grant" Detective Boyd tells them, that's the only way he was prepared to give a full confession – if he was able to speak to her.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? No way is she going to talk to that lunatic! There's enough evidence to send him away."

Olivia places her hands on Fitz's bicep to help ease his pain, but it didn't assuage much.

"Let's cooperate, before we have to talk about why his face is beaten up while yours is completely fine. Mmm?" Detective Boyd threatens, giving him a knowing look.

Fitz sighs and runs both hands through his thick curly locks. He was beyond frustrated.

"Fitz, I can go talk to him. After all, I was the one who brought him into our lives" Olivia tells him in a small voice.

"Don't you dare blame yourself, for that lunatic's behavior!" Fitz looks up at the detective and says, "If she's going to talk to him, I want to be there."

"We can't have that" Detective Boyd shakes his head _no_.

"Then she's not fucking going in there!"

"Fitz!" Olivia screams at him, to get him to calm down and not convict himself for assaulting a police, a detective no less. "I'm going to go talk to him, so that he can be out of our lives for good" she spoke each word strongly. "Now, Detective, I'm only going in there if you accompany me."

"Of course, Mrs. Grant, we can definitely do that."

* * *

><p>Fitz stood on the other side of the glass with two other officers as they watched; Olivia, Detective Boyd and a handcuffed Brian seated at table.<p>

"You came?" Brian smiled at her.

"Yes" she replied monotone.

"I didn't want it to be like this, Livia. You were supposed to be _my_ _wife_ but instead you became wife to a white man." His words were full of disdain and reeks of pathetic-ness. "You, black women, always complain that there's no good black men, when all you do is turn up your noses at us and go date white men. Acting like you're too good for us."

"Can I go? I don't want to hear this" Olivia turns to the detective and pleads with him.

"There you go again. Thinking you're better than us. Listen to me! You want to weaken our race making babies with the oppressor" Brian continues to rant, the veins in his neck popping up with each word.

"Did you had plans to kidnap Mrs. Grant?" Detective interjects, trying to get a confession.

"I had plans to kidnap Ms. Pope. I don't know a Mrs. Grant!" he spat. "In my eyes we're still at SU, and she hasn't fall prey to the hands of the white devil. She's still my pure and holy, Livia."

Olivia gets up from the table, having had enough of his bullshit. The officers had gotten what they wanted and she was ready to go.

"I wish you rot in hell" she tells him, with enough venom to kill three quarters of the world.

"I had a house built for us. You would've had my babies. Sweet brown skinned babies. You would've been mine whether you liked it or not" he continued talking, even after both parties had gotten up from the table and left him.

Olivia collapses into Fitz's arms and began to sob at the ugly scene that she'd just witnessed. He held onto her until she was able to properly collect herself.

* * *

><p>Two hours after, they were both finally at home. The kids were down for an early afternoon nap. Fitz and Olivia decided to call their families to fill them in on the past horrendous twenty four hours of their lives. Big Jerry was already calling his DA friend to ensure that no mercy is shown to him.<p>

Alexis was hysterical and was ready to jump on the next plane to NYC, but they both assured her that they're fine, and it wasn't necessary.

When they'd finish the arduous phone calls, Olivia debated whether or not she should call Samantha. Out of all of the calls she dreaded this one.

Olivia listens as Samantha's sobs fills the phone line. News of the incident got leaked to the media, and it was all over the news, and she had seen it – hence the tears. Liv promised, that they'd talked more in depth in person, and told her to take the day off.

Finally being able to relax for the first time in twenty four hours, Olivia turns to her husband and says, "Things will never be the same again."

He bleakly smiles at her because he knows that it's the truth. Paranoia fills them both.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here you have it folks! Brian was the creepy stalker dude and he had so many dirty tricks up his sleeve. He's gone for good but the effects of his actions will linger with the people he affected. Fitzvader made an appearance in this chapter. Nobody messes with his wife and kids.**

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter. Any and all reviews are welcome. **

**Until next time,**

**XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Your reviews from the last chapter was so wonderful, some of you shared personal stories about crazy Brian's in your life. He's one crazy mofo and I can guarantee you that he's gone for good. Thanks for all of the new followers and favorites. Hope you enjoy the new installment!**

* * *

><p>Two days after that unforgiving night, the Grants were able to return to some semblance of normalcy; as normal as having two body guards patrolling with you at all times and a full time live in nanny. Nevertheless, they were progressing onwards and leaving the distasteful past behind them. They've learnt that many people who enters their lives do not wish them well, some harboring hate and silently wishing them harm – but they rise. They're wiser for the experiences life has thought them, whether good or bad.<p>

Following the incident with Brian, Olivia and Fitz were both relieve that he will be charged with crimes that will keep him locked up for at least twenty years. Justice has been served and for once it was rightfully done.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Olivia asked for the thousandth time that morning. Fitz was going into Iya's and Tommy's school today, to discuss the incident that occurred on Monday. It had been two days since it all went down and two days since the kids had went to school. Fitz refused to have them return without proper resolution to the situation. Until then, they stayed home with both of their parents as none of them had yet to return to work either.<p>

"Liv, its fine. I promise I won't do anything hasty" he appeased. He already knew how much she detest his irrational actions. Case in point – him going over to Brian's house on a whim to beat his ass up. Last night, said subject was brought up and he'd felt the brunt of her tongue as she expresses how reckless his behavior was. Looking back now he could see how something could've went horribly wrong, resulting in his demise and subsequently leaving his family without his presence. He apologized to his wife, even though he secretly would've done what he did all over again. He had no regrets or feelings of remorse harbored in his heart for what he'd done to Brian. He would gladly do it again and again.

"That's what I want to hear."

"Are you going to work today?" Fitz asked his wife who was still lying in bed. Since the incident had happened; she hadn't left the house after their visit to the police station. He was beginning to get worried that she'll never want to leave the house again, but those thoughts were exaggerative since it had only been two days.

"Yea" she answered, making herself more comfortable underneath the sheets. For some reason today she wasn't feeling too well and Fitz could sense it.

"Shouldn't you stay home and rest some more? I don't want you overworking yourself, and I know that the past two days have been quite stressful on all of us. Take the day?" One of his eyebrows arched questioningly as his overall face wears a pleading look.

"I'll be fine, plus I need to talk to Samantha."

Fitz lets out a long sigh. "How's she?"

"For the few times I've spoken to her on the phone she sounded ok."

"Ok. Well call me if you need anything." He came to her side of the bed to give her a smooch.

"I will, now go before, Principle Thomas, reschedules your meeting."

"They really won't want to do that because if they're thinking I'm crazy now, they won't know what hits them if they reschedule me."

His statement made Olivia smile, he was such a protector and it made her feel safe and loved.

"Ok, Big Poppa" she teased.

"I'll show you tonight why they call me, Big Poppa" he replied cheekily.

"Go!" she commanded, with an index finger pointing to the door while trying to stifle her laughter.

Fitz throws his hands up in surrender and said, "Alright, I'm going I'm going." He slowly backs out the room and almost stepped on Rex, who was crouched on the other side of the door.

Olivia could hear him talking to the dog about lying in the passageway. It appears as though Rex understood what he was saying because he let out soft growls everytime he asked, "You got it?"

Olivia shakes her head and closed her eyes, relaxing her body. Slowly she drifted back to sleep. She didn't have to wake up to tend to the kids because Mama Awa was there, instead of moving in next week, she moved in yesterday much to their delight. Olivia couldn't be more grateful for the older woman's help.

Fitz got downstairs to see the kids still dress in their jammies and watching cartoon.

"Good morning, Hansel and Gretel" he greeted. The first time he'd called them that they were baffled. Many kids of this generation wasn't familiar with the older Disney tale. It wasn't after he'd shown them a storybook that the names resonated with them.

"Good morning, Dad" they chorus, eyes still stuck on the TV.

"You're not going to be watching TV all day. You'll do some school work" he told them, which elicited groans of dissatisfaction from the two.

"Do you want me to turn off the TV now?" he rebut.

"No, Dad" Iya quickly said.

"Good. You have an hour more to watch TV. By 10 it needs to be off."

"Got it" the kids replied chipper, not wanting to chance getting on their father's grumpy side.

By the end of his speech, Mama Awa entered the room to tell the kids that breakfast was ready. They both let out long sighs as they dragged their bodies to the kitchen table. They perked up a little after their father admonish them to.

They all ate breakfast in a comfortable chatter. Iya brought up the thanksgiving meal for the homeless again and they chatted about it. Olivia had already told him about it and Fitz was immediately onboard. He'd already told Lauren to make contact with one of the homeless shelter yesterday, getting the ball on the road.

Breakfast came to an end, and Fitz was getting ready to leave. He kissed the children _see you laters_, and reminded them that they only have a limited amount of TV time, and that they needed to do school work. After that he was out the door.

* * *

><p>Forty-Five minutes later, Fitz was seated in front of a Mrs. Thomas, the principle of Leman Manhattan Prepatory School. She appeared to be in her late fifties, tall authoritative looking woman.<p>

After shaking each other's hands and saying the recommended niceties, they were ready to get down to business.

"Mr. Grant, we here at Leman's take the security of our students very seriously. Please know that the attending security personnel that worked that day was fired, due to careless negligence."

"That's good to know, if I can't guarantee they're safe when I send them to school, then I won't send them to school. Why would he even give them the bags in the first place? I mean... come on, I don't get why your security would accept something from a stranger who's not on their pick up list. Is it because he's black and my wife happen to be so? So they automatically assumed that they're indeed friends. Help me understand why this would even happen in the first place."

Principle Thomas let out a long sigh, she understood his frustrations and she couldn't blame him in the least. From her knowledge of the incident, if the kids were given something stronger than sleeping pills laced candies, then she would be speaking to a father who lost his kids to drug overdose. She couldn't even fathom having to do that.

"Mr. Grant, I apologize on behalf of our school. This incident should've never happened, and I can assure you that going forward things will be different. We will tighten our security measures to ensure safety for all of our students."

"I get that but I hope that you place a lot of emphasis on preventative care and not wait until something bad happens to do something. I understand that accident happen and this won't happen a second time if I have my way. It's my kids who's stopping me from even taking them out of this school right now. Do you know how unnerving it makes me feel that a stranger was able to gain access to my kids, and your security people aided it, instead of stopping it?" Fitz pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to keep calm and not have his wife find out that he had nasty words with the principle. "It infuriates me, Principle Thomas, it makes me extremely angry." He relays to her through clenched teeth and fists.

The air crackles with tension after Fitz had finished speaking. Principle Thomas did not know what she can offer to her students' parents to give them peace of minds. They amped their security up but still that didn't do anything to relieve their apprehensions. If she doesn't do anything fast she could kiss them good bye along with several other families that they had influence on. Little by little the students would trickle out of her school.

"What can I do to regain your confidence in us?" She asks after a moment.

Fitz watched her for a second and relayed everything that would give him a peace of mind. When he'd finished talking, they were able to come to a resolution on how they were going to operate going forward. His security personnel would be given full access to the school grounds when the children are there, he would need a monthly report of the kids' pick up and drop of sheet, in addition to no visitors, unless it's him or his wife.

Principle Thomas conceded although it was a tedious process that he's asking of them. To appease the situation, she offered to give Iya and Thomas one tuition free school year but Fitz declined, and instead requested that it be passed on to two of the kids who were less fortunate and was only there because of a scholarship. He didn't want their money or ass kissing, he simply wants his kids to be safe. That's what is important to him.

At the end of the meeting they shook hands and Fitz promised that the kids would return to school tomorrow. The situation was resolved as best as it could.

* * *

><p>Fitz was driving into work when his PR team conference called him, to let him know that some trashy magazine was running a story of him and his wife heading for divorce; and they used the picture of the two of them coming out of the brunch spot –the Sunday that they'd ran into Samantha and former mate. It was Enquirer or one of those crappy ones that always have false news. He was totally not in the mood for it, they strategize about how they would handle it on his upcoming appearances on various talk shows that he'll be on, promoting his new album. His first appearance will be on Friday at the ABC Good Morning show, then he would be flying out to California, to go on the Ellen DeGeneres and Jimmy Fallon shows the following week; and that was only the beginning. He wasn't looking forward to the out of town trips as he isn't thrilled to leave his family.<p>

By eleven-thirty, Fitz had finally pulled into his Brooklyn studio. He wondered if his wife had left for work as yet, he shoots her a text message.

**FG****: At work yet?**

Instantaneously, he got a reply.

**OG: Just got in, walking through the door. Overslept **emoji of monkey covering his eyes****

**FG: Are you feeling ok?**

Fitz replied while walking up the stairs to his floor, instead of getting on the elevator. It would be his exercise for the day, since he hasn't done any for the past couple of days.

**OG: Not really but I'll be fine. I'm just very nauseous today. **

**FG: Livvie, I told you to rest. Please don't overwork yourself. **

**OG: I'll be ok. I'll text you later, just saw Samantha. Wish me luck. **

**FG: Good luck! I love you. **emoji of a kissy face** **

**OG: Love you too. **emoji of a heart****

The text session ended just in time as Fitz open the door to his floor. As he walked into the large room, he was immediately greeted by Lauren "Good morning, Fitz" she gives him a bright smile.

"Good morning" Fitz returned her smile.

"What's up, man?" Derrick shouted from across the room. He was talking to their violinist, Savannah. Briefly, the memory of Leah flashed across his mind. Up to this day he still couldn't believe that she had the gall to ask him such a crude question.

"I'm good D" he shouted back to the younger man, just like that their work day moved into progress. They discussed their upcoming appearances and what they would like their performance to look like. Lauren had the stage producer for the Good Morning show on the phone as they talked about stage set up.

* * *

><p>When Olivia had confronted Samantha, it was a heartbreaking moment. She held onto her friend and allowed her to cry her heart out, releasing the anguish and pain. Her countenance was down because she felt as though she was used. She was humiliated and ashamed that she would fall for someone like Brian. He clearly had strategize his entrance in to her life. For clarity and understanding, she'd asked her friend why she'd introduced her to him, and she'd learn that he was very persistent in trying to meet her. He was a conniving snake and she was Eve, she took the bait and ate the fruit. Olivia or anyone for that matter, didn't understood how ashamed she felt to be affiliated with such a man. It made her feel like something is wrong with her that she'd attracted such a piece of shit in to her life. She wonder if she'll ever meet the right guy, and quite frankly she was done searching. She couldn't bear to be hurt like that again. Unbeknownst to her conscience, her heart had built walls around itself in self-preservation, blocking out any and every one from getting too close. She'll never be an easy catch again and as of right now she detest men.<p>

"It's going to be fine, you're going to be fine" Olivia soothed, as she stroked Samantha's hair. They'd closed the gallery from potential visitors and was at the back in her office, sitting on the couch.

"It could've been a whole lot worse" Olivia choked, as she remembers some of the evidence that was retrieved from Brian's house.

Samantha hiccupped and cried even harder. She held onto Olivia's petite frame and bawled her eyes out.

Olivia held onto her as her own tears streak down her face. She held onto her friend and silently thank God, that even though both of their privacies were violated, some more than some – that they still had their lives. Going forward a lot of mistrust would plague their hearts but they'll survive.

* * *

><p><span><em>Two weeks later<em>

School was out for Thanksgiving and the kids couldn't be anymore happy. The week before they helped their mom put up some turkey decorations around the house. They were acclimating to the changes in their lives. They got used to Tom and Huck riding along with them wherever they went. They'd somehow became very familiar with each other; and the kids enjoyed having them along as they would entertain them by answering a whole bunch of questions.

Mama Awa had become even more of a blessing to their family, she was there for the kids like a third grandmother and Olivia couldn't be more grateful. Some days her pregnancy made her want to sleep all day and Mama Awa was there to ensure that the kids or husband didn't bother her. This pregnancy was completely different than her other two times. For one, Olivia was already blowing up. She had a small pouch that was already visible through clothes. Even though that was the case, they still hadn't told a soul about it, including her mother. Reason being, Olivia wanted to surprise her mother in person when they visit her for Christmas. She'll get a mouth whooping that she didn't tell her sooner but it will still be wonderful to have her mother be completely surprise by it.

It was the day before thanksgiving and Olivia was happy that Fitz had finish with his press releases for his new album. He'd been traveling between the two coasts for the past week and a half. News was broken to her that he'll be going on tour and that he wants her and the kids to accompany him. The tour will be for two months and that was too long of a time for him to be without them. Surprisingly, without much fight from her, Olivia agreed to it. She'd learnt to let go sometimes and allow her husband to take control.

The tour will begin in late January and end in early March. It was starting the right time, because she'd received the official call a few days ago to be a guest speaker at SU's art festival in mid-January of the New Year. It seems as though the New Year will be very busy for them – with their baby delivery dates scheduled in May.

Olivia was grateful to see Samantha moving along with life, she made sure to make a special effort to be there for her; whether she wanted to vent or simply just talk – she was going to be there for her. It can even be said, that since the incident had occurred, the two friends had become closer. Olivia shared things with her that she never even shared with Abby.

Raye and Harrison's wedding plans were coming into fruition. Their wedding was set for December 13th, a Saturday, two weeks away. They'd went dress shopping and Olivia was stunned when Raye had asked her to be her maid of honor, Olivia couldn't believe that Raye would bestow such an honor on her. Then she'd went on to tell her that she's more than a sister in law to her, she's like a sister she'd never had. Needless to say, Olivia was a giant ball of emotions and it all exploded at once. They hugged out their feelings.

Olivia came back from her memory recap of the past two weeks, and allowed herself to be in the moment with her family. They were all sitting in the living room watching Home Alone 2, eating out of a big bowl of popcorn. Fitz and Olivia made an effort to share with the kids, some of the older movies that were way better than the ones they currently make. The previous night they'd started the first one and tonight they'd decided to watch the second part. For the first time in a while, they were truly home alone with each other, there was no nanny, no bodyguards, just them.

* * *

><p>The following morning, the clan bundled up in winter gears as the place was freezing cold. They were heading to go watch the Macy Day parade off of 75th street. Thankfully, Fitz was able to secure a room at one of the neighboring hotels that allowed them to watch from an elevated view. After they'd finish getting dressed, they'd all piled into the SUV and headed over there. From the parade viewing; they were heading over to one of the local shelters to volunteer their services for the day. Fitz had arranged to pay and prepare for the entire meal, along with donating new winter clothes and blankets to them. He did all of this low key as to not alert the media. It was just a simple way for him and his family to give back to the less fortunate. They didn't need an audience to do so.<p>

They arrived at the hotel without any disruptions, and made their way up to the tenth floor where a suite was reserved for them. Since they'd rushed out of the house without eaten breakfast, they decided to order room service.

Thirty minutes later their food had arrived on a cart, Fitz collected it and tipped the bellhop handsomely. He maneuvered the cart across the room to the huge floor to ceiling window, where his family was stretched out on an oversize couch.

Olivia almost retched at the sight of the sunny side egg on one of the plates.

"Fitz" she eyed his plate, silently pleading for him to remove it from her presence.

"Sorry" he give her a remorseful smile, before taking his plate to the small dining table that was on the other side of the room, away from them.

With the egg gone, Olivia was able to enjoy her breakfast. Strawberry and banana French toast and bacon. The kids also enjoyed theirs as they'd asked for seconds. Fitz sat by the table all by himself, indulging in his offensive breakfast.

By the time they were finished eating, the floats started to pass by. The kids marveled at the various floats and started calling out the names for the ones that they knew. For the ones that they didn't, they asked their father or mother for it.

It was a magical experience for them. During the show, Olivia ordered up hot chocolate for them to consume. The kids were elated because of the plentiful amount of marshmallows, floating on top of it.

As the parade continued, Olivia decided to call her mother to wish her a Happy Thanksgiving. During the conversation, her mother asked, "Why does your face looks so full?" and Olivia simply laughed. She offered her no explanation and her mother dropped it, giving her a knowing look. Mothers do have keen eyes for things.

Fitz and Olivia also called Big Jerry and Janet who were meeting them up later at the shelter to volunteer as well. Since they weren't going to have the big thanksgiving dinner this year, they all decided to pitch in to volunteer their services to their community. The kids were excited, that their little cousin was also going to be there.

After the phone calls were had, Fitz and Olivia were wrapped up in each other's arms, lying on the couch as they looked on at the kids with their noses pressed to the window. They looked happy and carefree, the only way kids should look. Both parents were thankful that their children were able to move on from the incident that occurred to them with minimal scars. They were educated about the dangers of accepting things from strangers, to avoid a reoccurrence. They were confident that their message was delivered successfully as they asked questions pertaining to such topics. For example, "is it ok if my friends give me sweets?" Which they said was fine as long as they were able to trust them.

Breaking out of their thoughts, Fitz was the first one to speak. "Do you think it's time we tell them?" He asked, as he rubs her protruding lower belly. He was laying on his back with her lying on top of him, both of his arms were around her waist.

"I agree" she tells him, after all she was coming out of her first trimester.

"How about now? I don't think we'll have another magical moment like this." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"Let's do it" Olivia replied, with surprising confidence.

"Ok" Fitz was already pushing both of them up into a sitting position.

"Kids, can you come here for a minute, your mother and I need to tell you something."

They watch as both of them came and flopped themselves down on their butts, in front of the couch. Both wearing beanies, Tommy a royal blue color and Iya's a yellow color, along with white and blue stripped cashmere sweaters and jeans.

"Your dad and I want you to know that we're going to-"

"A baby. You're pregnant" Iya filled in.

Olivia was taken aback and she turned to look at Fitz. "Yes, I'm pregnant." Olivia confirmed. "How did you know?"

"Mom, look" Iya lifted her hand to touch her mom's belly through her sweater. "I could tell because your belly is growing and you're always sleepy and hate eggs."

Olivia had a look of surprise on her face. She didn't realize that her daughter was able to figure her out. What were they teaching these kids in school today? She thought.

"Wow. You're absolutely right." She smiled at her.

"How do you guys, feel about another baby sister or brother?" Their father asked.

Iya shrugged her shoulders, "its fine with me. I survived him" she poked Tommy's side and he hit her hands away from him, which made her laugh. She could more than survive another sibling.

Her parents were relieve to see her pay no mind to an addition. "How about you, Tom Tom?" His mother asked him. All they got was a pout and a squished face. He wasn't happy about the new addition, for five years he was the baby and he knew that he didn't want to be knocked out of his position.

"You'll still be our baby boy" Olivia coaxed, she was about to rub her fingers through his hair but he pulled away his head, rejecting her touch. He felt betrayed by this news and started crying.

Fitz and Olivia were both perplexed by his behavior, they never expected him to be flat out crying at the news- even his sister looked surprised at her brother's behavior.

Getting up from the couch, Fitz reaches down for him and pulls him into a bear hug. He walks around the room and comforts him as if he was a new born baby. He whispered in his ears, reassuring words of love and comfort that he could never be replaced. When he was able to calm him down, he took him over to his mother, and allowed him to lay in her arms as she too reassures him of his place in their hearts and family.

* * *

><p>By early afternoon they were all at the homeless shelter serving the homeless. It was such a privilege that they all felt, to be able to have enough to not only live off of but all us to give back. Iya was beaming with such joy whenever she would serve some of the little kids that were in attendance. She talked to them as if they were her every day school friends. Her parents were beyond proud of her, to see her be open and caring to someone other than herself. They felt as though they were doing parenting right.<p>

Tommy had come out of his shell from his initial shock of expecting a new brother or sister, he was around playing with his cousin.

After most of the homeless people had finished eaten, and dessert was being served, Fitz cued Huck, who had insisted that he accompany them here today – to bring over his guitar.

Fitz sat on a stool in the middle of the room and allowed his soulful voice to bring comfort and peace to the homeless people, even if it was only for a brief moment. After all, what is life if we do not care and look out for one another?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I will stop here. I want to wish my readers a Merry Merry Christmas. Spend time with your love ones, not because you have to but because you want to. We all are not from perfect family and that's ok – we can only be grateful for the people that God has placed in our lives. Even though I know you virtually, I'm still grateful for you. **

**This chapter is pretty much a setup for what's to come in the future. **

**I wanted to let Samantha's pain be highlighted. She's hurt and humiliated by that fool's action but slowly she's moving on, albeit her heart is closed off. Luckily for her, Olivia is there for her. **

**Fitz had his moments with the school and they're lucky that he didn't pulled his kids out of it. **

**The kids found out about the baby, Miss. Iya is too smart for her own good but they mostly took it well, except for Tommy. He's been the baby for so long and now it's going to be a problem for him to get used to the idea of a new baby. **

**Iya plans came through and they were able to serve the homeless. :)**

**Thanks again for reading and I'll try to update soon. Enjoy your Christmas/Hanukkah/whatever else you celebrate. **

**Let me know your thoughts by dropping a review. You all have no idea how much I appreciate and enjoy reading them. Thanks for taking the time to do so. **

**Xoxo **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Pretty lady**_

_**You're driving me insane**_

_**We can do some things that you ain't never done before**_

_**I just wanna show off**_

_**Baby here's your roll call**_

_**I'mma be your teacher, you gon' learn the details**_

_**Then I'm gonna test, you'll just follow the leader **_

_**Girl the way you flaunt it**_

_**Those hips flow like water**_

_**Dip it low, I'll watch it**_

_**This love hits like rocketships from outer space**_

**__**I'm in the highest place with you**__**

_Show Off by Somo_

* * *

><p>Fitz navigates through the heavy midday traffic of Manhattan, in a rush to go meet up with a new potential artist. He really wanted to secure a spot with this new upcoming singer, not only was her voice fresh and refreshing, she had the looks to pair with it.<p>

Finally securing parking with a valet, he enters through the doors of a swanky hotel, making his way to their dining area. Being that it was lunchtime, the establishment was over pouring with business men and women. Walking through the elegant hallways, he greets the passing patrons with a smile or head nod; finally he meets his destination.

Entering the bar area, his eyes immediately made contact with his new potential artist. Dressed impeccably in a Burberry trench coat, she sat perched on the barstool, nursing what appears to be a dirty martini.

Fitz moves towards her direction, taking long quick strides. He loosens the buttons on his Tom Ford wool winter jacket. His eyes focused in on the woman who's able to make or break his career. Walking up to her, the feminine scent of her perfume and natural fragrance, overpowers him.

"Hi," he greets, deeply.

"Hi" she returns, batting her eyelashes at him with a smirk.

"Dirty martini?" He questions, with a head tilt towards her drink.

"Virgin" she explains.

"What are we drinking today?" The bartender approaches them, to ask him.

"I'll have a single malt" he replies, he could use the burning sensation from the amber liquid to warm his body.

The bartender retreats, to go make his drink.

"So, tell me about yourself. Why are you here?" he asked the gorgeous woman, whose name he already knows.

She takes a sip of her virgin dirty martini, he didn't even know that they could make that, before she started talking.

"We both know that I'm not new to the game, however, it's been awhile since I last made a new album. That's why I called you. You would be lucky to have me," her voice smooth and sultry.

Fitz gulps, this was one helluva meeting. He wonder what his wife would make of this. He hadn't spoken to her since that morning.

The bartender returns with Fitz' drink, and he immediately knocks it back, even though scotch was meant to be sipped. He needed liquored courage to get through this.

After not saying anything for a while, he stared at the beautiful creature; wide eyes, plump lips, accentuated cheek bones, she was beautiful. That was his only surmise. He finally says, "I would be lucky to have you."

This garners a smile from the woman, she licks her lips as she looks at the hunk of specimen in front of her. _How did his wife let him out the house?_ Her thoughts questions.

"Want to take this meeting back to my suite?" She ask, leaning forward so he can catch a peek of her cleavage.

Fitz saw a peek of fiery red lace, when he glanced down the top of her coat.

"Umm…I don't think that's a wise idea…see I'm married….and I love my wife…" he stutters as he shows her his wedding band.

The woman simply places her index finger on his lips, and whispers, "shhh…I won't tell…come with me…" she trails off in a low whisper, slipping off of the barstool, to stand on her feet. She was wearing five inch, knee high boots.

Not seeing a way out of this, Fitz gets up and follow her lead.

"Put the drinks on room 202," the sultry woman tells the bartender, she grabs a few bills from her wallet, and lays a hefty tip on the countertop for him.

They walked in silence towards the elevator, luckily for them, no one else was inside of it. He watches as she push the button to the 15th floor.

The air crackles with anticipation as they stood side by side. He looks down at her from out of the corner of his eyes, while she looks up at him. Occasionally their hands would brush each other's, sending electrical charges throughout their bodies. Fitz could already feel his member stirring, only one woman was able to get him going by the simple brush of her skin on his, and that was his wife.

_Ding_. The elevator door opens on their floor. Like a lost puppy, Fitz follows her lead. His phone started vibrating in his pocket, without looking at it, he decided to ignore the incessant caller. He didn't want this moment to be interrupted.

Entering the fairly large room, he was afforded with a spectacular view of New York City skyline through the floor to ceiling windows. There was an oversize king size bed with a very decorative horizontal bars type headboard, seated in the middle of the room. Off to the side was a small dining area, a sitting area, along with other hotels amenities. On one of the chairs he saw a duffle bag that matches the woman's coat. He watches as she walks to it and pulls out two pairs of handcuffs, he gulps again.

"Take off your clothes," she commanded.

Fitz slowly walks further into the room, trying his best to not startle her with his jerky movements. He walks in front of the bed, and starts taking off his outerwear, then removing his boots, stepping out his jeans, pulling over his cashmere sweater, taking off his white undershirt and finally pulling down his boxer briefs, setting his manhood free.

All this time, he was entertaining the unwavering gaze of the sultry woman. Fitz should feel guilty and ashamed for what he was about to do but he was neither. He looked at her with smoldering eyes, awaiting his next command.

"Sit against the bed head," she requested, in not so much of a friendly tone.

Fitz saunters over to the head of the bed, giving her a good view of his rippling back muscles that highlights when he walks, along with the sinewy details of his ass.

He climbs onto the bed, and sits up with his back against it. Fitz looked down at his rigid hard on, resting against his stomach.

"Put your hands like this," she demonstrates to him, how she would like his hands to be against the bars of the bedhead. Once he'd complied with her demands, she meticulously handcuffed each wrist to the bedhead. She was surprisingly good for being a rookie.

"Good, now the show begins," she tells him. He watches as she loosens her coat belt that was securely tied around her waist, before slowly unbuttoning each brown buttons on it.

When she felt like he was being tortured enough, she finally showed mercy on him. Underneath her coat, a laced, half padded bra in the fieriest red greets him. Her breast, ample and round, spilling over the cups. He licks his lips at the sight. He moves his line of sight from her chest, to her abdomen and then to her core, meeting the skimpiest pair of panties he'd ever seen. The color matched the bra perfectly, it was a barely there thong. Almost everything that it should cover was out for him to see. She turned around to show him the string that only appears at the top of her round ass.

He didn't know that he could be so aroused to the point of combustion, by simply watching a woman in lingerie and thigh high boots.

With every step that she took towards him, he felt his heart beating faster, he needed her so badly.

She carefully mounts the bed and clambers on to his thighs, straddling him a hairsbreadth away from his erection.

He watches as she takes her index finger to push aside her panties, and then uses it to rub in between her folds. "See how much you make me wet?"

He watches her actions, completely mesmerized.

"You wanna taste?"

He nods _yes_.

"Nuh uh" she shakes her head _'no'_ as she slips her finger into her own mouth, licking off her own essence.

Fitz groans at the sensual sight. He now regretted being restrained, disabling him from flipping her over, and showing her how much superpowers his tongue possessed.

"Use your words," she tells him, once she was finished tasting herself.

"Do you want to taste me, Fitz?" she purrs his name out.

Fitz was on the verge of nodding again but quickly collected himself. "Yes, I want to taste you," he answered, gruffly.

"Which part of me?" she asked, brazenly.

"I want to taste your sweet pussy," he answered more specifically.

Not expecting his answer to be that crude, it made her involuntarily moan. Obliging his wish, she sticks her index and middle finger insider her folds, allowing her drenched sex to coat them with her essence. Withdrawing her fingers, she brings it to his already open mouth. He latches onto her fingers and moans in appreciation at the sweet, salty taste of her.

He held on to her fingers, sucking hard on them, he smirks as he feels her squirming against his thighs.

"Fitz," she breathes, feeling the intensifying need to have him buried inside of her. She was supposed to have the upper hand but Fitz was making her feel lightning bolts all throughout her body.

With much persuasion and force, she was finally able to collect her fingers from his mouth. She brought them to the front of her bra and swiftly undoes the clasp. Scooting up a little closer, she brings one of her erect nipples to his mouth. The minute his hot mouth enveloped one of her nipples, she let out a scream as waves of pleasures rushes towards her core. She was soaking wet and he was only making her wetter.

Fitz suckle on her nipples like his life depended on it. With his hands unavailable to use, he was glad that she was literally breastfeeding him.

He continued sucking and nipping at her nipples until he felt her body stiffen against his, signaling her climax. She called out his name in a piercing scream and it almost made him become undone.

He watches as she pants, breathing in air to quell her racing heart.

"You're so fucking good," she breathlessly said.

"But I'll show you how good I am," she boasts with a smirk.

He watches as she stood on wobbly legs – thigh high boots still intact, to pull down her drenched panties before returning to sit on him. Lowering herself back onto him, he waited in anticipation as her center hovers over his shaft.

Without warning, she fists him and slams down onto his member, impaling herself in the process, they both let out a small scream of enjoyment. Fitz throws his head back as she immediately started riding him.

"Fuck fuck," he groans, he didn't had enough time to adjust fully before her walls started gripping him in a vise.

He took several breaths to calm himself from spilling immediately inside of her.

Her hands are on each one of his shoulder blades, supporting her rhythmic back and forth rocking on his cock. He was in euphoria, feeling the warmth of her tight heat enveloping him. He sits in the moment, allowing her to take control. He was at her every mercy.

"You like the way I ride you?" She asked as she swivels her hips, pushing the skin of his penis downwards.

"Oh, God yes," he mumbles, incoherently.

"Whose cock is this?" she asked, as she starts bouncing on him, her breast bouncing hypnotically in front of his face.

"Uhh…my wife…ahhhhh," he answers, letting out a squeal from her twisting assault on his pectoral region. The pleasure and pain was doing a number on him, making it unbelievably hard for him to form a comprehensible sentence.

"Whose cock is this?" She asked again, riding him harder and faster, her hands still holding his nipples hostage.

"Yours….it's yours… Ah fuck!" he screams, his hips simultaneously shoots up from off of the bed, allowing him to ejaculate his fluid deep inside of her.

From the sharp thrust of his member against her G-spot, it was enough to make her climax with him.

Coming down from their earth shattering orgasm, they stayed in the same position, joined at the hips.

Slowly his breathing came back to him, breaking the comfortable silence by asking, "How's my kinky wife doing today?"

"Shut up," Olivia rolls her eyes playfully at him before getting up, making sure to give him back some of his fluids. She walks towards the wall for support, to remove her boots.

"God, Livvie, I'm a mess," he groans looking down at the sticky mess that she left on his lap as she got up..

"Yea…yea…we know. Once you give it to me, you don't want it back" she teased, imitating his voice.

He lets out a boisterous laugh at the ongoing joke between them. Once his laughter had subsided, he requested for her to, "Please un-cuff me."

Once her boots were off, Olivia makes her way to the chair that her duffle bag was seated on; she pats the side of the bag in search of the keys but to no avail, "oops I think I forgot it at home," she relays, nonchalantly.

"Don't play with me, baby."

"I'm serious, I probably left it inside my lingerie drawer," her voice cool as cucumber, not a trace of panic or worry in it.

"Olivia!" Fitz booms, which only made her double over in laughter – he realized that she wasn't taking him seriously.

"This is not funny. Un-cuff me now!" he commanded, pulling his cuffed hands away from the headboard, in attempts to break free.

She laughed even more, the sight of him doing all of that naked was even funnier. After a minute or two, she realized that he was really getting angry with her. She sobers up from laughing, and grabs the keys from the inside pocket of her duffle bag.

Still naked, she made her way over to her husband. She clambers over him and releases each one of his cuffed hands.

The minute his hands were free, he flexed them, regaining feelings in both of them as blood properly flows.

Olivia was about to climb off of him, when he holds on to her right forearm.

"Where do you think you're going? You had your fun, now I'm going to have mine. All fours." he commanded, his baritone voice deep and threatening.

Olivia thought he was joking but his growing erection made her know he wasn't_. Oops, that's what you get for awakening the anaconda_, she tells herself. He throws her a pillow, and she gratefully grabs it as she moves to lie on her front, propping her belly on top of it.

She lays patiently on her front with her ass in the air, awaiting him, she finally feels his body coming closer to hers and she stills when she felt him hovering over her back.

Two strong fingers tease her entrance way, causing her legs to fall wide open.

"So wet," he spoke, satisfyingly.

He aligns himself with her core, pulls her waist towards him, and in one smooth movement fills her.

"Ah fuck" she moans at the depth of his penis inside of her. When she was on top, she was able to control the deepness but now he was filling her to the brim. He didn't move but held her like that for a few seconds, allowing her walls to contract against his rigid shaft; as she in turn feels the veins and ridges of his penis pressing against her walls.

"Baby, you gotta move," she pleads, when the sensation was becoming too much for her.

He obliged and began the torturous movements of his hips. Wickedly, delicious thrusts he delivers to her, having her screaming and clutching the bed sheets. She was seeing stars with each jab to her sweet spot. She was quickly unraveling by the hands of her lover. With each thrust, she feels the muscles contractions of his thighs and abdomen, he was a god and she his goddess, escaping for a mid-lunch tryst. For the past two weeks, Olivia's hormones were getting the best of her and it required constant attention from her husband. It didn't matter if they were in the middle of the day or night, she needed him constantly.

After they'd handle their business, the couple showered, got dressed in new undergarments from the emergency clean up duffle bag that Olivia carries, ordered takeout from the hotel's restaurant, and shared a chaste kiss before heading in the opposite direction – to return to work.

* * *

><p>"Which one? I'm staring at an entire row of shampoos and conditioners." Fitz speaks into the phone, he was on his way home from work later that evening when Olivia called and politely requests that he stop at their nearby Target, to grab some shampoo and conditioner for her and Iya's hair. Apparently, she'd forgotten that they were completely out, and the backup one she thought she had was nonexistent.<p>

"Are you in the ethnic section?" Olivia asked from the other end of the phone.

"Ethnic section? They had to make a separate section for hair?"

"Hmm mmm" Olivia murmurs in confirmation. She always found it odd that the stores have an ethnic section, but she'd grown to appreciate it as it made her job easier, saving her time from waddling through the various variations of Herbal Essence,TRESemmé, L'Oreal and the list goes on with products that wasn't suitable for her hair.

Throughout the years he'd learned so much about his wife's hair. He knows that whenever her hair was freshly pressed that he's not allowed to mess with it or get it wet. But that wasn't all he'd come to learn, he empathically understands the systematical disadvantages she faces being a minority, and knows that his kids will suffer the same faith. Over the years he'd seen many cases of this. When she was first in the process of opening her gallery, she'd faced so many oppositions, not due to her qualifications which she have a lot of, but because she was a woman and an African American woman to be exact. He would get frustrated whenever she came home from meeting with potential investors upset, because they wouldn't take her seriously. With such blatant disregards of her brilliance, he'd told her plenty of times to not look for investors since they can more than afford it on their own. She didn't want to use only their money in case the gallery flopped, but Fitz' belief in her, reassured her that she won't flop. Eventually, she agreed to have them be the only investors for the gallery and so far so good, going strong for two years now. It was generating good revenue and it was also growing in prestige.

They also try really hard to make sure that their mixed kids feel comfortable in their skin. Luckily for them, living in New York provides a combination of beautiful cultures and races, blending together mostly in harmony. They weren't in the Deep South, but racial profiling is very real anywhere. They never want their children to feel as though they need to pick a side, because being mixed left them without an identity. At the end of the day, all they wanted is for their kids to love themselves, and be proud of who they are and what they look like.

iPhone clutched tightly to his ears, he scans the long aisle for the "ethnic section." He was discreetly trying not to make eye contact with the people who were either standing in or walking through the aisle, keeping his identity intact.

Snapping out of his long-drawn-out thought, Fitz finally found the section he was looking for. He scanned the shelves of products and immediately became overwhelmed by the vast majority.

"Livvie, they're literally a thousand bottles on the shelves. What's the name of-?"

Olivia interrupts him, "Carol's Daughter Black Vanilla shampoo and conditioner."

Fitz clicks his tongue on the inside of his mouth, in a rhythmic action as he scans the shelves until he comes across what he's looking for.

"Ok, there's an 8 ounce and a 16 ounce?"

"16, thank you."

Fitz grabs two bottles of each of the products, drops them into his basket before turning the opposite direction, heading towards the cashier.

"Babe, are you in the food section?" Olivia asked, conspiringly, knowing that the food section was nowhere near the beauty section.

"No, why?" He answered, walking briskly towards the speedy checkout lane.

"Can you grab me some chocolate Blue Bell ice cream? Peanut wants it tonight."

Fitz rolls his eyes and let's out an exaggerated sigh, of course he should've expected this. This pregnancy was completely demanding of him, whether it be his mind, body or patience.

"Sure," Fitz replies in a forced chipper voice.

"Great! Can you get me the one with the chocolate chunks inside and brownies?"

"Anything for you, honey. Is there anything else I can get you, sweetie?" His voice dripping with sarcastic honey.

"Just you" he heard her whisper in a sultry voice.

Oh boy, tonight might be the night when his dick would finally fall off, he jokes to himself.

"Yes, dear. I'll be home soon with your ice cream and walking dildo," he jokes.

Olivia's voice booms loudly through the speaker as she laughed.

Fitz smirks at her through the phone, he diverts his steps from heading towards the cashier, and instead moves to the freezer section.

He grabs the ice cream, and was heading back to the checkout lane when someone approaches him.

"You're III Legend, aren't you?" The young woman asked with a hint of incredulity.

Olivia stopped laughing as she listens to a woman's voice, talking to her husband. She'd told Fitz to walk with Huck tonight, but no, he could handle going to the grocery store himself and dismissed Huck for the evening. Everyone needed security at all times but him.

Fitz smiles at her and answers, "yes."

"OMG! OMG! Danny, come over here! I told you it was him." Fitz looks on as the young woman calls over a young lanky looking man. By her reactions and loud squeals, everyone in their vicinity was looking at him, their faces one by one bearing looks of familiarization.

"Can I get your autograph and a picture? OMG! Who would've thought that III Legend shops at Target?"

Olivia was laughing again and says, "Lucky you weren't on a tampon run."

"Oh, shut up," Fitz playfully quips back at her.

Turning his attention to the chipper fan, Fitz says, "Sure." He places his red basket to the floor, and tells his wife, "I'll call you later. Love you."

"Hurry up!" Olivia impatiently groans on the other end, before disconnecting the call.

For the next twenty or so minutes, Fitz was smiling for the camera with each click of a cellphone, signing various things that people give to him; the store manager even came out from the back office to personally thank him for shopping there. He did all of this before he finally checkout, and left the store to head home to his pregnancy craving, hormonal wife.

* * *

><p>"I'm never shopping again," Fitz announced as he greets his wife, who was sitting in the living room waiting with a huge spoon in her hand.<p>

Olivia snickers at his predicament, ignoring him as she reaches out her hands to collect the bag of goodies. Once he'd delivered the merchandise, she barely mumbled a thank you, before diving out the ice cream from the red and white plastic bag, removing the plastic seal and pulling off the lid. She frowns at the sight of the melted ice cream.

"It's melted" she pouts as if she wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry, honey, but I was haggled by a mobster of fans" he feigned remorse, thinking that she would understand since she was on the phone when it all started.

"It's melted" she repeats again.

"Then put it in the freezer," he tells her, cooly.

"But I want it now" she rebuts, looking dreamily at the quarter-hard ice cream with the chocolate chunks.

"Then eat it," he tells her, patience running thin.

"But…it's melted."

"Olivia stop…_please_ stop. Either you eat it melted or put it in the freezer to get hard. Stop this, _please_, baby." He wasn't in the mood for one of her emotional breakdowns, especially over food.

Realizing that she was coming across whiney, she apologizes, "Sorry… I just had my mind set on it."

"I know and I'm sorry that I didn't make it home in time to give it to you _hard_."

They both laughed at his choice of word. Fitz wordlessly grabs the container of ice cream, covers it and takes it to the freezer – hoping that in the next five minutes it would be fine.

"Where are the kids?" he asked, once he was back in the living room. It was seven in the night and they were nowhere to be found. It was a Friday evening and they definitely wouldn't be in bed that early.

"Their Aunty Raye and Harrison, took them out for pizza and cupcakes, they should be back at any moment though. Tom is with them," she added the last part for his peace of mind.

"Oh that's nice of them to do. Can't believe my baby sis, will be getting married a week from tomorrow."

"Well believe it, Sir, because I'm the maid of honor."

"Do you mean matron of honor?" He asked, taking a seat on the couch next to her. "There's nothing maiden about you" he whispered in her ears.

"Whatever, that's because you took my innocence."

"Mmm and I would do it again…and again," he nuzzles his face into her neck.

Olivia wraps her arms around his shoulders, bringing him closer to her body, "have I ever told you that I'm glad that I waited for you?"

"I'm glad you waited too," he placed an open wet kiss on her clavicle.

"I mean, I could've given it up to anybody but I waited," she thought out loud.

"Gee, thanks. I feel so special now." Fitz teased as he continued to place kisses on her neck and shoulder.

Olivia playfully slaps his shoulder, "it's not like that… I just knew that there was someone special out there for me, and I held on, not only to my body but my heart. I'm glad that you're the one that I decided to give everything to. If I had to make the decision to do it all over again, I'll choose _you,_ _every… single… time_…" She stresses each word.

"I would choose you _every… single… time_, too." Fitz repeats.

He captures her mouth in a ravishing, toe curling kiss, and she reciprocates with the same fervor. Easing her onto her back without breaking the kiss, he hovers over her body.

They stayed like this; making out with each other, touching and groping each other through the confinements of their clothing for the next ten minutes. Before they could've taken it up a notch, they heard lots of chatters and keys jingling from the foyer. Fitz immediately moves from on top of Liv, both sitting upright, camouflaging their previous horizontal position. Fitz collects a decorative pillow from the couch, hiding his erection while Liv finger combs her hair, trying to bring some semblance to her windswept look.

"Mom!" They heard Tommy call out.

"In the living room," Olivia answered in a raspy voice.

A short few seconds later, Tommy comes barreling through the house with a rectangular box in his hands. "I brought you a slice of pizza" he speaks while running.

"Oh thanks, baby." She collects him into a hug.

"Where's mine?" Fitz asks him, feeling left out.

"Iya has yours."

"Ok."

Shortly after, the rest of the gang follows Tommy's path to the living room. Raye, Harrison, Iya and Christian all clad in their winter coats. True to Tommy's words, Iya produced a box to her father that carried a New York style meat lover's pizza from Lombardi's.

He collects both his and Liv's and takes them to be reheated in the microwave, once hot he places them on two plates.

Returning to the living room, the kids were in a heated game of jenga on the living room floor, while Olivia entertained the adults. Fitz placed her plate of pizza on the coffee table to cool before taking his seat next to her.

Finally settled in, he takes a big bite of the mouthwatering pizza.

"How come I had to learn that I was going to be an aunt again from my niece and nephew?" Raye asked, once both parties in the equation was present.

Fitz almost choked on his slice of pizza.

Silence reigns as Fitz looks to Liv and she looks to him, they both turned towards Raye, giving her sheepish smiles.

"We were going to tell you after the wedding, because we didn't want to steal any of your thunder." Olivia explains, mentally patting herself for the quick comeback.

"That's ridiculous, you won't be stealing my thunder" Raye rebuts. "How far along?"

"13 weeks going on 14"

"Oh wow, you're in your second trimester. Well congratulations you two." Raye got up and hug Olivia and was startled when she felt a baby bump hiding underneath her slouchy cardigan.

"Are you carrying twins?" Raye asked curiously, looking down at her belly.

Olivia laughed and shakes her head no, "I thought so too, I made my doctor check twice on Monday but its only one baby. You don't want to know how many pounds I've already gain. This is going to be one big child."

"Good luck, Mom, did say that she was in labor for sixteen hours, all because of his big head." Raye points to her older brother, making them all laugh except for him.

Fitz simply rolls his eyes playfully at her.

"Well, I'm just happy that I'll have another niece or nephew to spoil" Raye confessed, gleefully.

"Remember that when I send all three of them over." Olivia teased.

"Don't worry, I will."

"Congrats you two," Harrison finally chimes in with a smile.

"Thanks, man." Fitz leans forward to give him a fist bump.

"Mommy, I have to go pee pee," Christian interrupts, holding his crotch.

"I got him. Down the hall on the right?" Harrison asked, receiving confirmation nods from Olivia and Fitz.

He took his little boy by the hands, and they could hear him telling Christian to not wait until he's on the verge of peeing to ask for the bathroom, and they heard his small voice saying "ok, daddy."

The soft teaching moment warms Raye's heart, and places a huge smile on her face. She looks exuberantly happy.

"This is nice." Olivia said with a matching smile on hers.

"It really is, I'm so happy, Christian is so happy…"

"And you're getting married in a week's time."

"I'm getting married in a week's time," she repeats Olivia's comment in a livelier tone.

Her smile grew wider and Fitz was delighted to see it, he wasn't initially thrilled at the prospect of her getting back with Harrison but it was what she wanted. And so far he couldn't be anymore happier for her. She deserved happiness after encountering hell for the past two years.

"Speaking of wedding, Liv, Thursday night is my bachelorette party."

Olivia's eyes opens wide, she didn't know that Raye wanted one, after all she was the matron of honor, and she should know these things.

"You didn't tell me you wanted one when we were going over wedding plans," she voices her puzzlement aloud.

"That's because my friend, Tiffany, will be doing it."

"Nope, you're not going to anything that, Tiffany, is setting up. She's bat-shit crazy" Fitz interjects, putting his foot down.

"Fitz, don't be like that. How many times has she apologized to you?"

"Huh?" Olivia was lost.

"Fitz doesn't like her because of what happened on my 21st birthday. We had all went to a club, dancing and having a good time when my friend Tiffany, groped his junk. Out of the blue walked up to him and touched it. Gross. But whatever, anyways, he knew she liked him so I don't know what the big deal is."

Olivia didn't know whether to laugh or be jealous at somebody else who'd touched what's hers.

"That's not all. Finish it." Fitz urged her to continue.

Raye rolled her eyes before continuing, "He was seeing some bimbo at the time and she happened to be there. Tiffany and her had some heated words exchange and ended up fighting over him."

"And that's why you're not going to any bachelorette party that her crazy friend is hosting." Fitz said, pointedly at Liv.

"Excuse me, last time I checked, I'm a grown woman."

"A grown married pregnant woman," he quips.

"Well if I can't go then neither will you." She tells him, knowing that he was already looking forward to the night out as Harrison had invited Carl. A night out with Carl was always a good time for him. He didn't get to see his cousin as often as he'd like to; although they lived in the same state.

"I don't object to you going. I just object to you going there with Tiffany. She's crazy."

"Fitz, she's changed, she's married now. Besides, this is my wedding and I want my maid of honor there."

"Matron of honor" he interjected.

"Stop being such a –"she was interrupted from shooting him an insult when her fiancé and son entered the room.

"Potty mouth" Fitz snickers, wagging his index finger at her.

Raye rolls her eyes at him, it's amazing after so many years that they still could behave like Tweens when it comes to each other.

Chris rejoins his cousins on the floor as they continued knocking down the wooden blocks pointlessly.

The adults conversed with each other, talking about the upcoming wedding and the Christmas holiday. This year the Wrights were going to spend Christmas with just each other; Raye, Harrison and Chris.

After an hour or so of talking and laughing, they were getting ready to head home. Everyone followed the Wrights to the door, where they all exchanged hugs and _see you soon_; even peanut got a small pat from 'their' Aunty before they watch the trio head out into the chilly night.

* * *

><p>Heading back into the living room, Olivia made the kids pack up their game, while she lightly cleans the living room up, taking the wine glasses that their guests had used into the kitchen. Mama Awa was already off for the weekend, leaving just her and Fitz to tend to the house.<p>

By 10, she was finally able to flop down on their comfy bed. On the weekends it was always hard to get the kids to sleep. They're more energized than the energizer bunny. They keep going and going. Needless to say, after an hour of trying; she was finally successful in knocking them out by reading a part of _Charlotte's Web. _This selection seem to pique their interest; as it took close to five chapters before they finally give in to sleep.

She looked at the time and Fitz has yet to come upstairs, he was probably going over the weekly school sign in and out reports with Tom, before dismissing him for the night. Before she could've shoot him a text, inquiring his whereabouts, their bedroom door swings open, revealing his familiar figure carrying the tub of ice cream.

She smiles vivaciously at the sight.

He pulls his left hand from behind his back, revealing two spoons. "For you milady" he graciously extends one to her, and rests the tub of ice cream on the bedside table with the extra spoon on top of it.

"Thank you."

"Don't start without me." He warns as he hurriedly makes his way into the bathroom to change. Not a full two minutes later, he returns in a red and blue, Ralph Lauren plaid pajamas bottom and white tee.

He jumps onto the bed and makes the mattress shift underneath Olivia, causing her to giggle. Besides the laughter of his children, her giggle was the most beautiful sound that he'd ever heard.

"_Girl_, let's get our cravings eating on." He speaks with a slight attitude, in the way that two girlfriends would talk to each other, making Olivia laugh out loud. Ignoring her hearty laughter, he grabs the tub of ice cream and opens it, revealing the hardened sweet decadence.

Fitz takes the first scoop and offers it to her, he watches as she moans when the flavor touches her tongue.

"That good, huh?" He asked, taking his empty spoon from her mouth to take a scoop for himself.

"You have no idea. Blue Bells, will always be my favorite ice cream. Not too fancy, just plain ole ice cream flavor."

"It's pretty good" Fitz agreed, even though he wasn't much of a sweet eater.

For the next five minutes, Fitz listens as Olivia moans and squeals delightfully, appreciating the taste of the cold dessert. Listening from the outside, people would think that they were making love. The sounds that she was eliciting caused his member to stir.

Finally having had enough of the ice cream, Olivia stretches out like a cat, and starts randomly singing.

**"Will you still love me"**

**"When I'm no longer young and beautiful?"**

**"Will you still love me"**

** "When I got nothing but my aching soul?"**

Fitz listens to her as she sings Lana Del Rey, _Young and Beautiful_ song_._

**"I know you will, I know you will"**

"**I know that you will"**

**"Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?"**

"Hmmm, you're actually not a bad singer," Fitz tells her once she'd finish singing.

"So that means I didn't had to sleep with the producer to get my album made?" She asked cheekily, moving the ice cream tub back to the bedside table, before rolling over, into his arms.

He pulls her into a tight hug, "you _definitely_ had to sleep with the producer."

"Is that so?"

"Hmm mmm. That's the only way I would've given you a chance." He kissed her neck, "and now you have to sleep with him again to have all your studio fees waive."

Olivia giggles, stretching her neck upwards to kiss him languidly. Their tongues teased and tasted each other's. It wasn't long before they needed more, and clothes were tenderly removed, leaving them unashamedly naked.

Fitz took his time and made tender, sweet, passionate love to his wife, silently answering her question,_ 'will he still love her when she was no longer young and beautiful?'_ absolutely yes, yes _he will..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another fluffy chapter, don't worry my drama lovers, in due time you'll get some, but nothing too crazy. I hope I fooled some of y'all into thinking Fitz was cheating on Liv at the hotel? Or nah? Y'all peeped that role play a mile away? Lol.**

**It's funny how I love writing normal every day Fitz. Him going to Target to buy shampoo and conditioner from the "ethnic hair section" ha! Putting aside all fun, I absolutely believe that people in interracial relationships or any relationships for that matter, shouldn't shy away from talking about race. In this story I won't shy away from it, because it's an important one and again I want to be as realistical as possible.**

**Liv and her almost ice cream meltdown was hilarious to write.**

**Hope you enjoyed this update and like always please leave a review.**

**Xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Happy New Year lovely people! May 2015 be great to us all! I am still alive even though I got some death threats from last chapter for nearly fooling you about Fitz and his mystery woman. Lol. But alas I am still alive. Y'all know homie is a one woman man. Ha-ha. Hope you enjoy this new update!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Saturday Morning<span>_

The nonstop ringing of his cellphone roused Fitz from his Pope induced coma. Blindly searching with his hands, he retrieves his iPhone from the nightstand. Without even bothering to look at the screen he grumbles a greeting.

"Hello."

"Hey," Lauren greeted brightly.

"What's up?" He croaked with his eyes slowly becoming more alert; he searches for the clock that was situated on his nightstand. The vintage looking ones that his wife insisted that they needed.

"Sorry to wake you up," Lauren apologies, thinking that by 10 he should've already been awake.

"No it's ok… What's going on?" He asked more clearly, feeling more conscious. There had to be a reason for her call since they normally didn't work on the weekends; unless he has a concert or some other function. The weekends' were reserved for family time. He rubs his face to rid himself of his somnolent expression. Looking over to the other side of the bed, he realizes that Liv was already up and was probably with the kids – being that it was so late.

"Guess who wants you to be the face of their new fragrance?"

"Who?" Fitz asked immediately, interest peaked although it wasn't his first time to the rodeo.

"Tom Ford, his assistant called me and would like to set up a meeting with you. Tom himself requested you for his new fragrance but I thought I'll call and ask you before setting up anything."

Fitz ponders what she said for a few seconds before replying, "Sure. You can set up something."

"Great. I'll get right to it boss."

Fitz smile at her enthusiasm, leave it to Lauren to get excited over these things. For him, it wasn't a big deal, just more revenue and building his brand.

"And, Lauren?"

"Yes," she answers.

"Don't work all weekend." If it was up to her, she would. Fitz paid her handsomely for being his personal assistant and luckily for her, he wasn't very demanding but off of her own will, she worked hard to make sure that Fitz' professional life ran smoothly.

"I won't I promise," she giggled.

"Alright now. Bye."

"Bye," she returned before hanging up.

Fitz returned his phone to the bedside table and stretches out his long achy body, removing the sheet that was covering him in the process, revealing his naked form. He smiled as he remember last night, his body was Poped. He looked to Olivia's side, and saw that the ice cream container as well as the spoons had already vacated from their previous spot.

He needed to get out of bed to take a shower and brush his teeth. Especially brush his teeth. He had the aftertaste of the sugary ice cream floating around his mouth.

Stretching again, he eases himself out of the comfy bed, leaving a mass of crumpled sheets. He walks stark naked into their en-suite master bathroom, relieving himself first before standing at the double sink to brush his teeth. Once he was finished brushing his teeth, he returns his electronic toothbrush back to its holder before stepping in the warmed up shower.

Hopping in the shower, he begins singing his _Good Morning_ song_._

**_Good Morning_**

**_Good Morning Love_****,**

**_It's my favorite love song_****,**

**_I waited all night long_**

A good night of sleep, coupled by some sweet lovemaking would make anyway have a pep in their step. He wondered what his wife had plan for their Saturday. Since the incident with Brian she stopped working on Saturdays, and declared it to be lazy Saturdays for her family. On the weekends Samantha and Brian interchanged shifts. She was even in the process of hiring a third person to help with the overseeing of the gallery, someone who was both knowledgeable about art and was able to properly explain the intricacies of it. Over the years, Olivia mainly specialized in photographic art because that's where she started out and that's where her heart is but she also dealt with other forms of Art.

Still singing his _Good Morning_ song from his new album, he chuckled mentally as he recalled his mother wanting dibs on his new masterpiece. Fitz indeed made an edited version for her as there was no way he was letting her listen to some of the racy songs he'd recorded. As much as people denies it, sex sells; and sometimes it was good to sing something a little provocative that will bring a little bit of spice into someone's life. In the few weeks that his album was released, people were tweeting at him about how his new album was the perfect mixture of; loving, sensual and sexy. He was glad it came across that way because that was what he was going for. Thanks to his biggest motivation – his wife.

Returning the plush towel to the towel warmer, Fitz proceeds to get dressed. He slips on a pair of black Calvin Klein boxer brief, black sweats and a simple long sleeve white shirt. Even though the heater was on, he still dressed in something that would give him extra warmth.

Heading back into the room, he heard the telltale sound of his wife's iPad ringing, signaling an incoming FaceTime call. He was about to ignore it, thinking that she'll answer from her phone but that's when he realized that her phone was also upstairs. Walking briskly over to the iPad, he sees his mother in law name appearing on the screen. Tapping on the screen, he clicks on the green telephone icon to accept it.

"Hi, Mom," he answers with a smile.

"Fitz! Good morning!" She greets brightly, happy to see his handsome Fitz. She hadn't spoken to him in a while, four days to be exact. Even though they were all busy, they took the time to regularly communicate with each other. Olivia didn't get to talk to her every day, but they definitely do not go more than two days without phoning each other.

"Good morning to you too. How are you this lovely morning?" He gives her a whimsical smile as he begins to walk out of the master room to see what his family was up to.

"I'm doing well. Heading to the golf course with some girl friends in a few."

"Oh yea? Still enjoying golfing I see…" Fitz chuckled lightly, recently Alexis had picked up golfing, saying that she was the new Tigress Wolf which made him and his wife chuckle. Olivia thinks that she was in it for the fashion as she'd clearly spent lots of money in "gears" but who could complain?

"Absolutely," she says with strong conviction.

Fitz smiles at her answer. The minute he was out of the master room loud music greets him.

Fitz was startled by the loud music coming from the surround sound system in the hallway.

"Seems like you're having a party and I wasn't invited," Alexis jests.

"Apparently I wasn't either," Fitz added loudly over the music as he made his way downstairs.

As he reached nearer to the living room he heard infectious laughing. Upon entering the room, Fitz laughed at the sight.

"This is what I have to live with," he tells Alexis, before switching the camera on the iPad from front view to the back one.

Iya, Tommy and Olivia were all dancing to Clean Bandit's _Rather Be Song_ on the Just Dance video game while Rex looked on from a corner. That's not the funny part, it seems as though Thomas joined in with the girls to have his hair deep conditioned as his head also donned with a steaming plastic cap.

Fitz and Alexis watched on as they moved in synchronization to the dance moves on the screen as the song went.

**_We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea_**

**_But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be_**

**_I would wait forever, exalted in the scene_**

**_As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat_**

They were completely oblivious to his presence as the music was too loud. They did some movement with their hands, lifting the right one and then the next, followed by a sashay of the waist. Iya was in her element as these types of things were her forte, probably took after her mother in the dance department as Olivia was an exceptional dancer. But his dear boy Thomas, was dancing like he did when he was two years old. His two feet often got tangled up with the various steps, making him miss the beat but he wasn't too worried about it. If his old man was able to strum some rhythm into his body then he would to. Eventually…

**_With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay_**

**_Strolling so casually_**

**_We're different and the same, get you another name_**

**_Switch up the batterie_****s**

Alexis still on FaceTime, watched on as her daughter and grandchildren continued to dance like no one was watching. Every now and then she would get sad, because she lived so far away and only got to see them few times a year, missing out on all the inestimable moments. She kept on watching but something caught her eyes as Liv's cardigan was moving with each twirl they were doing, showing off her skin tight tank.

**_If you gave me a chance I would take it_**

**_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_**

**_Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me_**

**_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_**

**_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be _**

Fitz found himself singing along to the song as he held up the iPad for his mother in law to see and be a part of the moment.

They were finishing up the dance routine when Tommy turned around, seeing his father videotaping them.

"Daddy!" He runs breathlessly to him, interrupting the girls' seamless flow.

Fitz had to hold in his laugh at the ridiculous sight of him with the steaming cap on his head. Too bad his phone was upstairs or else he would've taken a picture of him. He already had some embarrassing stories in his arsenal to be used for when he got older. So far, there was the toilet paper incident, when he was trying to get an "arection" like him. The mere thought of it was making Fitz giggle again.

"You watched us all this time?" His grey eyes alight as he inquired about his father's previous actions. He even had the cutest sweat beads forming at the top of his top lip.

"Yes I was, and you my son need some dancing lessons," Fitz teased with a laugh that made him receive a pout from his 5 years old.

"Don't listen to him baby. You did great," Alexis said from the iPad, causing Tommy to jump.

"Grandma Lexi!" He shouts heading around to the other side of the iPad to see her face.

"Hey, sweet boy. I saw you tearing up the dance floor."

"And I jumped high in the air, like really high to the sky," he added.

"Uh huh, I saw," she confirms.

By now Liv and Iya had stopped dancing, they paused the game after realizing that they had an audience.

Iya runs over to her father who was standing at the far wall close to the hallway, who was holding up the iPad for Tommy to animatedly talk with his grandma. Alexis gives him a series of "mmms and yesses" in acknowledgement of listening.

She immediately joins the conversation with her grandmother through FaceTime. Straightaway, started talking about their upcoming Christmas trip.

Olivia was finally the last one to join them. Feeling the need to strip down due to her skin being hot from the high physical activity she just did; she removes the oversize cardigan – leaving herself cladded in just a bra shelf pink tank top.

"Hey, mom," she greets, standing next to Iya who was now holding the iPad as her father surrendered it a minute ago, to go in search of breakfast or in his case brunch, accompanied by his minion.

"Hi, Li…" Alexis stops talking and stared for long time before saying, "Olivia, step back from the camera a little bit. Iya hold the iPad up," Alexis directed. She squints her eyes at the screen.

Olivia gives her a sheepish smile, having been caught. She completely forgot about the tight tank displaying her small baby bump.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope Grant, care to explain what's going on with your belly?" She asked although knowing the answer.

"Mom, is having another baby," Iya blurts excitedly.

"I knew it! Hallelujah! Thank you Jesus! I was praying for baby number three," Alexis shouted her praises and confession.

"So wait a minute… all this time you were on Fitz's side?"

Alexis looked up at the ceiling in attempts to avoid answering her question.

"Wolf in sheep clothing. Actually more like wolf in Fitz' clothing," Olivia laughed coarsely.

"What can I say? I always wanted four grandkids but I'll take three for now."

"You're a funny woman. Maybe if you'd made more than one of me then you would've gotten your wishes," Olivia rebuts good natured.

By now, Iya had past the iPad over to her mother and went to join the boys in the kitchen, leaving them to catch up and talk about baby stuffs. She wasn't at that age where those kind of things interests her.

Joining her brother and father at the breakfast nook, she grabs a banana from the fruit bowl and peels it open.

"You guys thought about what you want to give your mother for Christmas?" Fitz asks as he shuffles down the breakfast sandwich Liv had prepared earlier for him and was stored in the refrigerator.

"I'll make her a card," Tommy offers, taking a bite from the broken off piece of his father's sandwich that he'd asked him for. For being so little, Tommy had an appetite on him.

"You can make her a card and get her a gift gift, like jewelry," Fitz explains to his son.

"From Tiffany's?" Iya asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, but we can't say anything. Ok? It'll be our little secret."

Iya runs her fingers over her lips, in a zip closing action and locks it before saying, "my lips are sealed."

"Me too," Tommy agrees and repeats Iya's action, throwing away the imaginary keys for good measure.

"Good, I'll pick you up from school during the week and we'll go after. Deal?" He looked at their little faces expectantly, a perfect mixture of his wife and him.

"Deal!" They agreed in unison.

"What's the deal?" Olivia asked, walking into the kitchen after ending the video call with an overeager grandma to be, albeit it was her third trip to the rodeo.

"Daddy said that –"

"Tommy!" Both Iya and Fitz exclaims, stopping him from almost blowing their covers.

Realizing what he was just about to say, he clasps both of his hands on his own mouth.

"Zip it big mouth," Iya warns him.

"Mommy, she called me a big mouth," Tommy complains.

"But your mouth is big because you like to talk," Iya continues.

"Iya…" Her father says her name sternly while giving her a warning look to shut up.

"But –"

"There's no buts, stop the name calling or else you'll be sent to your room," he disciplines.

She pokes out her bottom lip in defiance.

Olivia said nothing because her husband had it under control. Since she'd complained to him numerous of times about always making her out to be the bad one, who does most of the disciplines; he started picking up his equal share of instilling discipline and corrections.

"Alright you two, come let's get your hair washed."

Tommy springs out of his seat excitedly to get his hair washed while Iya begrudgingly stands to her feet still fuming.

"By the way, Honey, what's up with this?" Fitz asked, pointing to Tommy's plastic headwear before they'd fully left the room.

Olivia laughs before replying, "I thought it would be good for his curls since the winter can be very drying. Do you want one?"

"Nope, I think I'll pass," he replies with a smirk.

"Too bad, because it comes with a complimentary head massage," she said with a wink.

"Not too worried about that because I can get a head massage at any time," he retorts.

"So sure of yourself, Grant..."

"Can we please go now?" Iya interrupts impatiently at her parents back and forth bantering.

"We'll resume this discussion later, I'm afraid your spawns are getting antsy," she said before leading the kids out of the room towards the stairs.

"Oh… they're my spawns when they're acting up?" Fitz calls after her.

"Your words not mine," she shouts back over her shoulder.

Fitz shook his head, wearing a small smile while finishing his breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Close your eyes, naked boy coming through," Olivia tells Iya who was sitting patiently on top of her parent's bathroom sink waiting for her turn. She complies with her mother's request and closes her eyes. Tommy had just finished receiving his bath and hair wash from Olivia.<p>

Tommy rushes over to the towel warmer and pulls down a clean towel to wrap around his wet skin. The oversize bath towel swallowed him up, leaving plenty extra material to drag on the floor.

Standing on the outside of the bathroom, Olivia tells him, "Go put on your long sleeve shirt and sweatpants, and make sure to lotion your skin too."

"Yes, mommy," he replies, before bunching up the excess towel into his hands and walks out of the bathroom to head to his room.

Once he was out of the bathroom Olivia tells Iya to strip down and hop into the already running shower. Olivia too removes her clothing, to take a shower and wash out her hair.

Olivia had Iya tilting back her head as she washes out the deep conditioner. She applies the shampoo Fitz had bought to cleanse her scalp, and once she was done she wrapped her hair in a self-twisted bun to keep it from tangling. Earlier that morning, Olivia had taken her time detangling both of their hairs which was an arduous task.

When she was finished with her hair, she soaps her up from head to toe, it wasn't often that she would shower her, being that she's capable enough to do it for herself. She relished the moments that she got to do so; because it allowed her to hold on to her baby girl's childhood a little while longer. However, an inevitable time was coming that she would no longer be able to do so. Once puberty hits, moments like these would go through the window.

"Mom, how did you get these marks again?" Iya broke her out of her thoughts as she asked about the small stretch marks visible on her hips and a few on her belly. The ones on her belly was emphasize by her growing stomach.

Returning the body wash to its respective place, she answers, "I got them when I was pregnant with you and Tommy. They're my stripes, I earned my stripes," Olivia tells her with a laugh, long past over feeling self-conscious about the marks left behind from childbearing. She tries hard to keep her body in tip top shape but it wasn't perfect, and probably will never look the way it did before bearing children.

Iya looks up at her mother in awe, she was the most awesome woman she know. Not only was she gorgeous; she was smart and funny.

"I want some stripes too."

Olivia laughs at her daughter's remark. "One day you probably will, honey. Don't worry about that for now. If it comes – love yourself, if it doesn't – love yourself," she hopes that she would ingrain that simple thought fraction into her mind. So that in days to come, she will remember that she's beautiful just the way she is, not a superficial beauty but one that runs deep from the inside and shines brightly on the outside.

"Ok," Iya says distractedly as she watches her mother wash out her hair.

Once they were finish showering, they hopped out the shower and grabbed two towels from the warming rack.

Olivia also grabs the two smaller head wrap towels that she'd brought in with earlier. She secured one on Iya's head before doing the same to hers.

They made their way out of the bathroom and both went to their respective closets to change into some clothes. Olivia toweled dried her hair, then applied some coconut oil and leave in conditioner before braiding it into two plaits. When finished, she grabbed the hair products that was needed to finish Iya's hair and heads downstairs to the living room.

On arrival, she sees Iya clothed in a pair of pink leggings and yellow long sleeve shirt with her hair open in a huge afro, the head wrap long discarded. She was intently staring at the TV screen along with her father who was lounging on the sofa.

Everything looked normal until she stumbled upon Tommy who was emerging from the kitchen area with Rex.

Gasping for air, she asks, "Tommy, why is your underwear outside your pants?" he was dressed in a pair of red Spider-Man underwear over a sweatpants.

Fitz chuckles as he sees his son's outfit for the first time and Iya joins in the laughter.

"I'm a superhero, Mommy." He even places his hands on his hips for good measures.

Olivia had to laugh at the sight, "Do you have on underwear _under_ your pants?"

He nods his head yes.

His answer was good enough for her. Smiling at him she says, "I'll let you pass with this fiasco this time, but please remember that underwear needs to be worn underneath your clothes. Ok, baby?"

"Yea," he nods his head gleefully before proceeding to play with Rex on the ground.

"Ok, Iya, please come over here," Olivia beckons for her to sit on the low footstool in front of her as she occupies the single arm chair.

She watches as she drags her feet to come over to her.

"And hurry up, I don't have all day," her pace immediately quickens from her mother's reprimand.

Finally plopping her bottom onto the stool, Olivia begins to moisture her hair and twist it into chunky size twists.

"What are you giving your employees for Christmas?" Fitz asked Olivia while his eyes kept glued to the movie on the screen.

"A bonus."

"That's it?" He turns his attention towards her.

"Yes, what else should I do?"

Fitz thinks for a moment before replying, "Maybe we can throw a party for both of our employees together?"

Olivia pauses for a second to mull over his suggestion, "that's actually a pretty good idea," she said before continuing the task of twisting Iya's hair.

"We can rent a private party room at The Ritz, hire a DJ, everyone bring a plus one or two, totally up to them and have a good time."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'll let Lauren get –"

Olivia interrupts, "if we're going to throw a party for our employees then we should do all the work. Leave Lauren out of this."

"You sure? Because you and –"

"Yea yea. I'm sure and that's in the past," Olivia cuts him off before he made mention of the times that she almost ate his head off when planning the kids' birthday parties in the past. Everything had to be perfect and if it wasn't, just know that somebody had to feel her wrath and most times it was him.

"Alright then."

"Oh, Honey, did you talk to the school about the extended leave of absence and the tutor for the kids?" Since the incident with him who should not be named, Fitz was delegated as their spokesman for any issues they encountered with the school. He was up front and center about it. Every time he showed up, he sent fear into their hearts – having them wonder if they were doing their jobs properly. He loved it.

"Not yet but I'll try to do it this week. If they don't have one to offer, we can always go private."

"I know and we will take that route if we have to. Hopefully, not."

The kids needed a tutor to keep them schooled up, for when Fitz' tour starts and they're going to be out of school.

In the next five minutes, Olivia finishes up with Iya's hair.

"You're free to go," she tells her.

Iya un-agilely gets up and stretches her long limbs, "thank you," she mumbles through a yawn.

"You're welcome. Do you have any school assignments this week?"

She nods her head yes.

"Ok, grab your backpack and let's get it out of the way early." She prefers to have the kids' do all school work earlier on Saturday rather than doing it on Sunday.

Iya did her mother's bidding and returns with her purple CalPak backpack. She opens the backpack and hands her a sheet of paper with the printed title: _How does smell affect taste?_

Olivia skims through the long step by step instructions listed for the science project.

"This is a lot of stuffs you have to get," Olivia comments before reading out the long list of things that they needed; "assortment of fruit, knife, cutting board, 3 large plates, Q-tips, essential oil of peppermint_." Good thing I bought some last month_, she thought. "Clipboard, pencil, plane crackers, water and cups."

"What's all of that for?" Fitz asked, inquiring why his wife was reading out a list of things.

"Iya's science project."

"Ms. Rogers, said that it's only a try out at home. We're still going to do it in class but she likes us to do it at home too."

Olivia thinks to herself, _Ms. Rogers sounds like a teacher from hell. In her school days, she wouldn't have liked her._

"Well let's get started," she announced, terminating her negative thoughts.

The ladies rifled through the house for the necessary items and laid them all on the kitchen island. Shortly after they were finished, Tommy and Fitz came in to "help" which in translation means to "eat" since they'd learned that the experiment included food.

Olivia lets Iya write down the fruits names onto the chart that was on the back of the paper. They were using, mango, strawberry, tomato and apple.

"Another 'r' for strawberry," Fitz tells her, seeing that she was misspelling it. She erases the mistake and correctly rewrites the word.

"Tommy, do you have any homework?" Fitz asked as they sat on the barstools around the kitchen island, waiting for Liv to finish cut up the fruits into bite sized sizes.

"Nope," he said dancing in glee. He was scot-free from a lot of homework being a kindergartner.

"Lucky, I remember when I never used to do homework," Iya groaned.

"I can spell my wholeeeee entire names. Want to hear, Iya?" He ignores his sister's plight, bringing the spot light onto himself.

"Yes," she acquiesced with a head wobble.

"Upper case T-h-o-m-a-s, Thomas! Upper case R-o-m-a-n, Roman! Upper case G-r-a-n-t, Grant!" he finished with a proud smile and puffed chest.

"Yayyy!" They cheered for him and he ate up the praises. His cheeks rosy from blushing.

"Alright folks, let's do this taste test," Olivia sounded once she was finish prepping. "Everyone go wash your hands."

They spent the next hour and half laughing and talking as they did the various methods of blocking their noses and closing their eyes while eating the fruits to detect smell or taste. Tommy was no help to the experiment, because whenever they would ask him if he tasted anything he would simply shrug and say, "dunno" before he burst into laughter. His father was just as bad as him, eating majority of the fruit and forgetting to mentally record what the outcome was. Iya and Olivia made sure to record their findings while their smelling senses was blocked.

* * *

><p>The family spent most of the day indoors relaxing with each other. However, as afternoon came the kids were becoming restless, and Olivia was about to send them up for a nap but Fitz suggested that they take them to the movies, to go see the new Annie movie. Olivia had seen commercials about the premiere opening that weekend and had made mental note to take the kids. Having decided that they were going to the movies, they made contact with their bodyguards; who in turn contacted the movie theater to give them heads up about their visit.<p>

By the time they'd made it to the movies they were lots of people at the entrance, word got out that III Legend and his family would be visiting the cinema and a mass of crowd was out there to witness it, camera in hands.

Stepping out of the SUV, Fitz helps his son out first, then Iya and finally his woman. Tom and Huck stood around them, putting up a barricade as they battled through the crowd.

Fitz smiled and waved at the masses as they called out his name and flashes their camera. He held his kids close and his wife closer as they walked through the door to the movies.

Upon arriving inside, the manager greeted them and smiled thanking them for their patronage. Of course he offered his best services to them and told them everything was on the house which Fitz declined. He didn't mind paying like everyone else so he produced his Black card to the blushing attendant. Grabbing the tray of popcorns, candies and soda, the manger escorts them to an empty movie room.

In the short time they'd call to alert them of their visit, they'd barricaded a section of the seats in the upper middle corner.

Finding four seats, Fitz and Olivia sat at the ends while the kids sat in the middle. Tom sat in the row before them and Huck took the one at the back.

Just as the preview started rolling, people start filling into the theater. They were all talking and looking in their direction, some even squealing.

"This is so weird that they scream when they see you. You're just, dad," Iya tells him with knitted brows. She never understood why they would get excited to see her father. He was just a regular guy to her who plays with her and Tommy.

"Your father is a big deal," Olivia whispers over to her with a smile. Fitz would never admit that because he prides himself in being humble.

Iya shrugs nonchalantly and proceeds to dips her hand into the popcorn bucket.

Eventually, the masses had to quiet down as the movie began playing. The kids seemed quite taking with it and was laughing at the comedic humor it possessed; while his wife sniveled – something she did frequently at anything that was remotely sad which in this case was an orphan girl. Seeing her predicament, Fitz simply stretched his left arm at the back of the chairs in order to touch her shoulder.

When he'd gotten her attention, he mouths, "I love you."

Over the heads of their children, she returns the same sentiments, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More fluff, a day in the life of the Grants. They can't get more domesticated than this. Lol. The movies, science project, showering, etc. Let me know your thoughts about the new chapter.**

**Good Morning song by John Leged**

**Also, check out my other story _Fighting Hearts_ with firefighter Fitz and paramedic Liv. :)**

**Until next time, xoxo.**


	16. Chapter 16

It was the day of the Wright's wedding, everyone spent the night over at the older Grants' Long Island residence; this way it was easier to get to the venue. Being that it was December, the wedding was being kept indoors at the Cresthollow Country Club.

Fitz was shaving his face in one of the luxurious dressing rooms, when he sees his little man coming up to him.

"Dad, can I have some too?" Tommy saw the shaving cream lathered up on his father's face and wanted in on it.

"You don't need it and besides, if I get your clothes messy your mother will kill me," Fitz glides the razor in one smooth stroke as he talks to him.

A tuxedo dressed Tommy didn't like that his request was denied.

Seeing his frowning face in the mirror, Fitz puts down his razor and picks up his Tom Ford aftershave balm.

"C'mere," he beckons.

Tommy immediately went to his father, who then picks him up and places him to sit on the countertop.

Unscrewing the top of the bottle, he places a dab of the lotion in his hands before rubbing it onto Tommy's cheeks and chin.

Tommy smiled widely, revealing his newly missing front tooth. It had fallen out the night before, when he accidentally ran into his sister; it was no surprised as it was expected to fall out at any given time.

"When you get older and start growing facial hair, you'll have to shave just like this."

Tommy looked on in fascination as his father demonstrates how to shave.

* * *

><p>Olivia, Iya and Janet were in the bridal dressing room getting ready along with the bride. They were in a frenzy because Olivia's already adjusted dressed seemed to have grown tight. From last week to now, the dress had somewhat gotten snugger, even the little room they'd left wasn't working.<p>

"Suck it in, Olivia," Raye told her as she tries to pull up the zip.

"Suck what in, Raye? I can't suck anything in," Olivia's voice filled with exasperation.

"Ok, both of you calm down," Janet interrupts coolly, watching the two women, instead of allowing the stylist to do her job, Raye jumped in.

Olivia felt like her boobs were about to slip out at any time from the top of her empire-waist off the shoulder dress. Overall the dress fits but there's way too much cleavage for her liking; and she's sure that it will be too much for Fitz.

"Oh my gosh, look at me," Olivia cries into the open mirror. "I look huge. My breasts are everywhere."

"Olivia darling, it's not everywhere. You look beautiful," Janet reassures her over exaggerated daughter-in-law.

She simply pouts at her mother-in-law but quickly sobers up; she didn't want to put a damper onto her sister-in-law's day.

"I guess, but if I pass out, know that it's your fault," she jests with a pointing finger and they all laughed.

The hired hair and makeup people did the final touches to them before they were ready to go.

* * *

><p>Olivia leaves the room first, leaving the others because Iya was complaining that she was hungry, together the two walked towards the communal area where some light foods were set up for the wedding attendees. On their arrival there, they met up with Tommy and Fitz who were snacking on a cheese platter.<p>

Olivia saw the moment when Fitz took in her vast amount of cleavage, his eyebrows shot up to the sky. She didn't know whether it was best to laugh or cry; she felt more so the latter.

"Hey! Get your own!" Tommy yells when Iya snatches one of his cheese from off his plate.

Iya rolls her eyes at him before grabbing a plate of her own.

"Be careful not to mess up your dress," her mother warns; not feeling confident in the girl's ability to keep her wedding clothes clean, Olivia grabs two large white cloth napkins and ties it in front of her, covering most of the dress.

Replicating her daughter, Olivia grabs a piece of cheese from her husband's plate.

"Hey! Get your own," he tells her with faux sternness. Over the years he'd gotten used to his wife's annoying habit of eating off his plate.

She also rolls her eyes at him; Fitz thought, _no wonder Iya has so much of attitude._

The four of them sat at a small round table, eating the snacks that they'd gathered. With the wedding starting in thirty minutes, they had enough time to sit down and chitchat.

Tommy led the conversation as he shared with them his live tutorial on how to shave. He even had his mother smell his face for the aftershave which she gleefully did.

All the while, Olivia felt predatory eyes on her chest area.

Smirking, she looks up to her husband and asks, "Can I help you?"

Fitz failed to divert his attention before getting caught.

Grinning, he answered, "nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure… at least for now... Not so much for later on."

They both laughed at his double entendre while their kids gives them weird looks.

Ten minutes later they all retired to the dressing room, to brush their cheese breaths before heading towards the decked out canopy where the ceremony was being kept.

* * *

><p>The crowd erupts in cheers when the officiant pronounced them, "Mr. and Mrs. Harrison Wright."<p>

Olivia watches as Chris' paternal grandmother hugs him tightly to her bosom with tears in her eyes as she watches her first born and only son tie the knot. In attendance was also his little sister, Arielle, his grandparents, a few cousins, aunts, uncles and friends. In all, they were close to fifty witnesses.

Harrison's best friend, Fitz and Tommy all dressed in matching tuxedos, stood on the groom's side while Olivia, Arielle and Iya stood on the bride's side.

When the ceremony had ended, the family all gathered around and took standardized wedding photographs.

The reception was in full swing, the first dance was completed and Big Jerry was given the privilege to dance with his daughter. The atmosphere exploded with glee and happiness as the couple basks in their redeeming love. From time to time Chris would be in either of his parents' arms but most of the time, he was found playing with his cousins.

To everyone's surprise, Fitz sat at the piano in the corner of the room and dedicated one of his songs to his sister and husband.

_We're just ordinary people  
>We don't know which way to go<br>Cuz we're ordinary people  
>Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)<br>This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
>This time we'll take it slow<em>

As his fingers glides skillfully across the keys of the piano, he brings the song to an end.

"To Harrison and Raye, may your love forever be enough, in good times and bad."

The crowd claps enthusiastically; Fitz got up and took a bow before going in search of his wife.

He found her sitting at a deserted round table by herself.

"Why is the most beautiful woman in the room by herself?"

Olivia smiles up at him as he swaggers over to her; she brings the glass of peach and apple cider to her lips in a long sip.

"I guess the most beautiful woman doesn't feel quite up to all of this?" She gestures with her hands.

Fitz quickly began to worry, takes a seat beside her. "What's wrong, honey? Are you feeling ok? Is it the baby?" His voice filled with so much of concern.

She shrugs her shoulder, "I'm fine, just tired and horny." She adds the last part in a hush tone.

Fitz clearly taken aback by her admittance, looks at her with wide eyes.

Seeing his surprised expression, she covers her eyes with a groan, "I know I'm horrible right. In the middle of a wedding, I'm just hormonal." She was embarrassed that her libido had decided to kick in overdrive at that time. She'd spent the past fifteen minutes trying to get it under control as she sat and sipped on her cider, isolated.

With a mischievous smirk on his face, he suggests, "maybe we can slip away and take care of that."

Olivia opens her eyes widely_. Is he seriously suggesting that right now?_ She thought.

"Fitz..." She nervously chuckles.

"I'm serious, let's go." He was already standing on his feet, beckoning her to join him.

Olivia looks around the room and everyone looked occupied; they wouldn't notice them if they slipped out the room, so she thought.

Hesitantly getting up, she gives Fitz her hands before allowing him to lead her away from the reception room and into the dressing room he'd previously occupied. Surprisingly, they did so undetected.

Both knowing that it was a quickie didn't waste time starting their rendezvous. Fitz hoists Olivia onto the same countertop that Tommy had previously occupied. He settled his self between her legs as their tongues dueled for dominance. Olivia's pants and gasps were faintly audible as he kissed her thoroughly while rubbing his palms up and down her thighs.

Fitz pulls back from her mouth and kisses the swell of her breasts before nuzzling them. "I've been waiting to do this all night." He mutters against it.

And just like Olivia had earlier anticipated, one of her boobs easily slips out the top of her dress from his manhandling.

His skillful mouth had no hesitancy when it attached to the exposed nipple. His warm, wet mouth brought a rush of arousal straight to her core, causing the river to overflow, creating a stream of wetness in her underwear.

"Oh god, baby...Fitz... I need you..." She mumbles when he pulled out her other sensitive mound and began to massage it sensually.

Her hands already reaching for his belt, skillfully undoing it before reaching for his pants button then zipper.

"Fuck," he groans when he felt her impatient hands roughly grabs his member from out of his pants.

"We don't have a lot of time," she strokes him to further prepare him for entry.

His precum seeps out of the head of his penis, making her lick her lips hungrily.

Fitz' palms laid flat on the surface on either side of her hips as he watched her stroke his rigid length.

The two were a sight to behold, Olivia with her heavy breasts falling over the top of her dress, with said dressed hiked around her waist; while Fitz' pants was around his ankle and boxer brief by his knees.

Preparing her for entry, Fitz opens her legs wider and pulls her thong to the side.

Collecting his shaft from her, he lines his penis with her dripping core, coating himself in her essence.

"Ready baby?" He asked, teasing her entrance way.

Olivia nods 'yes' too caught up to talk.

Fitz didn't had to ask her to watch their body becoming one because her eyes were already there. She watches as he disappears in her, inch by inch; eventually the sensation was too intense for her to keep her eyes open.

Her legs tightens around his butt and she draws him closer, she could feel him deep, touching everywhere. "Move, Fitz," she begs, unable to have his growing erection fill her up anymore.

Fitz started to move in a slow tantalizing pace. "Faster," she commands.

Fitz immediately started giving it to her faster, his hips swivel and turns with each thrust, making sure his tip hits her sweet spot.

Once she starts feeling the intense pleasure, her walls began clamping around him.

"Fuck, Liv. You're gonna make me cum," Fitz groans through one particular thrust, through her tight opening.

Headiness took over her senses as his strokes became longer, faster, deeper.

"Touch your breasts," his sex infused voice ordered.

Bringing both hands to her erect nipples, she pinches them between her thumbs and index fingers, moaning all the higher.

Fitz finds himself twitching at the erotic sight before him; he needed to bring her to a climax fast before he explodes.

His left thumb finds its home on her engorged clit, he applies just the right amount of pressure to it that he knows would get her squirming and writhing.

Olivia babbled incoherently from the overwhelming, intense feelings that was coursing through her body. Her hands squeezes onto her breasts tighter as Fitz already fast pace became faster.

"Ahhh...shit...fuck...Fitz..." Before she was able to say she's coming, her orgasm hits her; it was so intense that it made her mute, a silent scream escapes her as waves and waves of orgasmic bliss courses through her body.

Her vise like grip around his cock, caused Fitz to let go an empty himself in her, his strokes jerky as he empties his seed.

The combination of their fluids seeped out of their bodies and created a mess on top the granite counter; neither one cared in that moment.

With his head rested in the crook of her neck, Fitz took deep breaths in efforts to regulate his breathing.

Still joined together, they revel in the moment, that was, until Olivia spoke.

"I guess we can cross that off our bucket list, sex in a public restroom," she jests.

Fitz gives her a sheepish smile.

"You've done this before?" She feigns hurt.

He reluctantly nods 'yes' and she rolls her eyes at him.

"But with you it's a whole lot different. I don't even remember the other times," he laughs to assuage her hurt feelings.

Olivia raises both eyebrows at his mention of_ other times_. The last thing she needed to know, was her husband and his public sex adventures with other women.

"Too much?" He removes his softening member in the process of asking.

"You bet ya ass it is."

"I still stand by my previous statement. Baby, you're the best."

He kisses her on the lips and she reciprocates.

"You too. Thank you for this." She gestures in between them.

He smiles, "it was my pleasure."

Together the two got cleaned up as best as they could before returning to the party.

When they'd gotten back to the reception, luckily the kids were occupied with their grandparents to notice that they were missing; and Raye and Harrison too much in love to care.

Fitz took his wife on the dance floor just in time to catch Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack, _Tonight I Celebrate My Love_. Olivia reveled in the arms of the man that she truly loves as he moved her around the dance floor.

* * *

><p>It was around ten when they finally got back to the Grants' residence. After sending off Harrison and Raye, the gang decided it was time to retire. Everyone except Christian returned to the house, he was going to spend the week with his other grandmother while his parents are in St. Thomas honeymooning. The honeymoon package was a wedding present from Olivia and Fitz; they were pleased that both expressed liking it.<p>

Fitz assisted Olivia in getting their sugar overdosed, hyperactive kids to bed, but by the time they were finished showering, they were simply cranky and ready to sleep. Slipping on their night clothes, they covered them up in the full size bed that they shared for the night. Kisses on their foreheads were given by both parents before lights were out.

Once they'd seen their kids to bed, the two made their way into the self-contained room next door, where they took turns showering.

Olivia was exhausted; after she'd brushed her teeth, she plopped down on the bed, barely summoning enough strength to tie the silk scarf over her perm rod curls that the hair dresser did to her ever growing hair.

"Baby, can you get me some iced water?" She begged her husband who was just about to follow in her steps.

"Sure," he re-routes his steps from heading towards the queen size bed to the bedroom door.

Fitz quietly descended the stairs, not trying to wake up his parents.

He makes his way to the kitchen where he draws some water for his wife and adds two cubes of ices that he knows would please her tremendously.

Walking through the hall, he passes his father's study but quickly stops when he hears talking. Wondering what his father was doing up so late, he readily dismissed his curiosity, assuming that he was probably talking to one of his buddies. He was about to recommence walking but his father's words kept him rooted outside of the slightly ajar door.

_"Can I meet you? Please... I'm begging... Of course she doesn't know what's going on and I'll like to keep it that way... This is my business...no, no... I can't involve my son...I got myself into this mess... I'm begging you I'm willing to do anything if we can just sit down and talk... There's no need to get nasty... We can meet at the Ritz on Monday... Lunch time is fine with me..."_

_Was he cheating on my mother?_ Fitz didn't know what to do. Should he walk up in there and confront him or walk away? Movements from the other side of the door startles him and Fitz immediately took to the stairs.

He hadn't realized that he was standing there for so long until he looked down and saw that both of the ice cubes had melted.

Luckily for him, he didn't had to form an excuse for his tardiness as Olivia was already asleep. He places the glass on the nightstand on her side before returning to his side, and slipping in the bed.

Fitz' mind ran wildly thinking up all of the possible reasons as to why his father would say things like that on the phone. The only conclusion he could come up with was, his father was cheating on his mother. So many years down the drain, Fitz felt sick to his stomach. He prayed that he'd misinterpreted the phone call.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I'm leaving it here and I'll be sure to update soon. I'm sorry I neglected my baby for my other baby _Fighting Hearts_ but don't worry, I'll never to do so for too long. **

**Give it up to all the fanfic writers who writes more than one story at a time. It is so hard, bless y'all! I feel like I'm in more than one relationships and it can be overwhelming. Somebody gets neglected. Lol. **

**Anyways, thought on this chapter, I didn't go too much into the wedding because I didn't think anyone would be too interested in it. Just know they had a beautiful wedding. **

**Hiding in the corner while you read the smut, I swear it's my fingers and not me; they have a mind of their own. Lol. Finally, what's going on with Big Jerry? **

**PS: Sorry for the short chapter, I will make it up to you.**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews, **

**Xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Enjoy this new update! **

* * *

><p>An hour after lunch, they arrived back at their Manhattan home. Olivia and the kids took to the kitchen, heating up the homemade Mexican chicken soup that Janet had prepared for them but wasn't able to eat because of an impatient Fitz, who was ready to go. All morning he was behaving out of character and it caused Olivia to worry by his aloofness. She'd asked him on their way home, if he was ok and his exact words were, "everything is great," which was accompanied by a forced smile.<p>

"Mom, is dad coming for lunch?" Iya asked as she watched her mother pour soup into three bowls.

"You can go ask him, I don't think so though." She replied.

"Ok." Iya sprinted out of the room to go ask her father about lunch; he'd been confined to his home office ever since he'd walked through the door fifteen minutes ago. As she got closer to the room, she can hear him yelling on the phone. She audibly gasped when she heard him say the F word. Still determine to ask him about lunch, she knocks timidly on the office door before opening it. A habit that her parents instilled in her.

"WHAT!" Fitz bellowed at the interruption without seeing who's at the door. He was in the middle of talking with Huck who was going over his father's financial information, only to find out that every month $10,000 goes into another account, religiously for the past 5 months. His only thought was, his father was supporting a mistress and possible love child on the side. He knew that going behind his father's back like this was wrong but he needed answers; and if he'd gone straight to him, he would've been told "it's none of his business."

Iya was stunned at her father's harsh tone. Never had he spoken to her like that even when she did something that she wasn't supposed to do. The harshness caused her eyes to spring water but instead of letting it fall, she bites the inside of her cheeks.

"Mom, wants to know if you want lunch?" She finally gets out to her father's back.

Fitz pinches his nose when he realized that he'd yelled at his daughter. He was so engrossed in the call that he didn't stop to properly address his visitor. He turns around and sees his little girl looking frightened at the entrance of his office, twirling the bottom of her sweater nervously.

Sighing, he replies, "tell her I'll eat later."

"Ok," she mumbles before quickly retreating through the door.

"Iy—" she was already gone before he was able to strum up an apology.

He sighs loudly before resuming his phone call with Huck.

Olivia observes her daughter's despondent disposition when she'd returned from her father's home office.

"Dad, doesn't want anything to eat," she relayed before reoccupying her seat.

"Ok. Is everything ok?" Her mother asked as she places the bowl of soup in front of her.

"Thanks," Iya mutters, grabbing onto a spoon to dip inside of her soup.

"This is good, Mommy," Tommy interrupts his eating to say.

"I told you," Olivia gives him a wide smile and a thumb up. He's not a big fan of soup but she'd convinced him that it would be good.

"Yum yum," he grunts before recommencing his eating.

Olivia too starts to eat but soon stops when she realizes that Iya was playing with her food. The soup couldn't be too hot because she'd ensured that it wasn't heated up for too long.

"Iya, are you going to eat or you're going to keep playing with your food?"

Iya slowly brings a full spoon to her mouth and takes in the rich taste of the soup.

"Is everything ok, sweetheart?" Olivia asked again; knowing her daughter, she knows that she's more animated compared to her sullen expression she was currently wearing.

Her mother's question tipped her over the edge and caused the tears to flow. In one breath she says, "Daddy, yelled at me for no reason." She couldn't shake how mean he sounded to her.

Olivia looked at her confused before gesturing for her to come sit on her lap, which she eagerly did.

"It's ok, sweet cheeks. What happened?" She inquired, wanting to make sure that Iya wasn't in the wrong.

"I... I...knocked on the door before entering like I always do and he shouts WHAT at me in a mean voice." Her voice hiccupped as she relayed what happened.

"I'm sorry baby. I'll talk to him."

"And he said the F word too but not to me."

Tommy's interest piqued at that statement and he quickly sings, "Oooooo, he's going to be in trouble." He even shook one of his hands to emphasize his point.

What the hell is wrong with Fitz? Olivia thinks to herself. He was definitely not behaving like himself.

She kisses her daughter's forehead and tells her, "don't cry sweetheart, he didn't mean to be harsh. I'll talk to him. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Alright, go eat your soup before it gets too cold."

Iya gingerly climbs off her mother's lap and returns to her seat.

The trio eats in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Tommy asks.

"When is the baby coming?"

Olivia smiles and pats her baby bump before replying, "July. Why?"

He thinks to himself before mutter an, "oh," he continues eating. "Is it going to be a boy like me and dad?"

Iya turns up her nose, "it's going to be a girl like me and mom. Right mom?"

Olivia laughs at them, "I don't know what the baby is going to be. After the baby is born we'll know."

"Oh," Tommy frowned.

"So how you'll know which color to paint the room in or what color clothes to buy. This is not how it's supposed to go." Iya clearly appalled by the fact that there was so much delisions to make based on knowing the gender of the baby.

Olivia laughs at their antics, one was bummed while the other was having a meltdown.

"We'll be fine," She assures them. "Know what you guys can help me with?"

"What's that?" They asked in unison.

"Baby names. You can come up with either a boy or girl name for your little brother or sister."

Both of their faces lights up like the already decorated Christmas tree in their living room.

"Any names in the whole wide world?" Tommy gleefully inquires.

Olivia ponders his question for a minute before saying, "I guess so. The best name wins."

"I'm so gonna win," Iya boasts ever the competitor.

"Nope," her brother counters with a head shake.

Before the verbal battled intensified, Olivia interrupts. "Let me hear your picks?"

Iya first starts, "Iya the 2nd."

Tommy tilts his head back, bringing both of his hands to palm his face, and exasperatedly says, "Please don't name the baby after her mom."

They all laughed at his dramatization.

When her laughter diminished, Olivia says, "There's one rule to this competition. The baby cannot be named after anyone in the family. It has to be their own name. Comprende?"

"Sí" Iya confirms her understanding.

"Yesssssss," Tommy hisses.

"Good, let's get the ball rolling."

Iya starts again, "How about Sunshine?"

Olivia gives her an, _are you crazy look_.

"What? It's a nice name," she defends with a laugh. "She can be our Sunshine, just like the song that daddy sings."

Olivia understands where she's come from but that didn't mean she liked it. "We'll hold off on that one for now, sweet cheeks," she teased her with a pinch. Turning her attention to her son, she asks, "what do you have, Tommy?"

"Mmm," he thinks for a moment. "Jonathan. One of my friend's name is Jonathan but we call him Johnny."

Olivia nods her head as she replies, "Not bad."

Not wanting to be outshone, Iya suggests, "Brea and we can call her Bri for short."

Tommy counters, "Or if it's a boy, Jack or Huck."

"Or Amber Snow."

"Chris, oh no, we already have that name," Tommy hits his forehead with an open palm.

It wasn't lost on Olivia that Tommy came up with only boys' names while Iya catered to girls' names.

So far they'd made some _ok_ suggestions.

They spent a few more minutes suggesting random names, Olivia made a mental note of the ones she liked. When they were finished, she sent them to watch TV while she cleared the dishes.

* * *

><p>After she'd finished loading the dishwasher, Olivia makes her way to her husband's office – where she's eager to have some choice words with him.<p>

Entering the room, the first thing that hits her, is the scent of scotch. Fully entered the room, she notice Fitz reclining in his chair with his legs on the desk and glass tumbler in hand.

"Fitz, why are you drinking in bright daylight?" Olivia asked coolly as she approached his desk.

"What? Can a man not drink when he feels like?"

Olivia rolls her eyes at the brashness he spoke with. "Were you drinking when Iya was in here earlier? Is that the reason why you yelled at her?" Her voice volume turned up a little.

He sighs, "I'm sorry about that and I'll apologize later but right now I don't want to talk to anyone. So, can you please leave me alone?" His voice was even and clipped.

Her eyes widen at his behavior, this was not her Fitz operating before her.

Softening her approach, she walks around the desk to stand behind him; bringing her hands to his shoulders to massage away the tension. Her soft but firm touches immediately releases some of the aches there, causing him to moan in relief. "Honey, what's wrong? Talk to me," she urges as she continued to work on his tensions.

"Olivia, I really don't feel like talking to anyone," he stiffens his shoulders, indicating that he no longer welcomes her touch.

"Fine, so you're just going to throw me out of your office, Fitz?" She was angry and spat her words at him. Moving from behind him, she returned to the spot in front of his desk.

He sighs and knocks back his drink.

She was getting really worried by his behavior. Changing the topic, she asks, "Are you still taking the kids ice skating?"

Fitz groans, "Shit! That's today? We'll have to do it some other time."

Olivia's emotion switched from anger to worry, "Fitz what's going on? This is not you to dismiss plans with the kids and drinking during the day. Talk to me," she pleads. This wasn't her husband and she refuse to leave him without finding out what's wrong. He can try to dismiss her with words all he wanted, but she knows him and she knows that he's not ok. So here she stood, pride aside, asking, no pleading with him, to find out what's wrong.

He says nothing for a few minutes but stares at his empty glass.

Feeling her frustration climaxed, she yells, "Talk to me dammit!"

He finally looks up to his wife's face, it was contorted with so much emotions. Anger, frustration, worry, sadness.

He didn't mean to cause her worry, especially when she's pregnant and he most definitely didn't meant to yell at his daughter. But the information he received from Huck earlier caused him to emotionally shutdown from his family. He felt like he was in the middle of an ocean, waves upon waves of water kept covering him. He was drowning in his feelings of rage.

After a while, his voice barely above a whisper says, "My dad is cheating on my mom."

Olivia felt like the air had been knocked out of her body. "What?" She asks in disbelief.

"The bastard is fucking cheating on my mom. Close to fifty fucking years of marriage and he decides that now is a good time to cheat on my mother."

Olivia saw the rage in his eyes and heard it when he slammed his glass onto the mahogany desk.

"Fitz, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Look at all of this," he turns his laptop around for her to view the screen, on it was a list of transactions on what she presumes was his father's financial account.

"Once every two weeks there's a charge on there for a hotel room. Keep looking," he tells her as she skims the screen.

Olivia couldn't believe this, her gut tells her not to jump to rash conclusions. She has known Big Jerry for over ten years now and within that time, he did nothing but love and respect his wife. She always looked up to the two as a modal for what her and Fitz' relationship would be like once they reached their age. Besides, what cheating can he possibly do at 72?

"How did you even come to such conclusions, Fitz? And why are you snooping through your father's bank account?"

"I heard him on the phone last night. Talking about..." And he retells her what he heard verbatim.

Olivia looks at her husband really long and hard when he'd finished speaking.

Fitz was unsettled under her gaze, "why are you looking at me like that? Aren't you mad?" He'd expected her to be fuming at this point but clearly she wasn't.

Olivia fought her urge to smile, she knows that Big Jerry won't cheat on his wife. It may be too risky to put her head on a block for him but she's willing to take that risk.

In a soothing tone she speaks, "Honey, your father did not sound like he was cheating on your mother. To me it sounds like he's in financial troubles and I suggest that you speak to him directly instead of looking through his private information. Nothing good comes from snooping. You know that it's not only rude to do so but also illegal. So please stop worrying your pretty little mother's boy head and go talk to him," the last sentence was spoken to ease the tensions in the room.

"Call him up now and please talk to your father. Stop this foolish behavior _now_, because today you've behaved worse than our 5 years old son." One thing that they've learned in their almost ten years of marriage was, that you speak the truth in love even if it hurts.

"But, Liv, look at the hotel statements."

Olivia laughed at that part because little did he know - the real mastermind behind their occasional hotel rooms tryst, was from his mother's confession. One evening a year ago over cocktails, it had slipped out of her mouth about booking hotel rooms to keep her relationship spiced. Olivia was stunned that not only were they still having sex at that age but also kept it hot. She made the decision then and there to step her game up. One day Fitz came home to an assortment of sex toys. Nothing too kinky but fun enough to ensure that both parties were utterly pleased in the bedroom.

Stepping out of memory lane, she replied, "Some things are better left unknown."

Fitz arches a questioning eyebrow.

She moves to sit on his lap and cups his face. "Please just call your father, honey. Stop worrying yourself into the ground about your father's fidelity."

Rationality for the first time in 15 hours seeps into his senses. Out of love and protection for his mother, he acted rashly against a potential hurt. As her son he went in defense mode but thankfully his wife leveled him before he did something more drastically.

Seeing his hesitance, Olivia orders, "Now. Call him now."

Slowly he picks up the landline and dials his father mobile number, letting out a long sigh in the process.

A minute later his father answered the phone.

"Dad, can we talk for a second?" And there he laid everything out.

Olivia listens to his end of the conversation.

She watches as he leans his head on the back of the chair before raising the most uncomfortable topic to a man. His financial crisis.

The conversation went on and Olivia could see Fitz becoming stressed again, she resumes her position behind him and starts massaging his shoulder. From standing up high she could hear Big Jerry's voice booming, especially at parts when Fitz confessed that he'd let his security guy investigate him.

She could hear the older man shout statements like, _crossing boundaries, no respect of my privacy, I could whoop your ass right now.__  
><em>  
>Ten minutes later, the men were able to hang up the phones with curt, "I love you's." At least they were amicable to each other, Olivia thought, because certain times it sounded rough. There was a point where Fitz sat mute while Big Jerry went in on him and also a point when Fitz spoke to him about his betting days being over.<p>

Olivia resumes her position on his lap to inquire about the phone call. "And?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You were right. He's not cheating on mom. Thank God because I would've had to castrate him. But he's in a pickle. He owes some guy 1 million dollars. "

"1 million dollars!" She exclaimed. "For what?"

"Gambling."

"What? Big Jerry, gambles? Is it a problem?"

Fitz smiles for the first time that day - he would take gambling over cheating, he kisses her neck before replying, "No it's not a problem. Apparently during one of his golf outings with his 'friends'" Fitz uses air quotes to emphasize how phony he thinks his father's associates were. "They placed stakes on the New York derby. He would always place bets, to be honest it was from some of those dealings that a lot of our money came from when I was growing up. Anyways, so he prided himself in knowing the right jockey and horse combination. This year he'd gotten an inside tip about a particular horse and rider, but apparently it was no good because he lost. He waged a million dollars on that race and lost."

Olivia was stunned. A million dollars was all her mind could think about.

"He was paying the guy small amounts but now the guy he'd lost to no longer wants the small $10,000 payments; he wants all $950,000 before the week's out. My dad don't have that kind of cash sitting around. He's been frantically trying to cash in some stocks."

"Wow, Fitz we have to help him," there was no hesitancy in her voice.

"You don't mind?" He wasn't sure that she would want them to use up that amount of money, even though they were more than well off.

Olivia looked at him like he's crazy. "Are you nuts? Of course I don't mind, family helps family out and I'm confident that Big Jerry won't be going down this road again."

"Thanks, Livvie. You're the best." He kisses her temple. "I'll call our banker in the morning."

With her arms around his waist and her head against his shoulder, she replies, "good. Now I need you to do two things for me."

"Oh yea? What's that?" His voice dropped an octave or two.

She looks into his eyes before replying, "1. Go apologize to your daughter and 2. Sober up because you promised your kids ice skating for weeks now and you're going to deliver on your promise."

"Yes, ma'am," he gives her his biggest goofy smile, the one that she absolutely loves and adores.

She smiles back at him, happy that her Fitz was back.

* * *

><p>After taking a cold shower to sober up, Fitz made his way into the family room to see his kids' eyes glue to the TV screen.<p>

"Iya, can I talk to you for a second?" He pats the seat beside him for her to take.

She begrudgingly gets up and walks over to him, purposely sitting away from him on the couch.

I deserve that, Fitz thought.

He turns his body to face her, he smiles at how much she reminds him of Olivia when mad. Her eyes looked straight ahead in defiance, her mouth in a tight pout and her shoulders square, ready for battle.

"Sweet cheeks, daddy is sorry for shouting at you earlier. I had no right to do so even if I was upset. It was unacceptable and please know that it's not ok for anyone to verbally lash out on you. Can you please forgive me?"

He sees her trying to keep up her resistance. _Ok, this isn't going to be easy._ He reaches out a hand to gently grab one of hers. "Can you look at me please?"

A few seconds passes before he was able to see her gray eyes.

"I'm so sorry and I'll try my best to never do it again. Ok?"

She finally gives him a smile, "Ok."

"Hugs?"

She grins and nods her head before launching herself into his capable arms.

He kisses her curls over and over. "I love you, I love you so much, sweet cheeks."

"I love you too, dad."

The two reconnected their hearts with each other. Fitz knows that he cannot slip up like that again; he'll try his best to portray what a loving respectable relationship between a man and woman looks like. So that one day when she gets older and starts dating, she will be able to weed out the bad ones from the good. He was adamant in setting a good example, after all he's her first male love.

Olivia smiles when she reenters the living room to see father and daughter hugging on the couch. She was eternally grateful for the man that fathers her children, she couldn't have asked for a better one. He's not perfect but he tries each and every day to be the man that takes care of his family's emotional, financial, social and spiritual needs. She was proud to say that so far he does a fantastic job.

"Ok folks. Who's ready to go to the skating rink?" she asks and immediately her kids jumps to their feet in excitement.

* * *

><p>The family were enjoying an afternoon of ice skating at the Rockefeller center. Olivia took the sidelines with Tom while Fitz, the kids and Huck were on the ice.<p>

She took candid shots of her family as they ice skated with each other, she even got one with Tommy on his butt when he fell. He was adamant with not wanting to use the walker and relied mostly on his father's hands to steady him. Iya on the other hand operated like she was casually walking, skating circles around them.

Olivia smiles at her family, taking in the joy present on their faces as she sips on hot chocolate to keep warm. Her cellphone rings, breaking her reverie; she smiles when she sees that it's her mother.

"Hi, mama," she greets with a beam.

"Hi, baby girl. How are you?"

"I'm good. Standing in the cold right now, watching the other Grants ice skate."

"Awww, poor baby. You'll be in the sunny state in 10 days."

"Mom, are you counting down the time?" She laughs.

"Of course I am, I miss my baby, and my baby's babies, and my baby's baby daddy."

Olivia threw her head back in rapture, laughing heartily. Leave it to Alexis to say something like that.

Sobering up she replies, "I miss you too mom. Can't wait to come and relax in the sun. I may need some new swimsuits though, can't fit the ones I have. Anyways, how's Ricardo?"

"He's a little down right now, today his great aunt died but he'll pull through."

"Oh no. Please give him my condolences."

"I will. So how was Raye's wedding? I feel so bad that I didn't go."

"Please don't feel bad, mom. Janet and Raye didn't expect you to leave your work to come. We all understand and it's no big deal."

"I know," she sighs. "But..."

"But nothing. The wedding was really beautiful, Raye looked beautiful. She and her husband were so smitten with each other all night. Your grandson was a huge ladies magnet, I literally had to pry hands off my son. You know how he gets when there's too much attention on him."

Janet's laughs, "Hopefully he'll grow out of his shyness." It was well known that Tommy didn't like to be center attention at all, sometimes too much of it causes him to revert into himself. He could be very reticent amongst strangers.

"And my granddaughter?"

"You mean the princess of the ball? Because that was who she thought she was. All night she twirled and took pictures. Don't worry, when we come down you'll have an entire album to see."

Janet laughed heartily because she can clearly envision her brazen granddaughter doing exactly what her mother said.

"I can't wait."

"Too bad they won't be much pictures of me," Olivia comments when the laughing had subsided.

"And whys that?"

Her voice stresses each word as she replies, "Mom, I looked like a cow. My dress was so tight, I barely could've breathe."

"Oh my goodness," Alexis says before bursting into another fit of laughter.

"I swear my boobs were like two loaves of bread floating at the top of my dress." The more she continued to describe her attire the more Alexis laughed.

Olivia couldn't help but join in with her mother's infectious laughter.

Her eyes closed in bliss, unaware of her surroundings and subsequently not seeing her husband approaching.

"What's going on here?" his rich baritone voice asked, already filled with humor from the sight of her laughing.

Olivia's eyes snaps open and she mouths _mom_ between laugh.

Fitz hugs her from behind, pressing his face close to where the phone was, "hi, mom," he greets from the background.

"Is that my, son? Let me talk to him," Alexis quickly say after hearing his voice.

"Gheesh, I guess I'll never be enough for you, _mother_." Olivia quips, feigning jealousy. "Look, the phone is for you" she hands over her iPhone to him.

Fitz collects the phone and laughs when he heard her mumbled, "I always get push aside for her _son__." _

"Hi, mom," he greets his mother-in-law.

"Doesn't your wife know that she must learn to share you?"

Olivia heard her and shouts from the background, "when it comes to him, I don't share," which caused everyone to laugh even a normally uptight Tom chuckled.

By the time the phone call had ended, the kids and Huck came up to them.

Tommy launches himself tiredly into his mother's arms. "I'm hungry, mommy."

"Me too," Iya quipped from the bench as she starts undoing her ice skates.

"Chinese?" Fitz asked.

"Sounds good to me." Olivia confirmed.

"Me too," Iya repeated.

"Me three," Tommy added with his missing tooth smile. "Oh but can I get fried dumplings?"

"Can I get fried dumplings?" Fitz jeered him.

"Dad..." Tommy giggled.

Olivia laughs and ruffles her little boy's freshly cut curls.

"Alright, the usual it is." Fitz moved to the side and calls up their favorite Chinese restaurant that was located not too far from them; he uses their alias, Olitz, as the name on the order. One night, Olivia had come up with the cheesy name and now that's all they use for takeout orders.

When he was finished, he returned to his family and together they walked towards the SUV. Huck was walking with them, warding off any person who'd recognized III Legend and was getting too close, Fitz smiled and waved as they walked towards their destination. Tom was already behind the wheel of the running vehicle when they arrived in the parking area.

On their way to pick up their order, the kids spoke animatedly about their adventures at the skating rink and already pleading with their parents to bring them back another time, in which they happily agreed to.

Once they were home, they ate dinner together before showering off the day's grime. When they were all in pajamas, they watched one of the new Christmas movie showing on the kids' channel. By the time the movie had ended, Fitz laughed when he noticed he was the only one awake. The kids and their mother all asleep in various positions on the couch. One by one he carried them to their beds.

Finally retired in bed, Fitz cuddles into his half asleep wife.

"Thank you for today. You always keep me levelheaded. " he whispers into her ear.

"Don't mention it," she mumbles.

"I love you so much, Livvie."

She smiles into the semi dark room, even partially asleep his words made her feel good. She would never grow tired of him saying that he loves her – especially when she knows he means it with his whole heart.

"I love you too, baby."

Fitz nuzzles her neck, the coconut scent of her hair wafts through the silk scarf and relaxes him. Every worry and weight from the day, he lets go. Tomorrow was a new day and he will start it fresh, carrying no burdens from the previous day on his shoulders. _He lets it all go… In order to start fresh._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoy this update. I have the smartest readers, you gals all guessed that he was having a financial crisis. Everyone guessed that but Fitz. Lol. Well he's a mother's boy and was just trying to look out for her even if that means invading his father's privacy. Smh Thankfully, his wife was able to talk some sense into his head. After being married for so long, these two knows each other like the back of their hands.**

**Also, Iya got wrongfully yelled at but her father apologize. So many parents never apologies to their kids even when they're wrong but he did. I love that he wants her to know that it's not ok for anyone to treat her like that.**

**Honestly, I can't wait to write when the kids gets older. I have so many storylines with teenaged Iya and Tommy and also baby#3. Would you guys prefer that after the baby born that I do a time jump? Let me know if you prefer that or you rather we slowly work our way up there. Either way is cool with me, like I said, I plan to write this story until the wheels fall off.**

**Mama Alexis made an appearance. I love that woman. Lol**

**Anyways, thank you all for still reading this story. Thanks to the lovely readers who review each chapters, I truly appreciate that you do that, it keeps me inspired and motivated. Some of your reviews literally makes my heart glad. **

**Let me know your thoughts on this new update. **

**Until next time, **

**Xoxo**

**PS: Go read my other story. _Fighting Hearts_ ****  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Happy 100,000+ words to us! Enjoy! (This chapter was going to be longer but if I had continued, it would've been way too long.) I don't want to burden you with an extra long chapter that by the time you reached the end, you forgot what happened at the beginning. Lol**

* * *

><p>"Mooooooom, how much longer do we have?" Tommy whines from the first class seat in front of his parents' as the airplane soars through the sky.<p>

Olivia sighs for the thousandth time, irritated by his constant questioning of when they would be arriving in Miami.

She jabs Fitz in his side to wake him up from his light nap. If she wasn't going to be getting any shut eyes then neither would he.

"Mooooo —"

"Tommy, we'll be there soon," she interrupts in a stern tone, halting his complaining. She understands that the he hates to be confined to one spot for a long duration but there wasn't much she could do. Why couldn't he be like his sister whose busy watching some video or playing some game on her borrowed iPad?

Feeling a little more alert seconds after being forced to wake up, Fitz feels the growing tensions between mother and son.

"Tommy," his father's deep baritone voice calls out in a gentle voice.

Olivia could see some eyes watching them, thankfully, the first class section gave them some privacy but not too much. She hopes that Tommy calms down and sleeps.

"Yes, daddy," he sing song in an unhappy tone.

"Can you undo your seatbelt and come to me?"

Olivia hears him unlocking his seatbelt quickly before briskly passing his sister who was sitting in the seat closest to the passageway.

If she wasn't tired and deprived of sleep she would've found his sulking face cute but right now she was irritated, sleepy and not fully comfortable.

They were flying in to Miami the day before Christmas Eve, still tired from the previous night's activities; they'd kept their combined staff Christmas party at the Ritz. It was around 3 in the morning when they'd finally gotten home. The party was a huge hit, they had so much fun with their employees and guests. Not only did Fitz and Olivia give their hardworking employees an attractive bonus, they also give out $1000 gift cards to Neiman Marcus. The night was filled with great food, expensive drinks, sadly Olivia wasn't able to partake in any, eclectic music and most importantly happy people. Olivia was pleased to see Samantha having a good time, she saw her and Derrick dancing all night long. Even though it was Derrick and knowing him, she knows that nothing would come out of it, nevertheless, she was glad her friend had fun.

She breaks her train of thoughts when Fitz scoops up Tommy onto his lap and rests him against his chest before reclining his chair all the way back.

Olivia was amazed that within a few minutes both of her boys were fast asleep. Guess his reason for being cranky was that he's tired, she thinks.

Feeling a little relaxed, she too closes her eyes and took a light nap until the flight attendant made an announcement, preparing them for landing and urging everyone to return to their seats and buckle up.

* * *

><p>"How was the flight?" Alexis asked brightly from the passenger seat of the large SUV Ricardo was driving. They'd already encountered the large mass of paparazzi outside the airport, but thankfully Tom and Huck was there with them. When all the zealous greetings were given, they piled up into the vehicle and was heading towards the Sanchez's South Beach home.<p>

Olivia mumbled something incoherently as an answer to her question, she was still feeling extremely tired and being pregnant didn't help her predicament, she couldn't wait to arrive at the house so that she can take a shower and have a proper sleep.

"Someone is grumpy," Alexis teases.

Olivia ignored her and burrowed her head deeper into Fitz' side. At least Tommy had recovered from his case of the grouchiness.

"The flight was long, grandma. Super long. I don't like flying," Tommy answers for everyone.

"And you fretting every minute didn't help," Iya inserted.

"Because it took too long," he defended.

Coming to the rescue, Alexis says, "Ok, you two, are you ready for some fun in the sunshine state? We'll go to the beach and Rick is going to take you and your dad hunting, Tommy."

At the mention of hunting, Fitz interest got piqued. "Rick, what's that about hunting I hear? You know I'm a city boy and a Democrat, we don't go hunting," he jests.

Rick laughed heartily from the front, it was an ongoing debate between them about which political party was the better one. Fitz had come from a long line of Democrats so by the time he was a registered voter, he'd fallen into the same party while Ricardo favored the Republican Party.

"Ahhh they will be none of that, Fitz. We will not talk about politics or gun control."

"You bet your olive tuckus you won't be." Fitz laughs at his mother-in-law's brass comment to her husband.

"What's a tuckus?" Tommy innocently asks.

Before anyone could answer him, Iya interrupts, "Oooo, dad, can we go there?" she points to the gigantic water park showing outside the tinted windows.

Fitz looked out of the window at what she's showing him. "Is that new? I can't remember seeing it when I was here the last time."

Alexis answers, "Yes, it was open to the public about a month ago."

"So can we go?" It was Tommy's time to inquire.

"Go where?" Olivia mumbled, peeling herself away from her husband's shoulder.

"To the water park," Iya filled her in.

"Oh," she mumbled before reclaiming her spot on Fitz' side, too tired to offer any input.

"I don't see why not. As long as everyone behaves we can go."

Both kids' perks up immediately; both internally promising to be on their best behaviors.

* * *

><p>Being that it was afternoon by the time they'd arrived in Miami, Olivia left the kids in the care of their father before heading up to their self-contained room to shower and sleep.<p>

Fitz assisted the kids with their unpacking. They changed out of their winter clothes, replacing them with cotton shirts and cargo shorts. Fitz sat on the back porch, watching the kids play around in the spacious backyard, something they weren't afforded much living in the city. They looked happy and carefree, Iya's curls bouncing with each twirl of her body as she tried to hula hoop.

"Dad, can you video me?" She shouts. "So mom can see it when she wakes up," she adds.

Fitz laughs and shakes his head as he pulls out his iPhone 6 plus.

"Ready?" He calls out from his seat.

"Yes!" Fitz presses the red button to start recording the video but was interrupted by her. "Wait, wait. Tommy, please move!"

She stops, folds her arms and pouts at her brother who was cartwheeling in her space.

Tommy simply ignores her and shouts, "I want to be in the video too."

Fitz lets out a giant sigh, "Tommy, please move over. When I'm finish with your sister then I'll record you. Ok?"

"Ok, dad," he obliges and cartwheeled away from his sister.

Fitz was finishing up recording Iya when Alexis brought out a cheese and fruit platter. She places the assortment of fruits and cheeses onto the nearby patio table.

"I see they found the toys I got them in the garage."

"You know they would. Grandma Lexi, always have something for them," he jests.

Alexis laughs and joins him, sitting in the empty chair next to his.

"Dad, my turn now!" Tommy reminds him.

"Of course. Ready?" He asks, preparing the camera mode to zoom into him.

"Yes!"

"What are they doing? Signing up for America Got Talent?"

Fitz laughs and shakes his head no. "They're recording a video for their mother since she's missing out on all of this potent talent."

Alexis cackles, smiling brightly at the presence of her only grandchildren. She was extremely happy they were all here and spending Christmas with her and Rick.

Fitz records Tommy as he puts on a show for his mother while Alexis watched on cheering him. It was a hilarious sight to see, after he was finished the siblings decided to do one together and Fitz also recorded them. The Warner's Bros Circus got nothing on them, the two were a full circus act. Afterwards, the two continued to play, enjoying the warmth of Florida.

"Is, Livvie, ok? She's been out for the count since you guys arrived here."

"She's tired. All week she's been at it. I kept telling her to take it easy but you know how your daughter and my wife can be."

"Tell me about it," Alexis agrees with a soft laugh and a small head nod.

Fitz chews on some grapes and a cube of pepper jack cheese before speaking. "We were planning a combined staff party for our employees, we agreed to throw it together but she took over and wanted to do everything." Fitz was glad that he could share things with his mother in law without it feeling like he was tattling on his wife. They were a tightly knit family and they shared things with each other. He was 100% positive that Olivia would talk to his mother about him too. Sometimes it helps gleaning a new understanding or perspective from the person who'd raised them. Of course there were things that neither would divulge with outside parties, but they were eternally grateful for wonderful mother-in-laws.

Alexis chuckles, knowing that her daughter sometimes had a hard time being a team player — she was too independent for that. Alexis sometimes blames herself for that because she was the one who drilled into her psych that the only person she must depend on was herself, which was great advice but it wasn't perfect advice. However, over the years she'd seen her daughter's barriers broken down as she learns to rely and trust her husband.

"Well it's a good thing she's here, it'll give her time to unwind and relax. After all she's carrying precious cargo."

Fitz smiles at the mention of his pregnant wife and unborn child. He was excited for this unexpected blessing. Out of all of their kids, Tommy was the only planned one.

"By the way, is she sure she's not carrying twins?"

Fitz replied by laughing, popping a slice of caramel covered apple into his mouth. After chewing, he tells his mother-in-law, "I'm not going there."

"Smart, smart, smart man," she smiles at him, patting his shoulder.

"So how's everything going with the recording company?"

Fitz tells her in summary what he's been up to for the past 12 months. They talked and laughed, the kids interrupted them for some snacks before returning to play. Before long the sun had completely disappeared and the place was illuminated by the outdoors light. Fitz told the kids it was time to return inside before the Florida alligators come out to get them — that prompted them to return back into the 5 bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, two story with a 20' x 40' x 31' lagoon inground swimming pool at the side house. His kids loved that pool and it was actually in that same pool Tommy learned to swim during a summer stay.

"Who wants to help grandma make dinner?"

"Me!"

"Meee!"

The kids gleefully offers.

"Ok, first go take a shower. Y'all smell like outside," she drawled.

The kids laughed before making their way upstairs to get showered and dressed. Tommy said he got it but Fitz wasn't so sure he did, he'll have to go check on him in a few minutes, just to make sure he wasn't playing in the water for too long. That was one of his habits to do and that's why someone always monitors his shower time.

Alexis retired to the kitchen while Fitz went up to the second floor to check on Tommy. Just like he'd expected, Tommy was jumping up and down underneath the warm stream of water, singing at the top of his lungs.

"Tommy, turn off that water if you're finished showering, please."

"Ahhh, man," he groans before doing as he was told. Fitz hands his bony behind a towel before leading him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom he would be occupying. It was decorated nicely in the same Christmas theme as the rest of the house.

When he was finished getting him dressed, Iya joins them wearing a white sun dress with her hair dripping wet. Fitz internally groans because he knows Olivia would catch a fit for it.

"Iya, why did you wet your hair?" He asks evenly, muffling any frustrations in his voice.

"Because my head was sweaty," she replies simply.

"But you know your mom hates when you do that," he sighs," and you hate it too, your hair will get all tangled and then you'll cry when she has to detangle it." _Where's my wife? I need a nap now_, Fitz thought to himself. He loves his kids but it's been a long day and he's ready to retire for the evening.

"But dad..." She begins but Fitz interrupts,"you know this, Iya. Please bring your hair stuffs and a towel so I can try and fix this so it won't be too bad tomorrow."

Minutes later she returns with a bottle of moisturizer, her wide tooth comb and a clean towel. Fitz guides her to sit at the edge of Tommy's twin size bed before he started to work on her hair. He rubs some of the moisturizer in it first, the same way he saw Olivia does it, before unevenly parting her hair into four parts. Little by little he detangles each section before two strand twisting it. When he was finished, he pulled her four twists into one and secured it with a hair tie.

"There, you're all set."

"Thanks dad," she bounced up from the bed and joins her brother who was already downstairs in the kitchen with grandma Lexi.

Feeling accomplished that he'd possibly diffused a potential war between mother and daughter, he enters into the shared bedroom. He smiles when he hears his wife light snores, something she only does when she's extremely tired. Making his way up to the bedhead, he leans down and plants a gentle kiss on her forehead. He makes a mental note to bring her up something to eat in the next hour or so.

* * *

><p>Returning downstairs, Fitz was greeted with a just arrived home Ricardo. He was called out to his jewelry store when he'd dropped them off nearly 3 hours ago. The two men made their way in front of the 60 inch TV in the den, each with a cold bottle of beer as they watched the current football game.<p>

"So, Rick, I'm sorry to hear about your great aunt passing."

"Ahhh don't worry about it, the old woman held on as long as possible. Died at a 102!" He exclaims.

"Now that's holding on," Fitz jokes and Ricardo laughs.

"How's business doing?" Fitz asks; in the next 15 minutes they completely immersed themselves into talking about this past year's accomplishments and shortcomings. From that they returned to talking about the game and which teams looked like they're going to make it to the playoffs.

Fitz was on his second beer, having a good time in Rick's man cave when Tommy enters the room.

"Hey bud, is your mom awake yet?" He asks.

"No, grandma Lexi took her up a sandwich but she kept sleeping. She was going like this," and Tommy proceeds to imitate her snoring.

Fitz places his bottle of beer on the side table before grabbing onto his son, starting a tickle fest. "Don't you make fun of my wife," he mutters between tickling his squirming son.

"Daaaaaad, stop it, I can't breathe," he begs between laughter.

Fitz continued tickling him until he sees his face becoming red, then and only then, did he relented.

Tommy sits upright on the couch next to his father trying to regulate his breathing.

"So, T, how's the arection coming?" Ricardo teasingly asks, using the nickname he sometimes call him.

Fitz snickers as Tommy was clearly thinking over the question.

"Not so good," he blurts out. "It never sticks out like dad's."

Who could've held the two grown men back, they both bent over in laughter at his naïveté.

Tommy not understanding that they were laughing at him joins in with them.

When the laughter had subsided, Fitz grabs his beer and takes a huge swig.

Tommy eyeing the bottle asks, "Dad can I have some?"

His father gives him an arched eyebrow which made him follow up with a, "_please_."

"This is beer and it's not for kids. You have to be 21years and older to drink it."

"Ahhh cut the BS and give that boy his first sip. How old were you when you had yours?" Ricardo interjects humorously.

Fitz gives him a look like, are you trying to get me killed by his mother?

"Yea dad, one sip, please."

Fitz knows he shouldn't be doing this but he really didn't see the harm in giving his son a sip, after all he was about his age when he first had a taste of scotch, and scotch was way stronger than beer.

"Alright, but you can't tell your mother and this doesn't happen again until you're 21," he warns sternly.

Tommy eagerly nods his head, anticipating the taste of whatever was in the bottle.

Fitz holds it up to his head and allows him to take a sip, immediately he spits the brown brew out, causing Ricardo to burst into another round of laughter from his reclining chair.

"Damn, Tommy," Fitz looks down to see the entire front of his shirt covered with beer marks.

"Sorry," Tommy sheepishly smiles, covering his mouth, before saying, "Dad that wasn't good. It tasted yucky."

"That's good to know," Fitz returns dryly, standing to his feet. "I'll be right back."

Fitz leaves the den and goes up to take a shower, in hopes to rid himself from the taste of beer. He was shock to see Olivia awake, sitting on the bed while rubbing her eyes.

"How long was I out for?" Her still sleepy voice asked.

Removing his shirt first, he answers, "about three and a half hours."

"Damn, I was so tired," she yawns.

"Looks like you still are."

"Hmm mmm," her hands busily rubs her sleepy eyes.

"Where are the kids?" She asks, stifling a yawn.

"Downstairs with their grandmother. Did you eat the sandwich they brought up?"

She shakes her head _no_ before returning to lie on the bed.

"Well you need to get something into your stomach, sweet heart."

"I already have something in my stomach," she sasses, pointing to her visibly protruded belly.

Fitz walks towards her side and says, "Don't get smart with me, you know what I mean."

He picks up the plate containing the BLT sandwich and hands it to her.

"Thanks," she mumbles, moving her body into a seated position with her back against the bedhead, so that she can properly eat the food.

Olivia sniffed him as he stands next to her, "babe, why do you smell like beer?"

"Because I was drinking it."

"Oh," her line of questioning stopped once she took her first bite of the tasty sandwich. "This is so good," she mumbles with a full mouth.

"May I?" Fitz leans down to grab a bite, she obliges by holding up the sandwich to his mouth. He took a huge bite than he meant to. Olivia gives him a disbelieving look.

"I can't believe your big mouth took almost half my sandwich," she nitpicks.

"I'm sorry, but I don't hear you complaining about my big mouth taking all of your cookies," he responds mid chew with a smirk on his face. Secretly, he was happy since she always would do things like that to him, so this was payback. She wouldn't be hungry until she saw him eating. It was an annoying peculiarity but he wouldn't change a thing because it made her, her.

She gives him a knowing look, both understanding what that meant. They quickly finished the rest of the sandwich before entering the en suite bathroom and locking the door.

Hurriedly changing out of their clothes, Fitz turns on the shower to a comfortable setting as they prepared for shower sex. It had been a full week since they'd last been intimate, Liv was too busy and when she wasn't, she was tired but now she was ready.

The two stepped in the shower as naked as they were born.

"You have to be quiet," Fitz tells her between kisses. "We're not home."

Olivia rolls her eyes and continues to suck on his tongue. She plays with his stiff wood between them, jerking him off as their tongues dueled for dominance.

"Shit," Fitz hisses when she ran her long fingernail over the head of his sensitive penis.

Feeling himself losing self-control, Fitz moves to the familiar part of the bathroom that was set up like a chair, it was done like that because the bathroom could've also be converted into a sauna. He takes his dripping wife over with him; taking a seat on the built in chair first, before pulling her on top his lap in a straddling position.

They continued to kiss each other with fervent passion, soft moans and cries permeates the small room. Fitz squeezes her round ass cheeks as he brings her breast flush against his chest. He could tell that the slight roughness of his chest hair, caused her overly sensitive nipples to become extremely hard and pert.

"I need you baby," she begs, breaking away from the kiss to hold onto his manhood.

"Then take me. All...of...me..." He spoke in the most seductive voice he could've mustered in that moment, which only served to arouse her more.

Olivia takes his raging erection and runs it up and down her slippery lips, the bathroom was steamy from the running shower and also from the heat they were both giving off.

Inch by inch, she slowly takes in him. Once he was fully sheathed, she was filled to the brim that she could've cried out in pleasure, pain or both. She throws her head back and allows herself to just be in the moment, connecting with the man she'd met over 10 years ago, who she'd given her all to. Not moving but allowing her body to feel him, to feel every ridge of his penis, every vein that protrudes on it and presses against the soft walls of her core. So far gone she didn't realized that her walls were clenching around his dick.

"Jesus! Livvie, you're going to make me cum." Fitz not wanting the sensation to end so soon, holds on gently but firmly onto her waist. He lifts her up along with her help and lowers her back down onto his awaiting shaft.

They did this rhythmically until the need for release intensified. Like wild animals in heat they pounced on each other, bringing the other to a climax. They stayed connected long after they'd both exploded.

"And here I am, telling Tommy he can't waste water," Fitz breaks the silence, relaying the hypocritical reminder he'd received a moment ago as he watched the water falling freely through the showerhead.

"HA! Like father, like son," she jokes, giving him a peck on the lips.

Olivia gets up from his lap and proceeds to wash herself off. Fitz joins her and together they took care of each other.

* * *

><p>Once both were appropriately dressed, they entered the dining room where Alexis said dinner was ready. Her mother had went all out and Olivia felt bad that she wasn't of any help. "I'm so sorry I was sleeping all afternoon. Is there anything I can help you with?"<p>

"That's ok sweetheart, I know you were exhausted and besides I had the two greatest sous chefs."

Olivia smiles, pleased that her kids were helping out. She gives Iya a proud smile, noticing her hair looking different than how it was done before she'd went to bed but she didn't say anything. Tommy who was sitting next to her, she gives his curly hair a tousle.

"Give mama a kiss," she leans down to connect with her baby boy. She knows that a time will come when he won't want to freely give her kisses, so she takes as much as she could get now.

Tommy gives her a tight hug around her neck along with a loud smack on the cheek.

The scent of beer on him had her looking perplexed. "Tom Tom, why do you smell like beer?" She asks.

"Daddy, give me a —"

"Hey! Hey! Let's say grace before the food gets cold," Fitz nervously interpolates.

Olivia not being deterred asks, "Your dad give you?"

Tommy looks over to his dad with wide eyes and then back at his mother, seeing his father piercing blue eyes on him, Tommy whispers to her, "beer. He give me beer."

"Fitzgerald! You give my son beer!"

"Before you get riled up, just know he spit it all out."

Olivia shoots him daggers, "this is not over, mister." She warns with a pointed finger.

Fitz bites his bottom lip in the way that makes her squirms, he watches her fight the smile that tries to form at the corner of her lips. Rolling her eyes at him, she turns towards her son, "please don't hang out with your father by yourself. Apparently he needs some spanking."

Fitz smirks and raises an eyebrow at her, completely ignoring the others at the table. Opening his mouth to counteract her statement, Olivia knowing him all too well, interjects, "don't you dare say another word. Mom can we pray now?" She looks over to her mother who was finding the two of them entertaining.

"Sure. Iya, sweetheart, would you like to say grace?"

"Yes, grandma. Clasp your hands and close your eyes," she tells everyone.

She makes sure that everyone's eyes were closed before she started her prayer. "Thank you God for bringing us together and for the food and for the family and for the many, many, presents on Christmas Day. AMEN!"

Everyone chorus _amen_ and laughed as they reopened their eyes.

"So tell me what you helped make, Iya?" Olivia asked as she takes a scoop of her mother's homemade chili.

They ate happily; laughing at the retelling of jokes and reminiscing on past moments. When they were finished eating and the table was cleared, they all retired into the living room, where the kids played a game of Sorry with each other while the adults sat conversing with each other.

From the prompting of his daughter, Fitz took out his iPhone to show Liv the videos the kids made for her while she was asleep.

She laughed at the silliness they portrayed on screen but was tremendously thankful for their thoughtfulness. She looks around the room into each of the faces of people that loves her dearly but she couldn't help shake a deep sadness she was feeling lately. A sadness that hadn't made itself known in years. It was the sadness of losing her first child, the memory of the dead fetus came back to her in a dream two nights ago. Why was the pain of lost plaguing her yet again?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's been awhile but I hoped you enjoyed it. The Grants are in Florida and will probably be there in the next 1-2 chapters. This was a fun chapter to write, travelling with kids is not fun at all. Fitz and the kids without Liv is a slight disaster. Let me know your thoughts by leaving a review.**

**Until next time,**

**XOXO**


End file.
